Love and other disasters
by Lilyssy
Summary: Bella, journaliste. Edward, musicien. Une soirée du Nouvelle An, un article, l'enregistrement d'un album. Avec une telle recette, le dénouement est incertain... Ajoutez à ça les amis, la famille et les sentiments et ça devient explosif ! En pause.
1. Nouvelle année et petites contrariétés

_**Love and others disasters**_

_**Auteur :**__ LilyIsabella_

_**Fanfiction :**__ Twilight – Août 2009 - Rated T_

_**Genre :**__ Romance/Humor - All Humans_

_**Pairings :**__ BxE – RxE – AxJ _

_**Résumé :**__ Bella, journaliste. Edward, musicien. Une soirée du Nouvelle An, un job pour un an, l'enregistrement d'un album, de fâcheuses conséquences. Avec une telle recette, difficile de deviner le dénouement.... Ajouté à ça les amis, la famille et les sentiments et ça devient vite explosif ! Tous humains._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Twilight (univers, personnages etc) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur._

_**A/N :**__ Je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de commencer une seconde fiction sur Twilight alors que j'ai déjà "I look at the sky and see the sun" en cours d'écriture. J'écris rarement deux fanfictions sur le même fandoms... Mais là, entre toutes les "all humans" que j'ai lu et cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.... J'ai eu envie de l'écrire !_

_C'est carrément différent de "I look".... Déjà pour le registre, cette fiction étant beaucoup plus légère. Ensuite, à l'origine ça devait être une histoire qui n'avait rien à voir avec Twilight mais je me suis dit que la tester sous forme de fanfiction pourrait être un bon entraînement et j'avais envie de voir ce que ça donnait si je me mettais au AH._

_Juste quelques petites indications pour la lecture. Vu que l'histoire se passe dans le monde de la musique, il y aura parfois des chansons pour accompagner les scènes... Un peu comme pour les trois premiers chapitres de "I look..." je vous conseille de les écouter car ça aide beaucoup à la représentation de l'atmosphère. Deuxièmement, les paroles que j'utilise et que j'assimile aux différents personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne suis vraiment pas assez douée pour écrire toutes les paroles dont j'aurais éventuellement besoin donc je m'inspire d'artiste déjà existant. Ensuite, juste pour préciser que j'ai mis un rating en T parce que parfois le vocabulaire est un peu… Relâché je dirais ! Mea culpa pour les yeux sensibles…. Une dernière chose pour la lecture, les points de vue changeant sont indiqués à chaque fois ^^._

_Bien, je crois que j'en ai fini avec mon blabla introductif. Désormais je vous laisse lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive beaucoup et les remarques que je peux y trouver peuvent m'aider. Notez que les reviews anonymes sont activées :D._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira._

**Chapitre 1**

**Nouvelle année et petites contrariété**

Bella POV.

(Peter Cincotti – Rainbow Connection)

La rédaction du 'N-Y Culture » était plus que calme en ce début de soirée de 31 décembre. Mes collègues, bien plus raisonnables que moi, avaient comencé à quitter les locaux du journal aux alentours de seize heures, certains ayant à préparé leur réveillon du Nouvel An.

J'avais cet avantage sur eux de ne rien avoir à organiser puisque j'étais invitée ce soir. Pour une fois dans l'année, ma vie sociale était animée et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Cette année était encore passée à une vitesse folle. Je n'avais vu les semaines défiler étant toujours occupée entre le journal, mes amis, le journal, Charlie, Renée et sa petite famille, le journal et les dimanches passée avec Rosalie Hale, ma sœur adoptive et meilleure amie, à regarder les compétitions sportives, quelles qu'elles furent.

Rose ne m'avait jamais vraiment épargné le sport. Je la connaissais aujourd'hui depuis notre entrée au collège – soit près de quinze ans – et j'avais fini par prendre cette manie qu'elle avait bien avant moi de consulter les résultats de football, base-ball, formule 1 ou encore tennis chaque fois que je me connectais sur Internet. Au début j'avais ronchonné. Les premiers temps de mon amitié avec Rosalie je protestais contre les soirée à regarder les matchs de base-ball avec Charlie et Billy. Ces deux-là avaient tout de suite adoré Rose. Normal, elle partageait leur amour de ce sport.

Pourtant, au fil des années, j'avais fini par me laisser prendre au jeu. Mes deux sports préférés restaient le base-ball – éducation paternelle oblige – et la F1. Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris moi-même. C'était une affinité que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Lorsque je me mettais devant un Grand Prix de F1 je pouvais rester scotchée pendant toute la course et j'hurlais même contre la télé quand le pilote ou l'écurie que je soutenais faisait une faute… Ou que celle que je ne supportait pas remportait la course.

Je parlais comme Rosalie, j'en avais bien conscience. Cette folle m'avait contaminé à ce monde de mâles pleins de testostérone et bourrés d'anabolisants. C'était peut-être ça, la force de l'amitié…. Être capable de changer quelqu'un dans ces gouts ou ses choix. Et de toute évidence, quand Rosalie voulait, Rosalie avait. On ne refusait rien à Miss Hale, je pouvais vous l'assurer.

Dire que ce changement avait été à sens unique n'était pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais moi-même contaminé Rose avec l'une de mes passions… Pas question que je fus la seule à être victime d'un lavage de cerveau dans les règles de l'art. J'avvais initié rose à la musique. J'avais laissé tomber pour la littérature, ses lectures se cantonnant aujourd'hui encore à 'Vogue', 'Cosmo' et un livre de chick-lit de temps en temps…. Sur ce dernier point je ne pouvais la blamer… J'aimais moi-même un bon 'Bridget Jones' Diary' ou un bon Sophie Kinsela de temps en temps.

Mais la musique, Rose n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention avant notre rencontre. Elle s'était souvent moqué de moi dans les premiers temps lorsque je lui avait parlé de ma mélomanie. J'écoutais de tout, du rock au classique en passant par la pop et le jazz. Je lui avais fait découvrir un par un les artistes et groupes qui me faisaient vibrer et elle avait fini par se laisser bercé et aujourd'hui refusait catégoriquement que je n'assistai à un concert sans elle.

Lorsque nous avions eu notre diplôme à la fin de notre terminale, une chose nous étaient paru évidente. Nous voulions toutes les deux travailler dans un domaine en rapport avec notre passion, Rose le sport, moi la musique. Après de mûres et intenses réflexions, un métier nous avez semblé idéal : le journalisme.

Nous avions donc pris une année sabatique après le lycée pour travailler et mettre de côté afin de rentrer à l'université de Columbia. Nous ne voulions quitter New-York, étant bien trop attachées à notre ville et Columbia était l'une des meilleures universités du pays. Notre dossier de pré-admission avaient été accepté – Rose et moi ayant travailler d'arrache pied lors de notre dernière année – mais l'argent nous manquait.

J'avais donc trouvé un petit boulot de disquaire alors que Rose travaillait dans le magasin de sport des Newton, des amis de Charlie. L'entourage familial de Rosalie, presque inexistant, ne s'était guère occupé d'elle depuis qu'elle avait eu dix ans et elle était venue vivre chez Charlie, ce dernier la considérant comme sa fille… La mère de Rose était morte alors que sa fille avait tout juste deux ans et son père avait fini par être arrêté suite à ce qu'il faisait subir à ma meilleure amie. Mon père, dans son grand cœur et Rose passant déjà la moitié de son temps chez nous à cette époque, l'avait pris sous son aile et elle était légalement devenue ma sœur alors que nous avions quinze ans. Pour faire plus bref, il avait suffit dun regard doux et d'une tyrade passionnée sur le sport pour que celle que j'aimais parfois à appeler ma sœur ne devienne la fille adoptive de Charlie Swan. Les hommes, tous influençables….

Oups, une remarque féministe. Désolée, c'était une habitude que j'avais pris depuis que j'avais été, dans un même temps, initiée à l'histoire du féminisme par ma professeur de civilisation en 2ème année de fac et déçue par un crétin pathologique nommé Tyler qui avait préféré une blonde à la poitrine en plastique et à la tête vide dont le portefueille paternel était plus que fourni. Les écrits de Mary Wollstonecraft et Elizabeth Stanton, ça vous changeait une vie. Et , de surcroît, Rose avait toujours été vers un penchant féministe vu que son père ne lui avait pas donné une image très valorisante des hommes. Mais Rosalie n'aimait pas parler de son père, alors nous n'en parlions jamais.

Pour ce qui était des pensées féministes, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. C'était une habitude bien coutumière chez moi et on s'y faisait généralement assez vite. Rose m'avait même surnommée Elizabeth en référence à Elizabeth Stanton et je lui avais en retour donné le surnom de Mary, en référence à Wollstonecraft, donc.

Je secouai soudain la tête, sortant de mes pensées. Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur mon bureau et fis la grimace. Il était – légèrement – en désordre…. En plus de mon ordinateur se trouvaient là une imprimante, un téléphone, un pot à crayon à l'effigie de Wennie l'Ourson – merci Rose – et un dossier assez complet où était inscrit : '_Brit-pop_'.

C'était mon sujet du mois, un dossier de cinq pages sur le courrant de la brit-pop et les artistes qui la symbolisaient. J'aimais vraiment ce sujet puisque j'étais une inconditionnelle des groupes tels qu'Oasis ou Blur et ceux que la brit-pop avaient également influencé, comme Coldplay

Pourtant, je devais avouer que depuis le début de l'après-midi, j'étais légèrement démotivée. Pour ça, je devais remercier Lauren Denson. Cette espèce de gourdasse – pour garder un vocabulaire soutenu – avait affirmé haut et fort que la brit-pop était morte et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à écrire dessus. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle celle-là ? Elle était chargée de la rubrique décoration d'intérieure si je ne me trompais pas. Qu'y connaissait-elle à la musique ? Chacune son problème…. Elle reluquait des fauteuils en forme d'escarpins dorés – rien que d'y penser ça me piquais les yeux – alors que j'allais voir les rock-stars en concert ! Elle était jalouse et j'allais lui montrer qu'on pouvait écrire un super papier sur la Brit-Pop !

Forte de cette décision, je me replongeais dans la lecture de ma documentation, source d'information inestimable. Encore une fois, je laissais les minutes défiler sans prêter attention à l'heure qui passait, agravant grandement mon retard déjà bien tassé. L'unique écouteur que j'avais dans l'oreille droite diffusait la playlist spécial fêtes de fins d'années que j'avais concoctée – comportant généralement des classiques de jazz. Rose avait voulu que j'y ajoute des champs de Noël traditionnels tels que 'Gingle Bells' mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé. J'avais une réputation à préserver moi.

Ce fut la porte du bureau de Ray Dawson s'ouvrant qui me fit sursauter. Je relevai les yeux vers la provenance du bruit, surprise et je finis par froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait ! Si le rédacteur en chef était sur le point de partir cela signifiait qu'il était très tard ! Il partait toujours en dernier… Sauf les soirs où c'était moi. Mais ce n'étais pas pareil, j'étais une vraie geek du travail.

- Isabella ? s'étonna mon patron en me voyant là. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là…. Bien sûr je ne vous empêche pas de travailler.

Je lui adressais un sourire faussement contrit, purement hypocrite. Bah voyons ! Bien sûr qu'il nallait pas m'empêcher de travailler. Si tout le monde bossait autant que moi on ne serait pas un mensuel mais un hebdomadaire. Puis il croyait quoi ? Que je n'avais pas de vie sociale ? Me prenaient-ils tous pour une espèce de no life ?

- J'allais partir, indiquai-je en faisant mine de ranger mes affaires.

- Oui, je suppose qu'une soirée vous attends.

Voilà que maintenant, j'étais une dévergondée qui faisait la tournée des bars à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion… Je me disais qu'il devais me prendre pour une folle, une sorte de schizophrène. Bella la studieuse, la sérieuse et l'acharnée de travail ou Bella, la dépravée toujours habillée vulgairement sortant la nuit venue… Je me demandai quelle sorte de fantasme une telle idée pouvait faire naître dans l'esprit d'un homme… Dire que je les voyais tous comme une bande de pervers était peut-être un peu exagérée. Mais Ray Dawson était un pervers… Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il regardait Rose à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'idée de mettre une jupe ou un décolleté. Beurk.

- Je me rends à la soirée de Bob Spencer de chez Pacific Music Records, annonçai-je, non sans une once de fierté.

- Vraiment ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement étonné. Ah-ah-ah ! La petite Isabella Swan était invitée à la soirée du Nouvel An d'une des maisons de disques les plus importantes de ce pays ! Ca lui en bouchait un coin là !

- Dans ce cas, passez le bonjour à Boby pour moi. Et bonne soirée, Isabella.

Je lui lançai un sourire du style 'Colgate'. Bien sûr, il fallait toujours qu'il me rappela qu'il était le boss. Il appelait les dirigeants de maisons de disques par leur petit nom parce que, oui, c'était lui le patron. Je m'étais toujours demandé s'il faisait ça par instinct de conservation, une sorte de complexe d'infériorité. Les hommes !

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, patron.

Il me sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie de la rédaction. Je me repenchai sur mon travail, ayant bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. J'étais repartie pour lire lorsque Ray m'interpela.

- Isabella ?

Je relevai une nouvelle fois mon regard vers lui et haussai les sourcils, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau lundi matin. Il faut qu'on parle.

Puis, il partit me laissant là, la bouche à moitié ouverte. La porte s'était déjà refermée depuis plusieurs secondes lorsque je revins à la réalité, les mots de mon employeur faisant leur chemin dans mon esprit…. Attendez ! Quoi ?!

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça 'Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau lundi matin' ? Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? On était… Mercredi soir. Il nous avait donné notre fin de semaine, en prévision des gueules de bois monstres que certains d'entre nous auraient demain matin. Quatre jour ! Il allait me laisser quatre jours comme ça, en plein suspense ? Mais non !

Je fus sortie de ma tyrade mentale par la sonnerie de mon portable. 'All I want for Christmass is you'. Je grognai. Il fallait vraiment que je surveille mon téléphone… Rosalie me l'empruntait toujours pour me mettre des sonneries plus ridicules les unes que les autres !

Je me rendis alors compte de l'heure. C'était le nom de Rose qui s'affichait sur le téléphone… 20h23…. Mince, ma vie sociale !

- Rose ! Je suis rentrée !

J'entendis des pas en provenance de la chambre de mon amie lorsque je pénétrais dans notre appartement. Elle était déjà prête, comme je l'avais redouté. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge à fines bretelles lui arrivant un peu au dessus du genou. Rose était inhumainement belle, c'était impossible ! Je la détestais pour ça car la nature avait été purement injuste tout simplement.

C'est à cette heure-là que l'on arrive, Swan ? me demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Je me contentai de lui adresser un sourire contrit. Depuis dix ans, Rosalie avait bien pris l'habitude de mes retards et ne m'en tenaient que rarement rigueur. Elle savait le temps que je passais au journal…

- J'étais en train de travailler sur mon article, indiquai-je en posant mon manteau.

- Ah oui, le fameux sur la brit-pop, en conclut-elle. J'ai entendu Lauren -je-reluque-des-fauteuils-moches Denson en parler tout à l'heure. C'est pour te mesurer à elle que tu bosses autant ? Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Lizzy. Cette fille a un travail rasoir, jalouse le nôtre et elle n'a rien dans le cerveau.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! me renfrognai-je. Miss-Rosalie-Je-suis-meilleure-que-Jane-Volturi Hale !

Rose me jeta un regard noir. Jane Volturi était une des rédactrices sportives du site d'information en ligne ''. Rose et elle se vouaient une haine sans nom depuis nos années à Columbia où elles avaient choisi la même spécialité. Rosalie était bien meilleure qu'elle puisque, je l'affirmais de source sûre, Jane obtenait ses scoops en couchant avec les sportifs. Ces derniers étaient bien trop en manque de chair fraîche et shootés aux produits dopant pour refuser !Quel milieu de pourris quand même… Heureusement que Rose était passionnée de sport !

- Bon,va te préparer au lieu de sortir des énormités plus grosses que toi ! s'exclama mon amie. Tu as une robe sur ton lit et les chaussures qui vont avec.

- Une robe ? pâlis-je.

- On va dans un club près de la 5ème Avenue, tu n'espérais pas y aller en jean et en Converses ! Allez, plus vite que ça !

Je me résignai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre d'un pas traînant. Je faisais seulement ça pour embêter ma sœur. C'était encore une chose qu'elle avait changé chez moi. Depuis que je la connaissais, je faisais plus attention à ce que je portais, sans compter que c'était important pour le métier. De là à dire que j'étais une folle de mode et que j'adorais arpenter les magasins était complètement déformer la réalité. Si je portais des robes, des jupes et même des chaussures à talons avec moins de réticence qu'avant je n'adhérais pas aux escarpins avec quinze centimètres de talons. Je me limitais à sept ou huit c'était bien assez suffisant. Je ne m'amusais que rarement à défier les loi de la gravité, ma maladresse était pathologique.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais fin prête. Rosalie avait été plutôt raisonnable cette fois-là et je portais une robe à taille empire noire dans un tissu légèrement satiné. Mes pieds étaient chaussés de ballerines, dont les lannières m'entouraient les chevilles. J'avais simplement coiffés mes cheveux, laissant leurs boucles retombér sur mes épaules. J'étais plutôt satisfaite finalement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 21h12. Il était grand temps d'y aller. Bob Spencer nous avait fait venir une voiture que Rose avait du appeler pendant que je me préparais. Je connaissais Bob depuis deux ans maintenant. Il dirigeait PM Record, producteur de groupes principalement rock et tout dérivé… Alternatif, indépendant, progressif etc. Il m'avait tout de suite bien aimé et arrangeait parfois des interviews pour moi.

Lizzy ! La voiture est là ! m'interpela la voix de ma colocataire de la pièce voisine.

Je souris à mon reflet puis pris mon sac et mon manteau, il était temps d'y aller !

La soirée organisée par Bob Spencer avait tout de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un tel évènement ; son lot de célébrités, de la musique, des accoutrements plus qu'originaux de la part de certains invités et distribution de bouteilles d'alcoll à profusion. Nous avions relié notre petit appartement de Manhattan pour nous rendre dans ce club qui se situait dans l'un des quartiers les plus uppés de New-York.

Lorsque Rosalie et moi pénétrâmes dans la salle principales après avoir laisser nos manteaux aux vestiaires, plusieurs regards masculins se tournèrent vers nous… Ou plutôt vers ma sœur je dirais. J'étais plutôt habituée à ce genre de regards, Rose était belle et les hommes la dévoraient souvent des yeux. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle y mettait du sien. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père, elle n'avait jamais eu d'histoires sérieuses et séduisait les hommes lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Pour ma part, j'étais bien trop marquée par une précédente relation pour m'engager sérieusement. Je séduisais moins les hommes que Rosalie, premièrement parce que je n'avais pas sa beauté mais aussi parce que je ne possédais pas son assurance. Seulement, lorsque je rencontrais un homme qui me plaisais dans une soirée et si je le trouvais sympathique et attirant il arrivait parfois que je me laisse aller dans ses bras le temps d'une nuit, mais ça allait rarement plus loin. Nous étions encore trop blessées pour penser à une histoire sérieuse.

Je vis cependant un homme qui avait porté son attention sur moi. Je l'étudiai d'un coup d'œil pour me rendre compte qu'il avait le regard vitreux.

- Salut beauté, ça te dirais de boire un verre ?

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait l'haleine qui empestait l'alcool et sa voix partait dans les aigüs, comme celle d'un adolescent en train de muer. A peine cinq minutes que j'étais là et il fallait que le type le plus imbibé de la soirée ne jeta son dévolu sur moi… Super !

Je m'empressai de rejoindre Rosalie qui s'était déjà pris un verre. Je commandais un blue-lagoun et me tournai vers mon amie. Ce soir, nous avions prévu d'en profiter et de faire la fête. Cela ne m'était pas arriver depuis une éternité, depuis l'anniversaire de Jacob Black en juillet si j'y réfléchissais bien. Je ne buvais pas souvent mais de temps en temps ça permettait de décompresser. Puis c'était le nouvel an après tout.

Je repensais alors aux paroles que Ray Dawson m'avait adressé avant de quitter la rédaction. Elles n'avaient eu de cesse de tourner dans ma tête depuis qu'il était parti et je ne savais toujours pas ce que cela signifiait. Je me demandais si j'avais le droit de l'attaquer pour harcèlement moral. Ce n'était pas compris dans les droits du travailleurs ça ? Lorsque votre patron vous torturait de la sorte pendant quatre jours ?

- Est-ce que Dawson t'as dit qu'il voulait te voir lundi matin ? demandai-je soudain à Rosalie.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit de tel, répondit-elle, surprise.

- Je suis donc la seule qu'il veut voir ? soupirai-je, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells ! me rassura Rosalie. Il veut peut-être juste te confier un reportage particulier. De toute façon il ne peut pas te virer, parce que tu es la meilleure et tu as le carnet d'adresse le plus fourni de tout New-York en ce qui concerne le monde de la musique.

Je regardais attentivement Rose. J'étudiai sa théorie et me rendit compte qu'elle tenait le coup. Je ne pensais pas être la meilleure de tout New-York comme elle le disait mais il était vrai que je me débrouillais plutôt bien et que j'avais de très bon contacts. De toute évidence, mon contrat était à durée indéterminée il ne pouvait pas me renvoyer comme bon lui semblait.

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre, désormais un peu plus confiante. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre-e-et-sel que je reconnus tout de suite se dirigea vers nous. Il s'agissait de Bob Spencer, organisateur de la soirée. Je le trouvais plutôt élégant dans son costume sans cravate noir et gris… Bon, en omettant qu'il avait le double de mon âge et qu'il était marié depuis des années à une célèbre peintre nommée Catherine Spencer.

- Bella, bonsoir ! s'exclama Bob, avec un immense sourire.

- Bonsoir, Bob, c'est une belle réception que vous avez là !

- Oui… Je crois que certains vont finir complètement cuits ou que c'est déjà le cas…. Ah les jeunes, soupira-t-il en souriant. En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes venue.

- Je 'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, souris-je. Je vous présente Rosalie Hale, ele travaille au 'N-Y Culture' avec moi.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Miss Hale. De quelle partie du journal vous occupez-vous ?

- Le sport, répondit ma sœur en souriant.

- Je suppose donc que vous suivez attentivement le parcours des Yankies en championnat.

- Efectivement.

- Oh, Bella je voulais aussi vous dire que certains des groupes que nous produisons sont là ce soir, déclara Bob en se tournant vers moi. Il y a notamment The CW, les Denalis et Victoria Peters.

Alors que Bob me faisait la liste de certains des artistes présents je sentis mon cœur rater un battement… Les CW ? Les Denalis ? Ils étaient ici ? Là, tout de suite, la seule envie que j'avais été de sauter au cou de Bob et de lui faire un câlin. Peu professionnel, je l'avouais sans peine, mais les deux premiers groupes qu'il avait cité faisaient parti de mes préférés… Comment ne pas être séduites par la voix du chanteur des CW, son charisme et sa sensibilité lorsqu'il jouait du piano ? Et les sœurs Denali… Trois beautés blondes à la pop dynamique et aux paroles à la fois drôles et incisives… Pour Victoria Peters, j'étais plutôt sceptique. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Sa musique ressemblait plus à du rock électro sans compter que c'était… Pour rester polie je préférais dire que c'était une peste croisée d'une vipère. La seule et unique fois où je l'avais interviewé elle avait préparé les questions à l'avance si bien que j'avais du changer l'angle de mon article au dernier moment et elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un insecte, erreur de la création. Autant dire que je l'avais en horreur.

Cependant, je me gardai de sauter au cou de Bob Spenser et le remerciai avec gratitude, lui promettant que je n'irai pas harceler ses petits protégés. Il rit et s'excusa auprès de Rose et moi, devant aller saluer d'autres invités. Je commençais ensuite une discussion avec ma soeur, entammant cette soirée du Nouvel An.

Ca y était, il était plus de minuit, la nouvelle année avait commencé. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était exactement car… J'avais quelques verres à mon actif, il fallait le reconnaître. N'avais-je pas dit que Rosalie et moi étions là pour profiter ? Et bien, c'est ce que nous faisions sans nous priver.

Je ne savais pas par quel miracle , je tenais encore debout sur mes pieds. Ma maladresse pathologique revenait souvent au galop dans ces moments-là mais ce soir elle n'avait pas décidé de s'inviter à la fête. J'étais plutôt ravie cependant car me retrouver étalée de tout mon long sur le sol devant tant de personnes dans le milieu de la musique aurait été très humiliant. Autant sonner moi-même le gla de ma carrière. Par un miracle que j'osais qualifier de divin, je tenais encore donc debout.

Sur la scène, les trois sœurs Denali nous donnaient un petit concert improvisé, faisant une reprise très personnelle de 'Smoke on the water' de Deep Purple. Rosalie se trouvait sur la piste, elle aussi bien éméchée et se déhanchait sous les yeux avides de tous les pervers de l'assistance.

Pour ma part, je me trouvais au bar, consciente au point de ne pas imiter ma sœur. Si je tenais debout il ne fallait tout de même pas tenter le diable et jouer avec les lois impénétrables de la gravité. Je décidai finalement de me commander un verre, je n'étais plus à une piña-colada près.

Sauf que je fis une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Un Coca ! J'avais commander un Coca ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, j'étais sûre que si je buvais un autre verre contenant de l'alcool je risquais de tout rendre sur la belle moquette rouge du club. Oui, ça n'avait rien de glamour mais il fallait mettre ça sur le coup de l'alcool, j'étais complètement saoule !

Les Denalis finirent par descendre de la scène et je vis le chanteur des CW les remplacer, accompagné de sa sœur, seconde voix du quatuor. Il s'installa au piano et elle à ses côtés et commença une reprise de '2000 miles' de The Pretenders. J'adorais cette chanson et l'entendre ainsi au piano avec la voix du frère et de la sœur se mêlant était tout bonnement divin.

Mon regard ne put se détacher du pianiste, tant il était beau. Je devais avoir l'air d'une demeurée avec un sourire de niaise sur le visage, mais c'était encore une fois la faute de la piña-colada. Je devais avouer qu'en mon fort intérieur, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour le chanteur des CW. Déjà parce qu'il était sexy en diable, qu'il avait une voix d'or et qu'il jouait merveilleusement bien… Si bien qu'on pouvait pensé qu'il communiait réellement avec son piano.

Oui, d'accord, j'étais une grosse groupie complètement raide-dingue d'un chanteur qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Clairement, vu ma relation avec les hommes ces derniers mois c'était somme toute logique. Le groupisme ne présentait aucune forme d'engagement que ce fut. Je pouvais rêvasser comme une ado de quinze ans à baver devant les photos sans avoir peur de souffrir. Puisque je n'existais pas pour lui il n'avait aucune raison de me blesser. C'était un raisonnement tout personnel mais qui, pour moi, était parfaitement fondé.

Bien sûr, mon faible était atténué par la maturité quimposaient mes vingt-six ans. Je n'avais pas des posters tapissant ma chambre du mur au plafond, je n'avais pas des photos plein mon disque dur et je n'embrassais pas un cliché de lui dissimulé dans le tirroir de ma table de nuit tous les soirs avant de dormir. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus… Je pouvais le trouver sexy sans pour autant virer dans le fanatisme limite tendancieux.

J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive les quatre morceaux qu'ils interprétèrent euis ils quittèrent la scène à leur tour. Je cherchais Rosalie du regard et la vie discuter avec un homme de nos âges que je savais être Dunkan Ranes, un producteur new-yorkais reconnu. Il chapronnais des groupes de Rap, musique que je n'écoutais que rrès très rarement car s'était tout bonnement contre mes convictions.

Je souris, amusée de voir Rose si à l'aise et me retournai vers le comptoir pour déposer mon verre de Coca vide. Je restais quelques instants, mes fonctions cognitives affaiblies par l'alcool et la fatigue qui commençait à se manifester et je sentis soudain un mouvement de foule, quelqu'un devant sûrement s'approcher pour commander un verre. Je sentis même une présence à ma droite mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'entammer une conversation et vu que la majorité des personnes présentes étaient aussi imbibées que moi il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un débat politiqo-idéologique ne s'engagea ce soir.

Pourtant, la personne qui se trouvait à mon côté n'était pas décidée à rester silencieuse puisque bientôt, une voix déclara.

- Que pensez-vous de cette soirée ?

'_Mais pourquoi il me cause, lui ? J'ai une tête à vouloir bavasser ?! En plus, quel ringard avec sa phrase d'introduction… Attendez… Quoi ?_'

Je restais bloquée en entendant la voix de la personne qui m'avait parlé. Ce ténor ne m'étais pas inconnu . Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être…

Parant ma réticence première, je relevai timidement les yeux et l'homme que je vis en face de moi confirma mes doutes. Le ringard qui venait de m'adresser la parole avait des yeux verts magnifiques et des cheveux cuivrés en bataille lui donnant un air légèrement négligé totalement irrésistible.

'_Oh. My. God !_'

Je me trouvais face à Edward Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen, né le 14 octobre 1982 à Seattle, chanteur, pianiste et guitariste occasionnel des CW. Edward Cullen !

Pitié, je n'étais tout de même pas en train de rougir là ! Encore rougir n'était pas la pire chose que je pouvais faire. J'aurais bien pu le fixer avec les yeux grands ouverts et la langue pendante dans une parfaite imitation du loup de Tex Avrry. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas parce qu'Edward ne faisait pas la tête de quelqu'un horrifié par un filet de bave.

Soudain, une pensée me frappa. Edward Cullen venait me parler ? Mais… Il était réputé pour être un grand monogame en série… Il n'était pas en train de…

Stop !

Là, je n'étais plus d'accord. Depuis sa séparation d'avec l'autre gourdasse il ne cessait de passer d'une fille à l'autre. Sa vie n'était pas étalée dans les magazines people, mais j'avais des contacts infiltrés dans le milieu qui me rapportaient ce genre d'informations inutiles journalistiquement parlant mais qui pouvaient parfois s'avérer exploitables.

Je sentis tout à coup ma argne féministe revenir au grand galop ! Hors de question que je ne cédai à ses avances ! Je n'étais pas une femme objet servant de distraction à usage unique pour cette bande d'ados mal dégrossis appelés communément gente masculine. J'étais une féministe moi, fervante supportrice des causes défendues par mes amies Mary et elizabeth !

D'un autre côté… Son sourire en coin séducteur, son regard vert intense et sa petite fossette sur la joue gauche… Raaah ! Je me détestais ! Tout ça c'était de la faute à la piña-colada !

Pourquoi dans sa phrase « _Que pensez-vous de la soirée ?_ » j'entendais un double sens disant : « _… et si on allait la finir ailleurs ?_ » C'était la fin de tout, mon moi-féministe et mon moi-groupie se vouaient une lutte sans merci dans mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Avais-je le droit de céder à mes pulsions primitives ? Pouvais-je me le permettre ?

Après tout… Il était peut-être aussi émêché que moi. Il suffisait que je ne lui donnai un faux nom et s'il allait raconter ça à quelqu'un, je pourrait toujours nier en bloc et l'attaquer pour diffamation. J'allais peut-être un peu loin, mais c'était l'idée de base. Au placard les résolutions féministes, je me lâchais… Puis zut, j'étais complètement alcoolisée !

- Et bien… Il y a beaucoup de gens connus.

'_Ah bravo Bella ! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?_'

J'étais un cas clinique désespéré relevant de la psychiatrie. Comment avais-je pu sortir une phrase aussi rulle que ça ? Pourtant, Edward et me sourit.

- Et vous en faîtes partie des gens connus ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Super, j'allais vraiment avancé avec une locution aussi développée. J'avais envie de me prendre la tête entre les mains et de me la taper contre le bar tellement je me désespérais moi-même.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, se présenta mon – très sexy – interlocuteur.

- Je sais.

'_Continue comme ça Bella et tu vas complètement le refroidir._'

Il fallait absolument que je ne me resaisisse car partie comme je l'étais, j'allais me frutrer strer moi-même.

- Je suis Lizzy Santon.

'I_Oh Bella, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Pas bien, pas bien du tout !_'

- Ravi de vous connaître, Miss Stanton.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lizzy.

- Sans problème, Lizzy. Ca vous direz de boire un verre ?

Je souris. Etrangement il était direct et j'aimais ça. Je pouvais entendre la voix de mon moi-féministe crier au scandale dans ma tête mais je la mis de côté. Il n'allait pas me gâcher ce moment, lui avec ses grands airs.

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je finalement à Edward.

Il sourit à son tour et je sentis mon cœur chavirer. S'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas arriver à la table…

Aïe ! Ma tête ! Guele de bois !

Ce fut les premières pensées que je formulai lorsque je m'éveillai. J'avais un pie-vert dans la tête qui s'acharnait à prendre ma boîte crânienne pour un tronc d'arbre. Je n'avais même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et je pris doucement conscience de mon environnement.

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Du parquet. J'avais mal au dos devant le peu de confort qu'offrait un tel matelas. Il faisait jour car je pouvais apercevoir de la lumière à travers mes paupières clauses. J'avais froid et j'étais… nue !

Quoi ?

J'ouvris subitement les yeux et me redressai vivement, ce qui fut la plus grosse erreur que j'aurais pu faire. La lumière m'aveugla et la tête me tourna méchamment.

- Outch ! marmonnai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je restai de longues secondes dans cette position, attendant que la pièce ne cessa de tanguer. Puis, je relevai les yeux et je m'habituai à la clareté du jour. J'étudiai avec attention le lieux où je me trouvais.

Celui-ci m'était totalement inconnu. Je me trouvais dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, avec une grande porte-fenêtre, quelques plantes vertes, un bureau de verre et un siège en cuir. Puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur le sol à ma gauche et mon cœur manqua un battement.

'_O. My. God !_'

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais figée devant la silhouette qui se trouvait à mes côté, profondément endormie. Edward Cullen. J'avais… Oh ! J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen !

A cette constatation des images de la nuit passée me revinrent en mémoire et je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. Pourtant, même si j'avais honte une part de moi – encore ce satané moi-groupie – pouvait affirmer que c'était l'une des nuits les plus fantastiques que j'avais passé dans les bras d'un homme. Pas facile de culpabiliser après ça.

Je redescendis sur Terre et pris conscience qu'il dormait encore. C'était la chance pour moi de partir sans qu'il ne me vut. Avec un peu de chance, il avait plus bu que moi et il m'aurait oublié. Heureusement que j'avais eu la bonne idée de lui donner un fau nom.

Je me mis à chercher mes habits et mes chaussures dans la pièce et me rhabillais prestement avant d'adresser un dernier coup d'œil à Edward et de sortir de la pièce. Je refermai la porte sans bruit et mon regard fut attiré par l'enseigne dorée qui y était accrochée indiquant : 'T. Wright – Directeur'. Misère ! Le seul endroit que nous avions trouvé était le bureau du directeur du club !

Je quittai vite l'étage et me retrouvai dans la salle principale où se trouvaient encore quelques invités. Je parcourus la foule des yeux , constatai qu'il était huit heures trente et, ne voyant pas Rosalie, je m'empressai de quitter cet endroit maudit avant que quelqu'un ne me reconnaisse.

Une fois mon manteau et mon sac récupérés, je me retrouvai devant le club, au milieu du froid hivernal, le jour se levant à peine. Une nouvelle chose heurta mon esprit : Rose avait du rentrer avec la voiture si bien que je me retrouvais sans moyen de transport. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'appeler ma sœur et de lui demander de venir me chercher.

Je m'emparai de mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de Rosalie.

- Hm ?

- Oups, Rose… Je te réveille ?

- Bells ? marmonna ma sœur. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Voilà... Je suis…. Comment dire…

- Abrège, Bella. J'ai la gueule de bois et j'aimerai bien pouvoir finir ma nuit.

- Hey ! Moi aussi j'ai la gueule de bois ! me récriai-je. En plus je suis en train de me les geler dehors.

- Dehors ? Où es-tu ?

- Je suis… Devant le club, avouai-je honteuse.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Rose dut assimiler l'informations à travers les limbes de la gueule de bois.

- Au club ? Vous n'êtes même pas rentrés à son hôtel ?

- Hey, mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai des yeux Bells. En tout cas, là je ne peux pas venir te chercher, appelle Angela elle viendra sûrement, Ben et elle ne sont pas sortis hier soir.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas rentrée ?

- A tout à l'heure Bella.

Puis, une tonalité se fit entendre. Je n'y croyais pas ! Cette garce m'avait raccroché au nez ! Elle avait donc fini la soirée dans les bras de Dunkan Ranes. J'allais lui faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant, je n'avais pu qu'à appeler Angela…

Autant que je pouvais aimer Rosalie une chose était sûre. Si je devais finir vieille fille, je choisirais Angela pour vieillir à mes côtés et nous partagerions un amour asexué et platonique, élevant nos enfants conçus par insémination artificielle.

Non, je n'exagérais aucunement. Angela elle, était venue me chercher à huit heures trente un lendemain de fête. Elle ne m'avait pas lâchement abandonnée comme cette traîtresse que je n'epouvais plus appeler sœur dans de telles circonstances…. Quoi ? Me que faisait-elle là, elle ?

Je poussai la porte de notre appartement, suivie d'Angela et lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon je vis... Rosalie, vêtue d'un maillot des Yankies, tenant une tasse de café et une boîte d'aspirine.

Je restai scotchée en voyant ma sœur ici. N'était-elle pas censée se trouver chez Dunkan Ranes avec qui elle avait du passer une nuit de folie ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je, à présent énervée.

- Il me semble que commetoi, je vis ici.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que… balbutiai-je, iritée.

- Que moi aussi, j'avais découché ? me demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Pourtant hier je t'ai vu parler avec Dunkan Ranes …

- Oui, mais ce crétin a préféré une rousse… Quelle faute de goût ! se plaignir Rose en battant l'air de sa main.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me chercher dans ce cas, traîtresse !

- Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter, soeurette, minauda-t-elle. Puis j'avais la tête dans le brouillard… Je n'allais pas prendre le volant. Qu'aurais-tu fait sans moi ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard de cocker et je serrai les poings. Je détestai quand elle faisait ça ! Elle savait pertinemment que j'étais complètement impuissante devant son regard de chien battu. Foutue sœur que j'aimais trop pour la haïr plus de cinq minutes !

- Et sinon… Ta nuit avec Edward Cullen ? intervint Angela, timidement.

Je me retournai vers mon amie, les yeux écarquillés…

- Mais comment… commençai-je, abasourdie.

- Rose, me répondit-elle simplement.

- Je te… grondai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers ma sœur.

- Bon, raconte-nous ta nuit au lieu de t'énerver ! me coupa-t-elle.

J'avais envie de la frapper. Rien que pour me défouler. Mais me lancer dans un combat au corps à corps contre ma sœur était perdu d'avance et plutôt dangeureux pour mon intégrité physique.

Soudain, je réalisai quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas passé la nuit dans les bras de Dunkan Ranes ! Pour une fois j'allais pouvoir la narguer !

- Et bien… débutai-je en prenant un air innocent. Tu veux que je te raconte la première, la deuxième...

- Quoi ?!? s'étrangla Rosalie. Répète-moi ça un peu ?

Je souris, gauguenarde. J'adorais la faire tourner en bourrique de la sorte, je la tenais ma vengeance.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne me souviens pas de tout.

- Amnésie éthylique ? me questionna Angela.

- Il y a de ça oui.

- Mais du coup… Où l'avez-vous fait si vous êtes restés au club ? questionna Rosalie.

A ces mots, je piquai un fare. Ma sœur avait toujours le chic pour poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas et mettre les pieds dans le plat. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Hum… Dans le bureau du directeur… bafouillai-je.

Dans le bureau…. ? répéta Rosalie, estomaquée. Et bien là, Bells, tu m'impressionnes.

Oh ça va hein...

- Et ça fait quoi de… Passer une nuit avec l'un de tes fantasme ?

Arrête, Angie… On dirait que je ne suis qu'une groupie ! Ce n'est plus de mon âge enfin, tentai-je de la tempérer.

– Arrête, ose me dire que ça ne t'est pas passé par l'esprit… Autant dire que Rosalie resterait de marbre devant Kimi Raïkkonen ou Marat Saffin ! soupira Angela.

- Hey ! se récria Rosalie. Ne mêle pas Kimi et Marat à cette histoire !

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça les filles mais je vais prendre une douche moi ! affirmai-je en entreprenant un repli stratégique vers la salle de bain.

Rosalie et Angela n'eurent rien le temps de dire que j'avais déjà quitté la pièce… Ouf !

- Biiiip ! Biiip ! Biiip !

Maudit réveil de malheur ! Je détestai cet engin de torture ! Je sortis ma main de sous la couette et j'écrasais sans ménagement l'intrus indésirable. Je voulais dormir !

Après le 'biiip' strident de ce malheureux mécanisme sorti tout droit des flammes de l'Enfer, ce fut au tour de la radio de se mettre en route.

- _Bonjour les New-Yorkais ! On est lundi 5 janvier 2009 ! Il est temps de vous réveiller !_

En entendant les paroles de l'animateur je fis un bond dans mon lit. Lundi matin ! On était Lundi matin ! Enfer et damnation comment avais-je pu oublier ce jour !

Je sortis précipitemment du lit et me saisis de la tenue que j'avais préparé la veille au soir avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche qui acheva de me réveiller, m'habillai et me parfumai avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour mettre mes chaussures.

Je me regardai un instant dans le miroir en pied situé dans la pièce. J'avais réussi à dompter mes boucles brunes dans un chignon bas dont aucune mêche ne dépassait. Je portait un tailleur noir et un chemisier émeraude mais malgré tout cela on pouvait voir la fatigue dans mes yeux. Il fallait dire, pour ma défense, que j'avais rêvé de Ray Dawson me poursuivant dans tout Manhattan avec un contrat de licenciment géant pour m'achever avec. J'avais vraiment un inconscient dérangé moi.

Je secouai la tête et voyant qu'il était déjà sept heures et demi je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où Rosalie se trouvait déjà, lisant les pages sport du 'New-York Times', rien d'étonnant. Elle me salua d'un signe de la tête auquel je répondis par un pâle sourire et je me servis du café, me saisissant de l'exemplaire de 'Autant en emporte le vent' qui traînais là. Ma sœur et moi n'échangeâmes aucun mot. C'était l'une des choses que j'aimais chez Rosalie, elle ne me forçait jamais à parler le matin puisqu'elle était aussi peu réceptive que moi.

Une fois notre petit déjeuner terminé, nous finîmes ne nous préparer avant de nous rendre au travail avec la décapotable de Rose. Une voiture extrêmement austentatoire qu'elle s'était payée l'an passé avec sa prime de fin d'année et ses heures supplémentaires.

Nous quittâmes le parking de notre résidence et nous glissâmes dans la circulation peu fluide de Manhattan. Nous devions nous rendre près de l'Avenue Of America, là où se trouvait le siège du journal. Rosalie avait mis un disque de Keane dans l'auto-radio et nous fîmes le trajet dans un silence presque complet.

Plus nous nous approchions du journal plus je sentais la boule dans ma gorge grandir. Plus que jamais, je me demandais ce que pouvais bien me vouloir mon employeur. Si Rosalie était confiante je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter.

'_Working-girl ! Working-girl ! Working-Girl!_' m répétai-je sans cesse dans ma tête. '_Tu es une femme indépendante ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par ce vieux croulant de Dawson enffin de carrière qui se la coule douce derrière son fautueil de rédacteur en chef ! Tu es Isabella Swan, san peur et sans reproches !_'

Ce fut avec ses pensées que je montais dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Alors que Rose et moi étions seules dans la cabine elle se retourna vers moi :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells, tout va bien se passer. Et s'il veut te licencier, ce dont je doute, tu l'enverras devant un tribunal et tu gagnera plein d'indemnités et ce naze perdra son poste, ça ne sera pas cher payer ! On ne se débarrasse pas des Swan comme ça !

Je souris devant la tyrade enflammée de ma sœur et lui assurai d'un signe de tête que tout allait bien… Ou pas !

Les portes de l'asenceur s'ouvrirent et je retrouvai le bruit familier des conversations téléphoniques, télécopieurs, imprimantes et autres engins qui habitaient la rédaction du 'N-Y Culture'.

A peine fus-je arriver que j'aperçus Ray Dawson se diriger vers nous. Rosalie me jeta un regard encourageant et me lança un 'tribunal' muet.

- Rosalie, Isabella, bonjour, nous salua notre patron. J'espère que votre réveillon s'est bien passé.

- Sans problème, monsieur, répondit Rose avec un sourire à demi hypocrite, je le devinai.

- Bien. Isabella, je vous laisse déposer vos affaires et je vous attends dans mon bureau.

- Bien, monsieur.

Il se détourna et je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers mon bureau. J'y posais mon manteau, pris un café à la machine – le troisième depuis mon réveil – bus le contenu du gobelet et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du rédacteur en chef.

'_Working-girl, working-girl !_' me rappelai-je. '_Allez Bells, ouvre cette porte ! Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là quand même ou tu vas finir par prendre racine !_'

Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Si je restais figée là, dans dix ans lorsque les locaux de la rédaction seraient devenus un musée on me désignerait comme la jeune femme qui n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans le bureau de son patron et je serais la poule-mouillé de Manhattan ! Quelle horreur !

Je levai la main et frappai trois coups à la porte, essayant de ne pas trembler. J'étais profondément pathétique ! Il fallait que je me reprenne !

J'entendis Ray m'inviter à entrer, ce que je fis. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et trouvai mon patron assis à son bureau.

Prenez place Isabella, m'invita-t-il. N'ayez pas peur, je sais que cette entretien peut vous paraître étrange mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Je lui souris faiblement. Il pensait s'en tirer comme ça ? Après m'avoir fait passer quatre jours de torture morale ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Si je vous ai fait venir ce matin c'est que j'ai une mission tout à fait particulière à vous confier.

- Une mission ? répétai-je, surprise.

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas, m'expliqua Dawson. Il s'agit en réalité d'un projet que la rédaction et moi avons mis sur pied ses dernières semaines. Chaque journaliste se chargeant d'une rubrique va être envoyé pendant un an sur le terrain pour un reportage à longue durée.

Je restai bouche-bée à cette annonce. Un reportage à longue durée ? Un an sur le terrain ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ray dut voir mon air ahuri puisqu'il poursuivit :

Il y aura deux vagues de départ, le journal ne pouvant se passer de ses principaux rédacteurs en même temps. Vous faîtes partie de la première vague avec notamment Lauren Denson.

Je grimaçai à l'évocation du nom de Miss-J'aime-Les-Décos-Rococo mais je continuai à écouter mon supérieur.

- Le journal a longuement négocié avec les personnes intéressées pour parvenir à un tel accord et je peux affirmer que c'est le plus gros travail que je vous ai confié depuis que vous travaillez pour nous. La finalité de cette mission est d'écrire un numéro hors-série sur le thème musical, sous un angle que vous définirez, qui sortira l'an prochain. Le groupe que vous allez suivre cette année vient ici, à New-York, pour finir l'enregistrement de leur nouvel album. Vous lez suivrez ensuite en tournée pendant plusieurs mois avant de revenir à New-York aux alentours du mois de Décembre.

Je restais estomaquée. Suivre l'enregistrement d'un album pendant un an ! Puis une tournée mondiale ! J'en avais la tête qui tournait ! C'était… Je ne parvenais pas à trouver de mots pour définir l'état dans lequel je me ttrouvais. J'étais complètement bouche-bée mais je sentis soudain l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines… La flamme journalistique se réveillait, comme lorsque j'étais sur le point de découvrir l'information qui pouvait faire d'un article un très bon papier.

- En plus, je crois savoir que c'est un groupe que vous affectionnez tou particulièrement ! ajouta Ray Dawson. Il n'e pouvait y avoir que vous pour se travail.

Un groupe que j'affectionais ? Keane ? Les Denalis ? Augustana…. Pourquoi je m'imaginais déjà aux côtés de Dan Layus sur la tournée autour des Etats-Unis ? Ou le voyant faire une interprétation de 'Boston' avec tout le reste du groupe ? Je ne voyais pas de qui il pouvait s'agir d'autre… A moins que…

Oh non ! Non non non non ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

- Qui ? demandai-je, d'une toute petite voix ressemblant plus à un couinement qu'à une question.

- The CW !

Oh. My. God !

_Alors ? Verdict ? _

_J'attends maintenant vos reviews ! Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert ! Merci de votre lecture et j'espère avoir un retour positif sur cette fic car ça change vraiment de ce que je fais d'habitude et que je ne suis pas sûre du tout :P_

_Merci._

_Lilybells._


	2. L'effet Manhattan

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien ! Quelle surprise en découvrant le nombre de reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela m'a fait plaisir ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier tous d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire ! C'est fou comme ça motive puisque voilà le second chapitre une semaine pile après le premier ce qui est un record pour moi ! Alors continuez comme ça et je pourrais bien poster tous les lundis... Bon par contre il faut que j'arrête décrire jusqu'à cinq heures du matin !_

_Donc, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes celles et vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin de mon bla bla. Pour ce second chapitre il est un chouillat moins long que l'autre mais vous avez un POV d'Edward mesdemoiselles ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris pour ma part beaucoup de plaisir à écrire surtout les boutade entre les Cullen ! _

_J'attends donc vos nouvelles reviews avec impatience pour connaître votre avis sur ce second chapitre ! Merci également aux personnes m'ayant mis en story alert ou favorite !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et au prochain chapitre !_

_LilyBella_

_xxx_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Laure : Et bien merci vraiment pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! Pour répondre à ta question j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines mais cela dépendra évidemment de mon travail à la fac... Pour le moment j'ai encore deux semaines de libertés alors... Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Hankepiwi29 : A qui le dis-tu ! C'est sur qu'Edward va tirer une de ses têtes en voyant Bella.... Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !_

_Pauline : Merci toi aussi pour ta review ! Pour la réaction de Bella et Edward on en a un tout petit aperçu dans ce chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci !_

_Anna : Merci merci :-) Heureuse que le premier chapitre eit fait si bonne impression ! Voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant :)_

_helimoen : Et bien voilà la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas et que l'attente n'a pas été torp longue ! Bonne lecture et j'attends ton avis :-) _

_Lily : La suite, la voilà ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction :-) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci !_

_Audrey : J'aime le "oh my god" lol. __Je suis soulagée d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à te faire rire... J'ai toujours considéré mon humour comme très personnel mais si c'est communicatif alors tant mieux c'est le but :) Voilà la suite merci à toi !_

_Elo90 : Ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Et bien comme tu le vois le chapitre 2 est presque aussi long... J'essaie de fair eune moyenne de quinze à vingt pages word pour cette fiction là et je coupe là où ça me semble le mieux... J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci merci !_

_Memories : Scotchée a ta chaise ? Et bien, oah merci =D J'espère que la suite va te faire rigoler en effet... Elle est peut-être plus drôle au niveau des dialogues car je ne voyais pas Edward penser féministe comme Bella ! lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

xxx

**Chapitre 2**

**L'effet Manhattan**

Edward POV

Lorsque notre avion se posa à l'aéroport international JFK en ce jour de 31 décembre, un ciel nuageux recouvrait la ville de New-York. La neige avait du tomber dans les derniers jours et devrait bientôt recommencer vu l'épaisseur cotonneuse se trouvant au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous avions pris l'avion depuis Seattle quelques heures plus tôt, devant nous rendre à New-York pour une durée de plusieurs semaines. Il était prévu que nous finissâmes l'enregistrement de notre troisième album ici, dans un studio sur l'Île de Manhattan.

Je devais avouer que quitter Seattle m'avait un peu attristé. J'étais sans doute bien trop attaché à ma ville comme le disait Alice pour me taquiner. Je devais cependant reconnaître que l'opportunité d'enregistrer à New-York était trop belle pour être refusée. Ainsi, nous venions tous les quatre ici avant que ne suivent le matériel, les instruments et toutes les choses nécessaires à la poursuite des cessions d'enregistrement.

Une fois que nous eûmes quitter le tarmac nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'espace de récupération des bagages. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes trois acolytes. Jasper et Alice marchaient devant, main dans la main et discutaient avec entrain – du moins pour ma sœur. Emmett lui se trouvait non loin de moi regardant autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils venait ici. Je le vis également adresser quelques sourires et clin d'œil de-ci, de-là, à des personnes qui nous avaient reconnu, je le supposai.

J'adressai moi-même quelques sourires sans pour autant en faire des tonnes comme mon grand frère aimait tant le faire. J'étais désormais habitué à ce que l'on nous reconnut dans la rue,ou dans tout autre lieu public. Pourtant, je ressentais toujours une sorte de gênen 'étant pas particulièrement à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention.

Une fois arrivés à destination, nous retrouvâmes notre attaché de presse, chargée de communication… Peut importait le nom. Leah Clearwater travaillait avec nous depuis le début et elle était devenue l'une de nos plus proches amis. Sans elle, nous n'arriverions sûrement pas à mener tous les aspects qu'impliquaient une carrière internationale. Elle était la tête pensante du groupe et nous la considérions comme un membre à part entière de notre petite bande.

Leah était arrivée un peu avant nous pour voir si toute l'organisation avait été menée à bien. Nous devions loger au Tribeca Grant Hotel, situé près de l'Avenue Of America. C'était un choix d'Alice qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous loger dans des hôtel prestigieux. Nous évitions les Ritz ou les Hilton mais le choix de ma sœur se portait toujours sur des établissement haute-gamme… C'était Alice, elle avait très bon goût mais c'était toujours de la grande qualité. Cela dit, nous en avions les moyens alors je supposais qu'il ne fallait pas se priver.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Leah, une fois que les salutations furent échangées.

- Oui, ça a été, affirma Alice avec un sourire.

- Parle pour toi ! gromela Emett. Je me suis retrouvé à côté d'un espèce de type qui n'arrêtait pas de ronfler… Ce n'était pas la grande classe.

- Si tu n'es pas content, la prochaine fois je te fais voyager en classe-eco ! le menaça Leah.

- Bon, je ne dis plus rien, se rendit mon frère.

Je souris devant cet échange et Leah nous indiqua qu'une voiture nous attendait. Emmett fut chargé de porter sa valise plus l'une de celles d'Alice qui en avait emmené trois en tout et pour tout.

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais Lily, ronchonna-t-il. Le camion avec toutes nos affaires arrive la semaine prochaine et tu as pris autant d'affaires que si l'on déménageait.

- Parce que tu cherche encore à comprendre ? s'étonna Jasper. Attends, Em'… Tu pratiques Alice depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans et tu n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle doit amener sa garde-robe avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle… Aïe !

Il s'interrompit, ma sœur venant de lui asséner un coup à l'arrière de la tête et le fixant désormais avec un regard noir.

- Je serai toi, Jasper Whitlock, je n'irais pas plus loin… Sinon je mets la punition 'abstinance' à exécution ! le menaça-t-elle.

- D'accord, Mrs Whitlock, je retire ce que j'ai dit, concéda Jasper en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de résignation.

- T'es q'un soumis, Jazz ! le charria Emmett alors que nous reprenions le chemin vers le parking.

- La ferme, Cullen ou je fais courir une rumeur dans les médias selon laquelle tu es gay et tu pourras dire adieu à toutes tes conquêtes !

A la menace de notre beau-frère je vis le visage d'Emmett se décomposer. Leah et moi éclatâmes de rire et mon ours de frère grogna dans sa barbe avant de poursuivre sa route en nous distançant. Alice et Jasper se trouvaient devant moi et je restai en arrière marchant aux côté de Leah.

- Tout va bien, Ed' ? me demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Oui, pourquoi ça nirait pas ? l'interrogeai-je, surpris.

- Car tu n'as pas renchérit sur la dernière boutade de Jasper, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je pense qu'Emmett a été assez blessé dans sa virilité pour aujourd'hui, ris-je.

Leah secoua la tête, amusée et nous arrivâmes quelques secondes plus tard à la voiture. Nous montâmes tous cinq à l'intérieur et nous prîmes la direction du Tribeca Grant.

Tout au long du voyage, alors que les rues de New-York défilaient derrière la vitre, je repensais aux paroles de Leah. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à sinquiéter pour moi, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que mes parents et mes plus proches amis le faisaient aussi. Je ne les aidais pas vraiment en affichant toujours ce regard lointain, en paraissant toujours perdu dans mes pensées et en continuant à enchâiner les aventures sans lendemain pour ne surtout pas m'engager.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que s'était arrivé et j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour m'en remettre. Si la décision avait été prise d'un commun accord je continuais malgré tout à en souffrir. Le temps effacerait cette douleur, je le savais, mais elle ne partirait pas du jour au lendemain.

Je préférai me sortir de ces pensées et revint à la réalité. Devant, Leah et Emmett se disputaient pour la station de radio à choisir, ocilant entre une chanson de Ramstein particulièrement virulante pour Emmett et 'Flake' de Jack Johnson pour la radio que voulait écouter Leah.

Emmet, arrête de vouloir nous assourdir avec ta musique de barbare et laisse-nous écouter de la vraie musique ! s'exclama Alice, qui commençait apparemment à en avoir assez.

-Vous êtes tous contre moi aujourd'hui ! se plaignit notre frère en abandonnant le combat alors que Leah affichait un sourire triomphant.

- Oh, pauvre petite chose ! le taquinai-je avec une condescendance feinte.

–Ah non pas toi Ed' ! s'horrifia-t-il. Tu étais mon seul espoir !

- Désolé, Em'…

Ce dernier se prit la tête entre les mains et nous éclatâmes tous de rire. La chanson de Jack Johnson continua et le silence reprit ces droits. Je reportai mon attention sur le paysage au dehors alors que Leah déclara :

- Pour ce soir… Nous devons être à la soirée de Bob Spencer sur les coups de vingt heures trente, ce qui vous laisse environ cinq heures pour vous reposer et vous préparer… Vous pensez que ça sera bon ?

- Pour moi c'est parfait, affirmai-je.

- Pour moi aussi, renchérit Emmet. Et toi Alice ? Tu auras le temps de choisir ce que tu vas porter ?

- Ah, ah, ah ! fut la seule réponse de notre sœur.

Nous sourîmes tous avant que la chanson à la radio ne changea. Je reconnut les premières notes de 'Marching Band Of Manhattan' des Death Cab For Cutie et souris. C'était une drôle de coïncidence que cette chanson ne passa alors que nous nous trouvions justement à Manhattan. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé les Death Cab et je portai à nouveau mon attention sur l'extérieur alors que les paroles commencèrent.

_If I could open my arms_ – Si je pouvais ouvrir mes bras

_And span the length of the isle of Manhattan,_ - Et enjamber l'île de Manhattan

_I'd bring it to where you are _– Je te l'apporterai où tu te trouves

_Making a lake of the East River and Hudson_ – Faire un lac de L'East River et de l'Hudson

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'hôtel et Leah gara la voiture sur le parking réservé aux clients. Nous sortîmes du véhicule et prîmes nos affaires avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement. L'atrium du Tribeca Grand était clair et spacieux, un subtil mélange de verre et de marbre. Rien de très pompeux ou doré et je m'y sentis tout de suite à l'aise. Il était possible que j'aimai cet hôtel, finalement.

Nous récupérâmes la clé magnétique de nos chambres respectives pendant que des membres du personnel montaient nos bagages. Une fois cela fait nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur.

- Je dois dire, Alice, que tu as vraiment bien choisi l'hôtel, déclarai-je en me tournant vers ma sœur.

- C'est vrai, il te plaît ? Merci Edward, me sourit-elle. Bon, les garçons je compte sur vous pour être sur votre trente-et-un ce soir, pas de jean troué ou de t-shirt à l'effigie d'un illustre groupe de rock. Nous avons une réputation à préserver et c'est notre première apparition officielle depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Tu me mâches la moitié de mon travail, Lily ! la taquina Leah. Mais elle a raison… Déjà que Emmett et Edward vont faire leur cirque pour cette soirée du Nouvel AN…

- Hey ! m'écriai-je, à l'unisson avec mon frère.

Leah et Alice échangèrent un sourire complice et je levai les yeux au ciel alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant nous. Nous gagnâmes nos chambres afin de nous reposer du voyage et nous préparer pour la soirée organisée par PM Record.

Xxx

(Mika – Stuck in the middle)

- Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Leah… Bienvenue, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! déclara la voix enjouée de Bob Spencer lorsque nous passâmes la porte du club où se déroulait sa soirée.

- Nous aussi, Bob, affirmai-je accompagné de près par mon frère, ma sœur ainsi que Jasper et Leah.

En tant que leader du groupe – du moins autant que le pensaient les personnes extérieures à notre famille – je me devais toujours de prendre les devants dans ce genre de soirées officielles. Pourtant, la fête du Nouvel An de Bob Spencer était de celles où nous pouvions nous sentir détendus. Certains de nos amis se trouvaient là et c'était une sorte de grande famille que toutes les personnes travaillant pour PM Record formaient.

C'était Bob lui-même qui nous avait « découverts » six ans plus tôt alors qu'à cette époque nous enchaînions les concerts dans les pubs et les soirées étudiantes de Seattle. Ce soir-là, nous donnions un concert dans un bar où nous avions l'habitude de jouer et après la fin de notre représentation il était venu nous voir et une longue conversation s'en était suivie. C'était ainsi que notre partenariat avec Pacific Music Record avait débuté.

Il était tout juste vingt heures et de nombreux invités se trouvaient déjà dans le club. Nous passâmes les premières minutes de notre présence à saluer les personnes que nous connaissions avant de nous diriger vers le bar pour prendre un verre. Je commandais une margarita et vis Alice s'asseoir à mes côtés après qu'elle n'avait commandé un Cosmopolitan.

- La soirée et vraiment sympa, tu ne trouves pas ? me demanda-t-elle, alors que 'Ruby' de Kaiser Chief commençaient à se faire entendre.

- Si, j'avoue, reconnus-je en souriant.

- Tu sais qu'on va sûrement devoir jouer un peu… Ne serait-ce qu'une chanson.

- Je sais… Mais plus on retardera, mieux ça sera, plaisantai-je.

- Bah voyons… siffla Alice. Oh, voilà Tanya, Irina et Kate !

Je me retournai, suivant le regard de ma sœur pour voir effectivement trois jeunes femmes à la longue chevelure châtaine se diriger vers nous. Je souris, ravi de les voir. Les sœurs Denali et nous étions amis depuis les premiers temps de notre collaboration avec PM Record. Les filles enregistraient également leur premier album à cette époque et nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendu.

Irina, Tanya et Kate étaient très liées et cela pouvait très bien se voir dans leurs prestations scèniques comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Comme Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi pouvions le faire – étant tous quatre de la même famille – elles s'envoyaient des piques sans arrière-pensées mais se montraient toujours unies et solidaires les unes envers les autres.

Il fallait dire que passer presque toute l'année avec ses frères ou sœurs aidaient à entretenir un lien privilégié. Nous avions des amis, c'était vrai mais j'étais plus proche d'Alice, Emmett et Jasper que de n'importe qui au monde. Nous travaillions ensemble, vivions presque quotidiennement tous les quatre et partageions le même amour pour la musique notre métier… Notre vie, en quelque sorte.

Je sortis de mes pensées quelque peu philosophiques pour porter mon attention sur Tanya qui venait me saluer. Elle était celle des Denali dont j'étais la plus proche. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, sans doute au même titre que Leah bien que c'était encore une histoire différente. Tanya et moi avions été ensemble durant quelques semaines il y avait cinq ans de cela. Mais nous nous étions vite rendus compte que nous ne pouvions être qu'amis et après notre séparation nous étions restés en très bon stermes.

- Salut, Edward ! me salua Tanya avec un sourire chaleureux. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir ça faisait un moment.

- Si vous n'étiez pas tout le temps parties en tournée aussi ! répondis-je, moqueur.

- Ca va être de notre faute maintenant… soupira Tanya. Comment se sont passé les fêtes de Noël ?

- Bien, il y a vait toute la famille sur Seattle cette année, on en a donc profité, l'informai-je. Et vous, vous étiez à Anover ?

- Exact… J'ai passé le 24 au soir avec les filles et ensuite je suis allée retrouver Théo et Eva pour le jour de Noël.

- Ils vont bien tous les deux ? demandai-je.

- Oui, ils vont venir nous rejoindre demain pour quelques jours à N-Y, m'expliqua Tanya, dont le regard brillait désormais d'une lueur particulière.

Elle avait toujours cette lueur lorsqu'elle parlait de Théo et Eva. Le premier était son petit ami depuis deux ans maintenant étant père célibataire avant de rencontrer mon amie. Eva était donc sa fille, âgée de quatre ans et Tanya et elle s'adoraient.

- Tu pourras peut-être passer demain en fin de journée pour les voir si tu veux, me proposa mon amie.

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je. Où êtes vous déscendues ?

- Le Hilton… Tu connais les goûts d'Irina.

Je ris à ses paroles et nous nous mîmes à discuter des semaines durant lesquelles nous ne nous étions pas vu. L'enregistrement de notre album, la tournée des filles dans tous les Etats-Unis et pour le début de l'année en Europe… Sa vie à Chicago avec Théo et Tanya.

- Et toi, ça va ? Depuis… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Je compris sans qu'elle eut besoin de terminer sa phrase. Tanya avait été l'une des premières personnes que j'avais appelé après que ça avait eu lieu et elle savait dans quel état désastreux je me trouvais ce soir-là. C'était légitime qu'elle me posa des questions à ce sujet.

- Ca va mieux, je crois.

- Oui, il paraît que tu es passé dans une période 'aventures d'une nuit', me taquina Tanya. Je ne te blâme pas, Ed', tu sais qu'après ma rupture d'avec Nick-Le-Naze j'ai eu cette même période.

Je souris à l'évocation de celui qu'elle surnommait 'Nick-Le-Naze'. Tanya avait toujours eu cette faculté d'affubler les autres de surnoms plus ou moins flatteurs, surtout les personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas ou qui lui étaient antipathiques. Par chance je n'en faisais pas partie et elle ne se contentait pour moi que du Ed' que seuls mes proches amis et ma famille étaient autorisés à employer.

XXX

Il était à présent plus de minuit et la nouvelle année avait commencé. Les discussions, les chansons et les verres avaient défilé les uns après les autres. Je pouvais voir que chacun d'entre nous souffrait des effets de l'alcool à plus ou moins grande échelle.

Sur scène, Tanya, Irina et Kate s'étaient lancées dans une reprise de Deep Purple qui, si elle était très personnelle, avait le mérite de mettre l'ambiance et de faire danser les personnes présentes.

Je laissais mon regard se balader sur la piste et aperçut bientôt Emmett en grande conversation avec une jolie brune qui devait avoir son âge et qui ne cessait de rire aux plaisanteries de mon aîné. C'était la plus grande technique de drague de mon frère, faire rire les fille. Pour ma part, je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir de technique… Si Tanya ou Leah avaient pu me charrier sur le fait que j'enchaînais les aventures d'une nuit, ce n'était pas au point d'Emmett. Je ne le faisais que lorsque la personne me plaisait physiquement ce qui réduisait pas mal le champ.

Là où mon frère pouvait prendre des femmes tout à fait superficielles et lançant des signaux évidents comme si elles criaient « saute-moi dessus, saute-moi dessus » je préférais les femmes plus discrètes… Et généralement brunes. Je n'insistais jamais lorsque je voyais qu'elles ne voulaient pas de moi et je préférais passer la nuit seul que mal accompagné.

Dans la foule de danseurs, j'aperçus une jeune femme aux grandes boucles blondes vêtue d'une robe rouge. Elle était réellement magnifique et discutait avec un employé de chez PM Record, Dunkan Ranes si mes souvenirs étaient bons. J'avais vu Emmett poser son regard sur la femme mais il semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et mon frère s'était apparemment abstenu d'aller lui parler.

Je finis par détourner les yeux de cette créature blonde et les portait vers le bar où plusieurs personnes sirotaient un verre. Ce fut alors que mon attention fut attirée par une jeune femme que je n'avais remarqué jusque là.

Elle était près du comptoir, tenant un verre de Coca à la main, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle portait une jolie petite robe noire et des ballerines assorties faisant ressortir le teint pâle de sa peau. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son visage, aux joues légèrement rosées soit par la chaleur ambiante soit par l'alcool était orné d'un regard chocolat qui m'attira tout de suite.

Elle était tou à fait ravissante, d'une beauté discrète et non criarde. Elle semblait perdues dans ses pensées et je la vis se retourner pour poser son verre dide devant elle.

- Hey, Edwaaaard ! Tu m'entends ?

Je sursautai brusquement et redescendis sur Terre tout aussi violemment pour m'apercevoir qu'Alice se trouvait devant moi, agitant s'une de ses mains devant mes yeux.

- Hein ? demandai-je, encore hébété.

- Tu étais encore en train de regarder une fille, avoue ! se moqua gentiment ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily, marmonnai-je.

- Une fois que les filles auront fini leur chanson, c'est à nous ! expliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Le problème c'est que nous sommes les seuls à être en état de jouer… Em' est… EN pleine conversation et Jazz'… C'est trop conceptuel pour être expliqué.

En disant ses mots elle désigna son mari d'un signe de tête et je tournai les yeux pour voir Jasper en état proche de la nerasthénie, affalé sur lune des banquette du club.

- Bien, alors on va faire un duo piano-voix, soupirai-je déséspéré.

- Oui ! s'exclama Alice.

- Tu as une idée pour la chanson ? l'interrogeai-je, sans me rendre compte des conséquences que pourrait avoir une telle question.

- Et bien puisque tu en parles… commença ma sœur, songeuse.

- Arrête Lily, ne fais pas durer le suspense !

- 'Just a Gigolo » de David Lee !

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux effarés. 'Just a gigolo' ? Elle plaisantait au moins !

Pourtant, en voyant les yeux suppliants de ma sœur, je sus qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que je ne chantai 'Just a gigolo' devant les membres les plus importants de notre maison de disque et quelques journalistes présents pour l'occasion.

- Trouve autre chose Alice, car c'est hors de question.

- Oh mais Ed' ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaaaaît ! me supplia ma sœur en sautillant autour de moi. Pour mon Noël.

- Je t'ai déjà offert un cadeau de Noël, trouve autre chose. Me butai-je à refuser.

- Raaah, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! se plaignit-elle. Je n'ai plus d'idée là !

- Je suis sûr au contraire que tu vas avoir une divine illumination comme tu en as le secret ! l'encourageai-je.

- 2000 miles des Pretenders ! s'écria Alice, victorieuse.

- Tu vois que tu sais être raisonable.

- Bon, alors ça va être à nous… Je commence ou toi ? me demanda ma sœur en me tirant vers la scène.

- Honneur aux dames !

- Non, ça ne colle pas les paroles commencent par « She » c'est mieux que tu les chantes toi !

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Alice ignora ma dernière intervention et nous montâmes bientôt sur scène à la suite de Tanya et ses sœurs. Je m'installai au piano que l'on avait installé pour l'occasion et Alice s'empara de l'un des micros sur pied avant de venir me reoindre. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés, je commençais la mélodie et fut le premier à chanter :

_She's gone 2000 miles _/ Elle est partie à 2000 miles

_It's very far_ / C'est très loin

_Snow is falling down _/ La neige tombe

_Get colder day by day _ / Devenant plus froide de jour en jour

_I miss you _/ Tu me manques

La voix d'Alice se joignit à la mienne et nous poursuivîmes notre chanson avec entrain. Malgré mon apparante réticence, je ne refusai jamais de jouer et de chanter an compagnie d'Alice. Nous avions une telle complicité dans ces moments-là que j'y prenais à chaque fois énormément de plaisir.

- _2000 miles it's very far through the snow_… commença Alice.

- _I think of you wherever you go_… poursuivis-je avant que la voix de ma sœur ne me rejoigne une dernière fois. _I hear people singing, it must be christmastime._

Je jouai les dernières notes au piano et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle et Alice et moi saluâmes notre public avent de redescendre de l'estrade. Ma sœur m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et je la vis rejoindre Jasper, me laissant à nouveau seul. Je pris moi-même la direction du bar mais m'arrêtai soudain.

La jeune femme brune que j'avais remarqué était toujours là, encore songeuse. J'hésitai un instant. Je ne savais pourquoi mais je semblais irrémédiablement attiré par elle. J'avais envie d'aller lui parler mais je me sentais géné , ce qui était plutôt étrange car ce n'était jamais le cas d'ordinaire.

'_Allez, Ed', tu peux le faire !_ » m'encourageai-je mentalement.

Je me dirigeai vers la jeune femme et m'appuyais sur le comptoir à ses côtés. Elle ne releva pas la tête et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche.

'_Une phrase Edward, vite une phrase !_'

- Que pensez-vous de cette soirée ?

'_T'es nul mon pauvre gars…_ »

Je vis la jeune femme se raidir légèrement et elle tourna finalement la tête vers moi. Je crus voir de la surprise dans son regard chocolat, qui, soit dit en passant, était beaucoup plus beau de près. Puis, ses joues rosirent légèrement sans que je ne pus expliquer pourquoi et elle sembla un instant mener un débat intérieur avant de répondre :

- Et bien… Il y a beaucoup de gens connus.

Je restai un instant interdit. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse mais il fallait avouer qu'avec une entrée en matière telle que la mienne cela n'avait pas du l'inspirer.

- Et vous en faîtes partie des gens connus ? demandai-je, pas plus inspiré non plus.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle simplement.

Je ne sus quoi dire à nouveau. Elle ne semblait pas encline à m'aider et je sentais que je commençais à ramer, ce que je détestais par-dessus tout.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, finis-je par déclarer.

- Je sais, confirma mon vis-à-vis. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ajouta. Je suis Lizzy Stanton.

- Ravi de vous connaître, Miss Stanton.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lizzy.

- Sans problème, Lizzy. Ca vous direz de boire un verre ?

J'avais retrouvé confiance en moi et même si je me trouvai un peu direct et nul, cela ne sembla pas déranger Lizzy.

- Avec plaisir, confirma-t-elle en me souriant.

Je souris à mon tour et l'invitai à me suivre à la table la plus proche.

xxx

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je sentis une violente douleur à la tête que je ne mis pas longtemps à mettre sur le coup de ma gueule de bois. Dire que j'y étais habitué m'aurais fait passer pour une sorte de fêtard chronique adepte de la bouteille, ce qui était loin de la vérité. Je savais juste identifier une gueule de bois lorsqu'elle se présentait à moi.

Je plissai un instant les yeux, comme si ce geste avait pu calmer la douleur de ma tête ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Je laissai échapper un juron, me promettant de ne plus jamais boire autant et je me redressai doucement pour ne pas faire bouger la pièce plus que nécessaire.

A ce propos, où me trouvai-je ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et me rendit tout d'abord compte que le jour était en train de se lever au dehors. Je me trouvais dans une pièce plongée dans la lueur bleutée du petit matin et je reconnus un bureau. Comment étais-je arriver là ?

Je tentais de me souvenir des évènements de la veille avec grande difficulté. Je revoyais bien la soirée de Bob Spencer, les verres que j'avais bu, ma longue conversation avec Tanya, le duo que j'avais fait avec Alice et à partir de la tout était plus ou moins confus. Il y avait une jeune femme, je ne me souvenais pas distinctement de son visage…

Je revoyais ses yeux chocolats et ses cheveux… Etaient-ils bruns ? Auburn ? Châtains ? Impossible de le savoir comme il m'était impossible de me souvenir avec exactitude de ses traits. Elle était de taille moyenne et je me revoyais le teint porcelaine de sa peau sous mes doigts… J'avais donc fini la nuit dans ses bras, ce qui expliquait le fait que je ne portais aucun vêtements en cet instant.

Je regardai autour de moi pour me rendre compte que la jeune femme était partie. Comment avait-elle dit s'appeler déjà ? Li… Lily ? Liz ?

Lizzy ! Je me souvenais de son prénom.

'_Bravo Edward, il y a du progrès._' Pensai-je ironiquement.

Quelque part, je préférais qu'elle soit partie avant que je ne me réveillai, nous évitant par la même occasion une situation embarassante.

Je me mis à chercher mes vêtements et m'habillai rapidement n'ayant envie que d'une douche et d'un café. Je quittai ensuite la pièce sans prendre le temps de voir à qui appartenait ce bureau, je ne préférais pas le savoir.

Je descendis à l'étage inférieure, dans la salle principale où se trouvaient encore certains invités. Je m'aperçus qu'il était neuf heures du matin et je cherchai rapidement des yeux un visage connu. J'aperçus alors Alice et Jasper, endormis sur l'une des banquettes mais aucune trace d'Emmett… Mon frère avait du m'imiter et repartir au bras d'une charmante jeune femme. Sauf que lui avait eu la décence de quitter le club pour sûrement se rendre à l'hôtel.

Je me dirigeai vers ma sœur et mon beau-frère et je secouai gentiment l'épaule d'Alice. Je savais que des deux elle était la moins agressive au réveil et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, ma tête me faisant toujours affreusement souffrir.

- Hey, Lily, réveille-toi.

Je vis les paupières de ma sœur papillonner un instant et elle releva ses yeux vers embués de sommeil sur moi.

- Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure il est ?

- Neuf heures, répondis-je. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à l'hôtel, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu réveilles Jazz' ?

- C'est ton mari, Lily, c'est à toi de le faire, grimaçai-je à la perspective de me faire sauter dessus par mon beau-frère.

- Ok.

Alice réveilla Jasper aussi tendrement qu'elle put et par chance ce dernier ne la prit pas par la gorge pour l'étrangler. Nous décidâmes de rentrer et Alice appela Leah pour qu'elle n'envoie une voiture pour nous chercher.

Le reste de la matinée passa comme dans du brouillard. Nous rentrâmes à l'ôtel et je regagnai ma chambre où je pris une bonne douche et commanda un grand café au cervice d'étage. Je décidai ensuite de me recoucher , ma nuit sur le parquet du bureau n'étant pas été d'un grand confort.

Lorsque je m'éveillai à nouveau, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et je vis qu'il était midi passé. Je m'habillai d'un pull noir et d'un jean et descendit au rez-de-chaussée dans le restaurant de l'hôtel étant presque certain d'y trouver ma famille ainsi que Leah.

Je les y trouvais effectivement, autour d'un brunch sûrement bien mérité. Je les saluai et m'assis entre Emmett et Leah, face à Alice et Jasper. Je consultai la carte et commandai des œufs au bacon et un café.

- Alors, bien dormi ? me demanda Leah, malicieuse.

- Elle était très jolie la brune avec qui je t'ai vu discuté hier, renchérit Emmett en me tapant dans le dos. Bonne nuit, frangin ?

- Ta délicatesse m'étonnera toujours, frérot, répondis-je cyniquement. Et toi, bonne nuit ?

- Oui, elle s'app… commença Emmett.

- Je demandais pour être poli Em', passe-moi les détails.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là Ed', commença Leah en ignorant Emmett qui grommelai dans sa barbe. Je voulais vous parler à tous les quatre.

- Nous t'écoutons, l'invita Alice d'un sourire.

- J'ai eu les derniers détails quant àu journaliste qui va passer une année avec nous, cébuta notre amie.

Je me souvenai de ce projet qu'avaient eu notre maison de disque et un magazine culturel Nnew-yorkais. Durant l'année à venir, un ou une journaliste de ce magazine allait nous suivre lors de l'enregistrement de notre album et le début de la tournée qui suivrait. Je trouvai ce projet plutôt intéressant en y réfléchissant bien. Nous n'avions pas de mauvaises relations avec les journalistes, du moment qu'ils ne travaillaient pas pour un tabloïd. Nous avions eu des discussions très intéressantes avec des spécialistes de la musique et j'en gardais généralement un bon souvenir.

- On connaît l'identité de ce mystérieux reporter ? demanda Jasper, curieux.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, indiqua Leah. Emmett je te préviens tout de suite qu'il est hors de question que tu couches avec elle.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi et pas à Edward ? se récria mon frère.

- Parce qu'Edward sait se tenir.

- J'ai lu la rubrique musique du 'N-Y Culture', commença Alice. Isabella Swan est vraiment une bonne journaliste et elle semble très bien s'y connaître en musique de manière générale mais surtout en rock.

- Ca promet des discussions très intéressantes ça ! se réjouit Jasper qui adorait débattre sur la musique.

- Et si elle n'est pas fan de Queen, lui en voudras-tu mon chéri ? le taquina sa femme.

- Comment ne peut-on pas être fan de Queen ? s'étrangla Jasper.

- Regarde Emmett, indiquai-je.

- Emmett ? Tu parles d'une références… siffla Jasper.

- Moi au moins j'écoute des chanteurs non-morts ! répliqua ce dernier.

- Les garçons… soupira Leah, comme si elle avait parlé à des enfants. Nous sommes aujourd'hui jeudi et Isabella nous rejoindra dans une semaine le temps de tout organiser avec le journal.

- J'ai hâte de la connaître ! s'exclama Alice, enthousiaste. J'espère qu'elle aime faire les magasins !

- Pauvre Isabella Swan… souffla Emmett avant qu'Alice ne lui mit un coup de pied sous la table. Ouille Lily, ça fait mal !

Alice lui jeta un regard de biais et je souris. Cette année promettait d'être riche en émotion…

xxx

Bella POV.

Il était dix-neuf heures en ce mercredi soir lorsque Rose et moi pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du 'Blacks'. La chaleur qu'il y régnait contrastait fortement avec le froid glacial de l'extérieur et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en sentant cette chaleur m'entourer.

Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je reconnus '100 Years' des Five For Fighting diffusés par les haut-parleurs. On pouvait reconnaître que les propriétaires avaient de bons goûts musicaux et je me félicitai encore une fois d'avoir initier Jake aux subtilités du monde de la musique.

Le 'Blacks' était un bar situé en plein cœur de Manhattan non loin de Central Park. Il se situait entre le café et le pub et l'ambiance y était toujours agréable. Les propriétaires Billy Black et son fils Jacob étaient de vieux amis de ma famille puisque Billy n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Charlie, mon père. Jake aidait son père au bar menant en parallèle des études avancées de mécaniques qu'il avait commencé sur le tard. Il était notre meilleur ami à Rose et moi-même si nous adorions nous disputer.

- Hey, Fernanda, Kim' ! s'exclama la voix de Jacob en nous voyant arriver.

- Salut Little Lewis ! répondit ma sœur, narquoise.

Nos chamailleries commençaient par là. Ces surnoms ridicules dont nous nous étions affublés, les uns les autres. Comme Rose et moi, Jake était un passionné de Formule 1 notamment pour son aspect technique et mécanique.

Dans les premières années où nous avions partager cette passion, Jake avait assurer ne pas comprendre comment deux filles pouvaient aimer un sport qui était pour lui réservé aux hommes. Il en était venu à la conclusion que nous n'étions que des groupies à pilotes, des pit-babes comme on les appelait dans le métier. Rose avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre et je pensais qu'avec le fil du temps, il avait fini par y arriver. Cependant, il aimait trop nous charrier pour oser l'avouer.

Pour en revenir aux surnoms, une explication était sûrement nécessaire. Jacob avait surnommé Rosalie 'Kim' car ma sœur soutenait avec ferveur Kimi Raïkkonen, pilote chez la Scuderia Ferari. En retour, elle l'avait surnommée Little Lewis parce qu'il soutenait Lewis Amilton, pilote chez McLaren/Mercedes. Pour ma part, je n'avais eu guère le choix puisque tous deux m'avaient surnommé Fernanda puisque je soutenais Fernando Alonso, pilote chez Renault. Autant vous dire que les jours de Grands Prix étaient redoutables par chez nous et nos pères respectifs n'osaient pas se montrer de peur de se prendre une télécommande où une canette de soaa dans la tête.

Je saluai Jacob à mon tour et Rose et moi allâmes nous installer sur deux tabourets hauts près du comptoir. Je commandai un Coca-Light et Rose un Fanta et Jack partit dans l'arrière du bar pour nous les préparer.

Je posai mon écharpe à côté de moi et me massai les tempes. J'étais complètement morte ! Ces trois derniers jours avaient été intenses en émotion et cela était loin d'être terminé.

En repensant à cela je fermai les yeux un instant. Bien sûr, j'avais accepté la mission de Ray Dawson. J'étais sans doute profondément masochiste mais il fallait reconnaître que refuser un tel boulot aurait été profondément stupide et digne de Lauren-miss-escarpins-dorés. Oui, c'était une bonne référence en termes de stupidité… Ca me rappelait qu'avec tout ça je n'avais pas u le temps de lui faire lire mon papier sur la brit-pop pour lui rabatre son clapet à cette niaise… Bref.

Lorsque j'étais sortie du bureau de Dawson, Rose s'était littéralement jetée sur moi pour savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Je l'avais invité à prendre un café et nous étions sorties sur le toit de l'immeuble, espace normalement réservé aux fumeurs. Là, je lui avais expliqué le pétrin dans lequel j'étais. Que j'avais un super boulot mais que mon moi-groupie avait tout foutu par terre en cédant à ses pulsions primitives.

Plus les heures étaient passées plus je m'étais demandé comment j'allais bien pouvoir me sortir de ce merdier, employons les mots. J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen, le chanteur des CW, un soir de beuverie monstre parce que mon moi-féministe n'avait pas été assez fort. J'allais désormais passer un an avec lui et il allait falloir que j'agis comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Un professionalisme que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Pour me punir d'une telle faiblesse j'avais supprimé toutes les chansons des CW, des Denalis, de Keane, d'Augustana et de Coldplay de mon IPod pour les remplacer par des choses affreuses du moins qui l'étaient selon moi – écoutant en boucle du Sean Paul, les Pussycat Doltz,et Victoria Peters en boucle. Il était nécessaire de rappeler qu'écouter du rap et du r'N'B était contre toutes mes convictions. J'étais au bord du suicide auditif mais je devais punir mon moi-groupie pour qu'il ne récidive pas dans l'avenir.

Rose avait été d'un grand soutien ces trois derniers jours et je devais avouer que grâce à elle j'étais intantinet plus sereine. Elle m'avait assuré que les chances pour qu'Edward ne se souvint de moi étaient minces. Déjà parce que nous avions beaucoup beaucoup bu et qu'en plus je lui avait donné le nom de Lizzy Stanton. Je m'en étais voulu de mentir sur le coup mais j'avais peut-être eu la meilleure idée de ma vie finalement.

- Tu penses encore à demain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rose, me sortant de mes pensées.,

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, soupirai-je, désemparée. Mais c'est orrible j'ai l'impression d'être Jane Volturi, je couche avec tout ce qui bouge pour avoir un scoop.

- Ne te compare pas à cette grognasse, Bells. Me réprimanda ma sœur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que'en couchant avec Edward Cullen tu allais te retrouver à travailler pendant un an avec lui.-

Tu devrais le dire plus fort, Rose, je crois que les clients du fond n'ont pas eentendu.

Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec la piña colada et ton nom d'emprunt tu avais assuré tes arrières, il ne se souviendra pas de toi. Me répéta Rosalie pour la millionième fois. Au pire, tu nies en bloc et c'est tout.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Je savais bien que Rosalie avait raison mais je ne parvenais pas être aussi sereine qu'elle.

- Puis zut, Bells ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Tu es une Elizabeth Stanton oui ou non ? Tu ne vas pas laisser un mec gâcher le boulot de ta vie ! C'est lui qui est venu vers toi avec tous ses signaux hormonaux et son sourire sexy… Instruments du diable…

- Et bien Kimette tu m'a l'air en forme ! intervint Jacob en nous donnant nos boissons. A peine cinq minutes que tu es là et tu te lances déjà dans une tyrade féministe.

- Je n'y peux rien moi si tous les énergumènes de ton sexe son des crétins, répondit Rose du tac-au-tac.

- Et qu'on encore fait mes semblables pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est trop subtil pour toi Mini-Amilton.

- Dis-moi tout, Nandita… me supplia jake en se tournant vers moi.

- Sincèrement Jacob, ce sont des histoires de filles tu ne veux rien savoir, tentai-je de le raisonner.

- Mais si raconte-moi je suis ton meilleur ami…

Raaah ! Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à me faire le coup des yeux de chiens battus ? J eles détestais quand il faisaient ça… Et je me détestai aussi, quelle faible !

Je vis Rose rire sous cap, car comme moi elle savait que Jake avait horreur que nous lui racontâmes notre vie amoureuse. Il voulait savoir ? Il n'allait pas être déçu !

En fait l'autre soir nous étions invitées à une soirée pour le Nouvel An, commençai-je innocemment. Là il y avait ce garçon et j'avais bu… Il m'a invité et là nous avons commencé à parler… Il était si sexy tu aurais vu son sourire… Et ces fesses ! Il avait de ces...

- Stop ! s'écria Jacob en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Tu vois Lewisounet, les femmes avaient encore une fois raison, lui glissa Rosalie faussement mielleuse.

Je haie les femmes…

Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça, notre ami Tonio serait très intéressé par toi… Tu sais le grand brun… commença Rose.

Tais-toi Blondie, tu ne dis que des inepties.

En plus lui aussi il a des belles fe…

Je m'en vais ! Vous polluez mon environnement auditif !

Sur ce, Jake partit et Rose et moi éclatâmes de rire. Le faire tourner en bourrique était l'un de nos jeux préféré et nous étions devenues expertes en la matière.

Me trouver ici me faisait du bien et j'oubliais partiellement la situation dans la quelle je me trouvais. Rosalie me raconta les derniers ragots du journal, nous critiquâmes avec justesse les nouvelles règlementations de la FIA – fédération internationale de l'automobile- pour la prochaine saison de F1, et nous nous extasiâmes sur tous les membres masculins des groupes de musiques que nous aimions, hormis les CW, bien sûr.

J'allais rencontré le groupe le lendemain et je devais avouer que j'apréhendais grandement ce face à face. Rose avait passé près de trois heures la veille au soir pour choisir ma tenue et il semblait que j'étais prête pour commencer ce qui était sans aucun doute le job de ma vie.

Ma sœur et moi passâmes la soirée avec Billy et Jacob avant d'aller dîner dans un restaurant chinois de notre connaissance. Une fois rentrées chez à la maison, nous passâmes trois heures à nous extasier devant Colin Firht et sa magnifique interprétation de Mr Darcy dans le téléfilm 'Orgueil et Préjugés' de la BBC. Nous arrêtâmes notre visionnage sur les coups d'une heure du matin et allâmes nous coucher.

Ce fut alors avec un live de Queen que je m'endormis, je l'avais bien mérité.

xxx

J'admirai mon reflet dans le miroir avec circonspection. La tenue qu'avait choisi Rosalie était relativement classique mais je devais avouer que je me trouvais vraiment bien avec. Je portai un pantalon de tailleur noir ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu-nuit et une veste en velours de la même couleur que mon pantalon. Mes pieds étaient chaussée d'escarpins et j'avais laissé mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules.

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts, sentant l'appréhension me gagner peu à peu. Il était neuf heures trente et j'avais rendez-vous avec les CW au Tribeca Grand Hotel à dix heures précise. Je n'étais heureusement pas loin et il ne me fallait que quelques minutes pour y aller en métro. Rose ne pouvait m'accompagner devant elle-même se rendre au journal.

- Tu es prête, Bells ou tu vas finir par être en retard ! entendis-je la voix de ma sœur.

- J'arrive Mary ! l'avertis-je en prenant mon sac à main et ma veste.

Je me rendis dans le salon où m'attendait Rose et dès que j'arrivai elle se leva. Elle me tourna autour pendant plusieurs secondes qui me semblèrent durée une éternité, secondes durant lesquelles j'attendis son verdict.

- Tu es parfaite ! s'extasia-t-elle ravie. Maintenant il faut que tu y ailles.

- Je sais, soufflai-je, nerveuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-elle une dernière fois tout en m'accompagnant à la porte. Et n'oublie pas que ce soir en rentrant la suite de Darcy Le Parfait t'attend ! Pense à Colin Firth sortant du lac de Pemberley.

- Oui… soupira-je d'aise. J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Alors file, plus vite tu seras partie plus vite tu seras rentrée.

- Merci Rose… Bonne journée à toi.

- A toi aussi, sister. Me répondit-elle en m'étreignant brièvement. Et tiens moi au courrant.

- Sans problème.

Je la saluai une dernière fois et vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublie avant de sortir dans la rue. Je marchai ainsi en silence jusqu'à la station de métro ayant l'impression d'être un condamné àllant à l'échaffau…

'_Stop !_'

Je m'arrêtai un instant. Il était hors de question que je ne continue à avoir de telles pensées. Rose avait raison, j'étais une working-girl, une Elizabeth Stanton et je n'allais pas laisser cet égarement sous effet de l'alcool gâcher ce qui allait être la mission de ma carrière. Pro-fes-sion-nelle.

Je pris mon MP3 dans mon sac et parcourut la playlist. Il me fallait une chanson pour me motiver,. La première fut 'Forgiven' de Within Temptation… Autant me suicider tout de suite.

Lorsque les premières notes de 'Waking up in Vegas' de Katie Perry résonnèrent dans mes oreilles je marchai d'un pas plus décidée vers le Tribeca Grand Hotel.

Le trajet en métro fut plus court que prévu ce qui permit à mon appréhension de ne pas prendre les devant sur ma détermination retrouvée. En arrivant près du Tribeca Grand, j'éteignis mon lecteur et me concentrai pour adopter une attitude totalement pro-fes-sion-nelle.

'_Allez ma fille, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !_'

Je pénétrai dans le grand atrium d'un air déterminé et regardai autour de moi, les lieux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la réception et demandai la suite de Leah Clearwater comme on me l'avait indiqué. Je me présentai et confirmai mon identité avec ma carte de presse. Le réceptionniste m'indiqua ma destination avec un chaleureux sourire et ce fut confiante que je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

Je pris la direction de la cabine et appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux et attendis.

Les portes s'ouvrirent bientôt et je m'apprêtai à pénétrer dans la cabine métallique lorsque je restai pétrifiée sur place, mon sang se glaçant d'effroi lorsque je croisais deux yeux verts et entendis un ténor demander :

- Lizzy ?

xxx

_Pitié, pas la tête ! Je sais la fin est… sadique… mais please me tapez pas !_

_J'attends vos reviews sur ce new chapitre !_

_Merci_

_LilyBella._


	3. Surcis

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour la semaine de retard que j'ai dans la publication. Je ne pensais pas que la coupure d'Internet due au déménagement serait aussi longue. Oui, j'ai désormais une nouvelle maison et il a fallu venir installer une ligne internet d'où mon retard. Je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable de ma part mais les voies du Dieu Technologie sont impénétrables._

_Me voilà donc avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction que je viens tout juste de relire. J'ai peur que certains d'entre vous soient déçus car sans doute vous attendiez vous à un affrontement houleux entre Bella et Edward. Pour tout vous dire, je l'avais prévu comme ça au début mais une scène beaucoup plus caucasse et ayant surtout beaucoup plus de portée sur leur entente m'est venue en tête et vous la verrez soit dans le chapitre 4 soit dans le chapitre 5 cela dépendra des scènes intermédiaires. Edward et Bella ne pouvaient décemment pas avoir une simple conversation, il faut bien envenimer un peu les choses… Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !_

_Ce chapitre est donc de nature un peu plus calme, intermédiaire avant les problèmes qui commencent dès la fin de celui-là pour se poursuivre dans le prochain ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse encore du retard mais cesse dès à présent mon blabla pour vous laisser lire !_

_Merci à vous pour vos nombreuses reviews. Ca me fait toujours autant chaud au cœur et me motive. J'avoue que là j'ai un peu tout lu en bloc à cause de la méchante coupure internet mais ça me donne toujours le sourire et il est possible que je me mette dès maintenant à l'écriture du chapitre 4 ! Comme la dernière fois les réponses aux reviews anonymes à la suite de ce post !_

_Bonne lecture !_

xxx

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Pauline : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Heureuse que le chapitre 2 t'ait plus j'espère que tu aimeras le trois tout autant !_

_Gaby : Désolée désolée pour la coupure sadique ! C'est un peu l'envie de chaque auteur, c'est inconscient et vraiment cruel mais on ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Excuse aussi pour le retard de la publication comme je l'ai expliqué plus d'Internet depuis plus de dix jours… Mais voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Elo 90 : Ah tu me détestes vraiment ? Pour l'attente encor eune fois j'ai pêcher… Je ne peux poster qu'une fois par semaine grand max parce que j'ai désormais repris la fac et que je suis en double année donc c'est pas évident de poster plus… J'essaie de faire d emon mieux… Pour cette fois-là c'est à cause du monsieur de chez Internet qui m'a enlevé ma Box lol ! Mais voilà je suis raccordée au monde et je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Pour la confrontation comme j'ai expliqué précédemment elle ne vient pas réellement ici. Je pense de plus en plus que ça sera dans un ou deux chapitres… Je voulais installer une bonne entente entre Edward et Bella, limite une amitié naissante pour que la douche ne soit que plus froide lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est elle « Lizzy ». J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas et merci pour ta review !_

_Twilight : Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu aimes, que les détails ne soient pas trop lourds et que ça permette de mieux visualiser le contexte ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Mag : Heureuse que tu aies aimé, voilà la suite !_

_Carrameilie : Ah merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi… Queen est pour moi le meilleur groupe de rock au monde, même si Freddy Mercury n'est plus là… Je reste très nostalgique de ce temps là =D J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Lorena13 : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite j'epsère qu'elle ne te décevras pas !_

_xxx_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Surcis**

POV Bella

Les portes s'ouvrirent bientôt et je m'apprêtai à pénétrer dans la cabine métallique lorsque je restai pétrifiée sur place, mon sang se glaçant d'effroi lorsque je croisais deux yeux verts et entendis un ténor demander :

- Lizzy ?

Mes neurones mirent plusieurs secondes à s'interconnecter de nouveau, me faisant reprendre conscience brutalement. Je me trouvais face à Edward Cullen, la personne que je voulais justement éviter de voir en premier. Je me trouvais devant Edward Cullen avait qui j'avais passé une nuit quelques jours plus tôt et qui se souvenait apparemment de moi.

'_Merde, merde et triple merde !_' jurai-je intérieurement.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais avoir atterri à Poisse-Land il n'y avait que cette explication. Ou alors c'était l'année 2009 qui ne me réussissait pas. Je n'avais jamais cru au karma ou au destin mais là il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'Edward me fixait toujours, s'apprêtant à sortir de l'ascenseur. Il s'était arrêté en me voyant et me regardait à présent, suspicieux.

'_Réagis Bella, réagis ! Bella ici la Terre, Bella ici la Terre !_'

Qu'avait dit Rosalie déjà ? Que devais-je faire dans une telle situation ? Quel était le plan B que j'avais mis en place ? Oui ! Tout nier en bloc !

- Je suis désolée, mais vous devez sûrement faire erreur.

Ouf ! J'avais réussi à aligner trois mots sans bafouiller, j'étais plus douée que je ne le croyais. Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un sourire contrit et vit le visage d'Edward se faire songeur et soucieux. Sa mémoire, bien que lui ayant rappeler mon nom, devait avoir un aperçu seulement approximatif de mon visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas Lizzy Stanson ? insista-t-il cependant.

- Non, désolée.

- Bon… Excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il m'adressa un dernier coup d'œil perplexe et haussa les épaules avant de partir vers la réception. Je gardai mon sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut disparu de mon champ de vision. Je me précipitai alors sur les portes de l'ascenseur qui étaient sur le point de se refermer et me retrouvai seule dans la cabine.

Une fois la machine mise en route, je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement. J'avais échappé-belle ! C'était vrai, j'avais menti à Edward et le pauvre devait penser que ça mémoire lui faisait défaut. Mais aussi égoïste que cela put paraître je préférais qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'une soirée alcoolisée plutôt que de ruinée ma réputation professionnelle.

Cependant, mon soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Je savais que j'allais être amenée à le revoir très bientôt et je ne pourrais peut-être pas nier que c'était moi ce soir-là. Il fallait prier pour qu'aucun des membres du groupe ne nous eut vu ensemble à la soirée de Bob Spencer. Sinon, ça allait être dur de se justifier.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir et fermai les yeux un instant. Il fallait que je me calme. Je continuerai à nier jusqu'à ce que je fut obligée d'admettre la vérité. Mais vraiment lorsque cela serait une question de vie ou de mort.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent bientôt et je pris une profonde inspiration, il était temps d'y aller. Je sortis de la cabine et m'engageai dans le couloir de droite cherchant le numéro de la suite de Leah Clearwater. Je me devais de rester professionnelle, sans compter que j'avais vraiment envie que cette année de collaboration se déroule pour le mieux. C'était la mission de ma vie je ne voulais pas la gâcher dès le premier jour.

Je pensai alors qu'il aurait peut-être fallu tout avouer à Edward, mettre les choses à plat et repartir à zéro comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Après tout, à ce moment-là j'ignorais que nous allions travailler ensemble. J'étais une femme, il était un homme et nous avions fait ce qu'une femme et un homme faisaient quand ils se plaisaient mutuellement.

Cette perspective me fit voir les choses autrement et j'en fus toute retournée. Mince, voilà que deux situations s'offraient à moi maintenant. J'avais commencé par tout nier, surtout qu'Edward s'était souvenu de mon nom d'emprunt à une lettre près. Pouvais-je avoir avec lui une conversation civilisée ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque j'arrivai devant la suite n°2046. Ca y était, il était temps pour moi deentrer en scène. Je devais désormais me résoudre à improviser en fonction du comportement d'Edward, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Je levai la main, hésitai encore brièvement et frappai trois coups à la porte. Je me recomposai un masque souriant et sympathique et attendis.

Ce fut une femme d'environ mon âge avec de longs cheuveux aile-de-corbeau et une peau matte qui m'ouvrit. Elle me rapela instantanément Jacob et j'en conclus qu'elle devait être amérindienne d'origine. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut un chaleureux sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, me présentai-je. Vous devez être Miss Clearwater.

- C'est exact, approuva-t-elle. Mais appelez-moi Leah on va travailler un an ensemble après tout… Le tutoiement vous gêne ?

- Non, pas du tout. On semble avoir le même âge… souris-je, tout de suite plus à l'aise. Mais dans ce cas je tiens au Bella, Isabella est vraiment trop formel.

- Pas de problèmes Bella. Entre je vais te présenter aux autres membres du groupe. Sauf Edward qui devait aller régler quelque chose à la réception mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête, un peu tendue. Pourtant, Leah m'avait tout de suite mise à l'aise. Elle était souriante et sympathique et ne faisait pas de manières ce qui me convenait particulièrement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la suite et laissâmes le côté chambre sur notre droite avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui devait être le salon. La décoration était rafinée et les pièces de taille plus que généreuse. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et n'aurais probablement jamais les moyens pour me payer une nuit dans ce genre d'établissement.

Lorsque j'entrai à la suite de Leah dans le salon les bruits de conversations cessèrent automatiquement et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je détaillais un instant les personnes qui me faisaient face.

Je reconnus tout d'abord Emmett Cullen, le batteur. Sa forte carrure était un point notable de sa personnalité. Il était séduisant, je ne pouvais le nier avec ses cheveux bruns et son regard azur, différent de celui d'Edward.

'_Stop, on ne s'égare pas Bella !_'

Venait ensuite Jasper Hhitlock qui occupait le poste de bassiste. Il était différent physiquement des Cullen. De grande taille, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air ravageur et son regard bleu profond ajoutait à cette première impression. Seulement, il appartenait à Alice et la rumeur courrait qu'elle était intantinet possessive.

Mon regard se posa d'ailleurs sur cette dernière, la deuxième vois des CW et la guitariste attitrée. Elle ressemblait à ses deux frères avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux de geai coiffés courts et partant dans tous les sens. Elle me fit tout d'abord penser à un lutin et cela se confirma lorsque tous se levèrent et qu'Alice se dirigea vers moi en sautillant gracieusement.

- Bella, je te présente Jasper et Alice Whitlock et Emmett Cullen. Voici Isabella Swan, mais elle préfère Bella, annonça Leah.

- Ravie de te connaître Bella ! s'exclama Alice avec un sourire ravi. Je peux te tutoyer en fait ?

- Oui, pas de problème, affirmai-je un peu déstabilisée par tant d'entrain d'un seul coup.

- Ravi de te connaître aussi, déclara Jasper en me serrant la main.

- Et moi encore plus, ajouta Emmett avec un sourire charmeur.

Sa réplique fut suivie d'une claque qu'Alice administra à l'arrière de son crâne. Emmett grimaça et je retins difficilement un sourire. Voir un si petit bout de femme coller une baffe à son frère trois fois plus grandequ'elle était une image inhabituelle mais aussi très comique.

Je me sentis tout de suite bien avec eux et en oubliai presque mon petit diférent avec le dernier membre de la famille encore absent. Je ne pus aller plus loin en avant qu'Alice m'interpella :

- Bella, tu dois passer un test maintenant.

- Un test ? pâlis-je soudain peu rassurée.

- Alice, tu pourrais peut-être la laisser arriver, lui suggéra diplomatiquement Jasper.

- Tss tss tss ! le coupa sa femme. C'est important !

J'échangeai un regard avec Leah qui m'adressa un sourire navré. Un test ? Comment ça un test ? Nos rapports durant l'année à suivre allaient-ils dépendre de ce test ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Alice. Si tu échoues ça ne changera pas grand-chose. J'aurais un an devant moi pour refaire ton éducation.

Ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour me rassurer mais je n'osais pas la contredire. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse et je ne voulais pas m'en faire une ennemie, loin de là.

- D'accord, finis-je par acquiescer.

- Super ! s'extasia-t-elle. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je te dis un mot ou une phrase et tu dois me dire à quoi ça te fais penser et si ça te concerne directement répondre à la question.

- Okay, approuvais-je craintivement.

- Bien, commençons par le début. Ton nom complet.

- Pourquoi tu veux connaître mon nom complet ? m'étonnai-je.

- Réponds et je te le dirai après, sourit Alice.

- D'accord… Isabella Marie Swan.

- Ville de naissance ?

- New-York.

- Bien, ça veut dire que tu dois connaître tous les magasins de cette ville, bon point pour toi ! Jour anniversaire ?

- Ca je mets un veto ! protestai-je alors. Je déteste qu'on me fête mon anniversaire.

- C'est le jeu, tu dois répondre ! s'offusqua Alice.

- Pose une autre question. Si'l y a une qui est embarrassante je me réserve le droit de te dire ma date d'anniversaire à la place, négociai-je.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant… La musique, puisque nous sommes là pour ça.

- Euh… D'accord.

Nous rentrions à présent dans une partie du questionnaire qui devenait réellement sérieuse. Je priai soudain pour qu'elle ne me demanda pas de sortir mon IPod, les chansons s'y trouvant me feraient assurément honte. Sans compter que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui expliquer que j'avais mis autant d'horreur sur mon IPod juste pour me punir d'avoir coucher avec son frère.

- Bien, Queen ? commença Alice.

- De loin le meilleur groupe que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, répondis-je instantanément.

- Tu aimes Queen, vraiment ? intervint alors Jasper qui semblait tout à coup très intéressé.

- Ce n'est plus de l'admiration à ce niveau, lui souris-je.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, me répondit-il simplement.

- Oui, vous parlerez de Freddy plus tard, d'accord ? nous interrompit Alice. What a wonderful world ?

- Un hymne, très beau cover de Chris Martin à se propos.

- Iron Maiden ?

- Quand j'avais seize ans, maintenant c'est trop violent bien que « The Number Of The Beast » reste un grand classique.

- Un grand concert ?

- Queen au Wembley Stadium de Londres en 1986 ou le « The Wall » de Pink Floyd en Novembre 1990 à Berlin.

- Très bon choix ! s'exclama Jasper.

Je lui souris, rassurée. Je m'en sortais apparemment bien ce qui était un point positif que je ne pouvais négliger.

Je répondis aux autres questions d'Alice qui sembla toujours satisfaite de mes réponses. Jasper abondait souvent dans mon sens et j'en conclus que nous devions avoir les même goûts musicaux. Emmett lui ne disait quasiment rien, hormis lorsqu'Alice me demanda ce que je pensais du métal.

- Je n'en écoute pas j'ai peur de voir des poils me pousser sur le torse, répondis-je du tac au tac.

A ma réponse je vis Alice éclater de rire tandis qu'Emmett faisait une grimace. Sa sœur m'expliqua qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec moi mais qu'Emmett, lui, écoutait tout le temps ce qu'elle nommait « du bruit ».

- Bien, tu as brillemment réussi le test musical ! me sourit Alice. Mainte…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que la porte de la suite s'ouvrit nous faisant tous tourner la tête dans sa direction. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je reconnus Edward sur le seuil de la porte, toujours aussi séduisant.

'_Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi !_'

- Tiens, Ed' te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Alice en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu vas voir Bella est vraiment bien, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

- Ah vraiment… ? demanda son frère en portant son regard sur moi.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut je crus que j'allais faire une syncope tant mon appréhension était grande. Il me regarda longuement et s'avança vers moi pour me serrer la main :

- Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il et cette image eut pour moi un goût de déjà vu.

- Isabella Swan, répondis-je. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bella.

- Enchanté Bella, conclut simplement Edward.

- Je l'ai soumis au test musical, commença Alice avec enthousiasme ne se rendant pas compte de la tension qui s'était soudain emparée de moi.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, sourit Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

- Son groupe préféré et Queen, elle juge le Rap US et le métal comme du bruit et elle dit que les deux meilleurs albums de ces dix dernières années sont « OK Computer » de Radiohead et « A rush of cbood to the head » de Coldplay.

- Très bons choix, commenta son frère.

- Merci répondis-je.

- Ca vous dirait qu'on aille boire un café au restaurant de l'hôtel ? proposa Alice. J'ai envie d'un pain au chocolat et je suis sûre qu'ils en servent encore.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Leah.

J'acquiesçai avec les autres et nous quittâmes la suite.

xxx

POV Edward

Nous nous dirigions vers le restaurant alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Bella. Lorsque je l'avais vu dans l'ascenseur j'avais réellement cru que c'était elle, Lizzy, la femme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit du Nouvel An.

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas un souvenir exact de son visage mais en la voyant j'avais eu la certitude qu'il s'était agit d'elle et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'interpeller.

Ce qui avait suivi ensuite était difficile à interprêter. J'avais vu de la gêne dans son regard et je m'étais soudain dit qu'elle devait me prendre pour un fou de l'aborder de la sorte. Peut-être m'étais-je tromper après tout. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle m'avait assuré avec un sourire contrit et j'avais fini par abandonner.

Seulement, plus je la regardai plus j'avais l'impression que mes doutes étaient vraisemblables. Ses cheveux bruns, son regard chocolat… Tout me rappelait celle avec qui j'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse.

Oui, je devais reconnaître que cette nuit passée dans les bras de Lizzy avait été magique. J'avais connu plusieurs femmes avant elle – bien sûr pas autant qu'Emmett qui avait un vrai harem – mais cette fois, il y avait eu quelque chose de différent. Malheureusement mon esprit et mes souvenirs embrouillés m'empêchaient de savoir quoi.

En ce qui concernait Bella, il était vrai qu'elle ressemblait à l'image flou que je me faisais de Lizzy. Pourtant, je ne voulait pas insister de peur de lui paraître fou. Sans preuves je ne pouvais rien avancer sans compter que j'allais passer un an avec elle, mieux vallait ne pas installer un climat de gêne entre nous. Et puis des brunes aux yeux chocolats, New-York devait en compter plus d'une.

Je décidai de revenir à la réalité et me rendit compte qu'Alice et Bella parlaient avec animation devant moi, accompagnées de Leah. Ces trois-là s'entendaient à merveille apparemment ce qui me ravit plutôt.

Comme Alice j'avais lu différents articles de Bella dans le « N-Y Culture » et j'avais réellement apprécié ses analyses, ses commentaires et ses avis. Elle s'y connaissait réellement en musique et de ce que m'en avait brièvement dit Alice cela se confirmait.

Nous nous installâmes tous les six à une table du restaurant qui était presque vide en cette heure de la matinée. Je commandais un café, imité par les membres de ma famille ainsi que Bella et Leah choisit son traditionnel thé au jasmin.

Alors Bella, maintenant qu'Alice a fini de t'accaparer on peut savoir ce que tu aimes dans la vie hormis la musique ? commença Emmett en adressant un clin d'œil à notre nouvelle amie qui rougit légèrement.

– Mais vous n'avez pas fini avec vos questions ? le réprimanda Leah. On dirait que vous lui faîtes passer les tests psychologiques d'entrée à la CIA.

- Toujours aussi extrêmiste, Leah ? la taquina Emmett. On veut juste faire connaissance on va travailler un an avec elle après tout.

- Oui, mais où est le plaisir s'il n'y a plus de mystère ? intervint Bella.

Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers elle et nous la vîmes rougir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment elle avait laissé sortir cette phrase sans vraiment réfléchir et je me pris à penser que cet air embarrassé la rendait adorable.

N'importe quoi ! Que me prenait-il de penser une chose pareille ? Décidément, j'avais l'esprit bien dérangé en ce moment. Il falait vraiment que nous reprenions le travail pour que tout ce fouilli interne ne prit fin.

- Bella a raison, reprit Leah. Nous avons tout le temps de faire connaissance. Je pense qu'il serait bon de parler du déroulement des prochaines semaines. Autant se débarrasser des corvées maintenant vous ne pensez pas ?

- Bonne idée, acquiesça Bella qui reprenait des couleurs. J'ai vu dans le dossier que m'a donné Eric Clark que l'enregistrement de l'album se ferait près des studios Atlantic ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Alice, rêveuse. Les Atlantic Studios qui ont accueilli Led Zepplin ou les Rolling Stones. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça va donner.

- Et surtout le matériel dont ils disposent ! renchérit Jasper.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore aller visiter le studio ? s'étonna Bella.

La conversation fut ainsi prolongée sur le travail et chacun de nous intervenait avec pertinance et passion. Comme ma sœur et mon beau-frère j'étais impatient de voir les studios de Pacific Music et sans doute aurions nous l'occasion d'aller visiter ceux d'Atlantic. Il s'agissait de studios mythiques et les amoureux de musique que nous étions ne pouvaient être qu'impatients à cette perspective.

Je fus agréablement surpris de voir qu'il régnait une bonne ambiance au sein de notre groupe. Bien sûr, nous nous étions toujours bien entendu hormis nos chamailleries devenues coutumières mais c'était surtout le fait que Bella s'intégrait parfaitement à notre cercle. Certains disaient que les CW étaient plutôt fermés et cela était probablement dû au fait que nous étions tous de la même famille et que Leah en faisait un peu partie.

Lorsque midi arriva et que le personnel commença à installer les tables pour le déjeuner, nous décidâmes de rester au restaurant pour prendre notre repas. Depuis une semaine que nous résidions à l'hôtel nous avions toujours apprécié le restaurant du Tribeca et se fut encore une fois le cas.

L'après-midi, lui, fut consacré à la présentation de nos nouvelles chansons pour que Bella ne connaisse déjà le travail que nous avions fourni ces derniers mois. Nous avions déjà commencé quelques cessions d'enregistrements dans un studio de Seattle et venions achever tout cela à New-York pour une durée d'environ deux mois avant que la promotion de l'album et la tournée ne commencent réellement.

- Nous avions également prévu une chanson cachée, expliqua Alice alors que nous nous trouvions tous dans la suite de Leah et que dix-sept heures approchaient.

- Vous y avez renoncé ? s'étonna Bella en se tournant vers elle.

- Le truc c'est que… commença-t-elle en se grattant la tête. Ce qui nous pose problème ce sont les paroles.

- Comment ça ?

Je vis ma sœur se tourner vers moi avec un regard suppliant et je compris que c'était à moi d'expliquer la raison de notre rejet de cette chanson.

Je fermai les yeux et poussai un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alice me donna toujours le mauvais rôle ou les tâches les plus embarrassantes ? Le pire était sûrement que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Déjà en temps normal mais ajoutée à ça sa petite mine suppliante et elle pouvait tout obtenir de moi. J'étais un faible devant les yeux de ma petite sœur et aussi pathétique que cela pouvait paraître je n'avais jamais essayé d'y remédier.

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux et me tournai vers Bella qui m'observait attentivement, attendant apparemment ma réponse. Comme le disait le vieil adage « Quand il faut y aller… »

- En fait c'est une chanson qu'Alice et moi avons écrit un soir tard, commençai-je. Elle parle d'un petit lapin qui fête ses seize ans et qui se prend une cuite monumentale pour l'occasion.

- Un petit lapin alcoolique ? s'exclama Bella, réellement surprise.

- Il était trois heures du matin et nous venions de donner un concert vraiment épuisant ! se défendit Alice.

- Oui… Mais quelque part on pourrait y voir une sorte de satire de la société, une chanson qui dénoncerait la prise d'alcool chez les jeunes qui se fait de plus en plus tôt.

Un silence suivit l'intervention de Bella et nous échangeâmes tous des regards étonnés. Je croisai surtout le regard d'Alice qui paraissait aussi surprise que moi. Nous avions réellement écrit cette chanson après une soirée très éprouvante, à la suite d'un concert à Londres. Nous n'avions pas essayé de trouver de justification à un tel égarement et je me demandai même pourquoi ma sœur avait mentionné cette chanson.

Alors le fait que Bella y trouve une justification aussi rationnelle et qui, je devais l'avouer, tenait parfaitement debout était étrange. Je n'avais jamais envisagé ces paroles sous cet angle…

- Franchement Bella, je suis fan ! rit soudain Emmett, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était instauré. Je ne sais pas qui d'entre vous trois est le pire. Ed' et Lily qui écrivent des chansons sur un petit lapin alcoolique ou toi qui trouve une justification à tout ça !

Je vis Bella rougir et baisser les yeux, embarrassée. Mon frère n'avait définitivement aucune délicatesse et aucune subtilité. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise en quelques heures et il n'y avait sûrement que lui pour réussir un tel exploit.

- Au moins ça prouve que nous on réfléchit sur les paroles des chansons ! renvoya Alice en lui jetant un regard de défi.

- Il faut dire que vous n'acceptez jamais mes idées ! se renfrogna notre frère.

- S'il y avait moins de vulgarités dans tes paroles et si les sujets qu'elles traîtent étaient moins obsènes on accepterait peut-être d'y jeter un coup d'œil, répliquai-je en m'alliant à Alice.

- Vous vous liguez tous contre moi ! se plaignit Emmett en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- Bon, ça suffit les enfants ! nous interrompit Leah avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous ne voudriez pas que Bella garde de sa première impression l'image d'une bande de gamins incapables de se tenir tranquille.

- C'est pas une attachée de presse qu'on a, assura Emmett en nous lançant un regard complice. C'est une baby-sitter !

- Figure-toi que parfois je me demande réellement si je n'en suis pas une, confirma notre amie.

- En tout cas je serai tout de même curieuse d'entendre cette chanson sur les petits lapins alcooliques, reprit Bella en souriant.

- Tu es sûre ? la questionna Alice, embarrassée…du moins autant que ma sœur pouvait l'être.

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Bon, s'il le faut…

- Seulement si ça ne vous gêne pas on pourait faire ça demain ? nous demanda Bella en consultant sa montre. Il est déjà dix-sept heures trente et comme nous n'avions pas convenu d'heure j'ai demandé à ma sœur de venir me chercher…

- Non, aucun soucis. Lui assura Leah. Je crois que nous t'avons pris assez de ton temps pour aujourd'hui.

- Aucun problème, affirma Bella alors que nous nous levions tous. En tout cas merci pour cette journée. Je suis contente que ça ce soit passé ainsi.

- Nous aussi ! affirma Alice en souriant. Tu reviens demain ?

- Oui, nous allons visiter les studios demain si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- C'est exact, approuva Leah. On se retrouve devant les studios Atlantic à onze heures trente ? Ca ne sert à rien de venir plus tôt car il y aura encore du monde… Une autre personne termine l'enregistrement de son album et ils iront sûrement récupérer tout le reste du matériel demain matin.

- Pas de soucis, sourit Bella. Dans ce cas… Bonne soirée à vous et à demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Elle nous salua une dernière fois d'un signe de la main et finit par quitter la suite, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Je l'adore ! s'exclama Alice, aux anges.

- Ca on s'en serait pas douter, la taquina Emmett. Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui parler toute la journée.

- Au moins ça empêche que tu te serves d'elle pour tester tes techniques de dragues minables ! répliqua ma sœur. Et vous les garçons que pensez-vous d'elle ?

- Elle est vraiment bien, affirma Jasper. Elle n'a pas ce côté tendancieusement curieux qu'on certains journalistes… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on voit qu'elle est réellement là pour notre travail et pas pour essayer d'avoir des scoops croustillants à publier dans un tabloïd.

- Le « NY Culture » est loin d'être un tabloid, déclarai-je. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire Jazz… Elle a vraiment l'air passionnée par ce qu'elle fait.

- Bien, je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé, sourit Leah. Je n'en doutais pas vraiment mais on ne sait jamais… Vous auriez pu ne pas vous entendre du tout. Et Em', je suis plutôt fière de toi, tu n'as pas été trop lourd… ajouta-t-elle narquoise, à l'attention de mon frère.

Ce dernier lui tira la langue et j'éclatai de rire, suivi d'Alice et Jasper. Leah avait raison. Notre première journée avec Bella s'était réellement bien passé et nous en étions tous satisfaits. Elle avait écouter avec attention toutes les explications que nous avions faite sur l'album et le travail en amont et avait même ponctué nos exposés respectifs de remarques qui m'avaient paru pertinantes.

Depuis le matin, la sensation de l'avoir déjà rencontré ne m'avait pas réellement quitté mais j'avais fini par mettre tout cela de côté. Je savais de toute façon qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je ne revis Lizzy un jour. Elle resterait le souvenir d'une nuit et j'allais faire abstraction de cela désormais. Il n'étais pas utile que je n'insistai ce qui aurait fini par provoquer un climat de gêne entre Bella et moi, ce que je ne voulais aucunement… Sans compter qu'elle m'aurait pris pour un débauché incapable de se souvenir du visage des filles avec qui il passait une nuit… Piètre image que je renverrais dans une telle situation.

Je décidai donc de mettre Lizzy dans un coin de ma tête de manière définitive et de me consacrer à l'année qui allait suivre. Nous allions finir l'enregistrement de l'album dans un cadre plus que favorable et suivrait une tournée mondiale, la plus longue que nous n'ayons jamais fait. C'était un rêve qui continuait, ce rêve où nous avions la chance exceptionnelle de pouvoir vivre de notre passion. Un rêve que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire éphémère et que je vivais au jour le jour, profitant de chaque instant.

C'était sans doute trop philosophique de penser ainsi mais je trouvais cela plus prudent. Ne jamais prendre la renommée pour acquise empêchait bien des mauvaises surprises. Ajouté à cela que la vie, dans d'autres circonstances, m'avait déjà appris que rien n'était jamais acquie. C'était sans doute cela notre manière de vivre à tous les quatre… Toujours vouloir aller au-delà de nous pour ne pas décevoir. Chaque jour de travail était marqué par cette volonté et c'était peut-être ce qui faisait notre force.

- Edward, tu es avec nous ?

Ce fut la voix d'Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées réellement métaphysiques. Je redescendis sur terre et la regardait, intrigué. Décidément, j'avais l'esprit bien songeur en ce moment.

- Tu disais ?

Alice me sourit, indulgente et je repris le fil de la conversation qui avait lieu autour de moi.

xxx

POV Bella.

Lorsque je sortis du Tribeca Grand Hotel le froid mordant de cette fin de journée me prit par surprise. Je frissonnai et remit en place mon écharpe avant de me saisir des gants assortis se trouvant dans mon sac à main. Je regardai ensuite autour de moi cherchant la voiture de Rosalie qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Bien, il fallait donc prendre mon mal en patience.

Tandis que je commençais mon attente, je repensais à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il fallait avouer que j'étais plutot satisfaite. Tout s'était bien passé. Très bien même. Les CW ainsi que Leah étaient vraiment adorables et je m'étais tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec eux. La complicité qu'ils partageaient n'était en rien une légende, ils s'entendaient véritablement et leurs taquineries presque incessantes ajoutaient à cette impression. Leah était quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique et avait une force incroyable pour gérer tous les aspects inhérants à une carrière internationale. Emmett, bien qu'un peu brute de décoffrage et très doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plats n'en restait pas moins attachant, ma bonne entente avec Jasper promettait de longues discussions musicales plus qu'intéressantes et on ne pouvait qu'aimer Alice qui transmettait une bonne humeur sans égale.

Quant à Edward… Il me fallait avouer que notre « face à face » - si je pouvais le nommer ainsi – n'avait pas été aussi éprouvant que je l'avais d'abord redouté. Après notre brève entrevue devant les portes de l'ascenseur ce matin il n'avait pas reparlé de cela. J'avais nié être Lizzy Stanton et il m'avait apparemment cru ,ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Cela me donnait une période de surcis et peut-être même que la question ne reviendrait jamais sur le tapis.

J'en étais là de mon analyse quand j'entendis une voiture klaxonner. Je relevai les yeux et vit le véhicule de Rose qui m'attendait non loin. Je m'y précipitai et poussai un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans l'habitacle qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de chauffer.

- Il fait vraiment un froid de canard ! m'exaspérai-je en claquant la porte et en attachant ma ceinture.

- Ca fait vingt-six ans que tu vis à New-York, ça doit donc être ton vingt-sixième hiver et tu te plains encore du froid ? se moqua ma sœur.

- Je n'y peux rien moi si je ne suis pas insensible aux changements de température comme toi !

- Et oui, tout le monde ne peut pas être moi, sourit Rosalie en démarrant. Sinon, ma perfection ne serait pas aussi remarquable.

- On voit que ton deuxième prénom n'est pas modestie, me moquai-je à mon tour.

- Ah, dis tout de suite que je suis imbus de moi-même ! me défia Rose en claquant sa langue d'agacement.

- Peut-être un peu…

- De toute façon quand tu es parfaite les gens prennent l'honnêteté pour de la prétention.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mi-blasée mi-amusée. C'était l'une des grandes phrases de Rose, elle en avait un tas de toutes faites comme ça qu'elle ne ce gênait pas pour me répéter.

- Alors, ta journée ? me demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

- Ca c'est mieux passé que ce que je n'aurais cru, l'informaije. Au départ j'ai cru que Poisse-Land m'avait suivi jusque là et finalement non.

- Comment ça « Poisse-Land » ? Que t'es-til arrivé encore ?

- Dis-toi que la première personne que j'ai croisé en entrant dans l'ascenseur ce matin était Edward Cullen, affirmai-je tandis que Rosalie klaxonnait contre l'impis qui avait manqué de rayer sa si précieuse voiture.

- Franchement Bells, t'as vraiment pas de chance… Et alors ?

- Alors il m'a reconnu… soupirai-je à ce souvenir. Il m'a apelé Lizzy.

- Mince… Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai affirmé qu'il se trompait. Ca a marché je crois puisqu'il n'a pas insisté après et n'en a pas reparlé dans la journée.

- Je suis fière de toi ! me félicita Rose. Je savais que tu pouvais t'en sortir.

Je souris, encore soulagée que tout ne se soit bien passé. J'avais commis une gaffe c'était vrai mais tout semblait s'être arrangé, à mon plus grand soulagement. J'allai désormais pouvoir cesser ma torture auditive et remettre de la vraie musique dans mon IPod.

Je racontai ensuite le reste de ma journée à ma sœur, ma première impression sur chacun des membres du groupe ainsi que sur Leah. Elle fut enchantée pour moi et me raconta ensuite les mésaventures qui avaient eu lieu au journal durant mon absence.

Je me rendis finalement compte que nous ne prenions pas la direction de notre quartier mais bien celle de Brooklyn et j'en fis d'ailleurs part à Rosalie.

Il y a un match ce soir, me répondit-elle simplement.

Je me souvins effectivement du match des Yankees et en déduisis que nous nous rendions chez mon père. Nous croiserions sûrement Billy et ça promettait d'être une soirée animée.

Une fois garées devant la petite maison de chez Charlie, Rose fouilla dans son sac et me tendit un maillot de l'équipe de base-ball New-yorkaise. Je grimaçai légèrement mais retirai vite mon manteau pour l'enfiler par-dessus mon chemisier. Le maillot était un accessoire obligatoire pour toute réunion sportives chez les Swan et je n'échappais jamais à la règle.

Nous sortîmes finalement de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la maison qui avait été celle de mon enfance et qui avait également accueilli notre adolescence à toutes les deux. Elle ne payait pas de mine mais je l'adorais devant tous les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Ma mère, Renée, avait délaissé cette maison ainsi que le mari et la petite fille qui l'accompagnait au profit d'une région plus ensoleillé qu'étais l'arizona. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement sentie chez moi à Phénix les étés et les vacances que j'y avais passé. Pa maison de ma mère et de Phil son nouveau mari était accueillante mais j'appartenais à New-York et je ne pourrais sûrement jamais en partir.

La télévision était déjà allumée lorsque Rose et moi entrâmes dans le salon après avoir délaissés nos manteaux. Charlie vint nous accueillir et nous commençâmes par commander des pizzas avant de nous installer dans le canapé.

- Alors Bella, comment s'est passée ta journée pour ce nouveau travail ? m'interrogea Charlie.

J'avais brièvement expliquer à mon père en quoi consistait mon nouveau poste, si je pouvais dire. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé Charlie et j'étais sensiblement plus proche de lui que je ne l'étais de Renée, probablement parce que c'était lui qui m'avait élevé durant la plus grande partie de mon enfance. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais il était là lorsque j'en avais besoin et vice-versa.

Pour ce qui était de mon travail auprès des CW je ne lui avait expliqué que la partie officielle, évidemment. Je n'allais tout de même pas partager avec mon père les résultats de mes nuits de débauches.

- Tout se passe pour le mieux, déclarai-je alors en lui adressant un sourire. Les membres du groupe avec qui je travaille sont vraiment très sympas et je m'entends très bien avec eux.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre, approuva mon père. Pour ce qui est du match, Billy et Jacobnvont sûrement nous rejoindre dans la soirée. Vu qu'on est jeudi soir ils ont décidé de fermer le bar plus tôt exceptionnellement.

- Chouette je vais pouvoir embêter mini-Lewis ! se réjouit Rose, extatique.

- Tu ne laisseras donc jamais ce pauvre Jake tranquille ? la réprimandai-je faussement.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? C'est tellement drôle de le voir s'énerver tout seul.

- Ah, c'est beau l'amour vache ! m'exclamai-je en jetant un regard de biais à ma sœur.

Je guettai sa réaction et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Je vis ma sœur s'étouffer avec la poignée de chips qu'elle avait pris dans le saladier posé sur la table basse. Elle toussa et me jeta un regard qui m'aurait tué sur place s'il l'avait pu.

- Ne redis plus une chose pareille Isabella Marie Swan ! me cria-t-elle, outrée. M'associer à Jacob Black dans une phrase relève de l'insulte !

- Quoi il est gentil Jacob, non ? s'interrogea Charlie.

- Oui, mais il soutient Amilton et McLaren ! s'horrifia ma sœur. Je ne comprends pas comment toi, Bella-Je-Soutiens-Renault-'cest-Les-Meilleurs tu peux cotionner une telle chose !

- Là j'avoue que tu as un argument de poid… concédai-je, ravie de mon effet sur Rosalie.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'on sonna à la porte d'entrer indiquant que nos pizzas étaient arrivées.

Charlie revint quelques instants plus tard avec quatre cartons dans la main – sûrement un pour Billy et Jacob au cas où – et nous nous installâmes devant la télé alors que le match commençait.

- Allez les Yankees ! Allez les gars ! s'exclama Rosalie,dont l'hystérie était monté d'un cran.

Ca promettait d'être une soirée riche en émotion…

La soirée se déroula pour le mieux, comme je l'avais prévu. Les Black nous rejoignirent un peu avant la deuxième mi-temps et nous profitâmes du match ensemble et célébrâmes la victoire des Yankees comme il se devait.

Je passais réellement une bonne soirée, le cœur plus léger. J'étais vraiment soulagée par ma journée. Réaliser qu'entre Edward et moi tout allait être normal. Je pourrais même peut-être devenir amie avec lui… Le fait d'avoir passé une nuit dans ses bras avait probablement fait cesser les pulsions de mon moi-groupie, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi, je gardai ce souvenir pour moi et tout irait bien. J'allais passer la meilleure année de ma vie, dans un travail dont tout journaliste avait rêvé un jour. J'allais rédiger le meilleur numéro musical qu'avait connu le « NY Culture « jusque là et j'allais vivre un rêve.

Je souris intérieurement… Tout irait bien.

xxx

Le soleil entrait en abondance par la baie-vitrée inondant la suite dans une douce lumière dorée. Les lieux étaient hydiliques, comme j'avais pu le voir lors de ma première visite dans la chambre de Leah.

Seulement, ce n'était pas dans la sienne que je me trouvais à cet instant et cela aurait du me paraître anormal. Cependant, il n'en était rien mon esprit étant bien trop accaparé par tout autre chose.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que quelques minutes plus tôt nous menions une conversation animée. J'étais venue ici après une journée passée en studio avec les CW et nous avions entammé une discussion autour du dernier concert que nous étions respectivement aller voir.

Désormais, tout cela semblait appartenir à un temps bien lointain. Le léger sourire qui flottait sur mon visage au souvenir du concert des Arctic Monkeys avaient été remplacé par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres qui m'embrassaient avec passion ces baisers auxquels je répondais avec autant de fougue.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes,ses mains sur mon corps, ses bras autour de ma taille m'enfermant dans une étreinte presque possessive… Tout ça aurait du m'inquiéter, m'alarmer. J'aurais du le repousser car je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas à ma place dans ces bras. Que nous n'étions pas à notre place dans cette suite du Tribeca Grand , dans ce lit, aussi moelleux fut-il… Ce n'était pas notre place

Seulement, la raison avait totalement déserté mon corps. Je ne répondais plus de rien, trop emportée par la passion et la sensualité qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses baisers. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicieuses… Ses mains caressant langoureusement mon dos sous mon chemisier qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Toutes ces sensations étaient à la fois familières mais nouvelles de part leur intensité. Je nepouvais plus répondre de rien…J'étais à sa merci et cette pensée ne m'effraya même pas.

Il quitta mes lèvres et descendit sur ma mâchoire, ma gorge, mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès pour poursuivre ses douces torture. Il titilla quelques instants le lobe de mon oreille et je ne pus que soupirer d'aise , passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses mains quant à elles s'en étaient prises à mon soutien-gorge et en défirent bientôt l'agraphe avec dextérité…

Perdue, j'étais perdue…

- Edward… murmurai-je alors qu'il quittait mon cou pour s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres.

- Bella... susura-t-il à mon oreille.

Perdue… Définitivement…

Biiiip ! Biiiiip ! Biiiiip !

Je sursautai violemment, me redressant si brusquement que je faillis tomber du lit. Je me jetai sans ménagement sur le réveil et en coupai le vacarme infernal. Reprenant ensuite ma respiration.

Je regardai autour de moi, perdue et me rendis compte que j'étais dans ma chambre. Je haletais et j'étais en sueur , ayant du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Je me rappelai soudainement des images qui avaient peuplé mon esprit durant les minutes et les heures précédentes… Edward et moi… Dans sa suite au Tribeca en train de…

Ciel ! J'avais rêvé d'Edward Cullen ! Edward et moi qui… Oh non non non non ! Je ne devais pas rêver de cela, Il ne fallait pas que je rêvai de ça !

Je fantasmai sur Edward Cullen…

- Voilà autre chose maintenant ! soupirai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Ca s'annonçait mal. Très mal…

xxx

_Alors, pa trop déçus ? Je sais que la confrontation n'est pas là… Mais souvenez-vous bien de la scène du questionnaire d'Alice parce qu'elle reservira pour cette fameuse confrontation !_

_Une petite review ?_

_Merci à vous encore !_

_Lily. _


	4. Pourquoi faire simple

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien, me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction ! J'ai encore mis deux semaines à le publier mais cette fois je crois que c'est à peu près le délai que je mettrai entre chaque chapitre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et oui, les TD on reprit et il faut bien que je travaille pour avoir ma licence, ne m'en déplaise !_

_Une nouvelle fois, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. J'ai été soulagée de voir que vous n'aviez pas été déçus par mon choix de retarder l'affrontement entre Edward et Bella. Encore une fois, j'ai envenimé les choses et autant vous dire qu'à l'issue de ce chapitre, Bella est encore plus en surcis que jamais ! Il y a également la première rencontre entre Rosalie et Emmett comme certaines personnes me l'ont demandé. Elle n'est pas très marquante, je l'avoue mais c'est la suite de leur relation qui le sera plus. Pour eux aussi, les choses ne seront pas simple !_

_Bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Encore une fois, merci poru vos reviews et vos ajouts dans les alerts et favorites ! J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_Lily._

_xxx_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Mia1411 : Heureuse de voir que tu es une adepte ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire plaise autant et mon style aussi ! La longueur des chapitres, j'essaie toujours de maintenir à peu près la même et j'espère y réussir ! Merci pour ton compliment aussi sur l'orthographe j'essaie de faire des efforts même s'il arrive que j'oublie des fautes mais puisque cel ne te dérange pas... J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et j'attends ton avis ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Gaby : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis ta patience à trop rude épreuve et voilà tout de suite le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !_

_Mag : Merci à toi pour ton avis ! Oui, Edward a de plus en plus de doutes mais il ne préfère pas mettre Bella dans l'embarras vu qu'il n'est pas sûr à 100% qu'il s'agit bien d'elle. Gentleman ce Edward quand même... J'espère que tu apprécieras le nouveau chapitr,e bonne lecture !_

_midsum : Et bien, voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review e tj'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas ! Bonne lecture !_

_xxx_

**Chapitre 4**

**Pourquoi faire simple…**

POV Bella

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, la douche que j'avais pris quelques minutes auparavant avait achevé de me réveiller. Cela ajouté à un café devrait me remettre d'applomb , comme cela le faisait toujours. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que ce matin, ça ne serait pas le cas.

Rose était déjà attablée pour le petit déjeuner quand je pénétrai dans la pièce. Je la saluai d'un vague « bonjour » plus proche de l'onomatopé pré-néandertalien que d'une salutation civilisée et je me saisis de mon mug préféré – acheté dans un Starbuck lors d'un voyage à Londres – pour le remplir de café. Je ne parvenais pas à me réveiller totalement, mon esprit encore trop embrouillé par le rêve que j'avais fait la nuit précédente.

Repenser à ce rêve faisait naître en moi un sentiment étrange. Un mélange entre de l'envie, du désarroi et un agacement certain. La veille au soir je m'étais couchée avec la certitude que ma collaboration avec les CW se passerait parfaitement, vu que l'incident du Nouvel An semblait oublié. Ca m'avait rassuré et soulagé.

Mais mon inconscient, lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis. Apparemment, il me rapppelait à l'ordre en me remémorant l'attirance que j'avais pour Edward Cullen, comme si je n'étais pas assez au courrant.

Cependant, une chose me disait que ça ne serait peut-être pas permanant. Après tout, ce n'était que notre premier jour de collaboration, il fallait le temps à mon cerveau pour se dire que désormais il ne devait plus prendre Edward comme objet de fantasme et devait se reporter sur quelque chose d'autre.

Cela me rappela un court de psychologie que j'avais eu à la fac lors d'un semestre initiatique. Dans la théorie des pulsions de Freud, cette dernière se définissait en quatre points : l'objet, la poussée, le but et la source. Examinée ainsi, avec un appui théorique et quasi-scientifique, la pulsion de mon moi-groupie au soir du Nouvel An semblait moins primaire, plus susceptible à être pardonnée aussi. J'avais beau me dire que j'avais agi sous le coup de l'alcool et de l'euphorie inhérante à une telle soirée, cela ne m'aidait en rien à me pardonner à moi-même d'une telle faiblesse.

Pourtant, avec Sigmound, cela devenait possible. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas les esclaves de nos pulsions ? Il s'agissait d'un phénomène qui se passait au niveau de notre inconscient, donc parfaitement inaccessible à notre volonté. Dans la pulsion sur laquelle se portait mon analyse, Edward était l'objet, notre… « corps à corps endiablé » le but, l'alcool, l'euphorie et le désir, la poussée. La source avait toujours été un élément conceptuel pour moi et je ne préférais pas m'attarder dessus. En couchant avec Edward, je n'avais donc agi que sous le coup d'une pulsion, d'un désir inconscient provenant de mon « ça » qui avait franchi la barrière du « surmoi » pour parvenir jusqu'à ma conscience et être assouvie.

- Oh-oh, Bells tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Rosalie me fit sursauter et me sortit totalement de mes pensées. Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes sans lui prêter aucune attention. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir aussi intansément dès le matin parce que ça me collait vraiment des migraines infernales. Parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas moi la blonde entre Rosalie et moi…

- Désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, marmonnai-je.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je me disais que, finalement, j'adorais notre ami Freud.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et finit par hausser les épaules, blasée. L'avantage de vivre avec quelqu'un depuis autant d'année et qui vous connaissait si bien était que lorsque vous sortiez des choses aussi étranges, il ou elle ne se posait plus de questions. Rose avait l'habitude de mes réponses bizarres et ne s'en formalisaient plus. Il vallait mieux pour sa propre santé mentale d'ailleurs.

Nous finîmes de prendre notre petit déjeuner dans un relatif silence et ma sœur partit au journal sous les coups de huit heures trente. Il me restait largement le temps avant de me rendre au studio et j'en profitai pour faire un brin de ménage, après avoir introduit le disque de la bande originale de 'Dirty Dancing' dans la chaîne hi-fi.

Tout en fredonnant les paroles de 'She's like the wind', je me mis à ranger l'appartement qui commençait à trop ressembler à une garçonnière à mon goût. C'était vrai, j'avais des tendances maniaques ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec le bazard qui régnait dans ma tête. Pourtant, c'était un fait, Rosalie n'était pas non plus une bordélique anarchique mais j'aimais à ce que tout fut en ordre chez nous.

Une fois ma tâche achevée, je vis qu'il était neuf heures trente et décidai d'aller me préparer. Je pris une nouvelle douche et me changeai, optant pour un pantalon de tailleur noir et un pull col roulé pourpre. Je remontai mes cheveux dans un chignon piqué d'une baguette d'ébène et chaussai mes pieds de bottines noires. Satisfaite, je pris mon manteau et mon sac et sortit sous le coups de dix heures et quart.

Je pris ensuite la direction du parking souterrain de l'immeuble pour prendre ma voiture. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, j'avais une voiture. Il était vrai que j'empruntais beaucoup les transports en comuns ou que Rosalie insistait pour que l'on ne prit sa magnifique décapotable mais j'avais moi-même ma petite voiture… Beaucoup moins voyante que celle de ma sœur cependant.

D'accord, j'avais une Mini-Cooper noire, beaucoup moins voyante… Mais il fallait l'avouer, j'étais de nature beaucoup plus discrète que Rosalie.

Je montais donc dans ma petite voiture et dès que j'allumai le contact, l'auto-radio se mis en route, reprenant la lecture du dernier disque que j'avais écouté. Puis, je quittai le parking alors que les notes de « One » de U2 s'élevaient dans l'habitacle.

La circulation dans Manhattan était relativement fluide puisque l'heure de point était désormais passée. Je pris mon temps et plus les minutes défilaient, plus je me détendais. Je savais bien que mon rêve de la nuit dernière finirait par être reléguer au decond plan.

J'arrivai à 10h53 exactement devant les studios de Pacific Music. Je coupai le moteur de ma Mini et aperçut un peu plus loin un groupe de personnes qui vidaient encore les studios. Je vis également une berline noire aux vitres teintées et en conclut qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de celle des CW. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur et prit pri

- Bella, bonjour ! m'interpella une voix féminine tandis que je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du studio.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir une tornade brune se diriger vers moi à tout allure. Je reconnus soudain Alice, emmitoufflée dans un manteau noir et une écharpe à grosses mailles turquoises. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux :

- Tu es avance, consta-t-elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la ponctualité est une richesse, souris-je amusuée.

- Oui, ce n'est pas comme certaines autres personnes que je connais… insinua-t-elle en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Je le suivis et aperçus les autres membres du groupe un peu plus loin en train de discuter. Mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Leah qui était en train de coller une baffe à l'arrière du crâne d'Emmett, Jasper qui riait et Edward qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin. . Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je sentis mon estomac faire un looping. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens et je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui me parcourut.

Bon sang ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'effet sur moi ! Un simple regard et toutes mes résolutions de self-control étaient balayées. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! J'étais une féministe et une femme forte je n'allais pas me laisser avoir comme aça !

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice qui m'invita à la suivre pour rejoindre les autres. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me concentrer pour ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions que la vue d'Edward Cullen faisait naître en moi. Il fallait réellement que j'apprenne à me contrôler.

Tous me saluèrent et nous commençâmes une conversation autour des studios d'enregistrement du label PM Record. Ils me parlèrent du matériel déjà à disposition et des petits plus qu'ils allaient y apporter. Jasper était le spécialiste dans ce domaine et Alice plaisanta en disant qu'ils auraient très bien pu se passer d'un ingénieur du son si son poste de bassiste ne l'occupait pas tant.

Les personnes déménageant le studio avaient apparemment fini leur travail et je me demandai qui pouvait bien être l'artiste qui se trouvait ici avant nous… Du moins, avant les CW. Je me tournai vers Leah pour lui poser la question, lorsque la réponse me sauta au visage instantanément.

La réponse à mon interrogation se matérialisa sous la forme d'une beauté rousse se dirigeant vers nous d'une démarche que j'hésitai à qualifier. Féline ou racolleuse ? Un mélange des deux probablement. Ses boucles flamboyantes ondulaient au rythme de ses pas déterminés et un sourire suffisant dessinait ses lèvres. Je la reconnus tout de suite et mon estomac se serra sous le coup.

Victoria Peters.

Pas possible. Je devais être maudite au plus haut point. Cette… Pétasse, oui toujours aussi vulgaire, venait vers nous et j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire hautain. Tout en elle me hérissait. Bien sûr, mon expérience unique – et heureusement d'ailleurs – avec elle n'était pas pour aider. Elle regardait tout le monde de haut, se croyant supérieure parce que _Elle_ avait fait une carrière internationale, parce qu'_Elle_ avait reçu un Grammy Awards… Je ne comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucune recherche musicale dans son travail et ses paroles étaient d'un vulgaire…

- Hey, salut vous tous ! s'exclama Victoria en utilisant un ton haut-perché qui me donna envie de la poignarder avec le talon de mes chaussures.

- Bonjour Victoria, répondit Alice avec un sourire que je devinai forcé.

Je me rendis soudain compte de la tension qui s'était emparée de notre groupe. Trop occupée à proférer des menaces de meurtres muettes contre Victoria, j'en avais oublié les personnes qui m'entouraient. De ce que je pus en voir, mes compagnons avaient l'air aussi ravis que moi de la voir.

Victoria les salua un à un comme s'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde et elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, fronçant les sourcils. Je soutins son regard et me demandai si elle se souvenait de moi… Probablement pas, personne ne comptait à part sa petite personne. Je la vis pencher la tête sur le côté et Leah fit alors les présentation :

- Victoria, voici Isabella Swan, une de nou nouvelles collaboratrices.

- Isabella Swan… répéta la rousse, comme si mon nom lui avait brûlé la gorge.

Je n'adressai aucune formule de politesse à son égard et elle détourna vite son attention de moi. Finalement, je préférais qu'elle m'ignora, cela rendrait moins éprouvant le calvère de sa présence.

- Alors, Eddy, j'ai pu voir que tu avais encore fait des tiennes à la soirée de Bob Spencer ! s'exclama Victoria en se tournant vers Edward.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Oh non mais… C'était un cauchemar. Cette espèce de rouquine géante ne pouvait pas se souvenir de moi ! Et puis en quoi ça la regardait, Edward n'était pas sa propriété ! Non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher comme ça !

La peur s'empara de moi et je portai mon regard sur Edward, attendant sa réaction.

'P_itié, faîtes qu'il ne dise rien… Pitié…'_

- Il me semble que tu étais bien emêchée aussi, se contenta de déclarer Edward en hausant les épaules.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! rit bruyamment Victoria en secouant la tête. C'était une soirée mémorable !

Aïe, ma tête ! Comment un rire pouvait-il être aussi insupportable ? Instantanément, je visualisai le personnage de Janis dans 'Friends'… Victoria avait exactement le même rire qu'elle et c'était une torture auditive.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un homme rejoignit notre groupe, se présentant comme James. Il s'agissait du manager de Victoria mais également de son petit ami. Les voir me dégoûta autant que si j'avais regardé un documentaire sur la reproduction des Bonobos. Ils se jetaient des regards à la limite de la descense, James appelait sa compagne 'bébé' d'un ton doucereux et cette dernière ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'émettre un gloussement la faisant ressembler à une dinde. Si c'était ça l'amour, je voulais rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je détournai un instant mon attention de la conversation qui devait ennuyer toutes les personnes de l'assemblée, hormis Victoria qui en état la principale actrice. Elle se lança dans un monologue dont je ne connaissais même pas le sujet et je repensai alors à la réaction que j'avais eu lorsqueelle avait parlé de la soirée de Bob Spencer.

Je devenais vraiment paranoïaque avec toute cette histoire que je tentais de dissimuler. Il suffisait de mentionner cette fête pour que je ne me mis à croire que quelqu'un nous avait vu . Peut-être que des personnes nous avaient effectivement aperçu mais il y avait peu de chance pour que je ne les revis. Hormis Rosalie, personne ne semblait s'en souvenir. Et heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes crises de paranoïa avant de totalement me griller.

Victoria et James finirent par nous laisser – pas trop tôt – et nous entrâmes tous dans les studios ou l'équipe technique des CW avaient commencé à installer le matériel. Nous fîmes un tour du propriétaire. Les lieux contenaient plusieurs salles d'enregistrements et également une salle de détente avec une télévision, une chaîne stéréo et des distributeurs de friandises et de boissons.

Cette dernière pièce ravit grandement Emmett qui affirma qu'ainsi,nous pourrions faire des tournois de Mario Cart entre deux sessions d'enregistrement. Tous le regardèrent d'un air désespéré, sauf Alice qui ajouta joyeusement :

- Et on pourra jouer à 'Sing Star' aussi !

Cette déclaration me fit froid dans le dos. Je nous imaginais déjà tous autour de la télé, assis dans les canapés de la salle de détente à devoir chanter les uns après les autres… Brrr… Effrayant. Surtout pour moi d'ailleurs car il était tout bonnement hors de question que je ne chantai en public, ailleurs que sous ma douche.

Comme la première journée, celle-ci se déroula sans problèmes et je fis le tour de toutes les salles, passant d'un membre du groupe à l'autre pour suivre leur installation dans les locaux. Je me promenais partout avec mon dictaphone et mon calepin, notant tout ce que je pouvais. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais ici pour le travail et non pour des vacances.

xxx

POV Edward

Il était à présent dix-sept heures et je me trouvais dans l'une des salles d'enregistrement du studio. La journée avait été consacrée à la visite et à notre installation dans les locaux. Le cadre était vraiment agréable et je m'y étais tout de suite senti à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas d'une absolue évidence au départ. J'avvais toujours été relativement difficile en ce qui concernait nos lieux de travail. J'avais réellement besoin de me sentir bien si je voulais être inspiré, ce qui avait parfois posé des problèmes. Mais les studios de PM Record me convenaient parfaitement.

J'étais à cet instant assis devant mon piano, un cahier à spirales posé sur un tabouret à côté de moi faisant office de table. Sur la double page où il était ouvert, des mots avaient été griffonnés. C'était l'une des chansons du nouvel album qui avait intégré la track-list définitive.

J'installai le cahier sur le support de mon piano et portai mon attention sur les accords inscrits en rouge au-dessus des paroles. Je positionnai mes mains sur les touches de mon instrument et souris en fermant brièvement les yeux. J'avais toujours aimé ce contact, cet instant où je me retrouvai seul avec lui. C'était des instants où je pouvais oublier le monde autour et tout les problèmes qui s'y rattachaient.

Je commençai à jouer la mélodie de la chanson, fredonnant les paroles dans ma tête. L'air été nostalgique et mélancolique, presque triste. J'avais écrit ces paroles quelques semaines auparavant, au cours d'une soirée où j'étais d'humeur morose. Cela m'arrivait encore parfois et même si j'essayais de ne pas me laisser emporter par ces vagues de mélancolie, ce n'était pas toujours une tâche aisée.

Je finis par reprendre la chanson une seconde fois, chantant les paroles à haute voix. Je les connaissais par cœur et la présence du cahier n'était qu'un soutien psychologique si un quelconque oubli se présentait.

_This time, this place, Misused, mistakes (_Ce temps, ce lieux, usurpations, erreurs)

_To long, to late, Who was I to make you wait (_Trop longtemps, trop tard, Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre)

_Just one chance, just one breath _(Juste une chance, juste un souffle)

_Just in case there's just one left _(Juste au cas où il y ait un départ)

'_Cause you know_ (Car tu sais…)

_That I love you, I loved you all along _(Que je t'aime, que je t'ai aimé tout ce temps)

_I miss you, Been far away for far to long_ (Tu me manques, être si loin pendant si longtemps)

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and You'll never go_ (Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi et que tu ne partiras jamais)

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_ (Arrêtér de respirer si je ne te vois plus)

Je poursuivis la chanson, les yeux fermés, revivant le flot de souvenirs qu'elle m'inspirait. C'était peut-être contradictoire avec ma volonté d'oublier mais j'avais toujours trouvé libérateur le fait d'écrire mes émotions. Cela me permettais de les extérioriser et je ne comptais plus le nombre de paroles que j'avais écrit pour me libérer de tout cela. La plupart resteraient à jamais dans les cahiers où je les avais couché sur le papier et ne seraient jamais lu, comme s'il s'était agi d'un journal intime.

Une fois la chanson finie, je restais quelques secondes les yeux fermés, laissant un sourire triste étirer mes lèvres. Je me remis doucement de ce nouvel accès de mélancolie et je retrouvai pied avec la réalité, une drôle de sensation s'emparant de moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué. J'avais l'impression d'être observé et je relevai les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce pour m'en assurer. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur une fine silhouette, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

Lorsque je croisai ce regard chocolat, mon cœur eu une embardée pendant un moment. Bella se trouvait là, les bras le long du corps, apparemment gênée. Elle semblait avoir été prise en flagrant délit et devant mon regard insistant elle rougit légèrement.

Le trouble qui s'était emparé de moi quelques secondes plus tôt disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'était vraiment étrange mais à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur Bella, une sensation similaire s'emparait de moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait qu'elle me rappela tant Lizzy ou tout simplement que je la trouvais attirante mais c'était un fait que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Etait-il possible d'être attiré par quelqu'un de cette façon ?

Cette question m'avait travaillé toute la nuit, nuit aucours de laquelle il avait été difficile de trouver le sommeil. Je ne cessais de repenser à cette histoire qui aurait pourtant due être réglée. Pourquoi la présence de Bella me troublait-elle autant ? J'avais envie de la connaître, envie de passer du temps avec elle alors que je ne la connaissais depuis qu'un jour… Sa ressemblance avec la jeune femme qui avait partagé ma nuit du Nouvel An y était-elle totalement étrangère ? J'essayai malgré tout de me convaincre que cette situation n'était que temporaire. Je ne voulais pas tout compliquer…

- Salut, dis-je pour briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai interrompu… s'excusa rapidement Bella.

- Non pas du tout j'avais fini, la rassurai-je. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- En fait… Oui, assez pour avoir entendu la chanson, assura-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce pour se rapprocher de moi. Elle est…

Je la vis froncer les sourcils, menant apparemment un combat intérieur pour définir le qualificatif qu'elle allait employer.

- J'aime beaucoup les paroles et la mélodie… Elles transmettent un réel message et une réelle émotion. C'est une chanson du nouvel album ?

Je restai un instant silencieux à la déclaration de Bella. Elle avait apparemment aimé la chanson et cela me toucha, pour je ne sus quelle raison. J'avais toujours du mal à me dire que mes chansons pouvaient être appréciées. Lorsque nous travaillions sur un titre, nous tentions d'y mettre toute notre énergie et toute notre conviction. Comme l'avait dit Bella, le but était de transmettre un message mais j'ignorai si nous y parvenions. Nous manquions probablement de confiance en ous et s'était cela qui nous poussait à toujours vouloir aller plus loin, faire mieux que les fois précédentes.

Je souris finalement à la déclaration de Bella et répondis :

- Oui, c'est l'un des titres que nous avons retenu.

- Et vous avez une idée de l'arrangement instrumental que vous allez y apporter ? m'interrogea Bella. Je veux dire… Le piano seul pourrait se suffir à lui-même.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui… hésita-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je dois sans doute être une romantique invéterrée mais je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une chanson au piano.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet instrument, plaisantai-je. C'est un moyen imparable pour séduire les femmes.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire et nos regards se rencontrèrent pendant un instant. Elle finit par détourner le sien et engagea à nouveau la conversation :

- Et pour ce nouvel album… Y aura-t-il des choses différentes des précédents ?

La voir poser des questions ainsi me fit sourire. Il était plus qu'aisé de voir qu'elle était animée par une curiosité purement journalistique. Tout au long de la journée, je l'avais vu poser des questions à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle était curieuse et réellement intéressée sans pourtant en être dérangeante. Elle savait se faire discrète et intervenait toujours au bon moment pour nous interroger, ne nous empêchant aucunement de travailler. C'était une qualité rare chez les journalistes et il semblait que Bella l'avait cultivé avec talent.

Les conversations que nous avions eu au cours de ces deux derniers jours avaient principalement tournées autour de la musique, ce qui nous réunissait tous ici. Bella était une passionnée, c'était évident. Elle avait une grande culture musicale et qui plus était très large et posait des questions pertinante. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant dans un magasin de jouets au milieu de ce studio, avec tout ce matériel et toutes ces personnes qui travaillaient pour l'enregistrment de notre album. ELLE La voir me rappelait l'époque de notre premier album et nos premières sessions. Nous étions émerveillés de tout, ne réalisant pas encore l'étendue de notre chance.

- Je crois qu'il sera moin électrique que le dernier, finis-je par répondre. Pour le dernier nous avions voulu faire quelque chose de plus dynamique, expérimenter d'autres pistes… Cet album-là est un peu un retour aux sources.

- C'est vrai que votre dernier album était beaucoup plus électriques que les précédents, confirma Bella. Mais je crois savoir que c'est Alice qui a écrit la majorité des paroles non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuvai-je. En fait, Alice est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour les paroles gaies… Je suis un éternel dépressif que veux-tu.

Elle rit à nouveau et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi. Bella n'avait pas encore entendu les résultats des enregistrements que nous avions effectué à Seattle et elle assura qu'elle demanderait à Leah si cela était possible. La discussion se poursuivit et nous en vinmes à parler des précédents albums. Je remarquai que Bella exprimait son opinion sur ces derniers avec des mots très neutres, comme si elle avait peur soit de me blesser soit au contraire de trop s'emporter dans son enthousiasme.

Il était plus de dix-huit heures lorsqu'Alice, Jasper et Emmett virent nous rejoindre ayant tous fini de s'installer.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Alice avec un sourire que je ne sus interprêter.

- Oui, on parlait de l'album, me contentai-je de lui indiquer.

- Et bien je crois que la journée est finie, affirma Leah. Tout le matériel est prêt nous serons parés pour travailler dès demain matin.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, acquiesçai-je. Cela montre que nous n'avons pas de retard.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda Emmett. C'est pas que rester à l'hôtel ne m'enchante pas mais je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe dans cette chambre.

- 'Claustrophobe' ? répéta Bella. Arrête Emmett, ta suite au Tribeca est peut-être plus grande que mon appartement.

- Si tu le dis… répondit mon frère en haussant les épaules.

- On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre quelque part ? suggéra Alice, tandis que Jasper la prenait dans ses bras. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un bar ou un pub sympa Bella ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bella et je la vis réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer.

- Je connais bien un endroit… Je devais y retrouver ma sœur à propos. Je peux l'appeler et savoir si ça ne la dérange pas que vous vous joigniez à nous ?

- Ta sœur ? la questionna Alice, curieuse. Ah oui ça serait une bonne idée !

Bella lui adressa un petit sourire et je me demandai si elle était de l'avis d'Alice. Je devais avouer que passer une soirée en compagnie de Bella pour poursuivre notre conversation me paraissait être une bonne idée mais peut-être avait-elle peur de nous présenter à sa sœur.

Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa un instant pour téléphoner. Je me retournai vers ma famille et Leah déclara :

- Je crois que Donovan va vouloir venir avec nous.

- Tu crois ? l'interrogea Alice. On ne peut vraiment pas sortir sans lui ?

- Nous sommes à New-York, Lily. Répondit simplement notre manager. Peut-être qu'à terme nous pourrons mettre quelque chose en place pour que vous puissiez sortir seuls mais là à vous balader tous les quatre je ne préfère pas.

- Bon, du moment qu'il ne mord pas les gens qui tentent de nous approcher, sourit ma sœur.

Il fallait reconnaître que la perspective de sortir avec Donovan près de nous n'était pas pour nous ravir. Nous l'adorions et le connaissions depuis plusieurs années, il était l'un de nos amis. Nous savions aussi que son rôle de garde du corps était nécessaire mais ne pas pouvoir aller boire un verre en famille si nous le voulions était dommage. J'étais cependant sûr que Donovan se joindrait à nous pour passer une soirée entre amis, comme il le faisait toujours. Seulement, il ne relâcherait pas sa garde… Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Bella revint quelques instants plus tard et nous apprit que sa sœur n'avait rien contre l'idée de nous voir. Il fut convenu que nous la suivrions en voiture jusqu'au pub dont elle nous avait parlé pour que chacun puisse repartir ensuite.

Nous quittâmes le studio et montâmes en voiture pour rallier le centre de Manhattan

xxx

POV Bella.

Je me souvenais désormais pourquoi je ne prenais jamais la voiture pour me rendre au travail. Tout bonnement parce que je détestais les embouteillages des heures de pointes. Il était dix-huit heures passées et bien entendu tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour sortir en même temps que moi. Mais qu'avais-je dont fait au gens pour qu'ils me détestent autant ?

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur pour m'assurer que la voiture où se trouvaient les membres du groupe me suivait toujours. Nous n'étions pas très loin du 'Black' mais vu l'abondance du trafic il nous faudrait encore plusieurs minutes pour nous y rendre.

Je tournai le bouton de l'auto-radio que j'avais laissé sur une station diffusant de la techno. J'avais vraiment des idées bizarres parfois mais j'avais du délaissée la commande de l'appareil quelques instants pour éviter de rentrer dans une voiture ressemblant à un pot de yaourt à un croisement avec la 5ème Avenue. Du coup, je n'avais pas pensé à changer la radio mais la musique – du moins si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – commençait à me titiller l'oreille.

Je cherchai donc une nouvelle station et m'arrêtais sur l'une de mes favorites. 'Lucide Dreams' de Franz Ferdinand s'éleva dans la voiture.

La Ford devant moi avança de quelques mètres et j'en fis de même avant de m'immobiliser de nouveau. Je poussai un soupir de lassitude et passai une main dans mes cheveux que j'avais détâché plus tôt dans la journée.

Je songeai alors à la seconde journée qui venait de s'écouler. Encore une fois elle s'était bien passée et j'avais beaucoup aimé la discussion que j'avais eu avec Edward pendant plus d'une heure.

Je me promenais dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une personne avec qui discuter lorsque j'avais entendu les notes du piano d'Edward provenir de l'une des salles d'enregistrement. J'avais hésité et je m'étais finalement dirigée vers la source du bruit. Là, je l'avais trouvé en train de jouer une chanson que je ne connaissais pas et que je devinais être l'une du nouvel album.

Il n'avait pas remarquer ma présence et j'en avais profiter pour le regarder jouer. Autant dire que le voir si concentrer et chantant des paroles telles que celle-ci avait réveillé en moi cette sorte d'envie ou d'attirance – je ne savais comment la nommer. C'était profondément pathétique mais il suffisait d'un piano et d'un homme séduisant pour en jouer pour que je ne tombai sous le charme de cet homme en question… Le piano me faisait un de ses effets… Ca me rappelait un rêve que j'avais fait, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, où un inconnu au regard envoûtant m'avait chanté du Frank Sinatra accompagné de son piano . Inutile de vous dire comment ce rêve s'était terminé.

Bref.

Mais pour en revenir à ce moment avec Edward, j'avais ressenti plus que cette envie. La chanson qu'il avait interprêtée était profondément mélancolique, presque triste. Les paroles étaient elles magnifiques mais m'avaient atrocement fait pensées à une expérience que j'avais vécu récemment et que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Je m'étais alors demandée si Edward n'avait pas vécu le même genre de chose. Je savais qu'il avait rompu avec sa petite amie quelques semaines plus tôt Cette rupture l'avait-il autant fait souffrir que la mienne ? Etait-ce à sa suite qu'il avait écrit cette chanson ? Je ne m'étais jamais posée de questions sur la vie amoureuse d'Edward Cullen jusqu'à ce jour et je supposai qu'elles demeureraient sans réponses. Franchement, je n'allais pas lui demander « dis, les paroles super tristes de ta chanson c'est quand tu t'aies fait largué ? » Ca manquait définitivement de tacte et de subtilité, sans compter que ça ne me regardait aucunement.

La Ford avança de nouveau et je progressai également. J'y étais presque, au bout de la rue se trouvait le croisement à l'angle duquel se situait le 'Black'. Ouf, ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques minutes.

Une fois les embouteillages vaincus, je garai ma voiture sur un petit parking atnant au pub et descendis du véhicule pour attendre les CW. Leur berline se gara non loin de ma Mini et ils descendirent tous les uns après les autres.

- Manhattan est un enfer aux heures de pointes ! soupira Emmett.

- Et attends, tu ne conduisais pas ! lui rappela Leah.

- Alors, on va le boire ce verre ? demanda Alice pour empêcher qu'une autre dispute n'éclate.

- Bella, on te suit, approuva Leah.

Je leur souris et nous nous mîmes en route vers le bar des Black. Il y avait un peu de monde en ce vendredi soir et je vis Donovan, le garde du corps du groupe, passer devant eux. Cela me fit légèrement sourire et je finis par pousser la porte du pub. La chaleur qui y régnait me fit du bien. Je me dirigeai vers l'une des tables non loin du comptoir où Rosalie s'était installée. Elle avait un verre devant elle, qui devait sûrement être rempli de Coca-Light, notre boisson sponsor.

- Salut Rose ! m'exclamai-je une fois à sa hauteur.

- Salut Bells, me sourit-elle en relevant les yeux. Alors, les embouteillages ?

- Comme tu dis, soupirai-je. Euh… Rose, je te présente Emmett et Edward Cullen, Alice et Jasper Whitlock, Leah Clearwater et Donovan. Voici ma sœur, Rosalie Hale.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit Rosalie.

Quand les yeux des CW se posèrent sur ma sœur, je vis Emmett froncer les sourcils, comme s'il l'avait reconnu. Mon cœur eu soudain un raté. Et si Emmett ou l'un des membres du groupe reconnaissait ma sœur ? Aïe, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça ? Mais aucun des autres CW ne fit de remarque et ma peur disparut presque aussitôt.

Tous les autres déclarèrent être également enchantés et nous prîmes tous place autour de la table. Jacob arriva bientôt pour prendre nos commandes et j'eus le droit à mon habituel salut :

- Hey, bonsoir Fernanda alors, tu me ramènes des clients ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir et finit par faire les présentations d'usage. Tout le monde commanda une boisson et Alice se tourna vers moi pour me demander :

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il surnommée Fernanda ?

Je grimaçai, c'était précisément la question que je redoutais et il ne fallait pas sous-estimé Alice pour sa perspicacité.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondis-je simplement.

- Allez Bella, n'aies pas honte ! m'encourragea Emmett.

- C'est quelque chose de tout bête, commença Rose à ma place. Bella, Jake et moi sommes passionnée de F1 et nous avons des surnoms en fonction des pilotes que nous soutenons.

- Vous aimez la F1 ? s'exclama Emmett, à la fois surpris et ravi.

- Oh non, pas ça… soupira Alice, désespérée.

- Quelle écurie et quels pilotes soutenez-vous ? commença Emmett, enthousiaste.

- Tout sauf McLaren, répondit simplement Rosalie.

- Oh… pâlit soudain le batteur à la déclaration de ma sœur.

- Quoi, toi Emmett ? m'exclamai-je, faussement outrée. Tu es un supporter de Lewis ?

- Ne m'insulte pas Swan ! se récria-t-il. J'ai soutenu McLaren à l'époque d'häkkinen mais je crois que cette année, mon choix va se porter sur les Brawn.

- Pour le moteur Mercedes, bien sûr. En conclut Rosalie.

- On est fidèle ou on ne l'est pas, assura Emmett en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Rose haussa un sourcil suggestif, l'air de dire « si tu redis encore une remarque tendancieuse de ce genre je t'humilie tellement que tu ne t'en relèveras jamais » et je vis le sourire d'Emmett s'effacer peu à peu. Argh… Il fallait le prévoir… Entre les techniques foireuses d'Emmett pour draguer et la barrière auto-défensive de Rosalie à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle, il était aisé de deviner que s'ils étaient amenés à se revoir, cela ferait vite des étincelles.

La soirée se poursuivit et se prolongea et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Hormis quelques répliques ou regards bien placés de ma sœur pour remettre Emmett à sa place, tout se déroula sans encombre. C'était amusant de voir avec quelle facilité nous nous entendions tous.

Il était à présent près de minuit et presque tous les clients avaient déserté le bar. Jacob s'était joint à nous et les garçons parlaient sport dans un coin tandis que je discutais avec Alice, Rose et Leah de choses et d'autres. Les sodas avaient petit à petit fait place aux cocktails alcoolisés et nous étions sans doute un peu émêchés. J'essayais cependant de contrôler mon débit d'alcool. La dernière fois que j'avais bu en présence d'Edward, les choses avaient échappé à mon contrôle et il était hors de questions que cela n'arriva une nouvelle fois.

Les hauts-parleurs du bar diffusaient la bande originale de « When Harry meets Sally », que Rose et moi avions demandé à Jake. C'était notre film favori et nous en connaissions les chansons par cœur.

En cet instant, Alice s'était à nouveau lancer dans son interrogatoire intensif, comme elle l'avait fait la veille lors de notre première rencontre. Je m'y soumettais, n'ayant pas la force de riposter et Rosalie fut même incluse à notre jeu. Cependant, une question de ma nouvelle amie me coupa le souffle et je faillis en faire une crise cardiaque.

Et je me demandai… Tu ne serais pas la fille avec qui Edward a passé la nuit du Nouvel AN ? Parce que je ne cesse d'y penser depuis hier soir et autant que je te demande ça pendant que nous sommes un peu emmêchées, histoire de dédramatiser la situation.

A ces mots, je m'étouffai avec la gorgée de margarita que j'étais en train de boire et je me mis à tousser bruyamment. Alice me jeta un regard surpris, tout comme Leah alors que Rosalie s'était également figée. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle et une fois que ce ne fut chose faite, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent soudianement.

Alice ne venait pas de dire ce que j'avais entendu. Elle ne venait pas de me demander si j'avais… Oh mon Dieu ! Non, non ! Pas ça pas ça !

_'Cerveau ici poumons, cerveau ici poumons… Active-toi là haut on manque d'air !'._

Je me remis à respirer et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. J'avais envie de pleurer. De pleurer et de me taper la tête contre la table. Non de dieu, mais étais-je maudite à ce point ?

Il fallait que je réponde à Alice, il le fallait. Mais qu'allais-je lui dire ? La vérité ? Il semblait difficile de faire autrement devant ma vive réaction. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le self-control de Rose ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Alice qui me fixais toujours mais une chose s'imposa à moi. Une chose qui me rassura quelque peu… Mais vraiment un tout petit peu. Les garçons n'avaient pas suivi notre conversation et par conséqant, Edward n'avait pas entendu la question de sa sœur. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Alice de garder le silence… Finalement j'avais peut-être un peu de chance dans mon malheur.

- 13 Septembre, fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire.

Les sourcils d'Alice se froncèrent et elle comprit soudain mon étrange réponse. J'avais affirmé la veille que si elle me posait une question trop embarrassante je lui répondrait par ma date d'anniversaire. Et c'était précisément ce que je venais de faire.

Alice dut le comprendre puisqu'elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de surprise qu'elle avait failli laisser échapper. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissai les yeux. Il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans une situation pareille. Je n'aurais jamais du aller à cette fête du Nouvel An ! Je n'aurais jamais du boir et je n'aurais surtout jamais du céder à Edward !

C'était fini tout ça pour moi. Désormais, je me bornerai à l'abstinance, aux soirée Scrabble et à la camomille. C'était le prix à payer pour mon pêcher, ma faute, mon erreur. C'était la sentance et je devais l'assumer, m'y soumettre.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Alice en parlant à voix basse. Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Tu ne te figurais pas que j'allais arriver en disant « Salut je suis Bella on a couché ensemble il y a une semaine ! » réussis-je à articuler en me penchant vers elle.

- OH mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! ne cessait de répéter Alice.

- Par pitié Alice, la suppliai-je. N'en dis pas un mot à Edward, s'il te plaît !

- Mais il croit que la fille avec qui il a passé la nuit s'appelle Lizzy et qu'il ne la reverra jamais ! blémit Alice.

- Il vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça ! affirma Rosalie pour me porter secours. Tu n'imagines pas la catastrophe que ça pourrait être si Edward venait à l'apprendre.

- Mais je ne peux pas mentir à mon frère ! se récria Alice.

- Je crois que Bella et Rosalie ont raison, intervint Leah. Il ne faut pas qu'Edward l'apprenne… Ca entâcherait les relations de travail et d'amitié qu'il a avec Bella et qui sont encore toute fraîches.

- Peut-être justement qu'il faudrait lui dire tant qu'il en est encore temps ! certifia Alice.

- Non, Alice… Je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien.

C'était vrai, j'avais l'air d'une faible à m'applatir comme ça devant elle. Je savais que lui demander de mentir à son frère n'était pas la meilleure solution et ça serait peut-être dur pour elle. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu'Edward n'apprit la vérité à mon sujet.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire, grommela-t-elle. Quand Edward l'apprendra je vais me faire tuer.

- Mais il n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre ! lui assurai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- D'accord, je ne lui dirais rien, céda Alice. Mais en échange je veux une journée de shopping par semaine avec toi.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je surprise. Mais vous êtes en studio tous les jours sauf le week-end !

- Justement, nous ferons ça le samedi ! affirma Alice, triomphante.

- Hey, c'est du chantage ! me révoltai-je.

- Tu me demandes de trahir mon frère, la chair de ma chair, mon propre sang… me rappela-t-elle sournoisement.

Je battis en retraite. Faire du shopping avec Alice ne devait quand même pas être si terrible que ça… Puis ajouté au Scrabble, à l'abstinance et à la camomille cela semblait une punition justifiée devant l'erreur que j'avais comise. J'indiquai donc à Alice que j'étais d'accord et nous tentâmes de reprendre le cour de notre conversation.

Lorsque je rentrai avec Rosalie sur les coups d'une heure du matin, le trajet se fit en silence. J'étais bien trop perturbée à l'idée que maintenant, Alice et Leah savaient. Je savais que la seconde ne dirait rien et que la première ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. Mais si elle ne parvenait pas à mentir à son frère ? S'il finissait par suspecter quelque chose et lui fasse subir mille tourmants pour enfin qu'elle cède et ne lui dise la vérité ? Que se passerait-il si Edward savait ?

Cela, je ne préférais pas y penser. Cette simple idée m'angoissait et je finis par me dire que je devais vraiment être née à Poisse-Land.

Cette année aurait pu être la plus intense de toute ma vie, avec ce boulot que l'on m'avait offert sur un plateau d'argent. Mais il avait fallu que je gâchai tout en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Rien qu'en couchant avec Edward Cullen pour l'espace de quelques heures que je ne parvenais pas à oublier, 'javais mis en péril le dossier de ma carrière. Je me retrouvais devoir travailler aux côtés d'un homme qui ignorait que nous avions passé une nuit ensemble, un homme à qui j'avais menti. Maintenant sa sœur était au courrant et mon secret pouvait être révélé à n'importe quel moment.

Il apparut alors évident que ma vie se résumait ainsi : « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué » ?

xxx

_Alors ? Votre avis ? _

_Je me posais aussi une question. Cela vous intéresserait-il que je développe l'histoire entre Rosalie et Emmett ? J'ai une petite idée pour eux mais je ne sais pas si vous voulez la suivre de loin à travers Edward et Bella, ou que je le mette juste ensemble… Ou voulez-vous qu'ils aient leur propre histoire ? Je ne parle pas forcément de faire des points de vue de leur part puisque je pensais m'en tenir à Bella et Edward. Mais vu qu'ils sont proches d'eux je pourrais faire des conversations entre Bella/Rose et Edward/Em' si cela vous dit !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Lily._


	5. Penser à l'après

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien… Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Encore une fois, j'ai une semaine de retard sur le délai prévu. J'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux et j'ai du m'absenter de chez moi et ensuite… J'admets que ce chapitre a été un peu plus difficile à écrire. Je vais veiller à ce que les délais ne continuent pas à s'allonger ainsi, promis ! _

_Une nouvelle fois encore, merci pour toute vos reviews ! Concernant ce chapitre-ci, il est plutôt transitoire avant l'action (enfin si on peut l'appeler ainsi) qui arrive dans le chapitre 6. Dans celui-là, on en apprend un peu plus sur Edward et Bella, leur histoires respectives. Je pense que cela est nécessaire puisqu'après tout il s'agit de recréer totalement les personnages alors il faut bien apprendre à les connaître ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !_

_J'ai bien noté vos avis sur l'histoire d'Emmett et Rosalie et je la développerai donc un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ! J'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite._

_Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de mentionné de qui étaient les paroles de la chanson d'Edward. C'est en fait « Far Away » de Nickelback , voilà qui est réparé._

_Voilà, je cesse mon bla-bla et vous laisse désormais lire ce nouveau chapitre, donnez-moi votre avis !_

_XXX_

_Lily._

xxx

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Twilighteuse27 : Oooh, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review !  Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.! La malchance de Bella ne va pas la quitter de si tôt, crois-moi ! Et pour Em' et Rose, c'est noté !

Gaby : Pas grave pour les deux « supers » d'affilé ! lol. Bon et bien je vais l'écrire cette histoire entre Emmett et Rosalie alors ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Merci !

Mag : « Poisseland » mdr… En fait, pour ce qui est de ces expressions je les sors comme ça… Quand j'écris cette fiction, j'écris plutôt comme je pense et retravaille peu les phrase pour que ça paraisse plus spontanné ! Merci pour ta review !

xxx

**Chapitre 5**

**Penser à l'après**

POV Bella

Le bruits des vagues en contre-bas me parvenait depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Le léger vent tiède amenait avec lui les douces fragrances de la mer et je soupirai d'aise. J'étais allongée sur un lit aux draps immaculés et dont le matelas était très confortable, si bien qu'il m'avait hôté toute envie de me lever. Je me trouvai dans une chambre de dimension harmonieuses, rendue très lumineuse par la présence d'une baie vitrée donnant sur la plage atnante à la villa.

C'était un jour d'été et je ne portais pour vêtements qu'un bikini bleu et un paréo assorti. Cela faisait de longues minutes que je paraissais au lit ne voulant absolument pas le quitter. Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose alors que je me sentais si bien ?

Depuis toutes ces minutes, je me laissais bercer par la douce mélodie des vagues et des notes au piano qui s'élevaient dans la pièce, jouant « Claire De Lune » de Debussy. La musique semblait flotter dans cet atmosphère paradisiaque. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et guidée par une force invisible contraire à toutes mes précédentes réflexions je quittais le lit pour me rendre dans la pièce voisine. Mes pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le parquet frais recouvrant le sol de la chambre et je frissonnai légèrement.

Mes pas me guidèrent dans la pièce atnante, une salle de musique dont les murs étaient tapissées d'étagères croulant sous une quantité astronomique de disques. Dans le coin gauche se trouvait un espace délimité par deux méridiennes de velours crème, entourant un épais tapis de la même couleur où se dressait une petite table basse en verre surmontée d'un vase où avaient été réunies quelques tulipes rouges au milieu de lys blanc. Un espace d'écoute que nous avions aménagé et où nous passions de longues soirées à écouter toute sorte d'artistes, le champ des grillons comme compagnons.

Mon sourire s'étira lorsque je repensait à toutes ces soirées passées dans ses bras. A cette pensée, mon regard se porta au centre de la pièce et j'eus le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Trônait là un sublime piano à queue. L'instrument en lui-même était magnifique mais c'était bel et bien le pianiste qui attira le plus mon attention. Vêtu d'un pantalon d'été et d'une chemise blanche dont le col entre-ouvert laissait deviner un torse parfait, il continuait la mélodie de Debussy, entièrement concentré. Les yeux mi-clos, il laissait aller ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire, semblant à peine les effleurer. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi beau que lorsqu'il jouait du piano, n'ayant pas conscience de ma présence. Il semblait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et je pouvais rester des heures à le contempler.

Les minutes filèrent ainsi et bientôt il arriva à la fin de « Claire De Lune », les dernières notes s'élevant dans la pièce. Ses mains quittèrent ensuite le piano et il releva vers moi un regard émeraude qui me transpersa, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et je lui répondis, m'approchant finalement de lui. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le bancs de piano et il m'attira contre lui afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je souris entre deux baisers mais y répondis, perdant toute volonté comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi. La passion nous gagna vite et ce qui était au départ un baiser tendre se transforma en un échange enflammé. Nos lèvres se firent plus gourmandes, nos mains plus entreprenantes. Nos langues se rencontrèrent bientôt et je ne pus réprimer le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres. Cet homme me rendait complètement folle, c'était une vérité absolue. Je m'y étais d'ailleurs faite depuis longtemps mais cela me surprenait à chaque fois.

Il quitta bientôt mes lèvres pour embrasser ma mâchoire, mon menton, avant de descendre dans mon cou, jusqu'à la naissance de ma gorge. Ses lèvres sur ma peau me firent frissonner et je ne retins pas l'une de mes mains venant fourager dans ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise, penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa douce torture. Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise, je ressentais le besoin presque vicéral de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts…

- Edward… soupirai-je, le souffle court.

« Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! »

Un bruit assourdissant me tira brusquement de mon rêve, si brusquement que j'eus l'impression de faire une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ahurie, je regardai autour de moi pour me rendre compte que je ne me trouvais pas dans cette somptueuse villa au bord de la mer mais bel et bien dans mon appartement de Manhattan. Je repris petit à petit une respiration normale mais le bruit assourdissant continuait toujours de retentir dans tout l'appartement. Je l'identifiai vite comme la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et poussai un soupir.

- Rose, tu peux aller ouvrir ! m'écriai-je, me rallongeant sans volonté de quitter mon lit.

Mais seul le bruit incessant de cette sonnette de malheur me répondis. Où diable pouvait être ma sœur ? Elle était toujours réveillée avant moi ! Je grognai, mécontente et rejetai les couvertures avant de quitter ma chambre. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, 7h30 ! Mais qui pouvait bien être le psychopathe me tirant du lit à une heure pareille ? Les gens n'avaient-ils plus de respect envers leurs semblables ?

Tout en affublant mon visiteurs des noms d'oiseaux les plus colorés de ma connaissance, je me rendis à la porte d'entrée. Je passai encore plusieurs secondes à chercher les clés et aperçus soudain un post-it sur la porte d'entrée.

« _Suis partie faire mon jogging, reviendrai vers neuf heures avec le petit déjeuner. Rose_. »

Super, ma sœur avait eu la soudaine envie de se mettre au sport. Encore ses maudites résolutions de nouvelle année… Je me demandais pourquoi elle s'entêtait à vouloir les appliquer alors qu'elle abandonnait au début du mois de Février pour retrouver ses vieilles habitudes.

Je finis par mettre la main sur le trousseau de clés et ouvris la porte, prête à tordre le coup au malade mentale venue me réveiller un samedi matin à une heure aussi indécente. Mais la personne que je vis était bien l'une des dernières à laquelle je m'attendais.

- Bella ! Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir ! Je meurs de froid moi !

Je restai bouche-bée devant cette boule de nerfs. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant d'énergie à une heure si matinale ? C'était humainement impossible, j'en étais convaincue. Je clignai des paupières, devant ressembler à une demeurée congénitale plantée là sur le seuil de ma porte.

- Ali… Alice ? balbutiai-je, ne retenant pas le baillement qui s'empara de moi.

- Bon, tu me fais entrer ?

Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres du lutin. Et au fait, comment Alice savait où j'habitais ? Et surtout que faisait-elle là un samedi matin à sept heures trente ? Elle voulait mourir ? Non parce que si c'était ça j'avais tout un tas d'idées fraîchement émergées dans mon esprit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alice ? lui demandai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine.

- On est samedi, répondit-elle comme si ça pouvait m'éclairer.

- Oui, justement, répliquai-je en m'emparant de la cafetière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, un samedi matin, à cette heure indécente ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié notre marché Bella, le samedi c'est shopping ! s'exclama Alice, mi-excitée, mi-narquoise.

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa révélation et pâlis soudain. Je me rappelai à présent le marché que nous avions passé la veille au soir. Une scéance de shopping hebdomadaire contre son silence. Mais je n'avais pas compris que cela prenais effet dès le lendemain matin. Vous aviez compris ça, vous ?

- Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons convenu de commencer aujourd'hui, marmonnai-je en remplissant mon mug. Café ?

- Oui merci, sourit Alice. Et en fait nous n'avions pas fixé de date pour notre première scéance de shopping. Mais puisque j'ai du cacher la vérité à Edward dès hier soir, j'estime que nous devons commencer dès maintenant.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Je ne détestais pas le shopping à proprement parlé. Lorsque vous aviez Rosalie Hale pour sœur vous ne pouviez pas détester le shopping. Ou alors chaque sortie entre filles était pour vous la pire des scéances de torture. En fait, j'aimais assez faire les magasins avec ma sœur… Sauf qu'elle ne me réveillait pas à l'aube comme un certain lutin de malheur…

Bon, d'accord, c'était de la mauvaise volonté pure et dure. Au fond de moi j'étais persuadée que cette journée avec Alice pourrait être sympathique. Sans compter que nous ferions encore plus connaissance et cela m'enchantait plutôt. C'était juste que me tirer du lit à sept heures était une chose que peu de personnes tentaient. Du moins, toutes les personnes tenant à leur intégrité physique.

- Bon il faut que tu ailles te préparer ! s'exclama Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Tu sais qu'à New-York comme ailleurs les magasins n'ouvrent pas avant neuf heures, lui rappelai-je tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Oui mais le temps que tu prennes une douche, que tu te prépares et qu'on rallie le centre de Manhattan il sera largement neuf heures.

- Nous sommes déjà au centre de Manhattan…

- Ne discute pas Bella Swan et file te préparer ! Aller, plus vite que ça !

Je regardai Alice avec de grands yeux effarés. Cette fille était complètement malade, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Pourtant, mon instinct de survie me soufflait de ne pas la contredire si je tenais à la vie. Puis réveillée pour réveillée…

Je finis mon mug de café et proposai à Alice de s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon en attendant que je ne finisse de me préparer. Elle accepta et je lui servis une autre tasse de café avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

La douche que je pris acheva de me réveiller et me fit le plus grand bien. Je choisis ensuite une tenue dans mon armoire, un jean accompagné d'un pull col V noir. J'optais pour mes éternelles bottines en cuir noir à talon. Quelque chose me disait que si je ne voulais pas avoir les pieds congélés je ferais mieux d'éviter les ballerines. Puis, je démelai mes cheveux, me maquillai très légèrement histoire de cacher les petites cernes causées par ma nuit agitée et un peu de blush pour dissimuler mon teint pâle.

Au souvenir de ma nuit, je m'arrêtai un moment. Je fixai le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir, circonspecte. Mes yeux brillaient encore de fatigue et j'avais une folle en vi de bailler. Ma nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos et mon visage en pâtissait…

La nuit dernière, j'avais encore rêvé d'Edward. C'était la seconde nuit d'affilé et cela commençait vraiment à devenir gênant. Déjà parce que ça me rappelait sans cesse les charbons ardants sur lesquels je tentais d'avancer et il allait être de plus en plus difficile de garder une attitude complètement sereine aux côtés d'Edward. Si à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui je l'imaginais en train de m'embrasser fougueusement…

Je secouai la tête. Hors de question que je ne repense à ça ! Surtout pas alors que sa sœur se trouvait dans mon salon. Je me rassurai en me disant que je ne le reverrais pas avant le lundi suivant et deux jours sans lui allaient peut-être faire disparaître ses rêves. Vous savez ce qu'on dit… L'espoir fait vivre.

Je sortis finalement de la salle de bain et m'emparai de mon sac à main que je remplis avec le minimum vital. Je pris ensuite mon manteau, une épaisse écharpe turquoise ainsi que le bonnet assorti et rejoignit Alice dans le salon.

Elle était en train de regarder les photos posées sur les différentes étagères emplies de CD et de DVD. Je m'approchai et les regardai à mon tour.

La première était une photo de Rosalie et moi le jour de la remise des diplômes. Nous étions toutes deux souriantes bien que ridicules dans les costumes de cérémonie. Mais il en était de même pour tout le monde, même pour Rose… Parfois, la vie était quand même bien faite.

La seconde photo était une de Charlie, Rose et moi. Elle avait été prise devant la petite maison de banlieue où nous avions grandi, deux étés auparavant. Notre père se tenait entre nous et avait passé un bras autour de nos épaules.

- C'est notre père, expliquai-je à Alice. C'est de lui que nous avons hérité notre amour pour le base-ball.

- Vous aimez réellement le base-ball ? s'étonna mon amie.

- Oui, c'est presque une obligation dans la famille. Si ce n'est pas le cas tu peux être excommunié.

Je l'entendis rire et cela me fit moi-même sourire. C'était vrai, nous aimions le base-ball avant tout grâce à Charlie. Même si ce dernier et ma sœur étaient de plus grands passionnés que moi. Ce que j'aimais surtout c'était les réunions familiales autour d'une pizza devant la télé. Si nous n'étions pas friands des grandes démonstrations d'affection, nous étions tout de même très proches, sans doute grâce à nos caractères similaires. Dire que je n'étais pas proche de Renée était faut mais c'était différent. Ma mère était beaucoup plus extravertie, beaucoup plus impulsive. Alors que Charlie, Rose et moi nous contentions très bien de la solitude ou de la simple présence des autres.

Du temps où Rose et moi vivions encore chez notre père, il nous arrivait de passer des journées entières sans échanger plus de trois mots. J'étais le nez plongé dans un livre ou enfermée dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique alors que Rose et Charlie étaient collés devant un match à la télé. Mais la simple proximité des uns des autres suffisaient largement sans que nous n'envahissions nos espaces vitaux respectifs.

- C'est marrant parce que dans notre famille le base-ball est aussi une religion, annonça Alice, songeuse. Emmett et Edward ne ratent pas un match quant à Jazz… Et bien je suppose que s'il n'avait pas aimé ça mes frères lui auraient pourri l'existence pour qu'il ne me quitte ou m'auraient sommé de le plaquer moi-même.

Je ris doucement en imaginant Edward et Emmett mettre Jasper dehors. J'avais remarqué la complicité des CW, comme tout le monde je crois. Alice, Edward et Emmett étaient liés par le sang et si cela divisait certaines personnes, pour eux c'était un lien très spécial. Jasper lui, bien que mari d'Alice, semblait être un frère pour les deux Cullen et cela expliquait aisément leur entente.

- Et celle-là, qui est-ce ? me demanda Alice, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je levai les yeux vers la photo qu'elle désignait et mon sourire se figea. Je me demandai pourquoi je ne l'avais pas enlevé, cela aurait evité de devoir des explications à Alice. Pourtant, je connaissais bel et bien la réponse à cette question. Malgré toute la rancœur que je pouvais éprouver je n'avais pas eu la force de l'enlever. C'était encore trop tôt.

Je m'emparai du cadre et mon regard se perdit un instant sur le cliché. La photographie représentait une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'année,, vêtue d'une robe d'été aux imprimés violine, ses boucles brunes encadrant son visage souriant. Elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un hjeune homme de son âge portant un jean et une chemise blanche, la regardant amoureusement. La jeune femme était blottit contre lui et avait passé une main dans les cheveux châtains de son compagnon. Ils se regardaient comme si le monde autour avait disparu. Ils semblaient heureux et amoureux.

Ma gorge se noua douloureusement comme à chaque fois que je revoyait ce cliché. Il ravivait la douleur, les regrets et les souvenirs doux-amers. Cette photo n'avait même pas un an…

- Une vieille connaissance, me contentai-je de répondre en reposant le cadre sur l'étagère la plus haute.

Alice dut noter mon trouble puisqu'elle ne posa pas de questions, ce dont je la remerciai silencieusement. Je n'étais pas prête à en parler. Trop peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis cet épisode douloureux.

- Bon et si on allait les faire ses magasins ? s'exclama Alice, retrouvant son entrain.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous quittâmes l'appartement en silence.

Alice était venue en voiture. Et qu'elle voiture ! Si je trouvais le coupé BMW-M3 de Rosalie voyant, celle de ma nouvelle amie était austentatoire. Devant chez moi était garée une Porsche magnifique… et jaune !

- C'est… C'est ta voiture ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Oui, je l'ai loué pour l'occasion… Elle est joli hein ? me questionna Alice en m'adressant un sourire mêlant fierté et joie.

- Euh, oui… Très jolie.

- Allez en route ma belle !

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête et nous montâmes toutes deux dans la voiture avant de quitter le parking de la résidence. Le moteur faisait un bruit ressemblant à un rugissement et je pensai soudain à Rose. Elle aurait été extatique dans un tel engin.

Alice se glissa dans la circulation et nous roulâmes quelques minutes au son d'un album de Garbage que diffusait l'auto-radio.

Les heures qui suivirent me menèrent à une seule conclusion : Rosalie était finalement très très modérée sur la question du shopping. J'avais toujours cru ma sœur folle à lier dès qu'ils s'agissait de vêtements, de chaussures, d'accessoires ou de toute autre chose susceptible d'être achetée. Je pensais cela parce que je n'avais jamais fait de shopping avec Alice Cullen-Whitlock.

Tout au long du trajet, elle m'expliqua son plan d'action. Non non, je n'exagérais pas ! J'avais l'impression de me trouver face à un général de l'armée présentant sa stratégie d'attaque à ses soldats. Et comme les soldats j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'une telle entreprise.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter toute la journée en détails. Déjà parce que je ne me souviens pas de tout avec toutes les choses que nous avons faîtes. Et surtout parce que ça serait trop long. Mais voici les choses que j'ai appris avec le shopping à la Alice.

Première chose: j'allais avoir un problème de porte-feuille… Tout du moins, si j'étais contrainte d'acheter quelque chose. Le salaire que me versais le 'N-Y Culture' était plus que généreux, d'autant plus avec l'augmentation que j'avais eu pour réaliser le reportage sur les CW. Mais lorsqu'Alice évoqua 'Channel', 'Dolce Gavana' ou encore 'Gucci', je me sentis défaillir. Ces magasins étaient tout bonnement hors de ma portée financière… Ou alors je m'endettais pour les vingt années à venir. Cette histoire allait me coûter un bras !

Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire. Finalement, ça m'arrangeait plutôt. Je me contenterais de suivre Alice et d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle me demanderait mon avis… Pour ça, j'étais douée.

Deuxième chose : si j'avais décidé d'être passive tout au long de cette folle journée, ce n'était pas du goût d'Alice. A peine fûmes nous entrées dans le premier magasin qu'elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi jolie, ce sourire l'aurait probablement faite ressembler au Joker. Mais Alice était trop belle pour ça. D'ailleurs, je la détestais.

- Bon, Bella voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour toi.

- Ce que nous pouvons faire pour moi ? répétai-je, ahurie.

- Ne le prends pas mal, je dois dire que ta façon de t'habiller est… Et bien tu es féminine c'est vrai mais tes pantalons de tailleurs et tes chemisiers sont bien trop strictes. Tu vas passé un an autour du monde, à aller dans les plus beaux hôtels,dans les plus grandes salles de concerts… Tu es une journaliste talentueuse et je le crois ambitieuse. Sans compter que tu es jolie malgré tout ce que tu peux en dire. Seulement, tes vêtements ne te mette pas en valeur… Il va falloir remédier ça.

A nouveau, je posai sur Alice Whitlock des yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait prévu de me relooker. Je ne rêvais pas, c'était bel et bien pour moi que nous allions faire les magasins… Et moi qui voulais rester passive…

Troisième chose : je m'étais apparemment complètement trompée sur le mode de vie d'un groupe de rock durant une tournée. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'avais toujours eu l'image des déplacements incessants, des répétitions intenses, des concerts et ensuite la reprise de la route. J'avais cru que je passerais l'année à venir en jean et Converses, à courrir partout entre les techniciens du staff, le groupe, les organisateurs de la tournée pour récolter le maximum d'informations pour mon reportages.

Figurez-vous que je m'étais complètement trompée. Alice me parla de cérémonies, de soirée dans des clubs réputés… Mais où diable avais-je mis les pieds ?

Lorsque je vis mon amie commencer à prendre différents habits je crus bon de l'arrêter. Nous étions chez Dolce Gavana, non d'une coccinelle taxidermiste ! Un simple sac ici coutait les yeux de la tête !

Quatrième chose : ne jamais, ô grand jamais contrarier les plans d'une Alice en pleine scéance de shopping ! Surtout pas en parlant d'argent !

Quand je lui avais fait part de mon handicap pécunière elle avait fixé sur moi de grands yeux ohrrifiés.

Isabella Marie Swan ! s'exclama-t-elle, attirant sur nous le regard de quelques clientes. Ne redis jamais une chose aussi abjectes ! Tu ne te figures pas que je vais te laisser payer quoique ce soit !Puisque tu vas travailler avec nous pendant un an, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de t'y préparer le mieux possible. Toi tu te contentes de me suivre et d'approuver !

Cinquième chose : ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est petite qu'elle ne peux pas vous faire peur !

J'avais été si effrayée devant la tyrade d'Alice que je n'avais même pas tentée de la contre-dire. Apparemment, une entité supérieure guidait ses agissements et ses humeurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de shopping. Elle n'avait plus rien de la douce personne que j'avais rencontré. C'était une acheteuse méthodique, déterminée et professionnelle. Autant vous dire que ça m'avait fait peur aux premiers abords.

Sixième chose : le corps humain est plein de ressources ! Ne jamais sous-estimer ses capacités physiques.

La journée avait été intense. Hormis une courte pose de trente minutes pour manger à midi, nous n'avions pas chômer ! Passé les premiers temps d'une Alice complètement psychopathe j'avais découvert qu'elle prenait réellement plaisir à faire du shopping. Au départ, j'avais eu peur puisque je n'étais aucunement habituée à un tel entrain. Puis, j'avais noté les étoiles dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle me voyais sortir d'une cabine avec une nouvelle tenue. Je voyais aussi ses sourires approbateurs et la fierté avec laquelle elle sortait sa cadrte de crédit à chaque fois que nous passions à la caisse. Pour Alice, cette scéance de relooking était une réelle partie de plaisir et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse si bien que j'y pris également du plaisir.

Cependant, je n'avais pas encore assez d'entraînement pour rester extatique aussi longtemps. J'étais plutôt de nature râleuse avec un léger penchant cynique. Ou alors, je passais mon temps à m'appitoyer sur mon sort… Oui, j'étais une personne charmante.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes dans un Starbuck aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente, je commençais à en avoir marrr. Alice m'avait tout bonnement tuer et j'avais les pieds affreusement douloureux tout comme mes mollets, mon dos… Autant dire que j'étais bonne pour la casse.

Alice, elle, était aux anges. Elle était apparemment fière de toutes ses trouvailles. Je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas des goûts aussi extravagants que son aptitude à l'achat le laissait paraître. Toutes les tenues qu'elle avait choisi étaient réellement belles et élégantes, bien qu'un peu excentriques à mon goût. Pourtant, voir Alice si convaincue m'avait persuadé moi aussi. Peut-être que ça m'allait bien, en fin de compte.

- Bien, ça a été une journée productive ! s'extasia mon amie. Tu as plein de belles tenues maintenant. La semaine prochaine on s'occupera des quelques paires de chaussures qui manquent et ensuite des accessoires.

- Tu sais Alice, je n'ai pas une penderie extensible, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

- Cesse dont de te plaindre me sourit mon amie. Ce n'est pas nous qui portons les bagages… Et si tu n'as pas assez de valises ce n'est pas grave nous irons en acheter ! Après tout nous restons encore deux mois à New-York !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, faussement désespérée avant qu'Alice n'ajouta.

- Au fait, j'ai proposé aux garçons de nous rejoindre pour prendre un verre ici, il ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ... Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Je la fixai un instant interdite. Les garçons ? Je supposai que par là elle entendait Jasper, Emmett et … Edward. Moi qui n'avait presque pas pensé à lui de la journée tant mon esprit avait été accaparé par nos intenses activités. Je trouvais même cela plutôt bien et mes pensées auraient peut-être pu s'évaporer avant que je ne le revoie, le lundi suivant. Sauf qu'apparemment, Alice en avait décidé autrement. Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à me le sortir de la tête.

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et Alice me proposa également d'inviter Rosalie. Je lui appris que ma sœur était chez Charlie et donc qu'elle n'était pas libre. Elle sembla légèrement désappointée et déclara, songeuse :

- C'est Emmett qui va être déçu…

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée. En quoi l'absence de ma sœur pouvait elle décevoir Emm… oh ! Emmett Cullen avait craqué pour Rosalie ! Quelque part, cela ne m'étonnait pas…

Je ne pus guère interroger Alice sur la question puisque les trois autres membres des CW accompagné de Leah, nous rejoignirent à cet instant. J'abandonnai mes pensées et me concentrai sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je saluai Jasper et Emmet puis mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward.

A nouveau, je ne pus retenir le frisson qui me parcourait l'échine à chaque fois que je l'apercevais. Il était aussi beau que dans mon rêve et les images de ce derniers me revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Stop ! Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, c'était le meilleur moyen de me mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

Je saluai donc Edward également et les gars commandèrent avant de prendre de mes nouvelles suite à la journée shopping d'Alice. Tout au long de ses quelques minutes, je songeais à nouveau à ma situation avec Edward. J'avais désormais confiance en Alice pour tenir sa langue mais un problème demeurait : celui de mon attirance.

Je ne pouvais plus le nier désormais. J'étais réellement attirée par Edward Cullen et il allait falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec cette attirance au cours de l'année à venir. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à ce genre de choses, j'étais là pour le travail. Je pourrais bien sûr tisser des liens d'amitié avec lui mais cela devait s'arêter là. Cela s'arrêterait là.

Tout au long de mes réflexions, je sentis un nouveau sentiment s'emparer de moi. Une sorte d'ombre provenant du fin fond de mon esprit. Outre la raison professionnelle, une autre s'imposait à moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me lier avec Edward Cullen. Pas audelà de l'amitié… Et cela pour une raison que je ne pourrais pas lui expliquer. C'était vrai, nous avions passé une nuit ensemble et par cela nous étions plus que des amis, du moins en comparaison de la notion d'amitié que les gens avaient normalement. Mais cette raison-ci était pour moi irréfragable.

C'était une raison venue de mon passé… D'une promesse que je m'étais faite et que je me devais de tenir… Pour lui, celui qui hantait chacun des instants de ma vie. Celui qui était mon passé et qui aurait pu être mon avenir.

Au-delà de toute autre raison Edward Cullen et moi devions rester amis.

Pour lui.

xxx

POV Edward.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans ce Starbuck non-loin de Central Park , il était presque dix-huit heures. Alice nous avait proposé de les rejoindre, Bella et elle, après la scéance de shopping intensive qu'elles avaient mené touteau long de la journée. Nous avions accepté et avions pris la route de notre lieu de rendez-vous.

J'étais heureux de revoir Bella alors que finalement, nous ne devions la retrouver au studio que le lundi suivant. La soirée que nous avions passé la veille au 'Black' avait été plus que sympathique et quelque chose me disait que nous allions passer beaucoup de temps dans le café de Jacob et Billy. J'avais vraiment apprécié le fils Black et j'avais aussi remarqué l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Bella et Rosalie.

La sœur de Bella était vraiment une personne agréable. Il était vrai qu'aux premiers abords elle pouvait sembler froide et distante mais au cours de la soirée elle s'était avérée être un esprit vif avec un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Elle avait plusieurs fois remis Emmett avec ses blagues matchos à sa place et j'avais trouvé cela très distrayant.

A cette pensée, je jetai un regard en coin à mon frère. Il nous avait avoué, la veille au soir, qu'il avait « plus ou moins » craqué sur Rosalie. Le « plus ou moins » était la seule chose que nous avions pu obtenir de lui après qu'Alice ne l'avait torturé pendant plusieurs minutes. Autant dire que si mon frère craquait « plus ou moins » sur une fille c'était qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre.

Mon attention fut détournée d'Emmett lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella. Alice et elle étaient assises à une table et discutaient. A leurs pieds s'étalaient nombre de sacs et j'en conclus que la scéance de shopping avait du être fructueuse. Ma sœur semblait extatique alors que Bella, elle paraissait complètement épuisée. Il fallait reconnaître qu'avec Alice le shopping s'élevait au rang de sport.

- Salut les filles ! sexclama Emmett pour les saluer. Alors, vous avez bien tué votre carte bleue ?

- C'est plutôt mes pieds qu'on a tué, soupira Bella.

- Pauvre, pauvre Bella ! la plaignit mon frère en lui ébourriffant les cheveux. Alice, tu l'as toute cassé !

- Repose encore une fois tes mains sur moi, Emmett Cullen et je te mange le bras ! le menaça Bella en se redressant.

- Ouuuuh ! J'ai peur la vilaine Bel…. Aïe ! Hey mais ça fait mal !

Je regardai Emmett, surpris pour me rendre compte que Bella venait de lui mettre un coup de talon bien placé dans la rotule. Mon frère grimaçait de douleur alors que son adversaire affichait un sourire triomphant.

- « Ne défie jamais une femme en colère »… On ne t'a jamais appris ça, Em' ? le taquina Jasper, hilare.

- Tu n'es qu'une diablesse, Bella Swan ! s'exaspéra Emmett en la montrant du doigt.

- Arrête les compliments Emmett, je vais rougir , sourit Bella, carnacière.

Je souris silencieusement mais ne fis pas de remarque. Je regardai ensuite Bella se rassoir et reprendre sa conversation avec Alice et Leah comme si de rien était. J'aimais vraiment ce côté très spontané qu'elle avait, cette manière de réagir parfois à l'instinct et de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Plus j'observais Isabella Swan, plus je me rendais compte de la complexité de sa personnalité. Elle avait de multiples facettes et j'avais une grande envie de les découvrir.

Je restai songeur à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en avais de semblable et je devais avouer qu'elle me perturbais grandement. Je devais avouer être attiré Par Bella, mais ce n'était pas une attirance physique. Je la trouvais jolie bien sûr et dire qu'elle me laissait indifférent aurait été mentir. Mais j'avais envie d'apprendre à la connaître, de déceler chaque aspect de sa personnalité. Elle m'intriguais et j'avais envie de satisfaire cette curiosité grandissante.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Je ne pouvais me permettre de l'interroger sans cesse sur ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, quel était son passé... Je devais laisser le temps faire son œuvre j'étais presque sûr de pouvoir attendre. Cette année allait me permettre de découvrir qui était Bella Swan et je prendrais tout le temps nécessaire pour cela.

Après la séparation que j'avais vécu quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais traversé une période de quasi-dépression, me renfermant sur moi-même. Réaliser que je venais de la perdre était douloureux et je préférais me murer dans mon mutisme pour affronter cette douleur seule. Puis, je m'étais remis à écrire. Cette épreuve m'inspirait. Certes ,les paroles des chansons que j'écrivais tout comme les mélodies que je composais était d'une tristesse à toute épreuve . Je me souvenais encore d'une remarque d'Emmett « mon pauvre frangin tu en veux à nos fans ou quoi ? Tu veux que l'on soit responsable d'un suicide collectif » Maintenant, cela me faisait sourire et je savais que mon frère avait raison.

Désormais, l'album allait être finalisé et nous allions ensuite partir en tournée pendant plus d'un an J'étais impatient à la perspective de reprendre la route. J'avais des envies de grands espaces, des envies d'ailleurs. Quitter Seattle pour New-York avait déjà été un premier pas mais les mois de voyages qui nous attendait me ravissaient grandement. Ces mois qui allaient suivre allaient être propices aux nouvelles rencontres et aux découvertes de nouveaux pays puisqu'il s'agissait de notre première tournée mondiale.

J'avais envie de renouveau après ce que j'avais vécu et notre installation temporaire à New-York en était la première source. Bella représentait une sorte de renouveau. Plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus je voulais en savoir. Ae sentais que nous pourrions devenir amis. Envisager plus relevait du domaine de la fantaisie pour moi. Mon cœur était encore bien trop fragile… Mais comme le disait toujours Alice « le meilleur est devant toi. »

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula parfaitement et nous quittâmes Bella aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Elle devait rejoindre Rosalie chez leur père et nous avions nous-même quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée. Nous devions retrouver les Denalli au Hilton où elles étaient descendues et j'allais revoir Tanya, Théo et Eva. J'appréciais beaucoup le petit amie de la plus âgée des Denalli et nous avions fini par nous lier d'amitié. Cela nous arrivait souvent de sortir ensemble lorsque j'étais encore avec…

Je secouai la tête, refusant de penser à elle. Je me trouvais en cet instant dans la voiture nous menant au Hilton et je regardais la ville défiler par la fenêtre, comme à mon habitude. Les premières décorations de Noël avaient commencé à être retirées, sonnant ainsi la fin de cette période festive. Janvier s'était désormais installé et il nous fallait nous replonger dans le travail et commencer cette nouvelle année qui nous attendait.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'hôtel et la voiture s'arrêta. Nous sortîmes tous du véhicule et gagnâmes le grand hall de la réception. J'étais accompagné d'Alice et Jasper seulement. Emmett avait préféré rester à l'hôtel pour travailler sur quelque chose dont il ne voulait nous parler – ce qui était assez effrayant, disons le clairement – et Leah était trop fatiguée pour passer une soirée à l'extérieur.

Après avoir demandé le numéro de la chambre d'Irina – là où se passerait la soirée – et après que le réceptionniste n'avait demandé confirmation à la seconde des Denalli, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur pour gagner le troisième étage.

Ce fut une Irina rayonnante qui nous ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Elle nous salua et nous fit entrer dans sa suite où un air de Billy Joel flottait. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon où avait été dressé une table et autour de laquelle se trouvaient déjà Kate et Denis, son petit ami, Ryan le fiancé d'Irina ainsi que Théo et Tanya alors qu'Eva regardait un Disney que je reconnus comme étant 'Monstres&Co'. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais ça, c'est la culture Disney d'Alice qui en est la cause.

Tous se levèrent donc pour venir nous saluer et Irina, aidée de ses sœurs, commença à servir l'apéritif. J'entammai une discussion avec Théo que j'étais heureux de retrouver.

- Où est Emmett ? demanda Tanya en me tendant un verre de vin blanc et en allant se placer aux côtés de son petit ami.

- Il a été pris d'une soudaine inspiration, répondis-je, blasé. Il s'est enfermé dans sa suite en fin d'après-midi et a tout bonnement refusé d'en sortir.

- Euh… C'est plutôt mauvais signe ça non ? Quand Emmett se met à avoir de tels comportements… avança Théo.

- Les compositions d'Emmett ne sont pas toutes bonnes à jeter, remarquai-je finalement. C'est vrai que niveau musical, il a tendance à mettre les guitares électriques et la batterie très en avant. Mais il a écrit dde bonnes chansons et je crois que c'est autant grâce à lui qu'à Alice si nous arrivons à avoir des chansons joyeuses dans nos albums.

- Et oui, tout le monde n'est pas un grand mélo-dramatique comme toi, me taquina Tanya.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors et je lui souris. C'était vrai, j'avais la réputation d'écrire des chansons toujours très mélancoliques même avant ma précédente rupture. Si celle-ci avait renforcé mon aptitude naturelle à la mélancolie, j'avais toujours eu ce style d'écriture.

Je ne savais pas exactement d'où cela venait. J'avais toujours été entouré. Mes parents étaient présents et aimants sans pour autant en être étouffants. Emmett et Alice ne m'avaient jamais laissé de côté. Pourtant, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose et c'était dans la musique que j'avais trouvé cette chose. Lorsque je passais de longues heures à composer des mélodies sur mon piano, coupé du monde… Ces heures où je pouvais laisser libre court à mes sentiments, ces heures durant lesquelles mon âme exprimait ce qu'elle avait de caché, de secret.

Je ne me laissais que rarement alller aux yeux des gens, même aux membres de ma famille. Si j'adorais Emmett et que je pouvais avoir une grande confiance en lui, il n'était pas la personne vers qui je me tournais quand cela n'allait pas. Alice… Cela m'était arrivé mais j'étais le grand frère pour elle et c'était plus elle qui venait me voir après une peine de cœur lorsque nous étions plus jeunes que l'inverse. Je ne me serais pas vu confier mes secrets à ma mère et mon père, malgré toute l'affection et la confiance que j'avais pour lui, était une personne que je respectais et que j'aimais en silence.

Quant aux yeux du monde… Avec le métier que je faisais, chacune de mes apparitions publiques était étudiée par la presse ou les gens extérieurs. Je ne voulais aucunement que ma vie fut étalée dans les tabloïds, même si cela s'était produit lors de la rupture. J'estimais que ma vie privée ne regardais que moi et non les médias. Du coup, je me montrais toujours souriant sans en être extravagant ou excentrique, sans poru autant laisser ma porte ouverte à tous les journalistes de la presse people.

D'un autre côté, je me montrais accessible avec les gens qui venaient me parler dans la rue, lors des concerts ou d'autres évènements publics. Ce n'était pas parce que nous avions une certaine renomée qu'il fallait nous croire supérieur et nous mettre sur un piédestal. J'étais comme ces personnes qui écoutaient notre musique, nous étions sur le même plan d'égalité et c'était souvent un plaisir de discuter avec eux… Même si certaines filles nous poursuivaient, Emmett et moi, en criant qu'elles nous aimaient…

Je mettais cependant plus de distance avec les journalistes. Encore une fois, c'était une question d'attitude. Si la personne se montrait inquisitive, indiscrète et relativement insistante – surtout concernant des détails sur nos vies privées – je me renfermais et me contentais de répondre ou de détourner poliment le sujet. Pour les journalistes qui s'intéressaient réellement à nous en temps que groupe, que musicien ou tout simplement que personnes aimant la musique, dans ce cas la discussion était ouverte d'office. Je me souvenais encore d'une interview que nous avions mené pour une radio irlandaise, deux ans auparavant et après laquelle nous étions restés parler avec le journaliste pendant près de quatre heures. Nous avions terminée notre conversation autour d'un café, ayant été gentiment mis dehors par le personnel technique de la radio qui avait besoin du studio pour une autre émission.

Finalement, peu étaient les personnes qui connaissaient ma véritable personnalité… C'était triste mais c'était ainsi. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé la personne avec laquelle je serais prêt à me livrer totalement… Du moins, je croyais l'avoir trouvé mais…

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par une tornade blonde qui se précipita sur moi. Je baissai les yeux, surpris et aperçus alors Eva qui me souriant de toutes ses dents.

- B'jour Ed' ! me dit-elle alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Bonjour miss, tu vas bien ?

Elle hôcha de la tête et se mit à me raconter ses vacances et ce qu'elle avait eu à Noël. C'était étrange et même si Eva n'était pas à proprement parler la fille de Tanya, c'était tout comme. Elle avait huit mois quand elle était arrivée dans la vie de Théo et avait toujours pris au sérieux ce rôle de figure maternelle. Au départ, mon amie n'avait pas voulu s'imposer de la sorte dans la vie de Théo et Eva, surtout en connaissance de la dure épreuve par laquelle ils étaient passés. Puis les choses étaient vite devenues sérieuses et ils formaient aujourd'hui une véritable petite famille. Ils parlaient même d'adoption pour officialiser le lien entre Tanya et la petite et même de mariage, d'après ce que m'avait confié mon amie. J'étais réellement ravi pour eux et ils faisaient partie des personnes que j'affectionnais le plus.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et au milieu de conversations animées. Nous parlâmes beaucoup de la tournée des Denallis, qu'elles avaient achevé par un concert au Madison Square Garden quatre jours plus tôt et qui s'était avéré être un moment inoubliable. Elles parlèrent du public et du plaisir qu'elles avaient pris à jouer ce soir-là. Seulement, même si ces derniers mois semblaient avoir été parmi les meilleurs de leurs vies, elles étaient épuisées et étaient ravies de rentrer à Anover pour prendre du repos bien mérité.

Il était désormais près de vingt-trois heures et je me trouvais seul avec Tanya dans sa chambre, contemplant Manhattan illuminé par la grande baie vitrée. Mon amie était un peu en retrait, me regardant en silence, sûrement songeuse. Nous nous étions retirés, comme cela nous arrivait souvent lors de telles soirées, désireux de parler seul à seul. Je ne savais pas encore lequel d'entre nous allait lancer la conversation mais le silence était tout aussi bénéfique.

Je regardai Tanya du coin de l'œil et repris le fil de mes pensées, précédemment interrompues par Eva. En y réfléchissant bien, je pouvais dire que Tanya était ma meilleure amie. Nous avions un passé commun de couple, c'était vrai mais cette relation avait toujours été plus une amitié améliorée qu'une réelle histoire d'amour. J'avais énormément d'affection pour elle, seulement c'était en toute amitié.

Je souris à cette pensée, ce qui attira apparemment l'attention de Tanya puisqu'elle me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Je pensais à nous, avouai-je sans détour.

- Ah oui ? s'interrogea mon amie, en s'approchant de moi.

- Ca fait combien de temps que nou nous connaissons maintenant… Six ans ?

- A peu près oui, confirma-t-elle en m'imitant dans la contemplation de la ville.

- Je me disais… Que tu dois sûrement être la personne qui me connaît le mieux au monde.

Tanya tourna son regard océan vers moi et je le soutins. Elle sourit à son tour et déclara :

Peut-être que tu as raison… Même si je parierai sur Alice et Emmett… Et peut-être même Jazz. Ne les sous-estime pas Edward, tu ne leur parles peut-être pas beaucoup mais ils ont de l'intuition.

J'haussai les épaules comme simple réponses. Peut-être que Tanya avait raison. Je pensais réellement qu'avec tout le temps que nous passions tous les quatre, nous avions développé une sorte de don pour nous comprendre sans nécessité de mots.

- Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un te connaisse entièrement, reprit Tanya, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu caches toujours une part de toi… Même à moi.

- C'est réellement ce que tu penses ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Ce n'est aucunement une critique Edward, c'est juste une constatation. Tu ne te livres jamais vraiment entièrement, tu ne te donnes jamais réellement à fond non plus… Dans la sphère privée je parle, il est évident que sur scène et lorsque cela concerne la musique de manière générale, tu donnes tout ce que tu as. Tu aimes ta famille aussi, je n'en doute. Mais il y a toujours cette par de toi qui veux se préserver…

Je méditais un instant sur ses paroles. Elle avait absolument raison, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Cette réserve était un comportement volontaire… Une sorte de mécanisme d'auto-défense que je ne parvenais pas à briser.

Mes pensées se portèrent immédiatement sur une partie de mon passé que j'aurais préféré ne pas me rappeler ce soir. Je fermai un instant les yeux et son visage apparut derrière mes paupières clauses. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je la voyais parfois en rêve mais c'était moins intense qu'avant. Moins intense que dans les premières semaines où il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la voir.

- Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Tanya me ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité et je lui adressai un sourire triste. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher, de toute évidence.

- Tu penses qu'avec elle aussi je ne me suis pas totalement livré ? demandai-je soudain, autant à Tanya qu'à moi-même.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa entre nous et je vis mon amie froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant à l'interrogation que je venais de formuler à voix haute. J'y songeais moi-même, tentant d'y trouver une réponse.

Repenser à cette histoire était encore difficile mais j'y arrivais avec plus d'aisance q'auparavant. J'avais accepté qu'elle faisait parti de mon passé et m'y était résolu. A présent, je me demandais ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné entre nous, les choses qui avaient provoqué notre séparation… En omettant notre accord commun, bien entendu.

Il s'agissait de la plus longue histoire que j'avais eu et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle m'avait marqué à ce point. Je m'y était investi au plus haut point et j'avais accordé le maximum d'attention à mon ex petite amie. Pourtant, avec notre rupture, ces affirmations étaient remises en question et c'était une chose à la fois étrange et un peu douloureuse.

- Pour tout t'avouer… Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question, commença Tanya. Comme toi, Becky avait un emploi du temps bien rempli… Vous ne vous voyiez que six mois sur douze peut-être même moins… Et même si tu l'aimais… Il y a un moment où ça n'a plus suffi.

L'entendre prononcer le nom de Rébecca me laissa un instant interdit avant que ses paroles ne me reviennent en mémoire. Becky était comédienne, jouant l'un des rôles principaux d'une série produite par une grande chaîne nationale. Comme l'avait dit Tanya, elle avait un métier aussi prenant que le mien et nous nous investissions beaucoup dans nos carrières respectives. Nos sentiments n'avaient jamais été remis en cause mais notre histoire se composait plus de périodes durant lesquelles nous nous voyions tous les jours, plutôt que des quatre années qu'elle avait duré. Nous nous appelions et nous écrivions beaucoup mais la distance et le temps avaient creusé un fossé entre nous, fossé qu'il avait été impossible de franchir… Du moins, sans qu'il n'y eut des sacrifices.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne à me poser ses questions, soupirai-je finalement, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Nous avons voulu cette rupture tous les deux… J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il y a un goût d'inachevé…

- Ca ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes séparés, ça doit être pour ça… supposa Tanya. Puis… Lorsqu'une histoire se finit, surtout quand elle a été aussi longue, on se remet en question… Et on a des doutes concernant l'avenir.

Encore une fois, elle avait parfaitement raison. Je me posais beaucoup de questions sur mon futur et toutes demeuraient encore sans réponse. Pour ce qui était de mon travail, c'était déjà déterminé : finir l'enregistrement de l'album, suivi de la promo et de la tournée… Tout était planifié.

C'était au niveau de ma vie personnelle que se posaient les questions. Allais-je continuer à vivre seulement des aventures d'une nuit ? Rencontrerai-je à nouveau quelqu'un qui me redonnerait assez confiance en la vie et en moi-même pour me laisser aller à aimer une fois encore ?

Je détestais songer à tout cela, avoir autant d'incertitudes. Malheureusement j'étais dans une période de transition et je devais m'y accoutumer. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de faire des nouvelles rencontres… Et cela, le temps me le donnerait, je le savais.

_xxx_

Voilà !

Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ajoutent en alert ou en favorite ! Pour les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent, elles arrivent tout de suite… Mais je voulais vous poster le chapitre vu qu'il était fini et que l'attente à déjà été assez longue.

J'essaie de faire moins long la prochaine fois.

Lily.


	6. Trouble

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle rencontre autant de succès et je voulais vous en remercier du fond du cœur. C'est très motivant même si malheureusement l'inspiration me fait parfois cruellement défaut. Malgré la lenteur de la publication vous êtes toujours là et franchement ça me touche. _

_Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis assez mitigée… Perosnnellement jaime plutôt bien la deuxième partie même si je suppose que vous allez me détester pour la fin. Mais si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les choses avancent, surtout du côté d'Edward en fait…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous laisse tranquille pour vous permettre de lire. J'arrête mon blabla après les remerciements pour les reviews anonymes ! Et merci aussi aux personnes m'ajoutant en Favorite ou Alert._

_See you soon_

_Lily._

_xxx_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Gab : Hello __ toujours fidèle dans tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! C'est cool que tu aimes ma Tanya, je l'aime bien aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bsx._

_Loiisl : merci à toi et ravie que tu aimes ! _

_Lilo : Coucou, merci pour ta review…. Pour ce qui est de Bone smalheureusement je n'ai rien pour le moment en stock vu que ça fait presque trois ans que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce pairing, mais merci beaucoup !_

_xxx_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Trouble**

**POV Bella.**

** Un radieux soleil régnait sur New-York en ce jour de fin Janvier et ce fut avec le sourire que je sortis de l'appartement que je partageais avec Rosali. Malgré le beau temps, le froid était mordant et je m'étais chaudement habillée pour ne pas attraper quelque chose qui m'aurait, de toute évidence, clouée au lit pendant des jours.**

** Je décidai de prendre le métro ce matin-là, devant me rendre au siège social de Pacific Music Record où je devais retrouver les CW. Nous avions en ce mardi matin une réunion de pré-tournée et je devais m'y rendre pour être présentée à l'équipe technique avec qui je serai amenée à passer pas mal de temps.**

** Cela faisait désormais un peu plus de trois semaines que je travaillais avec le groupe et une certaine routine s'était installée dans mes journées. Les sessions d'enregistrement avaient repris et c'était avec une surprise et une joie non dissimulées que je découvrais chaque nouvelle chanson. La tracklisting de l'album n'était pas encore tout à fait déterminée et j'assistais à un combat permanant entre chacun des membres du groupe. Ils se battaient pour savoir quelle chanson devait se trouver sur l'album, pourquoi telle ou telle autre ne devait pas y figurer... Voir ainsi la vie de musiciens professionnels était un rêve auquel aspiraient de nombreuses personnes travaillant pour ce que l'on pourrait appeler le domaine « paramusical ». Je n'étais pas sûre que ce terme existait mais j'avais toujours été une amatrices des néologismes.**

** Travailler avec les Cullen était aussi passionnant que je l'avais imaginé lorsqu'on m'avait confié ce poste. Voir la genèse et la confection d'un disque était une chose qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde et qui aidait aussi à comprendre certaines choses au sujet de la musique d'un groupe. En apprenant à connaître chacun d'entre eux j'écoutais leurs chansons d'une façon différente et j'adorais ça. Je n'avais jamais eu un quelconque talent musical ou vocal, ayant pourtant essayé d'intégrer la chorale du lycée. Jouer d'un instrument était une chose assez conceptuelle pour moi… J'avais toujours rêvé d'apprendre le piano mais les leçons de solfège m'avaient vite découragée. Le journalisme avait été l'alternative parfaite pour que je ne puisse travailler dans ce milieu qui me passionnait tant et je ne regrettais aucunement mon choix.**

** Outre le côté professionnel, il régnait une très bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe que nous formions avec le groupe, les ingénieurs sons et les autres personnes gravitant autour des CW. J'avais fini par m'habituer aux taquineries incessantes d'Emmett, prenant même un mâlin plaisir pour le remettre à sa place. J'avais déjà fait trois marathons shopping avec Alice et même si je ressortais lessivée à chaque fois ce n'était pas une expérience si désagréable. Jasper et moi échangeions de longues conversations sur la musique que nous aimions et c'était une chose que je faisais beaucoup avec Edward également.**

** Mon attirance pour lui et les rêves n'avaient pas disparu mais étrangement, j'arrivais presque à m'y faire. . J'avais encore le cœur qui battait lorsque je croyais qu'il allait comprendre que je lui cachais quelque chose mais ça n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Alice savait tenir sa langue même si parfois elle me disait que c'était dur de mentir à son frère et Leah était une tombe. J'avais décidé de laisser les choses se passer, une amitié naissant entre Edward et moi. Cependant, je mettais parfois de la distance, ne voulant pas faillir à la promesse que je m'étais faite. Elle était très importante pour moi et si jamais je faisais quelque chose qui pouvait s'éloigner de la simple amitié, je m'auto-réprimandais aussitôt. Les choses avaient trouvé leur équilibre à présent.**

** Cette pensée me fit sourire et j'entrais dans la rame de métro qui arrivait alors que les premières notes de « Come on come out » d'A Fine Frenzy résonnait dans mes écouteurs. Je m'assis à un siège libre – fait plutôt étonant à une telle heure de la journée – et sortis de mon sac le dernier livre que j'avais commencé, une biographie d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine. J'étais dans ma période livres historiques et j'avais achevé un ouvrage sur les Médicis la semaine passée.**

** Le voyage ne dura qu'un quart d'heure et je quittais ensuite les sous-terrains du métro pour me rendre à l'adresse que m'avait indiqué Leah. L'immeuble qui abritait le siège de la maison de disque – parmi celui d'autres entreprises – était assez imposant et je restais sceptique devant la taille du hall. Le plafond était fait de verre et laissait entrevoir la tour qui devait bien faire une cinquantaine d'étage. Je grimaçai intérieurement, moi qui avait toujours eu le vertige…**

** Je finis par redescendre sur Terre, me rendant compte que j'étais plantée là depuis une bonne minute déjà. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, histoire de ne pas accentuer l'impression de stupidité que je devais dégager. Derrière le comptoir je vis une femme d'un certain âge penchée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ses lunettes aux montures épaisses posées sur le bout de son nez et menaçant d'en tomber à tout instant. Elle me fit alors penser à Germaine, dans le dessin animé « Monstre et Co. », la secrétaire de l'usine où travaillaient les héros… Mes références faisaient peur parfois.**

**- Bonjour, l'apostrophai-je avec un sourire un peu intimidé.**

** Elle releva les yeux et me fixa, circonspecte, attendant apparemment que j'énonce la raison qui me poussait à la déranger dans son activité qui avait l'air… captivante.**

**- Je suis Isabella Swan, me présentai-je. J'ai rendez-vous pour une réunion à la maison de disque Pascifique Music Record.**

** L'hôtesse ne dit toujours rien et soupira, l'air mécontent. Qu'avais-je donc dit de si absurde ? Ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant tout ça…**

** Je la vis ensuite pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur avec une lenteur exagérée qui me donna un instant envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma montre… Je n'étais pas en retard mais si ça continuait j'allais vraiment l'être.**

**C'est au 34****ème**** étage, finit par m'indiquer la femme derrière le comptoir sans m'adresser un regard.**

**J'attendis qu'elle ne m'indiqua l'ascenseur à prendre mais je n'obtiendrais rien d'autre de sa part apparemment. Je grommelai un merci à peine audible… Quelle amabilité cette bonne femme.**

** Je regardai autour de moi tout en avançant. Il y avait deux ascenseurs à ce niveau et avec ma chance, j'allais probablement tomber sur le mauvais. Tant pis, je n'avais pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Je montais dans la premières cabines se présentant à moi. Je me retrouvais dans un grand ascenseur qui devait quasiment faire la taille de ma chambre. Je n'étais pas seule, me retrouvant avec deux jeunes femmes de mon âge. Elles parlaient fort et j'eus le droit à la totalité de leur conversation :**

**- J'ai vraiment cru que ce nouvel album ne viendrait jamais ! dit l'une d'elle. Franchement, presque deux ans !**

**- Avec ce qu'ils ont vécu ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit l'autre. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Surtout deux ans passées sans les voir !**

**- C'était une véritable torture… gémit la première, accompagnant sa déclaration d'un soupir à fendre l'âme.**

**- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva sa compère. Et puis là, il va falloir marquer notre territoire… J'ai appris que de nouvelles recrues allaient rejoindre l'équipe. Il va falloir leur expliquer les règles.**

**- Oui, hors de question qu'elle s'interpose sur notre chemin ! On travaille depuis trop longtemps à ce qu'ils nous apprécient à notre juste valeur… On ne va pas se laisser faire par des nouvelles débarquées.**

**- Quelque chose me dit que tu as une idée derrière la tête, Jess… sourit la seconde.**

**- Oui, il faut que je t'explique ça…**

** Je ne pus avoir la suite de la discussion puisqu'elle descendirent de l'ascenseur et que les portes se refermant étouffèrent leurs mots. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je ne savais pas qui elles étaient et de quoi elles parlaient mais rien que le timbre de leur voix m'insupportait.**

** Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'écran où défilaient les étages, elles s'étaient arrêtées au 21****ème****, il me restait donc environ une dizaine d'étages. Je remis de l'ordre dans mes boucles brunes et regardai ma montre, bon j'avais encore quelques minutes devant moi, je ne serai pas en retard… Pour une fois.**

** Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent bientôt sur le 34****ème**** étage et je sortis de la cabine. Je me retrouvai dans un open space où de nombreuses personnes travaillaient, certaines tapant sur le clavier de leur ordinateur, d'autres pendues à leur téléphone. C'était étrange mais cette ambiance me rappelait celle qui régnait dans les bureaux de la rédaction du 'N-Y Culture'. **

** Je me mis à regarder autour demoi, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer où avait exactement lieu la réunion. Evidemment, la charmante et souriante hôtesse d'accueil n'avait pas fait son travail du coup je me retrouvais à quémander mon chemin comme une pauvre miséreuse. Super, je me sentais vraiment estimée pour le coup.**

** Je remarquai alors que certaines personnes avaient cessé leur activité et me dévisageaient étrangement. Quoi !?! J'avais quelque chose au milieu de la figure ou quoi ? Il n'avait jamais vu une journaliste dans cette boîte ?**

**- Serais-je donc en train de rêver ? Isabella Swan, ici ? Tu es venue espionner la concurrence ou quoi ?**

**Je me figeai à l'entente de cette voix haut-perché. Mon cœur eut un raté et mon sang se glaça. Mon Dieu… Je n'avais pas entendu la personne que je pensais avoir entendu… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, cette voix que je détestais tant… Et la personne qui allait avec de surcroît.**

** '**_**Bon allez Bella, respire ! 1, 2, 1, 2…. Rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle déteste mais ta sœur ! Tu ne lui as jamais rien fait elle n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir…**_**'**

** Je pris une dernière inspiration et me retournai finalement. La personne que je vis devant moi provoqua un nouveau raté cardiaque… Décidément je devais faire attention à ma santé et me ménager ou un jour j'allais leur claquer entre les doigts… Mais là c'était différent, c'était la terreur de mes années facs, la fille de l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus influants dans le milieu de la communication… Ce petit bout de femme pas plus grande que moi, avec ses cheveux courts et son regard perçant. L'une des héritières de l'empire financier Volturi.**

**- Ja… Jane, bredouillai-je, peu assurée.**

**- Salut Bella, me sourit-elle narquoisement. Tu t'es perdue ? Ou alors mon père ne m'a pas dit que tu avais finalement accepté sa proposition… Aurais-tu retrouvé la raison ?**

** Voilà pourquoi je la détestais. Elle m'avait prise en grippe parce que j'étais la sœur de Rosalie Hale. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle se haïssaient… Mais il y avait autre chose, mon lien avec la famille Volturi ne s'arrêtait pas là… Malheureusement pour moi.**

** Je me souvenais de ce coup de téléphone que j'avais reçu, environ un an plus tôt. J'avais d'abord cru à une blague lorsqu'on m'avait mise en relation avec Aro Volturi. Bien sûr, je connaissais son nom, comme toute personne un minimum cultivée travaillant dans le monde de la communication et des médias. Il tenait l'une des plus grosse entreprise de relations publiques de tout New-York et son nom était rattaché à de grandes multinationales dans de nombreux domaines divers et variés. Il était notamment propriétaire du journal en ligne '' – plus souvent appelé NY Info dans notre milieu. C'était pour ce journal que travaillait Jane, sa fille chérie, ennemie jurée de ma sœur… Oui, la même Jane dont j'avais déjà parlé et qui couchait avec les sportifs pour avoir des scoops… Pour se payer du bon temps aussi, bien sûr.**

** Pour en revenir au coup de fil d'Aro Volturi, il m'avait proposé un poste de rédactrice dans son journal. Oui, moi, Isabella Swan, j'avais été choisie par Volturi Corp. Pour devenir la directrice rédactionnelle de la partie musique de NY … Au début, je n'y avais pas cru. Il fallait dire que c'était le job rêvé pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous et c'était moi qu'Aro Volturi avait choisi. Après son annonce je lui avais demandé de répéter, n'y croyant toujours pas. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi moi en particulier alors que je n'avais que trois ans d'ancienneté dans le milieu du journalisme à l'époque. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait attentivement suivi ma carrière sur le conseil de sa fille chérie Jane.**

** Là, j'étais encore restée bouche-bée. Jane, me conseiller à son père ? Elle qui pensait que je ne trouverais jamais de travail à la sortie de Columbia ? Je ne savais pas que sa fille était sous acide ou extasie… Ou alors Jane avait une idée bien machiavélique derrière la tête et son père était tellement gâteux et sous l'influence de sa fille qu'il se pliait à son bon vouloir. Aucune de ces deux hypothèses avaient été confirmé ou infirmé par la suite… Bien que je pensais que Jane était effectivement sous acide.**

** Donc, puisque je m'éloignais encore du sujet… Suite au coup de fil d'Aro, j'avais longuement réfléchi à sa proposition. Mine de rien, le poste était vachement allêchant. Ce qui me retenais de le rappeler et de lui dire 'oui' tenait au fait qu'en acceptant de travailler pour la famille Volturi je me retrouvais liée à leur empire. Et autant dire qu'une fois liée à cette famille c'était pour toute ma carrière. Si je réussissais, je pourrais monter les échelons et avoir des postes de plus en plus attractifs avec le salaire qui allait avec. Seulement, si je me plantais, je pouvais dire adieu à un futur dans le journalisme car Volturi et Co. S'assureraient de me fermer toutes les portes de toutes les rédactions d'Amérique. Bref, les risques étaient quand même de taille.**

** Puis il y avait aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas avoir une étiquette. Les journalistes travaillant pour le NY avaient une réputation d'être de véritables vautours. On ne m'aurait pas payé pour parler de musique mais assurément pour écrire des articles racontant la vie des stars de la musique plus que leur travail à proprement parlé… Il suffisait de voir les articles de Jane. D'ailleurs, elle aussi était une raison qui m'avait poussé à décliner l'offre d'Aro Volturi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir travailler avec elle au quotidien, sans compter que ça aurait été comme trahir Rose et ça il en était tout bonnement hors de question.**

** Lors de notre second entretien téléphonique où je lui avais annoncé mon refus, Aro s'était montré beaucoup moins chaleureux et élogieux que la première fois. Il m'avait dit être déçu de mon choix et que cette opportunité ne se représenterait sûrement jamais. Tant pis, vu comment le patron était susceptible et sa fille terrifiante et tyranique… Je préférais travailler sous les ordres de Ray Dawson, même s'il avait un léger côté pervers et malsaint.**

** Je revins soudain à la réalité, me rendant compte que je fixais Jane depuis une bonne minute. Il ne fallait pas que je m'applatisse devant elle sinon elle allait tiré profit de cette faiblesse et c'était un plaisir que je ne voulais pas lui donner.**

**- Non, rassure-toi, je n'ai toujours pas décidé de venir polluer ton espace vital, déclarai-je, essayant d'être le plus grinçante possible. **

**- Oh me voilà soullagée ! répondit Jane. Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ?**

**- J'avais une réunion au siège de PM Records… expliquai-je. Mais je suppose que les instructions que l'on m'a donné ne sont pas les bonnes.**

**- Il semblerait… se moqua Jane, mauvaise.**

**- Et peut-être que toi qui travailles ici tu pourrais m'indiquer le bon étage ?**

** Je manquai de m'étouffer en entendant ma propre question. ****Oh my God ! ****Je venais de demander quelque chose à Jane Volturi ! Moi qui me l'étais toujours interdit, ne voulant rien lui devoir… Là, s'était loupé mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée. Si maintenant ma bouche se mettait à dire des choses sans que mon cerveau lui ait ordonné… Ca devenait du grand n'importe quoi !**

** Je vis le sourire de Jane se transformer en une moue faussement triste qui ne m'annonça rien de bon. JE grimaçai intérieurement, attendant la réponse de celle que j'aurais préféré ne pas revoir. **

**- Je suis désolée Bella mais j'ignore où se trouvent les locaux de PM Records… Je crois que tu es bonne pour redescendre à l'accueil.**

** Je fronçai les sourcils, m'attendant à pire. Pour tout vous dire je croyais qu'elle allait se moquer de moi encore longtemps, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Mais peut-être qu'elle était de bonne humeur… Ou alors qu'elle s'en moquait… Etrange.**

**- Merci de ton conseil Jane, tu m'épateras toujours, dis-je, ironique.**

**- Oh mais de rien, t'aider est toujours un plaisir ma chère Bella, ajouta Jane, hypocrite à souhaît.**

** Je lui envoyai un sourire Colgate et me détournai, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus près de cette diablesse.**

**Au fait, Swan ! **

**Je me retournai par automatisme. Je me disais bien que je n'allais pas m'en tirer comme ça… **

**- Tu salueras Miss Rosie pour moi et… Annonce-lui la bonne nouvelle, j'ai dégoté un reportage chez la Scuderia et je vais suivre Raïkkonen pendant trois mois… Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de l'apprendre !**

** Puis, Jane détourna les talons après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard. Je serrai les poings, sentant l'agacement s'emparer de moi. Cette attaque ne m'étais pas destinée mais l'héritière d'Aro Volturi savait parfaitement que s'attaquer à Rose me touchait également, elle connaissait la force du lien qui nous unissait. **

** Je me détournai finalement et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs, repartie pour revoir la charmante hôtesse d'accueil. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et pâlis… Super, j'étais en retard maintenant !**

** J'entrai dans la cabine métallique et appuyai rageusement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Ma descente me parut durer une éternité et j'arrivai en bas dans un état d'agacement certain. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers le comptoir de l'accueil et mis les poings sur mes hanches avant de me racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Germaine – ce n'était sans doute pas son nom mais je ne cessais de me rappeler le personnage de Disney. Elle releva les yeux, apparemment surprise de me voir là… Ce qui se traduisis chez elle par un simple sourcil arqué. Son mutisme m'agaça encore davantage. **

**- Il semble que nous ayons un problème, déclarai-je d'un ton glacial. Vous m'avez donné une mauvaise information et je me suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit… Du coup je suis en retard à ma réunion et d'assez mauvaise humeur alors s'il vous plait, j'aimerai avoir le b**_**on**_** étage du siège de PM Records.**

** Elle me regarda, stoïque, ne bronchant même pas à mon ton qui avait monté. L'envie de me saisir de sa belle agrapheuse et de lui lancer sur le crâne pour la réveiller me passa un moment par la tête mais je me retins. Elle se remit à taper sur son clavier avec deux index à une lenteur qui me donna une nouvelle envie de meurtre… Puis, sans relever les yeux elle déclara : **

**- C'est au 21****ème**** étage.**

**- Vous êtes bien sûre ? demandai-je.**

** Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner l'écran de son ordinateur vers moi. J'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'à côté du nom « Pacific Music Records » était bel et bien indiqué le 21****ème**** étage. Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Comment pouvait-on se tromper entre 21 et 34 ? Il n'y avait même pas un ciffre chiffre de pareil !**

** Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers les ascenseur d'un pas précipité, il fallait que je me dépêche pour ne pas être plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me glissais entre les deux portes de la cabine qui se refermaient. **

** Il me fallut seulement une minute pour gagner le 21****ème**** et je sortis de la porte à toute vitesse. Je parcourus les alentours du regard et vis un bureau d'accueil derrière lequel une secrétaire tapait à l'ordinateur. Elle le faisait beaucoup plus vite que Germaine et avait l'air plus sympathique. Au moins chez PM Records ils avaient quelqu'un pour guider les personnes égarées… Pas comme chez les Volturis…**

**- Bonjour ! dis-je à la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle allait vraiment pouvoir m'aider.**

**- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**- Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Nicols… Je suis en retard mais j'ai eu de mauvaises indications quant à la localisation de vos bureaux.**

**- Oh, vous avez du avoir à faire à Jackelyne, soupira la secrétaire. Vous êtes donc là pour la réunion de pré tournée des CW ?**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Je vais vous y conduire, annonça-t-elle en se levant.**

** Je la remerciai d'un sourire et la suivis ensuite dans les couloir jusqu'à la porte d'une salle de réunion. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et de me faire signe de la suivre. Je remis machinalement une mêche derrière mon oreille… Enfin je l'avais trouvé cette fichue réunion…**

**- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença mon guide avec un sourire contrit comme si c'était elle qui était en retard et pas moi. Je suis avec Miss Swan.**

**- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça un homme d'une quarantaine d'années que je devinais être Mr Nicols. Entrez Miss Swan je vous en prie.**

**- Je suis désolée de mon retard, commençai-je en entrant.**

**- C'est Jackelyne, précisa la secrétaire.**

**- Oh je comprends ! affirma Nicols avec un sourire à mon attention, mi-compréhensif, mi compatissant. Mais oublions tout ça nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion.**

** Je lui souris et posai mes yeux autour de la grande table de réunion. J'y reconnus les Cullen et les Whitlocks au grand complet ainsi que Lea. Les autres personnes devaient sûrement appartenir à l'équipe technique de tournée. **

** Nicols m'indiqua une place libre et je m'installais aux côtés d'Alice que je saluai d'un sourire qu'elle me rendit. Puis, Nicols commença et je parcourus plus attentivement l'assemblée des yeux. C'est alors que deux visages me sautèrent aux yeux. Il s'agissait des deux pintades que j'avais eu dans l'ascenseur. Nicols les présenta comme Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, deux techniciennes sons. Super… J'allais passer une année avec elle… Les pintades étaient partout…**

**- Bien, commença Nicols, provoquant ainsi le silence parmi l'assemblée. Cette réunion a essentiellement pour but de présenter les nouveaux membres de l'équipe technique de la tournée et à fixer les postes de chacun. Pour la majorité d'entre vous vous étiez déjà là lors de la dernière tournée donc malheureusement vous allez devoir subir encore une fois toutes ces formalités encombrantes mais néanmoins nécessaire…**

** Il poursuivit ainsi, expliquant que la tournée qui allait suivre était particulière en vue de sa durée et du nombre de concerts qui la composeraient. Toutes les dates n'étaient pas encore fixées, les négociations étant encore en cours pour certains pays. Nous commencerions par une tournée promotionnelle pendant près de trois semaines, dont quelques dates aux Etats-Unis, en Europe et au Japon avant d'entammer la tournée à proprement parlé vers la fin du mois de Mars.**

** Les villes qu'il cita durant cette partie de la réunion me firent rêver. Je savais déjà que j'allais partir avec eux sur les routes mais l'entendre de la bouche du directeur de tournée me le faisait réaliser d'avantage. Los Angeles, Paris, Londres, Tokyo, Sydney… Rien que la simple perspective d'aller dans tous ces pays me ravissait au plus haut point et je ressortis de la réunion un sourire en coin sur les lèvres que je ne parvins pas à effacer.**

** Ma béatitude était si grande que je ne fus même pas iritée du regard noir que me lancèrent Lauren et Jessica lorsque Nicols – ou Marc puisque je pouvais désormais l'appeler par son prénom – me présenta au reste de l'équipe. Quelque chose me disait que nous n'allions pas nous entendre… Tant pis, j'allais faire le tour du monde avec un groupe de musiciens reconnus et dont j'adorais la musique… Et dont j'apréciais de plus en plus les membres au fil du temps qui passait…**

** A cette pensée, mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward et les images de mon rêve de la nuit précédente me revinrent instantanément… Lui, moi, la plage… **

** '**_**Stop !'**_

** Je secouai légèrement la tête, espérant que personne ne m'eut vu sinon j'urais eu l'air d'une demeurée… Quoique ça ne changeait pas vraiment...**

**- Tu viens, Bella ?**

** Ce fus la voix d'Alice qui me sortit de mes réflexions et je regardais autour de moi pour me rendre compte que tous s'étaient levés et que certaines personnes avaient même commencé à quitter la pièce. J'adressai un sourire à Alice pour lui assurait que je venais et je rangeai mes affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Il nous fallait rallier le studio, beaucoup de travail nous attendait. **

**xxx**

**POV Edward**

**- Je pense que pour terminer l'album il faudrait quelque chose de plus… et bien de plus doux je dirais, remarqua Alice en piquant une chip dans le saladier devant elle.**

**- Encore une chanson de dépressif ? se plaignit Emmett, assis dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Avec tous les slows que nous a déjà pondu Edward ?**

**- On a pas du avoir la même tracklisting, ripostai-je.**

** Emmett me jeta un regard en coin et poussa un imperceptible soupir. Nous étions lui, Alice, Jasper et moi installés dans la salle détente du studio en ce jeudi soir de début février. **

** Cela faisait exactement un mois que nous étions arrivés à New-York et l'album avait avancé plus vite que prévu. Nous avions jusqu'à la fin du mois pour en terminer l'enregistrement et nous étions sur le point de le faire. Il était vrai qu'au cours de ces dernières semaines nous avions quasiment vécu au studio, travaillant dès l'aube ou jusque tard dans la nuit. Nous avions longtemps débattu sur les chansons qui devaient figurer sur ce disque et après de laborieuses négociations nous en étions enfin venus à un compromis.**

** Le nouvel album était différent des deux précédents, sans pour autant provoquer une révolution dans notre univers musical. Aux premières heures de travail sur sa construction il s'annonçait plus mélancolique, plus triste, fait assurément dû à mon état d'esprit du moment. J'étais le principal parolier du groupe, même si chacun mettait la main à la patteen certaines occasions, et les titres que j'avais proposé étaient loin de respirer la gaité et la joie de vivre. **

** Cependant, les semaines passant et les débats se succédants nous étions parvenus à un ensemble relativement homogène. Entre la joie de vivre d'Alice, l'expérience et les connaissances musicales et techniques de Jasper qui apportaient un aspect plus pragmatique, le dynamisme d'Emmett et ma touche de mélancolie – pour ne pas dire « dépressif » comme mon frère se plaisait à le faire – toutes les chansons s'équilibraient, se complétaient et se répondaient dans un ensemble qui nous satisfaisait. **

** La majorité des sessions d'enregistrement avaient eu lieu à Seattle mais nous avions rencontré une panne totale d'inspiration au cours de l'automne. Les délais fixés par la maison de disque pouvaient bien sûr être modifiés mais ils l'avaient déjà été, l'album aurait normalement dû sortir avant Noël. Malheureusement, on ne commandait pas l'inspiration et nous avions dû prendre les choses en main pour ne pas nous laisser dépassés par la pression.**

** C'était lors d'un séjour à New-York que nous avions pris la décision de venir y terminer l'album. Je me souvenais encore de la frénésie d'Alice lorsqu'un soir, tandis que nous étions à l'hôtel en train de profiter de nos vacances, elle était rentrée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle nous avait expliqué qu'après une de ses scéances de shopping interminables, elle s'était promenée dans Central Park et tout à coup l'inspiration pour une chanson était venue d'elle ne savait où.**

** « C'est difficile à expliquer. » avait-elle déclaré, le regard perdu dans le vague. « J'étais là, assise sur ce banc à regarder les gens avec tous mes sacs à mes pieds… Voir ses couples se balader, ses enfants jouer… Ca a été comme si je pouvais ressentir toute la diversité et l'énergie de New-York condensés en un seul endroit… Tout ça avec les couleurs de l'automne sous le soleil… Enfin vous savez ce que c'est, quand ça vous prend aux tripes et que l'envie d'écrire vous étreint si soudainement que c'est comme un besoin vital, comme un drogué aurait besoin de sa dose… » avait-elle achevé avec un petit sourire.**

** Et oui, nous comprenions ce qu'Alice avait ressenti ce jour-là. Nous l'avions tous au moins vécu une fois, cet élan d'inspiration, cette brusque envie de coucher sur le papier ce que l'on a dans le cœur ou dans la tête… C'était une sensation qu'il était impossible de décrire mais nous comprenions Alice.**

** Cette soudaine poussée d'énergie créative avait abouti à une vingtaine de chansons écrites dans les trois jours qui avait suivi et par chacun d'entre nous. Les trois quarts avaient été bonnes à jeter mais certaines nous avaient plu et nous avions choisi de venir les enregistrer à New-York. **

** C'était étrange mais l'ambiance, l'atmosphère étaient différents ici, comme si on se trouvait dans un monde à part… Comme si New-York était un monde à elle seule. La diversité de ses habitants, de ses quartiers, les lieux insolites et parfois inédits que l'on pouvait y trouver… C'était quelque chose que j'avais tout de suite ressenti la première fois que j'y étais venu quelques années auparavant et cette sensation ne m'avait jamais quitté. **

** A présent, nous en étions à débattre au sujet du dernier titre. L'album était à proprement parlé, terminé mais nous avions l'impression qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Alice avait proposé de réfléchir sur une hiden track. Après tout, nous en avions largement le temps et de toute façon nous n'aurion pas voulu proposer un album dont nous n'étions pas satisfait nous même. **

** La question se posait maintenant de savoir quel genre de chanson nous voulions pour clore le disque. Nous avions réécouté les chansons les unes après les autres mais n'avions toujours pas d'idées arrêtées ce qui commençait à devenir gênant mais surtout frustrant. **

** Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre discussion par Leah et Bella qui nous rejoignirent. Elles échangeaient avec animation sur un sujet qui m'échappa mais qui les faisait apparemment bien rire. Il était vingt heures trente et Bella aurait normalement dû rentrer depuis longtemps. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au studio ce qui n'était pas un mal cela dit. Au contraire, l'avoir avec nous était vraiment quelque chose de bien et parfois nous lui demandions son avis sur certaines chansons. Un œil extérieur était souvent le bienvenu et si au début elle avait mesuré ses paroles, nous lui avions dit d'être parfaitement honnête. Si elle n'était pas musicienne, ses connaissances sur le sujet me surprenait chaque jour et elle était de bon conseil. **

**- Alors, vous avez avancé ? demanda Leah en prenant place à ma gauche tandis que Bella s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils.**

**- Non, on en est toujours au même point, soupira Alice.**

**- Je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver, nous encouragea notre manager avec un sourire confiant.**

**- Sur quoi bloquez-vous exactement ? nous interrogea Bella en acceptant le Coca-Light que lui proposa Jasper.**

**- Sur ce que nous voulons exprimer au travers de cette chanson, expliquai-je. Nous sommes tous les quatre d'accord pour dire qu'il manque quelque chose mais nous n'arrivons pas à le définir.**

**- En fait nous voulons quelque chose qui termine l'album mais de manière cohérente, intervint Jasper. Et de manière différente aux précédents albums aussi pour ne pas faire un copier-coller.**

**- Donc pas une chanson plutôt calme comme sur votre premier album qui terminait un peu en décrechendo et pas quelque chose de plus brutal comme sur le dernier où la coupure était nette, récapitula Bella.**

**- C'est exactement ça ! approuva Emmett. Le problème c'est qu'hormis une coupure en douceur ou une fin brutale… Que pouvons-nous faire ? **

**- Et pourquoi pas un retour au début ? proposa Bella.**

** A sa suggestion, le silence s'installa. Nous échangeâmes des regards incertains, ne saisissant pas tout le sens des paroles de Bella.**

**- Tu peux expliquer ton idée ? l'invita Alice, curieuse.**

**- Et bien, vous pourriez reprendre un élément de la première chanson, commença Bella. Je ne sais pas… La ligne mélodique de la guitare ou du clavier, le rythme… En tout cas un élément distinctif que vous pourriez réutiliser pour une nouvelle chanson... Ainsi vous auriez une sorte de retour au point de départ, comme si la boucle était bouclée… **

** Le silence lui répondit à nouveau pendant que nnous méditions sur ses mots. Une boucle ? J'étudiais cette proposition et me rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas idiote du tout, au contraire. Nous cherchions quelque chose qui se démarquait de ce que nous avions pu faire par le passé et la proposition de Bella s'y prêtait parfaitement… Mais quel élément de notre première chanson allions nous pouvoir réutiliser.**

** Je fus brusquement sorti de mes réflexions en entendant Alice se lever. Elle quitta la pièce sous nos regard surpris et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un disque, l'une des maquettes de notre album. Elle l'introduisit dans la chaîne stéréo présente dans la pièce et mit en route la première piste sur la position 'repeat'. **

** J'échangeai un regard avec Jasper et Emmett puis nous rejoignîmes Alice qui s'était assise à même la moquette devant la chaîne. La chanson commença et les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à son écoute. **

**- Alors, quelque chose vous est venu ? nous demanda Alice après un temps. Un détail, un son que l'on pourrait réutiliser ?**

**- L'orgue, répondis-je aussitôt. Enfin je veux dire le clavier et le son d'orgue que l'on a utilisé. Ca forme une espèce de ligne sonore continue qui est présente tout au long de la chanson mais que l'on retrouve aussi à la fin quand les autres instruments s'effacent au fur et à mesure.**

**- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, me sourit ma sœur. Jazz, Em', qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- Je trouve l'idée de l'orgue pas mal du tout, acquiesça Emmett. On dirait une sorte de fil conducteur qui est là tout au long de la musique mais que la guitare, la batterie et la basse finissent par camoufler…**

**- … même si on sent qu'il est toujours là, termina Jasper.**

**- On pourrait commencer comme sur la première avec le clavier d'Edward, proposa Emmett et ensuite ajouter une guitare électrique… mais quelque chose qui se fond avec l'orgue, pas un truc violent.**

**- Ouah, Emmett tu suggères une chose non dangeureuse pour les oreilles ? le taquina Jasper. **

**- Trouve autre chose si ça ne te plaît pas, se renfrogna mon frère.**

**- Je plaisantais, Em'… Je trouve que ton idée est vraiment bonne. Après la guitare on pourrait ajouter la basse sur un modèle identique et enfin ta batterie mais quelque chose de très léger.**

**- Et pour les paroles, je vois quelque chose de simple, précisai-je. La voix d'Alice semblerait mieux correspondre pour ça.**

**- Tu pourrais aussi chanter avec elle, m'assura Jasper.**

**- Il faut juste que tu ne nous fasses pas d'expériences vocales avec ta voix de crouner à la Barry White, renchérit Alice. **

**- Bon, je rangerai ma voix ultra sexy au placard, déclarai-je en levant mes bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral.**

**- Il faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite, affirma Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds, surexcitée.**

**- Quoi, maintenant Lily ? blêmit Emmett. Mais il est vingt-et-une heure passées et tout le matériel et éteint…**

**- Non mais on avisera plus tard pour les instruments, affirma notre sœur. Ce qu'il faut c'est juste une guitare ou le piano d'Edward pour reprendre la ligne mélodique et trouver les paroles. Allez les gars debout, on se bouge !**

**- C'est parti, souffla Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.**

** Je souris à Emmett, quand Alice faisait ça elle ressemblait à un coatch sportif… **

** L'inspiration insufflée par l'idée de Bella fut si bénéfique que les paroles furent écrites en une heure et demie. Nous nous y étions mis tous les quatre, travaillant main dans la main comme cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, du moins en ce qui concernait l'écriture des paroles. Nous achevâmes notre écriture avec un sentiment de satisfaction et de soulagement général.**

**- On l'a ! s'écria Alice en grattant une dernière fois les cordes de sa guitare avec dynamisme, seulement pour ponctuer sa précédente exclamation. On l'a, les gars on l'a !**

**- Oui, nous aussi nous sommes ravis Lily, affirma Jasper en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la calmer.**

**- Merci Bella, ton idée était géniale ! affirma ma sœur en donnant sa guitare à son mari pour aller prendre Bella dans ses bras. **

**- Je n'ai rien fait de bien exceptionnelle… affirma cette dernière, rougissante.**

**- Tu rigoles, tu nous a débloqué ! renchérit Emmett. T'es vachement pratique lorsqu'il s'agit de résoudre des problèmes.**

**- Pratique ? répéta Bella, haussant un sourcil. Ta délicatesse et tes compliment me touchent toujours autant Emmett, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.**

**- Oh ça va, qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible !**

**- Non Em', elle a raison, appuya Leah. Tu ne dis pas à une femme qu'ell est pratique… Toute ton éducation de gentleman est à refaire. **

** Mon frère leva les yeux au ciel et j'éclatai de rire devant sa tête dépitée et le sourire machiavélique de Bella. Cette femme avait de la répartie c'était une évidence, et j'adorais ça…**

** Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à elle de cette façon, ce n'était pas ce que pensait une personne voulant seulement être son ami. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tels égarements. **

**- Et si on chantait un peu pour fêter ça ? proposa Alice, extatique, en tapant dans ses mains.**

**- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas entendu la douce voix de Leah, approuvai-je en lançant un clin d'œil à mon amie.**

**- Euh… hésita celle-ci.**

**- Oui, Leah tu vas bien nous pousser la chansonnette ! l'encouragea Emmett.**

** Cette dernière grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et Alice et moi nous emparâmes chacun d'une guitare. Je l'invitai à commencer la première chanson. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant d'entammer 'Knocking on heaven's door' de Bob Dylan. **

** Les morceaux se succédèrent, tout le monde chantant hormis une Leah au départ réticente et une Bella muette. Tout au long de notre jeu je pus la voir bouger les lèvres sans pour autant faire entendre sa voix. Je ne dus pas être le seul à le remarquer puisqu'Emmett, avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable, déclara :**

**- Hey Bells, on ne t'a pas entendu de la soirée… Tu veux pas nous chanter quelque chose ?**

** Je vis Bella se tendre, blémir un instant avant de passer au rouge pivoine. Il semblait qu'elle maudissait Emmett… Elle était jolie lorsqu'elle rougissait… Argh Edward, arrête-toi bon sang !**

**- Je ne crois pas, finit-elle par bredouiller, confuse.**

**- Oh mais si Bella, chante un truc avec nous ! l'enjoignit Alice.**

**- Je t'assure Alice… essaya de la tempérer Bella.**

**- S'iiiil te plaît…. La supplia Alice avec son regard de chien battu.**

** Oh, pauvre Bella ! Quand elle utilisait cette méthode là, on ne pouvait rien refuser à ma sœur, c'était impossible. Je vis Bella serrer les poings et releva vers Alice un regard indéchiffrable avant de pousser un soupir à fendre le cœur.**

**- D'accord, finit-elle par céder. Mais une seule, précisa-t-elle avant qu'Alice ne crie victoire.**

**- C'est un début, certifia ma sœur, ravie. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va chanter ?**

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Bella. Tu as voulu que je chante… Pas moi.**

** Je secouai la tête, amusé. Elle avait un véritable talent pour l**

**Manier le sarcasme. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, dans un signe de nervosité ou de réflexion je n'aurais su le dire. **

**- Bon voyons… réfléchit Alice. On sait que tu es une fan de Queen on peut peut-être chercher de ce côté-là.**

**- Il est hors de question que je bafoue la mémoire de Freddy en massacrant l'une de ses chansons. **

**- Alors quoi d'autre ?**

** Je vis Bella réfléchir puis elle finit par hausser les épaules et se pencha vers Alice pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Je vis ma sœur pencher la tête et elle acquiesça. Puis, elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Bella et débuta une mélodie à la guitare**

** Je vis Bella jouer nerveusement avec la chaîne qu'elle avait toujours autour du cou et dont je n'avais jamais vu le pendentif puis elle se mit à chanter en fermant les yeux. **

_My love, here I stand before you, I am yours now from this moment on (_Mon amour, je me tiens devant toi, je suis tien à partir de cet instant

_Take my hand only you can stop me shaking, we'll share forever, this I promise you_ (Prends ma main sit tu peux m'empêcher de trembler, Nous seront pour toujours ensemble, je te le promets)

Sa voix était hésitante, telle un murmure. Pourtant je l'écoutais, hypnotisé, ne pouvant faire rien d'autre que la regarder. Elle avait les yeux perdu dans le vague semblant se laisser guider par la guitare d'Alice qui la regardait également. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle avait refuser de chanter, hormis sa timidité bien sûr. Elle avait une voix… je ne parvenais pas à trouver un qualificatif pouvant définir ce que j'éprouvais. C'était une voix légèrement voilée, avec un petit quelque chose d'éraillé… Pas une voix lisse et pure, une voix qui semblait légèrement étranglée, comme si elle ne s'était pas faite entendre depuis des années…

_And when I look in your eyes, all of my life feels before me, And I'm not running anymore 'cause I already know I'm home_ (Quand je regarde dans tes yeux, toute ma vie defile devant moi, je ne partirai plus car je sais déjà que je suis à ma place)

_With every beat of my heart, I give you my love completely, My darling, this I promise _you

(Avec chacun des battements de mon Coeur je te donne mon amour entièrement, ma chérie je te le promets)

Sur le refrain, sa voix s'était fait plus assurée mais pas moins chargée d'émotions. Elle était légèrement tremblante, comme éprouvée. Je compris alors que Bella n'avait pas choisi cette chanson au hasard. Elle représentait quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qui la renvoyait assurément à un souvenir. Elle semblait être loin de nous, sa seule connextion avec le monde extérieur étant la guitare d'Alice qui l'accompagnait toujours, impassible. Je vis quelque chose dans le regard brun de Bella que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant… De la tristesse, du regret ? De la mélancolie ? Je n'aurais su le définir avec exactitude mais ce sentiment que j'aperçus dans ses iris me noua l'estomac, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer.

Je ressentits ce nœud si familier qui m'avait tenu compagnie pendant plusieurs semaines alors que la mélancolie dictait ma conduite chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Alors que je souffrais, je l'avais ressenti, cette sensation que quelque chose était coincé à l'intérieur, sans pouvoir sortir. Cette pression qui comprimait les poumons, rendant le simple fait de respirer douloureux. Je connaissais ce sentiment sauf que je ne l'éprouvais pas pour moi mais pour Bella. C'était comme si je pouvais ressentir sa douleur passée qui continuait à l'habiter aujourd'hui… Je souffrais pour elle, avec elle.

Que s'était-il dont passé pour qu'elle ne ressente cela ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et surtout, pourquoi souffrais-je avec elle à ce point, comme dans une parfaite empathie ?

Que se passait-il ?

_My love, I can feel your heartbeat, As we dance now, closer than before_

(Mon amour, je peux sentir ton Coeur BATTRE, alors que nous dansons maintenant, plus proches que jamais)

_Don't let go, don't let go 'cause I can almost cry now, This is forever, I make this vow to you (_Ne laisse pas tomber, ne laisse pas tomber car je pourrais Presque pleurer maintenant, c'est pour toujours je fais ce voeu pour toi)

_My love this I promise you_

_This I promise you, this I promise you…_

La chanson s'acheva et lorsqu'Alice joua les dernières notes, je sentis que mon cœur était lourd. Bella semblait bouleversée et avait fermé les yeux une nouvelle fois. Le silence s'était installé et personne n'osait rien dire. Je ne pouvais détâcher mon regard d'elle, encore sous le coup de l'émotion qui m'avait étreint quelques instants plus tôt. Bella releva les yeux vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent, ce que j'y vis me fendant l'âme.

- bah Bella, tu nous avais caché ça ! s'exclama Emmett, brisant le silence et accompagnant sa remarque d'un sifflement admiratif.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, renchérit Leah, lançant un regard de biais à mon frère. Mais c'était magnifique Bella.

Cette dernière sourit, gênée et Alice posa une main sur la sinne pour lui confirmer les paroles de Leah et Emmett. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si elle s'était comprises d'un regard.

Bella s'excusa et avoua qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se leva et s'empara de son manteau avant de se précipiter dehors. Je la regardai partir, CIRCONSPECT ? avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. Je fus soudain pris d'une envie de la suivre pour savoir ce qui se passait et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

J'hésitais un moment, regardant autour de moi puis décidai de suivre cette envie.

- Je vais voir si tout va bien, indiquai-je rapidement à ma famille avant de sortir à mon tour.

Je parcourus les couloirs déserts du studio et arrivai enfin à la porte d'entrer. Dans la lumière que diffusait l'éclairage extérieur je vis Bella, immobile, scrutant la nuit comme si elle avait pu lui révéler quelque chose. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et je la vis essuyer quelques larmes. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau et j'hésitai encore quelques instants avant de pousser la porte pour la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière grincer elle se retourna, essuyant vivement ses dernières larmes du revers de sa main.

- Edward, c'est toi, déclara-t-elle seulement en me lançant un pauvre sourire.

- J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas… commençai-je. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Oui, ça va, affirma-t-elle, son ton se voulant convainquant. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud là-dedans, assurai-je avec un faible sourire.

Elle approuva et se détourna à nouveau de moi pour scruter le ciel au-dessus de nous. Nous étions dans le centre de New-York mais un parc faisait face au studio, dégageant un peu le ciel. Tout autour les immeubles bouchaient la vue, mais ici on pouvait voir la voute céleste… Du moins l'aurait-on pu si l'éclairage public ne l'avait pas empêcher.

Je m'étais mis aux côtés de Bella et avait un instant observé le ciel avec elle. A présent, j'avais à nouveau posé mes yeux sur elle. Elle était perdue dans d'intenses réflexions qui m'échappaient. J'aurais voulu en connaître le contenu pour pouvoir effacer cet air triste de son visage. Je voulais revoir son sourire, son petit air malicieux…

Je réalisai soudain quelque chose. Bella était devenue plus importante pour moi que je ne l'avais cru. En désirant lui rendre le sourire je lui avais accordé une place bien plus spéciale que celle d'une simple amie. J'avais essayé de l'éviter mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. J'avais voulu me protéger de ça, ne me SENTANT pas prêt à le ressentir à nouveau. Seulement, c'était là et ça ne partirait pas.

Bella me plaisait. Ce n'était plus de la simple curiosité ou une volonté de nouer des liens amicaux pour que l'ambiance soit bonne dans notre petit groupe. Non, c'était plus que ça désormais et cela m'effraya et me réjouit à la fois.

Je savais que j'allais souffrir, car je n'aurais probablement pas le courage de me lancer, surtout qu'elle semblait être dans une période difficile d'après ce que j'avais compris ce soir. Mais j'étais également heureux car j'avais un nouveau but dans la vie. Dans ma vie personnelle, j'entendais… Je voulais lui rendre le sourire, la guérir de cette blessure quelqu'elle fut…

Je me rendis soudain compte que Bella me fixait. Elle avait détourné son attention du ciel nocturne et ses prunelles chocolats me regardaient, interrogatives. Nous étions plus proche que ce que j'avais cru et elle m'apparut soudain plus belle que jamais dans la faible clarté qu'offrait les lampadaires. Son teint était diaphane, ses cheveux d'un noir profond, son visage semblant de porcelaine la rendant un instant fragile.

Nos regards s'étaient accrochés sans pouvoir se quitter et je me perdais pour la première fois dans ses iris. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Mon cœur battait anarchiquement dans ma poitrine et j'eus une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Je vis dans un même temps le regard de Bella descendre un instant sur mes lèvres et revenir à mes yeux, effectuant ce trajet plusieurs fois.

Ce fut lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes que je compris que nous avions tous deux comblés la distance nous séparant dans un synchronisme parfait. J'embrassais Bella Swan…

Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient semblables à la caresse d'une plume. Notre baiser était doux, hésitant au départ mais se fit vite plus passionné. J'étais guidé par une envie sourde que je ne pouvais réprimer, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me détâcher d'elle.

Nos lèvres se mouvaient, se goûtaient, se découvraient. Une douce chaleur commençait à naître au creux de mes reins. Et j'eus envie d'elle comme je n'avais eu envie d'une femme depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, un malaise s'installa concomitamment dans mon être. Ce baiser était délicieux mais quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais une sensation étrange que j'eus du mal à identifier. Puis ce fut le choc. J'avais une impression de déjà vu.

Ces lèvres gourmandes sur les miennes, ces mains fourageant dans mes cheveux, ses boucles brunes et soyeuses entre mes doigts, cette odeur, ce parfum… Un mélange à la fois fruité et sucré… Tout cela, je l'avais déjà vécu et cette révélation me laissa interdit. Tous les doutes que j'avais eu durant les dernières semaines, depuis que Bella était entrée dans notre vie… Tout ces doutes se confirmèrent.

Le baiser se rompit aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé et je n'aurais pu dire lequel d'entre nous était à l'origine de cette séparation. Bella me regarda, horrifiée, posant une main sur sa bouche alors que je murmurais inconsciemment :

- Tu es Lizzy…

Je LA vis blémir, ouvrir et fermer la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Je vis des larmes monter dans ses yeux puis elle se détourna et s'enfuit en courrant sans que je ne la retienne. Je restais là, figé et incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, avec une seule certitude comme point d'encrage.

Bella Swan et Lizzy Stanton étaient la même personne…

_xxx_

(*) – Paroles de Ronan Keating – This I promise you

See you soon

Kindly, Lily.


	7. Sleepless night

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Ah voilà, je l'ai terminé ! Le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit… (27 pages Word) J'avoue que je l'aime assez en fait, même si le POV Edward est moins bien que le reste selon moi._

_ Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews et ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Seulement j'étais tellement contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre que j'ai voulu vous le poster tout de suite ! Là, il est extrêmement tard (hum, prés de cinq heures du matin) alors promis je répondrai à toutes vos reviews demain !_

_ Que dire sur ce chapitre… Je sais que j'ai été sadique sur la fin mais bon je suis un auteur sadique et même si vous me détestez… Bref. Ce chapitre est donc plus long et on en apprend beaucoup sur Bella et notamment son passé… Mais je n'en dis pas plus._

_ Ah oui aussi… J'ai prévu de créer une playlist pour cette fiction. Autant le dire, plus les chapitres passent plus il y a de chansons (surtout dans celui là je me suis lâchée) alors pour vous rendre la lecture plus agréable et plus attractive j'ai décidé de créer cette petite chose. Comme les reviews je ferai ça demain ça va prendre un peu de temps. Je posterai le lien et sur mon profil et dans une note d'auteur avec les réponses aux reviews anonymes sur le chapitre 6._

_ Je suis toujours heureuse de lire toutes vos reviews et je vous dis « merci, merci, merci +1 000 000 » et également ceux et celles qui m'ajoutent en alerte. Encore une fois j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre._

_ Bonne lecture à vous et merci de votre fidélité_

_Lily._

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Sleepless night**

POV Bella

_(Sarah McLachlan - I will remember you)_

La pluie tombait plus abondamment à présent mais je n'en avais cure. Je courrais - ou fuyais serait plus exact - loin d'ici, ne pouvant affronter ce qui venait de se révéler à moi. La nuit était sombre, la pluie tombait et les rues que j'empruntais étaient quasiment désertes en cette heure avancée. J'étais trempée, frigorifiée même... Mais peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait était la fuite...

J'étais sortie du studio pour prendre l'air pour me remettre de mes émotions. Lorsqu'Emmett, accompagné des autres, m'avait demandé de chanter, j'avais eu peur un instant. Je redoutais ce moment depuis le début de la soirée et il était arrivé, inévitable. J'avais essayé de les persuader que c'était une mauvaise idée mais ils avaient insisté et le regard de chien battu d'Alice aidant, j'avais cédé.

Je me demandais encore ce qui m'avait poussé à choisir cette chanson. C'était dangeureux, voir même suicidaire car je savais exactement l'effet qu'elle aurait sur moi. A chaque fois que je l'entendais ou que je m'aventurais à la chanter, seule chez moi, tout me revenait douloureusement en tête....

Remember the good times that we had? (Te souviens-tu de ces bons moments que nous avions?)

I let them slip away from us when things got bad (Je les ai laissé partir loin de nous quand les choses ont mal tourné)

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun, (La première fois que je t'ai vu sourire, sous le soleil)

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one (J'ai voulu sentir ta chaleur sur moi, j'ai voulu être celle)

Bien sûr, cette chanson ne me rappelait pas que des mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, je l'aimais autant que je la détestais. La première fois que je l'avais entendu, elle m'avait bouleversé, signifiant tant de choses de la part de celui qui me l'avait chanté. Jamais dans toute ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi aimée qu'en cet instant. J'avais voulu y croire et j'y avais cru.... Il n'y avait pas que des mauvais moments rattachés à cette histoire. Au contraire la plupart étaient des souvenirs que je m'appliquais à conserver.

I will remember you (Je me souviendrai de toi)

Will you remember me ? (Te souviendras-tu de moi ?)

Don't let your life pass you by (Ne laisse pas passer ta vie)

Weep not for the memories (Ne pleure pas sur les souvenirs)

Malgré tout cela, les émotions qui s'étaient emparées de moi m'avaient à nouveau bouleversé. Cette histoire s'était achevée près d'un an plus tôt et la blessure était sans doute encore trop récente pour se refermer. Je n'avais jamais regretté mon choix et je ne le regrettais toujours pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ça avait été la décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie et ce n'était pas sans souffrir que je l'avais prise. Au contraire, j'en souffrais encore aujourd'hui alors que les mois étaient passés.

Je devais assumer mes choix. Je les assumais mais une part de moi continuait à penser "et si...". Et si j'avais choisi de rester. Et si j'avais décidé que finalement il en vallait la peine. Bien sûr, il en vallait la peine. C'était quelqu'un de merveilleux et peut-être l'homme qu'il me fallait.... Mais je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Nous aurions pu être heureux.... Mais j'en avais décidé autrement.... Pour lui....

Je relevai à cet instant les yeux vers le ciel et je souris, amère. C'était moi qui avait décidé de partir et pourtant je souffrais presque autant que si c'était lui qui m'avait abandonné. Les choix étaient parfois douloureux et j'en avais fait l'expérience. J'avais sincèrement cru que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous et je le croyais encore aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours appris à ne pas décider pour les autres mais cette fois j'avais du lui ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas qu'il souffre plus tard. Il avait essayé de me retenir, de me convaincre. J'avais failli cédé mais je tenais trop à lui pour lui donner de faux espoirs. A maintes reprises nous en avions parlé, nous disputant parfois même. Puis il avait fini par abandonner, comprenant que j'avais peut-être raison.

Le voir baisser les bras m'avait à la fois blessé et soulagé. Il avait renoncer à moi, comme je le voulais. Je lui avais demandé de poursuivre sa vie, lui disant qu'il trouverait assurément quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un voulant la même chose que lui. Il n'y avait pas cru, étant persuadée que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait... Il y avait eu des larmes, des mots durs à entendre et à dire... Puis tout s'était terminé. Et depuis, cette histoire hantait chaque jour de ma vie comme si je voulais me punir de l'avoir déçu.

I'm so tired but I can't sleep (Je suis si fatiguée mais je ne peux pas dormir)

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep (Me tenant au bord de quelque chose de bien trop profond)

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word (C'est curieux à quel point nous éprouvons sans pouvoir dire un mot)

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard (Nous crions à l'intérieur sans pouvoir être entendu)

Les mois qui avaient suivi avaient été éprouvants et ils l'étaient toujours d'une certaine manière. Il avait fallu que je m'habitue à vivre sans lui alors que sa présence était devenue une telle évidence. L'absence, le manque avaient été mes plus fidèles compagnons. Mon inconscient s'était aussi ligué contre moi pour me punir de ce choix. Je savais que c'était purement involontaire et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir appeler ça de la culpabilité. J'étais du genre à rester camper sur mes positions une fois qu'elles étaient prises et je maintenais encore à présent que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Il me fallait juste une période d'adaptaiton....

J'avais fait comme si tout allait bien. J'avais été forte en apparence, poursuivant ma vie comme si cette rupture n'avait été qu'un accident de parcours. Je m'étais plongée dans le travail, j'avais vu mes amis plus que de raisons - me demandant même comment Angela et Jacob pouvaient encore me supporter - et finalement ça m'avait aidé. Il restait encore des temps difficiles, lorsque je me retrouvais seule, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noirs.... Là, tout revenait au galop et c'était dur... Mais personne ne le savait... Hormis Rosalie, peut-être.

Dans ces moments-là - qui étaient encore présents aujourd'hui - je me sentais mal. Je me détestais même de me faire souffrir et de l'avoir fait souffrir lui. J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs, de pleurer et de crier.... Je faisais tout ça en silence mais j'en avais une envie profonde, instinctive.

Et c'était ce que je ressentais à présent. Alors que j'avais fini par trouver une bouche de métro pour rentrer chez moi et que je m'étais engouffrée dans la première rame venue... J'avais envie de crier, de frapper quelque chose. J'avais l'impression d'avoir régressé, d'être revenue huit mois en arrière et d'être à nouveau au bord du précipice. Ca faisait trop d'émotions d'un coup, trop de chose à ressentir et à analyser... Et j'étais dépassée.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose (J'ai si peur de t'aimer et encore plus de te perdre)

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose (Accrochée à un passé qui ne me laisse pas le choix)

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night (Là où il y avait une nuit profonde et sans fin)

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light (Tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais, tu m'a apporté la lumière)

Passé et présents se mêlaient, embrouillant mes émotions et mes pensées si bien que je ne savais pas à qui rattacher mes sentiments. Etait-ce Lucas qui occupait tant mon coeur et mes songes ce soir ? ou était-ce une autre personne... Une personne à qui je n'avais pas voulu donner cette importance mais qui l'avait tout de même obtenu, bien malgré moi.

Edward....

Je fermai les yeux en repensant à lui et ma gorge se noua douloureusement. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? J'étais sortie pour prendre l'air suite à ce qu'il s'était passé et il était venu me rejoindre. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Je ne l'avais pas deviné tout de suite... Peut-être pour voir si j'allais bien tout simplement. Pourtant quelque chose me disait que ça n'était pas que pour ça.

Nous avions échangé quelques paroles, ressemblant plus à des banalités qu'autre chose. Puis le silence s'était installé et il avait fixé le ciel, comme je le faisais. C'était une sorte d'habitude, de réflexe. Quand je réfléchissais, regarder le ciel m'apaisait, me faisant me sentir minuscule et rendant mes problèmes insignifiants à l'échelle du monde. Evidemment, cela ne durait que quelques instants mais c'était suffisant pour me remettre les idées en place. Pourtant, j'avais fini par détourner mes yeux pour les fixer sur Edward qui n'avait d'abord pas eu conscience de mon regard sur lui. Je l'avais alors détaillé, comme cela m'arrivais parfois et un sentiment étrange et nouveau s'était emparé de moi.

Le voir là, si proche, avait réveillé cette envie de lui qui ne me quittait jamais vraiment. Cette attirance que je pensais purement physique... Du moins jusque là. A cette seconde précise, alors que je me sentais démunie et vulnérable, j'avais eu envie qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il me sert contre lui et qu'il me protège du monde autour, juste un instant. Cette envie avait surgi de nulle part mais elle s'était faite imposante, presque étouffante.

Edward avait tourné son regard vers moi et je m'étais plongée dans l'océan émeraude formant ses iris. Il avait un regard à couper le souffle qui me surprenait toujours lorsque je m'aventurais à m'y perdre. Cette fois-ci, je pus y lire quelque chose de différent mais sur lequel je ne parvint pas à mettre un nom. Mon coeur se serra mais pas à cause de la tristesse cette fois, à cause de l'envie qui me tenaillais de me réfugier dans la chaleur de son étreinte.

Une seconde plus tard, j'avais senti ses lèvres sur les miennes sans comprendre comment cela s'était produit et je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Au contraire, j'avais même répondu à son baiser - qui était peut-être le mien. J'avais plongé mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et je m'étais serrée contre lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais ressenti cette douce chaleur au creux de mes reins, celle que j'éprouvais lorsque je rêvais de lui. Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque nous nous séparâmes aussi brusquement que nous nous étions réunis.

J'avais alors réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen ! Mon Dieu, je l'avais fait ! Ce que je m'interdisais depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'avais cédé... Et le noeud à ma gorge était réapparu... Plus l'envie... L'anxiété, la crainte.

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces simples mots :

- Tu es Lizzy...

Mon coeur avait eu un raté pour repartir de plus belle, cognant si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en eus presque mal. Il... Il m'avait reconnu.... Il m'avait appelé Lizzy.... Ce que je redoutais le plus venait de se produire.

Je n'avais alors rien fait d'autre que fuir. Je m'étais détournée, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse et la frustration, les larmes se formant derrière mes yeux sans pour autant vouloir couler. Je m'étais mise à courrir, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre et j'avais tout simplement fui... Laissant Edward planté là.

Par ce geste, j'avais confirmé ces doutes... Et de toute façon, il ne servait plus à rien de nier désormais. Edward savait. Il avait découvert la supercherie, le piètre mensonge que j'avais tant eu de mal à dissimuler. Il savait et cela me terrifiait. Toute la culpabilité que j'avais enterré tant bien que mal avait ressurgi avec une sournoise violence, si bien que j'avais cru me prendre un coup en plein estomac. Et à présent j'étais plus perdue que jamais.

Car si seulement il n'y avait eu que la découverte d'Edward. Mais non, pour moi les problèmes ne venaient jamais seuls. Car alors qu'Edward perçait mon secret, j'avais moi-même fait une découverte. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de smots que je devais employer mais une chose était certaine : Edward Cullen était bien plus important pour moi que je ne l'avais cru.

Et cette nouvelle révélation m'avait mis un nouveau coup. J'étais désorientée, complètement prise au dépourvu. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas m'attacher plus que nécessaire mais je m'étais apparemment fourvoyée. Il avait pris une grande place dans ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende compte et il était à présent trop tard. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais exactement mais je pouvais être assurée d'une chose.... Ca me faisait mal de l'avoir fait souffrir, de l'avoir déçue. Je lui avait délibérément caché la vérité et si sur le moment ça me semblait être un choix judicieux, je le regrettais amèrement à présent...

J'avais à nouveau déçu et à nouveau blessé.... Encore.

La maison était silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre lorsque je poussais la porte. J'avais fait le chemin sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Je n'avais pas pensé que Rosalie pouvait déjà dormir... Mais il était près de deux heures du matin... Combien de temps avais-je marché ? Impossible de le savoir.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la cuisine et allumai seulement le néon au-dessus de l'évier. Je pris place sur l'un des hauts tabourets longeant le comptoir et poussai un soupir à fondre l'âme.

- Bell', c'est toi ? me demanda alors une voix ensommeillée.

Je levai la tête et aperçus Rose, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche et d'une longue nuisette noire. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et son regard océan brillait de fatigue.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda ma soeur, alarmée par mon mutisme et mon air assurément dépitée. Je devais avoir une salle tronche.

Je fixai Rosalie sans rien pouvoir dire et ce silence dura plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles le poid dans ma poitrine s'accetua.

Puis je craquai.

xxx

POV Edward

_(Counting Crow - Colorblind)_

Le silence de ma chambre était à la fois pesant mais bienvenue. Le silence m'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir et cette nuit plus que jamais j'en avais eu besoin. Je n'avais pas retrouvé ma famille dans le studio, j'étais directement reparti à l'hôtel devant la nécessité de me retrouver seul. J'avais rallié l'une des avenues près du studio - toujours fréquentée même à une heure aussi avancée - et j'avais pris un taxi pour rentrer au Tribeca Grand.

Dire que ma découverte au sujet de Bella m'avait bouleversé était un doux euphémisme. Pendant de longues minutes je n'avais pu formuler aucune pensée cohérente, tout se bousculant dans mon esprit en autant de questions demeurant pour l'heure sans réponses.

Bella était Lizzy. C'était à présent une certitude, certitude que sa fuite avait confirmé. Tous les doutes que j'avais eu depuis la première fois que je l'avais aperçu dans l'ascenseur étaient donc vrais. Je n'étais pas un fou à qui la mémoire - bien qu'embuée par l'alcool - faisait défaut. Cette jeune femme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit du premier de l'an, cette jeune femme que j'avais eu envie de revoir était en fait sous mes yeux depuis tout ce temps. Ca avait été la première chose que j'avais réussi à assimiler. Cela dit ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi j'avais tant été atiré par Bella et avais eu autant envie de la connaître.

Non.... Ce point-ci était discutable. J'avais voulu connaître Bella en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était une entité différente de Lizzy que j'avais fini par ranger au coin des aventures intenses mais éphémères. Seulement, mon esprit n'était pas près à accepter cet état des choses. Pour le moment, mon esprit en voulait à Bella et ne pouvait rien faire d'autres.

Oui, je lui en voulais. Maintenant que j'avais assimilé le fait qu'elle fut Lizzy Stanton, je lui en voulais. Je ressentais de la colère mais également un sentiment de trahison. Pourquoi donc m'avait-elle caché le fait qu'elle était la femme avec qui j'avais eu une aventure d'une nuit? Si elle m'avait tout dit dès le début, j'aurais fait en sorte de faire avec et nous serions partis sur des bases saines. Ca se trouvait nous aurions même pu.... Non ! Hors de question que je ne pense à ça.

L'amitié que j'avais cru partager avec Bella était en réalité erronée depuis le début. Depuis notre première rencontre tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge et je ne savais pas si c'était la colère ou la déception qui devait remporter cette bataille. Sans doute se mêlaient-elles toutes deux pour donner un sentiment qui, s'il n'avait pas de nom précis, avait un effet bien défini sur moi : il me faisait souffrir. Et finalement j'en revenait au même point... La souffrance.

J'étais à présent complètement perdu, ne sachant plus quoi ressentir. Il y avait bien sûr la colère et la déception... Mais une part de moi, aussi infime fut-elle n'avait de cesse de repenser à la découverte que j'avais fait avant de me rendre compte de la vérité au sujet de Bella.

Je m'étais attaché à elle, bien plus que je ne l'avais cru et que je n'étais censé le faire. Elle avait pris une plus grande importance dans ma vie que je ne l'avait voulu et je me souvenais encore de l'envie de la protéger qui s'était emparé de moi. Cette envie avait-elle totalement disparu désormais ? La découverte que j'avais faite et les sentiments qui en découlaient pouvaient-ils avoir balayé ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ? Cela, j'étais incapable de le dire. J'avais l'esprit bien trop embrouillé avec toutes ses émotions.

Les heures passèrent ainsi en réflexions, finissant par rendre ma nuit totalement blanches. Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre ou m'asseyais parfois dans le sofa avant de me relever pour aller contempler la vue que m'offrait la baie vitrée de la suite. Il fallait que je réfléchisse sérieusement à tout cela car - malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé - il n'en demeurait pas moins que Bella allait resté encore près d'un an avec nous et que nous allions vivre au quotidien ensemble. Je n'arrivais justement pas à définir de quoi serait fait ce quotidien, ignorant même jusq'uau déroulement de notre prochaine rencontre. Comment allais-je devoir réagir face à elle ? Sûrement voudrait-elle s'expliquer, me donner des raisons et s'excuser. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui pardonner, il me faudrait du temps. J'étais encore bien trop en colère contre elle pour même l'envisager.

Je passais aussi toutes ces heures à essayer de trouver une raison valable à son mensonge, sans succès. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me l'avait caché, j'aurais très bien pu m'accommodé de cet état des choses. Nous avions passé une nuit ensemble... Et bien quoi ? Nous avions bu tous les deux et ils nous étaient impossible de savoir à ce moment-là que nous allions passer l'année suivante ensemble....

Une nouvelle question avait alors fait son apparition : pourquoi m'avait-elle menti sur son nom la première fois ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan ? Pourquoi utiliser un nom d'emprunt ? Avait-elle... Avait-elle voulu cacher son identité de peur que suite à cette nuit "de débauche" sa réputation de journaliste impartiale soit remise en cause ? Qu'après ça, j'aurais parlé sur elle et que la chose se serait répendu dans le monde de la musique, qu'Isabella Swan du NY Culture était une adepte des coups d'un soir ? C'était stupide pourtant c'était la réponse la plus logique que j'avais trouvé.... Finalement, Bella ne m'avait jamais dit la vérité, toute la vérité. Même lors de notre toute première rencontre.

Cette révélation fut un nouveau coup à ma poitrine et une voix mauvaise dans ma tête chantonna "tu t'es encore fait avoir, tu t'es encore fait avoir..." J'avais au départ essayé de la faire taire mais pourtant je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus m'attacher à quelqu'un avant longtemps, j'avais failli à cette promesse. J'avais laissé Bella avoir accès à ma vie, à mes sentiments et elle les avait piétiné. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de cette importance qu'elle avait eu pour moi mais les faits étaient là : elle m'avait fait souffrir et moi je m'étais encore fait prendre au piège des sentiments.

Une chose était sûre pour la suite, je ne devais plus me laisser faire de cette façon. C'était une erreur de parcours, sans doute étais-je encore trop fragile après ma rupture avec Rébecca. Je n'avais pas encore bien forgé mon mécanisme d'auto-défense et j'étais tombé sous le charme de Bella, car elle avait du charme ça rien n'aurait pu le lui enlever. Et en plus de tout, je lui en voulait aussi pour ça. Pour être entré dans ma vie et l'avoir autant chamboulé, d'y avoir à nouveau mis le désordre alors que j'y avais installé un climat de sûreté... Fragile certes mais bien présent.

Maintenant, j'avais l'impression de repartir à zéro. J'avais réussi à chasser la souffrance et le sentiment de trahison de ma vie mais c'était pour mieux les laisser revenir. J'avais cru être fort mais je m'étais amèrement trompé et à présent il alait falloir que je me relève de cette nouvelle blessure.

Une nouvelle envie fit son apparition avec les premières lueur du jour. Elle semblait être la solution à tous mes problèmes et dès qu'elle fut formulée par mon esprit je décidai de l'étudier attentivement, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre mais pourtant plus j'y songeais, plus elle me paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire.

J'allais partir. Pas définitivement bien sûr puisque la sortie de l'album était prévu au courrant du mois de Mars et que la campagne de promo suivie de la tournée allait commencé. Cependant, il restait environ un mois avant que tout ce processus ne commence et je pensais que rentrer à Seattle pour l'occasion était une bonne idée. Nous devions normalement rester à New-York car nous avions convenu avec PM Records que c'était ainsi que se dérouleraient les évènements. Mais il nous restait une seule chanson à enregistrer et ensuite nous aurions quelques semaines de repos. Je pouvais très bien rentrér à Seattle pendant que mes frères et soeurs resteraient ici pour profiter de leur temps libre.

Cela aurait pu paraître lâche, fuir les problèmes.... Car ce n'était rien d'autre que cela, une fuite mais c'était pour moi partir pour mieux revenir. Si je quittais New-York je quittais aussi Bella et j'aurais plus de facilité pour réfléchir à notre situation. Une chose était sûre, si je restais ici j'allais être sous l'influence de Bella. La voir tous les jours ne pourrait qu'embrouiller d'avantage mes pensées et l'éviter serait difficile... M'éloigner quelques temps me laisserait l'occasion de faire le point sur mes sentiments et le comportement que je devrais adopter dans l'avenir. Je ne savais pas comment allaient réagir mes proches mais ma décisions était prise.

Il était près de neuf heures lorsque je sortis de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la pièce principale de notre suite. Là, je trouvais Alice, Jasper, Leah et Emmett autour de la table du petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient commandé. Dès que je fis mon entrée, ils mirent fin à leur conversation et quatre paires d'yeux interrogatifs se tournèrent vers moi. Je leur adressais un sourire navré et contrit et allai prendre place entre Emmett et Jasper.

- Bah alors Ed', t'étais passé où hier soir avec Bella ? demanda mon frère avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer à l'évocation du nom de Bella. C'était Emmett Cullen dans toute sa délicatesse. Quelque part je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi la veille au soir.

- Edward, tout va bien ? m'interrogea Alice, alertée par mon silence.

Je relevai les yeux et regardai un à un les visages soucieux de mes proches. Je devais leur parler, leur dire ce qui avait eu lieu et la décision que j'avais prise quelques minutes plus tôt. J'appréhendais leurs réactions mais autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir avec Bella, commençai-je gravement.

Quand je vis que j'avais toute leur attention, je poursuivis.

- Je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment parlé mais la première fois que j'ai rencontré Bella il y a un mois, j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu.

- De l'avoir déjà rencontré ? demanda Jasper.

- Oui c'est ça.... affirmai-je. Elle me faisait pensé à la... à la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit premier de l'an....

Je poursuivis mon récit, leur racontant comment j'avais ensuite pris l'initiative plutôt spontannée de lui demander si elle n'était pas Lizzy Stanton. Je leur parlé de son air gêné et de sa réponse négative puis de mes doutes persistants et enfin de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

- Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais bien raison, terminai-je. Bella et Lizzy sont la même personne... Après ça Bella a pris peur et est partie... Et je suis ensuite rentré à l'hôtel pour réfléchir.

Un silence lourd suivi la fin de mon histoire et je décidai de voir les réactions de mes proches. Les visages de Jasper et Emmett étaient marqués par la surprise alors qu'Alice s'était figée dans son mouvement.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Bella est la fille avec qui tu as couché à la soirée de Bob Spencer ? demanda mon frère, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Je portais alors mon attention sur Alice qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Nos regards se croisèrent et je pus lire quelque chose dans ses prunelles, une lueur étrange. Elle semblait être figée... pas par la surprise mais par la crainte ? Je la vis alors rougir et baisser les yeux en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce simple geste fit manquer un battement à mon coeur et je compris alors. Alice et moi n'avions jamais besoin eu de mots pour communiquer et encore une fois cela se vérifier. Une nouvelle vague de consternation s'empara de moi :

- Tu savais ! m'écriai-je en me levant, faisant sursauter Jasper, Leah et Emmett.

- Edwa.... commença ma soeur en se levant à son tour, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Alice, tu savais et tu m'as menti !

- Bella m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, elle pensait que ça pourrait entâcher nos rapports...

- Tu n'as pas songé que me mentir serait pire ?

- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de se taire, intervint alors Leah d'une voix posée.

Je me tournai vers elle, estomacqué. Leah... Leah aussi savait ? C'était impossible, étais-je donc le seul idiot à ne pas être au courrant ? Hormis Jazz et Em' qui avaient l'air aussi dépassé que moi.

- Comment ça "tu lui as demandé de se taire" ? demandai-je en me tournant vers notre manager.

- Quand Alice a découvert la vérité et que Bella lui a confirmé nous avons pensé plus judicieux de ne rien te dire car ça aurait pu brisé les liens fragiles mais bien existants que tu avais noué avec Bella et il me fallait maintenir un climat d'entente, répondit-elle calmement.

Je restais encore une fois interdit. Non seulement Bella m'avait menti mais Alice et Leah également. Ma soeur avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et cette image la fit paraître réellement vulnérable, elle semblait réellement mal... Seulement j'étais bien trop bouleversé pour m'en rendre compte.

- Ecoute Edward, on a peut-être pas fait les meilleurs choix en te..." commença Leah.

- Je vais partir, la coupai-je froidement.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Jasper, Emmett et Alice.

- Il nous reste une dernière chanson à enregistrer, expliquai-je. Nous allons la faire et ensuite je rentrerai à Seattle le temps que la sortie de l'album arrive. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul pour analyser tout ça et encore plus maintenant

- Mais... tenta Alice.

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais, l'interrompis-je. Si je veux poursuivre l'année sereinement malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce temps me sera nécessaire, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus.

Je détournai ensuite le regard et me dirigeai vers la porte que je claquai après être sorti de la suite.

xxx

POV Bella

Je détestais la sensation des larmes séchées sur mon visage. J'avais l'impression d'être sale et d'avoir une tête bouffie... C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs mais je n'osais pas vraiment me regarder dans le miroir.

Il était onze heures et nous étions jeudi matin. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de me rendre au studio pour retrouver les CW. Je ne redoutais que trop ma confrontation avec Edward et de toute façon je n'avais pas assez de forces pour sortir de mon lit. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et j'étais épuisée que se fut physiquement ou émotionnellement.

J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, vêtue d'un gros pull affreusement moche et d'un jean troué, mes cheveux ramenés dans un chignon brouillon. Je serrais contre moi une peluche en forme d'éléphant violet... En bref, j'avais tout de la fille déprimée et ça en était pathétique. J'avais l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière, retrouvant cette état léthargique dans lequel je m'étais plongée suite à ma rupture avec Lucas. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir mais tant pis... De toute façon je n'avais envie de voir personne.

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas et je ne relevai même pas la tête, devinant qu'il devait s'agir de Rosalie. Ca ne me gênait pas que ma soeur me vit dans cet état... De toute façon il était déjà trop tard....

(Regina Spector - Better)

If I kiss you where it's sore , if I kiss you where it's sore

/ Si je t'embrasse là où ça fait mal

Will you feel better, better better, will you feel anything at all / Te sentiras-tu mieux ? Sentiras-tu encore quelque chose ?

Rose était restée à mes côtés toute la nuit, ne retournant pas se coucher à un seul instant. Je lui avais tout raconté et elle m'avait écouté comme l'oreille attentive qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle m'avait réconforté et avait été là pour moi... Je ne saurais jamais comment la remercier pour son soutien sans faille et pas cette fois-là uniquement. Elle avait toujours été à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles, tout particulièrement suite à ma séparation d'avec Lucas.

Born like sisters to this world , In a town where blood ties are only blood (Venues au monde comme des soeurs dans cette ville où les liens du sang ne sont que du sang )

If you never say your name out loud to anyone , They can never ever call you by it (Si tu ne dis jamais ton nom à personne, ils ne pourront jamais t'appeler par celui-ci)

Je me souvenais de certaines remarques que l'on nous avait faite lorsque nous étions encore au lycée. Les gens du quartier avaient eu un peu de mal à comprendre les liens qui unissaient la famille Swan et la petite Hale. On parlait bien entendu du père de Rosalie, de ce qu'il faisait à sa fille... On parlait aussi du fait que la petite passait beaucoup de temps chez les Swan. Puis un jour, Charlie avait rendu l'appartenance de Rosalie à notre famille officielle. Elle était devenue ma soeur légalement parlant, même si elle l'était depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Le fait que je l'appelais "ma soeur" avait perturbé plus d'un de mes camarades de classe. Pour eux, deux soeurs devaient être liées par le sang et ce n'était pas le cas pour Rose et moi. Sang ou pas sang, elle était ma soeur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente... La personne qui me connaissait le mieux dans ce monde. Nous étions inséparables... Elle était mon modèle de force, j'étais un soutien lorsque ça n'allait pas. Elle avait pensé mes plaies, sécher mes larmes par sa simple présence. Et tout cela vallait bien plus que n'importe quel lien de sang...

C'était tout naturellement que je m'étais tournée vers elle lorsque j'étais rentrée hier soir. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître égoïste mais je ne me sentais pas redevable envers Rose. Au départ, si, je l'avoue. Mais elle m'avait assez répété que quoiqu'il arrive elle serait là pour moi et que si je continuais à la remercier elle se chargerait elle-même de me faire taire j'avais fini par comprendre. Ce que nous partagions était bien assez fort pour outre-passer toute forme de dette l'une envers l'autre. La présence de chacune était évidente et cela s'arrêtait là.

You're getting sader, getting sader (Tu es de plus en plus triste, de plus en plus triste)

And I don't understand, I don't understand (Et je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas)

If I kiss you where it's sore, will you feel better, better (Et si je t'embrasse là où ça fait mal, te sentiras-tu mieux ?)

Etrangement, je pouvais ressentir l'impuissance de Rose. Je l'avais déjà vu souffrir, les rôles avaient déjà été inversés. Je l'avais déjà vu dans le même état que celui dans lequel j'étais en ce moment... Peut-être même pire. J'avais essayé de la soutenir de mon mieux en ayant l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez. Cette frustration due à notre impuissance devant la détresse de ceux que l'on aime. Et elle devait sûrement le ressentir à cet instant précis.

- Tiens Bels, je t'ai préparé quelque chose de chaud, me déclara ma soeur en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et prit le mug qu'elle me tendait. J'humais l'odeur délectable du chocolat chaud et en but une gorgée qui me brûla la langue. Je grimaçai et mis la tasse de côté sous le regard passablement moqueur de Rosalie. Je la regardai à nouveau et nos yeux se rencontrèrent puis je lui adressai un pauvre sourire.

Nous fûmes interrompues par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. A son entente je me redressai vivement, le coeur battant et la peur au ventre. De qui s'agissait-il ? Se pouvait-il que ça ne fut Edward ? Non, il ne serait pas venu jusque chez moi...

Mon regard croisa à nouveau celui de Rosalie qui s'était levé. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et déclara :

- Je vais ouvrir, si c'est Edward je le mets dehors.

- Merci Rose.

Elle hôcha de la tête et quitta ensuite ma chambre pour se rendre à l'entrée de notre appartement. Je me forçai alors à me lever et allais jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir de ma penderie. Je fis une grimace en voyant le reflet qu'il me renvoyait. J'étais décoiffée et avais le teint blafard, de petite cernes marquant mon regard. Mon pull était vraiment passé de mode... Pourtant je l'adorais, il m'avait tenu compagnie dans mes longues journées de déprime...

Je détournai mon attention de la glace et m'emparai du mug amené par Rose. Je bus une gorgée du brevage fumant, grimaçant encore. Définitivement, j'étais maso.

J'entendis des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir et je me retournai, l'estomac noué. Il fallait que je me calme, si ça avait été Edward, ma soeur ne l'aurait pas autorisé à entrer. Alors qui... Angela ? Jacob ?

La porte de ma chambre fut poussée et je vis Rosalie entrer suivie... D'Alice. Lorsque je rencontrais son regard vert mon coeur se serra douloureusement. Elle avait les même yeux qu'Edward.

Une fois ce premier trouble passé, je vis qu'elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis, elle aussi avait pleuré. Cela m'alarma, que s'était-il passé....

- Salut Bella, me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Salut Alice, souris-je faiblement.

- J'ai voulu savoir comment tu allais... Edward nous a parlé ce matin, affirma-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés sur le pouffe face à mon lit comme je le lui indiquai alors que je reprenai ma place initiale, Rose à mes côtés.

Par les mots d'Alice, je compris qu'Edward avait deviné son implication dans ma mascarade. Je sentis le sentiment de culpabilité redoublé. J'avais mis Alice dans une situation inconfortable. J'avais agi en égoïste et maintenant elle payait pour m'avoir aidé... Contre son gré en plus.

- Je suis désolée Alice, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Non, ne le soit pas ! me coupa-t-elle en levant une main. Je crois que... C'est vrai que j'ai ronchonné au départ mais je crois que je t'aurais tout de même soutenu.

- Oui mais par ma faute tu es brouillée avec Edward.

- C'est vrai mais c'est pour aider une amie que je l'ai fait, me certifia la petite brune avec un sourire sincère.

Je restai silencieuse à cette révélation et fixais Alice, incrédule. Elle m'aurait de toute façon soutenu ? Mais pourquoi ? J'avais mal agi en mentant à Edward et je...

Je lui sautai alors au coup, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour exprimer ma reconnaissance. Les effusions n'étaient pas vraiment dans mes habitudes mais ces dernières heures j'avais eu plusieurs comportements étranges alors je n'étais plus à un près. Alice parut un peu surprise mais elle répondit finalement à mon étreinte avant que je ne me remette aux côtés de Rose.

- Comment te sens-tu ? finit par demander mon amie. Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule dans les circonstances actuelles mais...

- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas vraiment, répondis-je. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur... et je me sens coupable d'avoir fait souffrir Edward et de l'avoir déçu... Cette histoire a un goût de déjà vu et ça me fait mal.

- Un goût de déjà vu, comment ça ? questionna Alice.

J'échangeai un regard Avec Rosalie qui le soutint et haussa les épaules, m'indiquant ainsi que c'était à moi de décider si je voulais ou non raconter cette histoire à la musicienne. C'était vrai, je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais nous nous étions vite liées et je lui faisais confiance. Après tout ne m'avaitelle pas couverte auprès d'Edward alors que rien ne l'obligeait ?

- Tu te souviens de la photo que tu as vu la première fois que tu es venue ici ? lui demandai-je.

- Celle de toi avec ce garçon ?

- Oui c'est ça... Je t'ai dit que c'était une vieille connaissance car je n'étais pas prête à raconter cette histoire... Mais je crois que tu es en droit de savoir à présent.

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté, m'indiquant que j'avais toute son attention. Je me lançai alors dans un récit que je n'avais jamais conté à personne. Et je repartis cinq ans dans le passé...

xxx

_Université de Columbia, New-York _

_Mars 2004_

Je n'étais pas vraiment friande des soirées étudiantes. En fait, pour moi, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une réunion de jeunes aux hormones déchaînés avec un seul but : se saouler et s'envoyer en l'air si l'occasion se présentait.

Alors quand Rosalie m'avait presque traîner de force à cette soirée-là, j'avais protesté. Nous étions en Mars et il restait à peine deux mois avant les examens terminaux. Nous étions en dernière année et je comptais bien sortir diplômée de journalisme au mois de Juin, n'en déplaise à ma chère soeur.

Quand nous entrâmes dans ce pub non loin de la fac, je dus avouer que j'étais agréablement surprise. Il y avait du monde certes mais rien de bien méchant... Juste des groupes de gens venus boire un verre tranquillement et un groupe jouant sur scène pour parfaire l'ambiance intimiste du lieu. Pas de techno, pas de fille en chaleur ou de garçon bourrés de testostérone, de l'alcool certes mais pas à profusion... Bref, une soirée normale.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas l'Enfer que tu m'as peint toute la semaine, déclara Rose tandis que nous preions place à une table près de la scène.

- Bon d'accord, je veux bien reconnaître que j'avais un peu exagéré.

- Bien ! Alors, tu bois quoi ?

- Un Coca, répondis-je.

- Bells ! me gronda ma soeur.

- Bon, une piña-colada si tu insistes.

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents et fit signe au serveur. J'en profitai pour tourner mon regard vers la scène. Le groupe qui y jouait était composé de quatre jeunes hommes qui devaient avoir nos âges, une petite vingtaine d'années. Le batteur avait le crâne rasé mais n'en paraisssait pas moins sympathique, le bassiste était un blond de taille raisonable cependant pas très large d'épaules et à l'apparance timide. Le guitariste lui avait un style plus personnel, des cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et un t-shirt à l'éfigie d'ACDC. Ce fut pourtant sur le chanteur que mon attention s'arrêta.

Il avait en cet instant une guitare sèche à la main. La chanson que ses amis et lui interprêtaient était une reprise de 'Romeo and Juliet' de Dire Straits qu'ils venaient juste de commencer. Le chanteur avait des cheveux châtains et des épaules légèrement carrées. Ce fut surtout la couleur de ses yeux qui m'attira, un bleu limpide comme je n'en avais jamais vu, un regard dans lequel il serait facile de se noyer pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva ce fut un nouveau choc.

- A love-struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade, laying everybody low with a love song that he made...

Sa voix était à la fois douce et voilée. Ce n'était pas une voix pur ou quelque chose de lisse... Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Mark Knopfler d'ailleurs, ce qui ajoutait un petit quelque chose à l'interprétation de la chanson. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote à le fixer comme ça mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que l'écouter et le regarder, totalement séduite.

- Oh, Bels, tu m'entends ?

Je sursautai brutalement et me retournai vers Rosalie hébétée.

- Hein, de quoi ?

- Oh... Je crois que toit tu as craqué pour le chanteur... siffla ma soeur, espiègle.

- Mais... euh... non pas du tout ! balbutiai-je en piquant un fard.

- Tu as le droit Bella.... Ce n'est pas interdit tu sais.

- Arrête tu sais bien que les mecs sont tous des crétins... Surtout les musiciens ! C'est bien le genre d'homme à enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir.

- Hum... Je crois que je t'ai fait lire trop de Mary Wollstonecraft, soupira ma soeur.

- Je croyais que tu détestais les hommes ! me récriai-je.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de les renier à vie que tu dois en faire de même... Je ne suis pas un bon exemple à suivre.

Je jaugeai un instant ma soeur avant de me retourner, contrariée. Bien sûr, je fixais la scène et le beau chanteur et piquai un nouveau fard... Non d'un chien, Rosalie avait raison avec ça... Je détestais les hommes et leur charme, après j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une adolescente devant son premier flirt.

Je passai cependant le reste de la soirée à écouter les différentes reprises du groupe ainsi que quelques unes de leurs compositions personnelles que j'apréciai tout autant, sous le regard indulgent de Rosalie. Le concert dura encore une heure durant laquelle je n'échangeai que de brèves paroles avec ma soeur.

A la fin de la dernière chanson, le chanteur rappela une dernière fois les noms des membres du groupe que je ne retint pas puis le guitariste lui piqua son micro et le présenta comme Lucas Morrison. Ils remercièrent ensuite leur ingénieur son et quittèrent la scène sous les applaudissement de l'assistance. Je suivis alors Lucas des yeux et le vis se rendre au bar avec ses amis. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rose qui me donna un coup de coude :

- Bah allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler ?

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! m'exclamai-je.

- Si tu y vas pas je vais draguer les autres membres du groupe un par un et je finirais par lui, me menaça-t-elle. En plus j'ai soif alors va nous chercher un verre si tu veux bien et profites-en pour lui parler à ce beau Lucas.

- Mais je...

- Un par un, répéta Rosalie en articulant chaque mot.

Je me levai précipitemment plus par peur de ma soeur que par un soudain élan de courrage. Je savais que Rose était parfaitement capable de mettre son plan à exécution et c'était cela que je redoutais le plus.

En me dirigeant vers le bar, je ne pus m'empêcher de me regarder à la volée dans l'un des grands miroirs habillant les murs du pub. Je portait un chemisier blanc plutôt moulant et plutôt décolleté - merci Rose - accompagné d'un jean foncé lui aussi moulant et d'une paire de bottines à talon noires. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés, retombant en grandes boucles brunes sur mon dos. Je fis la grimace... Pas top.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigeai vers le comptoir, mine de rien, près des quatre musiciens qui discutaient avec animation. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'aller aborder les gens, encore moins quand il s'agissait d'hommes mais là une force inconnue me poussa vers eux. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Et puis le campus de Columbia était bien assez vaste pour que je ne le recroise pas.

Je m'appuyais nonchalemment au bar et m'installais sur un tabouret . Je jetai un regard à Rose et vit... Qu'elle avait un verre à la main. Cette garce m'avait demandé d elui ramené quelque chose mais ne comptait pas vraiment sur moi... Je la fusillai du regard et elle me répondit par un sourire éclatant.

- Je vous sers quelque chose mademoiselle ? me demanda le barman en s'approchant de moi.

- Oui, un mojito s'il vous plaît, répondis-je en souriant.

- Bien, tout de suite.

Il partit et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule. Je jetai un regard de biais au groupe et vit que Lucas n'était plus là. Mon coeur s'emballa, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir manqué tout de même !

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais avoir quatre bières ? demanda une voix masculine à ma gauche.

- Tout de suite.

Je me retournai soudain pour me rendre compte que la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots n'étaient autre que Lucas. Il se trouvait là, à quelques mètres seulement et je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos... Il était encore plus beau en vrai. Pas un air de top model ou de "bogoss" du genre à avoir conscience de son physique et à s'en servir à outrance. Non, c'était plus un charme et un charisme, que j'avais déjà remarqué lors du concert. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort mais aussi de tendre et attachant, c'était difficile à expliquer mais une chose était sûre : j'étais définitivement conquise.

'Allez Bella bouge-toi ! Tu vas pas le laisser partir, tu mets ta timidité de côté et tu fonces ma vieille, on ne vit qu'une fois !'

Forte de cette recommandation à moi-même je me tournai définitivement vers Lucas et après une inspiration discrète je déclarai :

- C'était un très beau concert.

Il fut apparemment surpris de m'entendre parler et il releva un regard interrogateur vers moi. Ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus que ce que j'avais cru et je dus me ressaisir pour ne pas passer pour une idiote. Je lui adressai un petit sourire en coin, histoire de me donner une contenance.

- Euh, merci, me répondit-il apparemment gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

'Oh. My. God....' pensaije. Heum, reprends-toi Swan !'

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il finalement. Je veux dire... On joue ici tous les vendredis soirs et je ne t'ai jamais vu.

- Non, c'est vrai c'est bien la première fois que je viens, admis-je. Je m'appelle Bella.

- Et moi Lucas... Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir, souritil.

- Oui, effectivement, approuvai-je. Ca fait longtemps que vous jouez ?

Et ce fut ainsi que nous entammâmes notre première conversation. Nous parlâmes d'abord du concert et notre discussion dériva inévitablement sur la musique. Là, nous nous découvrîmes d'énormes points communs comme notre adoration pour Queen et U2. Il parlait avec autant de passion que moi et nous nous interrompions parfois l'un l'autre pour réagir à la dernière phrase de notr einterlocuteur. Il y eut beaucoup de "excuse-moi je te coupe mais...", "oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord" ou "c'est vrai, le plus beau morceau de tous les temps...". Je n'avais jamais autant partagé avec quelqu'un sur la musique, j'avais trouvé aussi passionné que moi.

Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Lucas Morrison.

xxx

_Juin 2005_

Le soleil entrait en abondance dans la chambre d'étudiante que je partageai avec Rosalie. Ma soeur m'avait quitté pour aller assister à un match de base-ball sur lequel elle devait écrire un article pour le journal de l'université dont nous faisions toutes les deux parties. J'étais restée ici pour réviser, les examens de fin d'année ayant lieu la semaine suivante.

J'étais en plein milieu d'un cours sur l'observation du totalitarisme du XXème siècle selon Hannah Arrendt lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je sursautai légèrement et allai ouvrir, me demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Lorsque j'aperçus mon visiteur sur le seuil, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Salut honey, me dit Lucas avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Salut Luke, souris-je en le laissant entrer.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et je refermai la porte derrière lui. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un seul geste, il m'attrapa par la taille pour me serrer contre lui et m'embrasser tendrement. Je passai une main derrière sa nuque et répondis à son baiser. Nous nous séparâmes et nos regards s'accrochèrent :

- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère, demanda-t-il. Du moins... Je sais que tu révisais mais à part ça...

- ...à part ça, tu ne me déranges pas, terminai-je.

- Où est Rose ? m'interrogea-t-il alors que nous prenions place sur le canapé.

- Partie pour le match des Yankees, souris-je.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, rit mon petit ami. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons au moins trois heures devant nous... reprit-il, malicieux.

J'arquai un sourcil moqueur devant son air mais je ne le repoussai pas quand il m'embrassa passionément. De toute évidence, je ne pouvais pas résister à son charme, quoique je fis. Depuis les trois mois que nous étions ensemble , j'avais bien essayé... Mais impossible.

L'heure qui passa ne fut que baisers, murmures et caresses et j'en oubliai volontiers mon cours de géopolitique. Les moments que je passais dans les bras de Lucas étaient toujours magiques et avaient tendance à me couper du monde extérieur. Cette fois n'échappa pas à la règle.

Nous étions à présent dans mon lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma tête reposai sur son torse alors qu'il avait entouré ma taille d'un de ses bras. Nous ne disions rien, écoutant seulement le champs des oiseaux et les bruits du campus filtrant à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je pensais à quelque chose, commença alors Luke, troublant le silence léger.

- A quoi donc ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Je sais que ça va peut-être te faire peur parce que c'est une conversation sérieuse mais... hésita-t-il. C'est la fin de l'année, dans trois semaines nous aurons fini les examens. Tu seras diplômée de journalisme et moi de musicologie - enfin j'espère en ce qui me concerne parce que toi c'est sûr mais...

- Luke, le coupai-je gentiment.

- Que va-t-il se passer, pour nous je veux dire ?

Je restai un instant silencieuse. C'était vrai, sa question était un peu surprenante mais je me l'étais déjà posée. C'était en effet une conversation sérieuse mais étrangement, elle ne m'effrayais pas... Au contraire elle semblait naturelle.

- Et bien... Je pense que nous allons rester ensemble... Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore le cas, sourit-il en passant un doigt sous mon menton pour le faire relever les yeux.

- Ensuite... Je vais essayer de trouver un travail, j'ai de bonnes pistes pour le "NY Culture" là où j'ai fait mon stage... Je vais peut-être me chercher un appartement aussi... Parce que retourner che zmon père à 22 ans et après quatre ans d'absence ça me semblerait être une régression... Après pour ce qui est de nous... Et bien on se verra toujours, Rose me reprochera de passer trop de temps avec toi et ensuite... On verra bien comment les choses évoluent, non ?

- Il faut vraiment que tu songes à arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, me taquina mon petit ami.

- Si tu pensais la même chose que moi, pourquoi me poser la question alors ? m'étonnai-je.

- Parce que... Je voulais être sûr que c'était ce que tu voulais. Que pour toi... Ca n'était pas juste "une histoire de fac".

Je vrillai mon regard au sien et put y lire une réelle incertitude. C'était étrange comme Lucas et moi nous nous ressemblions Il était aussi peu sûr de moi dans notre relation et quelque part, ce la me réconfortait. Je ne voulais pas encore faire de projets avec lui, trois mois c'était trop tôt. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas "juste une histoire de fac", assurai-je en caressant sa joue. Cet été je vais partir à Phénix quelques temps et toi tu vas rentrer dans le New-Jersey voir tes parents... On s'appellera tous les soirs à en tuer nos factures de téléphone et puis on se retrouvera en Septembre... En galèrera tous les deux pour trouver du boulot et on se réconfortera mutuellement...

- J'aime cette idée, affirma Lucas, songeur.

- Alors faisons ça, conclus-je. Et on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réservera...

Il approuva d'un sourire et se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser... Je songeai alors que j'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Et j'aimais ça.

xxx

_Wachovia Center, Philadelphie_

_Avril 2006_

La foule autour de moi était totalement en délire et je songeai un instant que j'avais vraiment trouvé un boulot de rêve. Le 'NY Culture' m'avait envoyé au concert de Coldplay à Philadelphie pour un compte-rendu détaillé. A peine six mois que je travaillais pour eux et j'avais déjà vu des tonnes de concerts et même interviewé quelques groupes. J'aurais bien voulu interviewer Coldplay mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir de rendez-vous... Tant pis.

Le concert touchait désormais à sa fin alors que les dernières notes de 'Fix You' s'élevaient encore dans l'air quelques secondes plus tôt. Le public acclamait une dernière fois alors que le groupe saluait avant de quitter la scène. Je me trouvais en fausse à cinq mètres de la scène et autant dire que ça avait été l'un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je rangeai mon appareil photo dans mon sac besace et songeai à quitter la salle, comme les autres spectateurs avaient commencé à le faire. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir mais j'y arrivais enfin. Je décidai d'acheter un t-shirt au Merchandising et me dirigeai ensuite vers la sortie du complexe pour reprendre le métro. Je devais rallier l'aéroport, mon avion partant aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Alors que j'avais pris place dans une rame de métro plutôt bondée devant le nombre de personnes inhérant à la fin du concert, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et je le pris. Lorsque je vis le nom de Lucas apparaître sur l'écran je souris et décrochai :

- Salut, dis-je.

- Salut honey... Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse. Comment était le concert ?

- C'était génial ! affirmai-je avec conviction. J'étais à cinq mètres à peine de la scène, je ne les avais jamais vu d'aussi près... C'était vraiment génial même si j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter.

- Bah, il faudra juste trouver des synonymes de 'génial" pour mettre dans ton article se moqua mon petit ami. Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'emmener... J'ai bien essayé de soudoyer Ray mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Il est cruel.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec ça, souris-je. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va... Les cours ont été un peu intenses aujourd'hui, ils sont particulièrement en forme en ce moment.

Je ris à la réponse de Lucas. Depuis que nous avions quitté l'université, tous les deux diplômés, une certaine routine s'était installée entre nous. Nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'un an et notre histoire semblait vouloir durer, ce qui me ravissait. Je travaillais donc au NY-C alors que Luke avait trouvé un job de professeur de musique dans un collège de Brooklyn. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il aspirait mais cela l'aidait à payer le loyer à la fin du mois et lui laissait assez de temps libre pour continuer la musique avec le groupe. Ils commençaient à se faire un nom au-delà de New-York et étaient en train de négocier un contrat avec une maison de disque. J'espérais réellement que la chance allait leur sourire.

- A quelle heure arrives-tu, me demanda alors Lucas, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Trop tôt pour que tu songes à venir me chercher.

- C'est à dire ?

- 5h23, l'informai-je.

- Je serai là alors.

- Tu es fou... Il est déjà près de minuit et tu bosses demain...

- Hm... Tant pis, j'aurais une tête de déterré ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? demandai-je, souriante.

- Moi aussi je t'aime honey.... Bon si je dois me lever à l'aube pour venir te chercher je vais te laisser, je voulais juste te parler avant d'aller dormir.

- Okay, bonne nuit la marmotte.

- Bonne nuit la grande voyageuse. Bye.

- Bye.

Puis je raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres... J'étais arrivée à l'aéroport.

xxx

_New-York,_

_Juin 2008_

Lorsque je poussai la porte de l'appartement que je partageai avec Lucas en ce vendredi soir, il faisait une chaleur terrible. L'été s'était définitivement installé et je n'aurais pas craché sur un ventilateur. Seulement, nous n'en avions pas et j'allais devoir me contenter d'une douche froide.

Je souris en posant ma légère veste de lin sur le porte-manteau. Cela faisait environ deux ans que je vivais ici avec mon petit ami et autant dire que j'étais comblée. Je travaillais toujours au NY-Culture et le premier album du groupe de Lucas était sorti à l'automne précédent, leur donnant une renommée dans tout le pays. Ils avaient fait une série de concerts à travers tous les Etats-Unis et même si nos périodes de séparations étaient difficiles à vivre j'étais enchantée pour lui. J'avais même pris deux semaines de vacances pour l'accompagner pour une série de concert en Floride il y avait de cela quelques temps... Ca avait été magique.

J'étais heureuse avec Lucas. Notre relation me convenait parfaitement. Nous vivions tous les deux de notre passions et même si nos métiers respectifs nous éloignaient l'un de l'autre géographiquement, nos sentiments ne tarrissaient pas. Je l'aimais réellement comme je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un avant et je lui faisais confiance au plus haut point. Ce que J'aimais aussi était le fait qu'il ne me mettait pas la pression et que nous jouissions d'une liberté presque totale. Il vivait à fond sa passion pour la musique pendant que je vivais la mienne pour le journalisme. Nous n'avions que rarement parlé d'avenir... Nous avions tout le temps pour ça etpour dire vrai, je n'étais pas prête du tout... Le mariage, les enfants... Tout cela ne faisaient pas parti de mes projets.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon après avoir retirer mes sandales, je trouvais Luke, installé dans le canapé, une guitare sèche à la main et un carnet à spirales posé devant lui sur la table basse. Il était en train de travailler et cette vision m'étira un sourire. Je pouvais l'observer de longues heures composer et écrire sans rien dire, sans rien faire.... C'était juste un moment privilégié que personne à part moi ne voyais. C'était égoïste mais j'aimais cette idée.

En m'entendant entrer, il releva son regard océan vers moi et un sourire étira se slèvres. Je le rejoignis sur le canapé et il mit sa guitare de côté pour m'attirer contre lui. Je passai un bras autour de sa nuque et répondit au baiser qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres.

- Bonsoir ma puce, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Salut, soufflai-je tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Bonne journée ?

- Extrêmement chaude mais hormis ça... Ca a été. J'ai cru que Rose allait encore massacrer Jane mais je l'en ai empêché.

- Ah, ma Super Woman à moi... plaisanta Luke tout en embrassant mon cou. Ta gentillesse te perdra.

- Je sais mais que veux-tu je n'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau puis il releva son visage vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres à nouveau. Notre baiser se fit vite passionné et nos langues se mêlèrent dans une danse complice, nos mains se mouvant en même temps. Les lèvres de Lucas quittèrent les miennes pour venir embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule et remonter pour titiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux soupirant d'aise.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, susura-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner de part en part.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se détacha de moi et remit une mêche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser délicatement le front. Puis, il se remit à la guitare et je restais là à le regarder jouer.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il s'arrêta et se mit à me détailler des pieds à la tête. Sous l'intensité de son regard je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues - pathétique après plus de trois ans - puis je demandai :

- Qu'y a-t-il Luke ?

Il se contenta de me sourire tendrement et reprit alors sa guitare començant un air qui me dit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas l'une de ses chansons à lui mais... Une chanson de Ronan Keating.

- My love, here I stand before you, I am yours now from this moment on

, comença-t-il à chanter en vrillant son regard au mien. Take my hand only you can stop me shaking, we'll share forever, this I promise you.

Un délicieux frisson me parcourut l'échine comme à chaque fois qu'il chantait pour moi. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il m'avait dédié des chansons d'amour et même si ça semblait ringard j'adorais ça. Je me souvenais particulièrement de la fois où il m'avait chanté 'Green Eyes' de Coldplay en remplaçant le "green' par 'brown' pour mieux se l'approprier.

- And when I look in your eyes, all of my life feels before me

And I'm not running anymore 'cause I already know I'm home

With every beat of my heart, I give you my love completely

My darling, this I promise you

Luke poursuivait la chanson, tout en gardant son regard encré au mien. Ma gorge se serra sous l'émotion mais pourtant une pointe de crainte s'insinua vicieusement en moi. Il semblait que cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. J'avais l'impression que plus que jamais, Lucas voulait m'assurer qu'il m'aimait... Que ce n'était pas anodin. Et cela m'effraya un instant.

My love, I can feel your heartbeat

As we dance now, closer than before

Don't let go, don't let go 'cause I can almost cry now

This is forever, I make this vow to you

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. D'habitude je me contentai d'un sourire heureux, parfait reflet du sentiment de plénitude qui m'habitait dans ces moments-là. Cette fois, l'intensité de son regard, l'émotion et la conviction qu'il mettait dans ses mots me mirent les larmes aux yeux même si elles ne coulèrent pas sur mes joues. Mon coeur s'était accélérer et je me sentie aimée plus que je ne l'avais été auparavant. Cet homme merveilleux m'aimait moi, Isabella Swan... Et pour cela je remerciai le ciel.

Pourtant, la crainte ne tarrissait pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Au dernier refrain, Lucas laissa sa guitare de côté et prit l'une de mes mains dans les sienne. Puis ils se pencha à mon oreille pour murmurer les dernières paroles :

- My darling, this I promise you, oh, I promise you...

Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue avant qu'il ne relève les yeux vers moi et selle sa déclaration d'un baiser. J'y répondis avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable, lui donnant un goût de désespoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ce que j'avais entrevu, je ne voulais qu'il dise ces mots... Pourtant, je ne pus le retenir lorsqu'il se sépara de moi et qu'il me demanda dans un souffle :

- Mon ange... Epouse-moi.

Je sentis mon coeur se fendre en deux et je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur.... Pas ça...

xxx

(Coldplay - Trouble)

Oh no, I see, I spun a web, it's tangled up with me, (Oh non, je vois... J'ai tissé une toile je suis emmêlé à l'intérieur)

And I lost my head, the thought of all the stupid things I said, (Et j'ai perdu la tête en pensant à toutes les choses stupides que j'ai dite)

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Lucas m'avait demandé en mariage et trois jours que j'avais ce fichu noeud dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'il m'avait fait sa demande, j'étais restée interdite, pétrifiée. Il m'avait laissé le temps d'assimiler sa requête mais je n'avais rien pu lui répondre. Je m'étais mise à pleurer et il avait du croire que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion et de la surprise. Il y avait sûrement un peu de ça mais c'était aussi à cause de la douleur que j'avais ressenti. J'avais balbutier une phrase du genre "je ne sais pas quoi dire" et en voyant ma détresse il m'avait assuré que je pouvais prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour lui répondre. J'étais maintenant dans une situation impossible dont l'échappatoire m'apparaissait terrible et bien funeste.

Nous n'avions jamais parlé concrètement de mariage et sa demande m'avait prise totalement au dépourvu. Nous filions le parfait amour sans nous poser de questions. Du moins, était-ce mon cas... Pour Lucas, les choses s'étaient apparemment passées autrement. Lui y avait réfléchi, lui avait des envies et des projets.... Moi pas.

Bien sûr, j'avais une envie : que notre histoire continue le plus longtemps possible. Sa présence dans ma vie était d'une telle évidence que je ne me voyais pas la poursuivre sans lui. Je l'aimais probablement au-delà de la raison et il était à coup sûr celui qu'il me fallait.

Pourtant... Le mariage, les enfants. C'était quelque chose qui m'effrayait. Je savais que Luke attachait beaucoup d'importance au mariage. Ses parents étaient mariés depuis trente-cinq ans... Sa soeur aînée aussi était mariée depuis quelques temps et à présent c'était à son tour. Quant aux enfants... Ca devait sûrement venir avec.

Sauf que moi.... Ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais une bien piètre opinion du mariage. Ma mère avait épousé mon père et l'avait abandonné lui brisant le coeur, il ne s'en était jamais remis. Les parents biologiques de Rosalie aussi étaient mariés mais sa mère l'avait abandonnée à la naissance la laissant avec un père violent. Quant à la questions des enfants... Je ne m'en sentais tout simplement pas la force. Je n'avais pas les épaules pour ça. Et si jamais j'abandonnais mon enfant et son père? Si jamais j'abandonnais Lucas ? Je ne serai pas capable d'élever un enfants, je n'étais même pas capable de m'occuper de moi alors un bébé.... J'avais tellement peur de faire les mêmes erreurs que ma mère et celle de Rose...

Oh no what's this? A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle (Oh non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une toile d'araignée et je suis prisonnier à l'intérieur)

I turned to run,, the thought of all the stupid things I've done (Je me suis retourner pour m'enfuir,en pensant à toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faite)

Alors voir Lucas me demander en mariage m'avait fait réaliser que je m'étais laissée aveugler. Je m'étais persuadée que ça ne m'arriverait pas à moi, de tomber sur un homme qui ne voulait pas la même chose que moi, un homme qui voulait se marier et avoir des enfants. Lucas et moi étions si semblables que j'avais imaginé que c'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, juste nous, notre amour et nos métiers pour lesquels nous vivions. Mais cet accord je l'avais formulé seule. Je m'étais fourvoyée, croyant que les choses étaient claires : mais elle ne l'étaient pas.

Le noeud à ma gorge me faisait mal, très mal. J'avais envie de fuir loin de toute cette douleur. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner à ce point, alors que trois jours avant j'étais la plus heureuse sur cette Terre ? A présent, je doutais, je souffrais... J'avais peur de l'avenir. J'avais peur de le perdre....

Je me trouvais devant notre immeuble, incapable de pousser la porte du hall. Je devais lui parler, je le savais... Il n'y avait pas d'alternative, je ne pouvais pas faire durer les choses indéfiniments... Je ne pouvais nourrir de faux espoirs en lui... Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça. Alors j'avais pris une décision, la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie.

Je fis un pas vers la porte, puis un autre. Chacun d'eux me fit à nouveau mal mais je résistai. Je devais le faire. Je poussais la porte du hall et décidai de prendre les escaliers, dernière chance de retarder l'échéance.

I never meant to cause you trouble and I never meant to do you wrong (Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te créer des ennuis et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du tort)

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble, O no, I never meant to do you harm. (Et bien, si je t'ai créé des ennuis... non je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal)

Si je souffrais, je savais que ça serait bientôt le cas de Luke. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais ça serait égoïste de vouloir continuer. Pourquoi ne pas faire la concession de me marier avec lui, peut-être que ça pourrait m'aller après tout... Non, j'étais contre le mariage depuis tellement d'années que l'envisager pour moi serait une grave erreur. Je voyais le mariage comme la fin de l'indépendance et j'aurais l'impression de devoir quelque chose à Lucas. Le mariage impliquait des obligations et des devoirs et pour moi l'amour ce n'était pas ça. Pourquoi s'imposer des barrières alors qu'on est si bien comme ça ? Ou du moins... Je l'étais car Lucas lui, voulait plus. Seulement... Je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il désirait... Où allions-nous dans ce cas ?

Nous n'habitions qu'au troisième étage et mon ascension fut trop courte à mon goût. J'étais désormais devant la porte de chez nous, totalement figée. Mon Dieu, qu'étais-je sur le point de faire ? Il le fallait pourtant, même si ça me déchirait les entrailles. J'essuyai mes larmes d'un geste rageur de lamain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me vit pleurer.

Je pris une grande inspiration et la mort dans l'âme, je poussai la porte.

Lucas était assis dans le canapé devant un match de foot. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le sport mais je crois que Rosalie avait fini par en faire un adept à une ou deux exceptions. Cela m'étira un pâle sourire mais il disparut bien vite. Mon petit ami se retourna en m'entendant entrer et il me sourit faiblement.

- Salut, dit-il simplement.

- Salut, répondis-je.

Oh no I see, a spider web and it's me in the middle (Oh non je vois, une toile d'arraignée et c'est moi au milieu)

I twist and turn, here I am in love in a bubble (Je me tords et me tourne, me voici amoureux dans une bulle)

Je m'approchai de lui, l'estomac complètement retourné et je m'installai à ces côtés Il dut voir mon air grave car il coupa la télé et se retourna vers moi soucieux.

- Mon coeur, que se passe-t-il ?

Je lui souris faiblement et déclarai :

- Je crois que nous devons parler.

Les minutes, peut-être même les heures qui suivirent furent les plus douloureuses de toute ma vie. Je dus dire à Lucas que malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui je ne pouvais pas l'épouser... Que je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Il s'était indigner, attristé, mis en colère et avait même laisser échapper quelques larmes. Il m'avait dit ne pas comprendre que si je l'aimais nous pouvions passer le reste de nos vies ensemble. Qu'il voulait que je sois sa femme, que je porte son nom et ses enfants... Et j'avais du faire preuve d'arguments douloureux. Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris mais il avait renoncé. C'était ce que je voulais pourtant ce fut plus douloureux que je ne l'avais cru.

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi.... avait-il dit. Je ne peux pas vraiment te retenir, même si ça me brise le coeur.

Ses mots avaient été comme un poignard dans mon coeur déjà bien éprouvé. Cet homme était définitivement trop bien pour moi. Je lui avais menti, j'aurais du lui dire depuis le début ce que je voulais... Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas autant souffert.... J'avais pourtant passé les meilleures années de ma vie avec lui... Et égoïstement je voulais les garder comme un cadeau de la vie.

Lucas m'avait demandé une dernière faveur. Au début, j'avais voulu refuser mais si ma raison disait non, mon coeur lui me criait d'accepter... Ce qu'il voulait c'était une dernière nuit.... Pour se dire adieu m'avait-il dit... Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça que la dernière image qu'il aurait de moi serait celle de mes larmes et de ma résignation. Alors j'avais accepté parce que j'en mourais moi-même d'envie, une sorte d'adieu désespéré... S'aimer une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

Durant la nuit qui avait passé nous nous étions aimé autant de fois que notre amour et nos forces ne nous l'avaient permis. J'avais savouré chacune de ses caresses et chacun de ses baisers comme des trésors auxquels je n'aurais plus jamais droit. Nos étreintes avaient eu un goût de désespoir et sans doute faisais-je la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en quittant cet homme merveilleux... Mais je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait.

Je le regardai dormir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ne pouvant détâcher mes yeux de son visage que je connaissais tant. J'avais si mal que les larmes m'auraient paru dérisoires... alors je ne pleurais pas. Je me contentais d'un mutisme résigné. Je devais partir je le savais et ça me déchirait le coeur dans une violence inouïe. Je savais que du temps me serait nécessaire pour guérir... Et je n'étais pas sûre que je guérirais vraiment un jour. Pourtant, même si cette décision me coûtais elle était la plus judicieuse.

Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, hormis la perspective de poursuivre ma vie sans Lucas, était de l'avoir fait souffrir et de l'avoir déçu. Lui qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en moi j'avais réduis tout cela à néant... Il avait le droit d'être heureux mais était-ce mon cas après ce que je venais de faire ?

Non, pas avant très longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre au bonheur alors que je lui avais retiré le sien. Je ne le mériterais assurément pas... Je devrais me repentir et ça serait un processus long et éprouvant.

Je me fis alors cette promesse de réparer mes ereurs en éloignant le bonheur de moi. Ca pouvait paraître stupide mais j'en étais persuadée... Je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau, pas après ça... Et pas avant longtemps.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur le réveil... Sept heures du matin. Il était temps pour moi de partir. Je posais mon regard sur Lucas et me penchai vers lui pour déposer un futil baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Adieu, murmurai-je.

Puis, je m'habillais en silence et après lui avoir jeter un dernier regard je quittais notre appartement, le coeur brisé.

xxx

_Février 2009_

J'avais enfoui ma tête dans le cou de Rose pour y dissimuler mes sanglots. J'avais si mal au coeur que j'avais du mal à respirer. Jamais depuis les neuf derniers mois je n'avais affronté ces souvenirs avec autant de force. A présent ma soeur me serrait contre elle et Alice avait glissé ses mains dans les miennes. Je pleurais depuis de longues minutes sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Pourtant, cela me faisait du bien. J'avais aimé repensé à ses bons moments passés avec Lucas, bons moments que je chérissais toujours autant. Et surtout ça m'avait fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Je me calmai petit à petit et me séparai finalement de Rose, la remerciant d'un sourire. Je me tournai ensuite vers Alice qui avait les yeux brillants et qui serra fort mes mains dans les siennes.

- Quand j'ai embrassé Edward hier soir, quand je me suis rendu compte de l'importance qu'il avait pris dans ma vie... Ca m'a effrayé, repris-je en essuyant mes joues humides. J'avais fait une promesse et j'y avait manqué.... Ca m'a fait me haïr et le haïr aussi d'avoir provoqué ça chez moi... Puis j'ai aussi réalisé que je l'avais déçu et blessé... Comme je l'avais fait avec Luke.... Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à revivre ça, j'ai déjà bien fait assez de mal.

- Edward a décidé de partir, déclara subitement Alice. Il a décidé de prendre les trois semaines suivantes pour réfléchir et rentrer à Seattle.

Je restai bouche bée à cette annonce. Edward allait partir ? La culpabilité se fit encore plus grande. A cause de moi il quittait les siens... Pas définitivement certes mais tout de même...

- C'est ma faute, murmurai-je.

- Tu sais... Je crois qu'Edward aussi a réalisé que tu étais importante pour lui, m'avoua Alice. Je le connais bien et je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... Il souffre de la situation et en plus du fait que je lui ai menti nous sommes toutes deux fautives. Mais peut-être que cette période de séparation va vous permettre de faire le point et de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Je songeai un instant aux paroles d'Alice. Oui, elle avait peut-être raison. J'étais moi-même totalement bouleversée et n'aurais su comment me comporter avec Edward. Alors peut-être qu'un temps de séparation nous aiderait à y voir plus clair.... J'aurais besoin de ce temps pour calmer la culpabilité et le trouble. Je devais aussi me défaire de lui, de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. J'avais failli à ma promesse à Lucas une fois... Mais ça ne devait pas se reproduire.

Je regardai tour à tour Rosalie et Alice, heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés. J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur... Elles seraient là pour me soutenir dans cette période qui s'annonçait difficile. Et j'y arriverai.

Du moins je l'espérais.

_Tadaaaaam ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Je ne sais pas si les autres seront aussi long parce que je ne sais pas exactement de quoi sera fait le prochain chapitre. Je vous dis à demain pour la petite note d'auteur en attendant… Petit bouton vert ! :D_

_Merci_

_Bien a vous_

_Lily._


	8. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Chose promise chose due ! Enfn avec vingt-quatre heures de retard mais ça c'est parce que hier je n'ai pas pu accéder à ffnet de la journée, ça bugait monstrueusement.

Bien, pour commencer la playlist ! Jeai réussi à la créer *fière de moi*. Vous pouvez la retrouver à cette adresse : .com/playlist/38172267 (il faut enlever les espaces car les liens ne passent pas dans les chapitres :P). Dîtes-moi si ça vous convient et si tout marche !

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre six et des quelques unes que j'ai eu au chapitr sept :

Lola : Oh, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

0000, Angel 87000 : Merci.

Gaby : Merci, merci merci ! Je suis vraiment heureuse quand je reçois des reviews comme la tienne. J'espère que l'attente aura été moins longue (euuuh oui j'ai mis que trois semaine au lieu de quatre lol) bonne lecture du chapitre sept !

Lulu81 : Pour tes deux reviews sur les deux chapitres merci beaucoup ! Pour Edward et Bella... argh ca va être encore difficile quelques tmeps ils ont beaucoup de choses à régler avec eux-même avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir pour aimer à nouveau !

Flo78 : Heureuse de voir que tu as aimé la suite... Oui j'ai un peu idéalisé Lucas lol... C'est un peu mon homme parfait... Pour la suite je fais au plus vite ! Merci !

Et voilà. Donc comme je le disais pour la suite.... Période des examens approchant faut que je me remette au boulot mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !

A bientot et très bonnes fêtes à vous si je ne publie pas avant !

Bye

Lily.


	9. Drow the line

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Premièrement, laissez-moi vous souhaiter une bonne année ! Oui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard… Mais on a jusqu'au 31 janvier pour le dire. Alors j'espère que 2010 sera pour vous une année pleine de réussite, de santé et de bonheur !_

_ Bien… Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews de tout le monde, j'ai eu un petit bug d'ordi (paix à son âme). Cela dit, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis contente que l'histoire de Bella et Lucas vous ait plu ! J'avais pensé mettre des flash backs encore sur eux, mais je ne sais pas si ça apporterait quelque chose à l'histoire… C'est juste que je les aime bien tous les deux ! Bref… Sur ce chapitre… Il retrouve un format plus « classique », moins long que le précédent mais d'une longueur raisonable je pense. C'est un chapitre de transition alors il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais il reste somme tout nécessaire. Dans le suivant, de nouveaux ennuis vont arriver… Mais je ne dirais rien, bien entendu !_

_ Bon, je fais une énième tentative de vous mettre le lien de la playlist que j'ai créé pour cette fiction il y a un moment déjà… En espérant que ça va marcher cette fois ! J'y ai rajouté les chansons de ce chapitre également ! (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces :D)_

_http : / / www. mixpod.__ Com /playlist/ 41986800_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et les personnes qui m'ajoutent en alerte et/ou favoris ! N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert !_

_ Bonne lecture à vous !_

xxx

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Drow the line**

POV Edward

J'avais toujours aimé courir. C'était une sorte d'échappatoire, un moment où je me vidais la tête pour oublier tous mes problèmes. Ou un moment propice aux réflexions, cela dépendait de mon état d'esprit. Mais quelqu'il fut, j'aimais courir et je m'atelais à cette tâche dès que je le pouvais. Cela était presque quotidiennement en dehors des périodes de tournée, celle-ci me fatigait souvent trop pour que je ne fis un jogging chaque jour, entre un avions et deux concerts.

Ce matin de fin février n'échappa pas à la règle, puisque je n'avais aucun engagement ce jour-là. J'avais quitté la maison de mes parents sur les coups de sept heures du matin et m'étais aventurer au dehors où le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il faisait froid mais cela ne m'avait pas arrêté.... Emmett m'aurait sûrement traîté de fou et cette pensée m'avait fait sourire.

Je courrais présentement à un rythme soutenu dans l'un des parcs proches de chez mes parents. J'avais atteint un rythme de course régulier depuis plusieurs minutes, veillant à bien respirer pour ne pas perdre mon rythme et mon souffle par la même occasion. Mes pas semblaient s'être callés sur le rythme de "Lost and found" d'Adrienne Pierce que diffusaient les écouteurs de mon IPod. Chacune de mes expiration formait un petit nuage de buée, signe de la fraîcheur des températures. Le parc n'était pas encore bondé de monde ce qui rendait ma course paisible et agréable. J'affichais un air serein et tranquille... Mais j'en avais seulement l'air...

Pourtant, mes réflexions étaient moins virulantes que quelques temps auparavant. Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que nous avions fini l'enregistrement de l'album et que j'avais quitté New-York pour m'isoler. Mes sentiments hostiles à l'égard d'Alice et Leah s'étaient aujourd'hui amoindris et même si je ne comprenais toujours pas les raisons qui les avaient poussé à me mentir, leur en vouloir indéfiniment n'aurait servi à rien. Et je devais avouer, à contre-coeur, que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir longtemps à ma soeur. Nous étions bien trop proches pour que nos querelles s'éternisent au-delà de la limite règlementaire inhérantes aux disputes entre frères et soeurs. Les cachotteries d'Alice m'avaient blessé, c'était vrai. Sûrement avait-elle pensé bien agir et j'avais fini par lui pardonner. Je l'avais même appelé quelque jours plus tôt et elle avait semblé heureuse et soulagée de me parler... Elle m'avait confié à demi-mot que je lui avait manqué, avant de raccrocher... Nous n'aimions pas trop nous étendre dans nos démonstrations d'affections... Il semblait que nous étions tous trois - peut-être même tous quatre si l'on comptait Jasper - mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations de sentiments.

Ces trois semaines loin de NY m'avaient permis de réfléchir longuement aux mois qui allaient suivre et j'avais fini par me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pourrais pas continuer à ronchonner dans mon coin éternellement. Bientôt, j'allais devoir retrouver les autres et j'allais devoir agir en leader, comme on l'attendait de moi... Car si nous jugions être une entité unique, les médias m'avaient toujours mis plus en avant, comme si j'avais été le leader des CW. Cela devait s'expliquer par le fait que j'écrivais la plupart des paroles et que j'occupais le poste de chanteur. Pourtant, je n'étais pas l'aîné de notre fratrie ni le plus charismatique selon moi... Emmett en imposait quand même plus que moi... Du moins, le pensais-je.

Malgré tout, l'avis médiatique et la force des années avaient fini par imposer certaines habitudes et il était vrai que, durant les concerts, j'étais celui qui prenait le plus la parole, qui répondait en premier aux questions des journalistes, etc. Je n'aimais guère cette place que l'on m'avait attribué mais je m'y atelais pour la bonne image du groupe.

J'avais donc concédé que je devais prendre sur moi et retourner à New-York la tête haute et l'esprit le plus apaisé possible. Je devais également avouer que ma famille me manqait, nous étions rarement séparés aussi longtemps. Depuis que le succès avait été au rendez-vous nous passions presque tout notre temps ensemble et les périodes de séparation étaient parfois difficiles. Surtout lorsqu'on se séparait sur un malentendu. C'était excessivement rare mais cela arrivait.

Une ombre cependant venait ternir le tableau de mes bonnes résolutions. Une ombre qui avait occupé la majeure partie de mes réflexions au cours de ces trois dernières semaines...

Bella.

Repenser à son nom était aujourd'hui moins douloureux et le goût amer dans ma bouche moins présent. Pourtant, où pardonner à Alice m'était apparu comme une évidence, il n'en était pas de même pour Bella. J'avais longuement penser à toute notre relation et à notre situation actuelle, j'avais retourné le problème dans tous les sens, envisageant toutes les possibilités. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait : j'étais toujours partagé.

Une partie de moi lui en voulait toujours pour ce mensonge, pour ce secret autour de sa véritable identité. Je lui en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit la première fois mais surtout d'avoir laissé le mensonge se prolongé aussi longtemps. Je lui en voulais aussi sûrement d'avoir balayé mes résolutions de célibat et d'absence de vie sentimentale que j'avais pris après ma rupture avec Rébecca. J'avais fini par me rendre à l'évidence : Bella avait fait naître des sentiments en moi, bien plus qu'amicaux et, inconsciemment, je la tenais responsable de mon mal être actueL.

Une autre partie de moi, pourtant, voulait tempérer les ardeurs rancunières de la première et je savais que cela venait justement des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Bella. Une partie de moi avait envie de lui pardonner et de retrouver cette complicité des premiers temps, juste avant que je ne découvre la vérité. Car malgré mes défenses, j'avais aimé nos conversations, j'avais aimé apprendre à la conaître et ces moments-là me manquaient.

J'étais donc partagé entre ces deux parties de moi et j'avais du prendre sur moi pour trouver un compromis entre les deux.

Premièrement, j'allais rentrer à New-York pour commencer la promo de notre nouvel album et ensuite, enchaîner avec la tournée. J'allais renouer avec ma soeur et Leah et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Vis-à-vis de Bella... Et bien je prendrais sur moi. Je ne lui montrerai aucun signe d'hostilité et je ferai tout pour garantir la bonne ambiance au sein du groupe. Je devrais avoir une discussion avec elle, discussion au cours de laquelle ils nouvs faudraient établir une sorte de plan, une ligne de conduite à suivre pour ne pas nous égarer. Et je savais que j'en avais besoin pour ne pas que mes sentiments prennent le pas sur ma raison. Il serait difficile pour moi d'y faire face, je le savais parfaitement. Ainsi, il faudrait que je m'en tienne à cette ligne de conduite, à ce mot qui, même s'il paraissait insuffisant à la partie de moi qui éprouvait quelque chose pour Bella, semblait être le compromis parfait entre mon coeur et ma raison : l'amitié.

Oui, c'était cela... Je devrais me contenter de l'amitié avec Bella. Il était utopique de croire que je pourrais passer tous ces mos avec elle en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas, en ne m'impliquant pas et en évitant toute intéraction avec elle. C'était strictement impossible et quelque part, je ne le voulais pas. Pourtant, ma confiance en elle avait été ébranlée et mon instinct de conservation me poussait à m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, ainsi nous faudrait-il être amis. Puisque je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas lui donner une place dans ma vie, il faudrait que l'on se contente de celle-ci. Hors de question d'aller plus loin avant longtemps. J'avais besoin de répis. Je n'étais pas totalement remis de ma première rupture et le nouveau coup qu'avait asséner Bella à mon coeur l'avait à nouveau fragiliser. Je devais me protéger pour le réparer et il était évident que je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'exposer à un nouveau risque.

C'était à cette conclusion que mes réflexions m'avaient porté et je devais avouer qu'elle me satisfaisait plutôt. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il faudrait que j'en parle avec Bella, une conversation était nécessaire nous ne pouvions rester sur tant de non-dits.... Surtout que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce fameux soir et que je n'avais eu aucun contact avec elle non plus. Je devais à la fois trouver un équilibre entre mon instinct d'autoconservation, ma relation avec Bella et l'ambiance générale au sein de notre petite équipe. Ca n'allait pas être simple mais j'étais prêt pour cela.

Il ne me restait plus que quelques jours à passer à Seattle et j'avais déjà commencé à préparer mes affaires. Je partirai pour New-York le jeudi suivant, soit quatre jours plus tard et j'avais hâte de revoir mon frère, ma soeur et mon beau-frère, même si Emmet me tapait parfois sur le système, qu'Alice était un peu épuisante tellement elle débordait d'énergie et.... Non, je ne voyais rien à redire à Jasper. Il tempérait parfois les emportements d'Alice et semblait toujours savoir quoi dire pour arranger les choses et faire régner le calme lorsqu'il nous arrivait de nous disputer... Alice et lui se complétaient parfaitement. Ils étaient mariés depuis presque deux ans aujourd'hui et rien ne semblait pouvoir obscurcir leur bonheur... Et c'était tant mieux.

Je revins soudainement à la réalité, me rendant compte que mon IPod ne diffusait plus aucune musique. J'avais commencé à ralentir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et j'avais quitter le parc depuis un moment déjà. Un coup d'oeil sur mon lecteur MP3 m'indiqua qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus de batterie et je poussais un soupir. Je relevais les yeux pour regarder autour de moi et me rendis compte que j'étais dans la rue de chez mes parents.

Je continuais à ralentir ma marche avant de m'arrêter complètement devant une grande villa blanche. Nous vivions dans un quartier résidentiel de Seattle, à l'écart du centre ville et cet endroit nous offrait une tranquillité appréciable que ma mère chérissait. C'était elle qui avait décoré toute la villa.. C'était son métier après tout. Son métier et sa passion et elle s'y atelait avec un véritable talent.

L'absence de la Mercedes de mon père m'indiqua qu'il était déjà parti à l'hôpital pour sa garde. Les lumières étaient allumées au rez-de-chaussée, indiquant que ma mère était présente. Cela m'étira un sourire et je traversai rapidement l'allée de gravier blancs devant la maison, gravis les marches du perron et entrai.

- Maman, je suis là ! m'écriai-je en pénétrant dans la salle à manger d'où provenait la lumière.

J'aperçus alors ma mère installée à la table de la salle à manger, des feuilles éparpillées tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air concentré et ne remarqua pas mon entrée, bien que je n'avais pas été silencieux un seul instant. Une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans l'air et la chaîne hi-fi du salon diffusait un disque de musique classique, je reconnus le concerto pour violon en La mineur de Bach. Ma mère était une grande amatrice de musique et elle était sans doute à l'origine de notre passion pour cette dernière. A nous trois, nous réunissions tous les genre de musique possibles. J'aimais le classique c'était vrai, la folk et le blues dans un registre plus contemporain. Alice aimait le rock sous toutes ces formes, bien qu'elle fut plus dans un registre alternatif, vouant un culte à Radiohead qui faisait parfois peur tant il était grand. Emmett, lui aimait le rock aussi... Mais beaucoup plus bruyant et aussi d'autres registres comme le R'n'B. Où j'étais un fan de Cat Stevens, Alice aimait Radiohead et Blur et Emmett aimait Metalica et Motored. Jasper venait compléter notre tiro, aimant des choses entre le disco et le rock-électro, dans un éventail aussi large que le notre. On pouvait dire qu'à nous quatre, nous avions de quoi nous inspirer.

Je secouai la tête, hôtant toutes ces pensées de mon esprit et m'approchai de ma mère. Elle releva les yeux vers moi lorsqu'elle entendit mes pas et me sourit.

- Edward, désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu, me sourit-elle.

- J'avais remarqué, répondis-je en prenant place face à elle. Tu as l'air bien occupé.

- Oui, c'est un projet de décoration pour un cabinet d'avocats qui s'installe dans le Down-town, me précisa-t-elle. Tu veux un peu de café ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Elle me servit une tasse que je sirotai lentement, profitant de la chaleur du breuvage qui contrastait fortement avec le froid qui régnait au dehors. Je m'emparai alors du journal que mon père avait sûrement dû abandonner là après son petit déjeuner et parcourus les gros titres de l'actualité... Rien de bien neuf et de bien joyeux dans le monde ce matin...

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence. Esmé et moi n'avions guère besoin de mots, la simple proximité de l'autre nous suffisait. Revoir mes parents pendant ces trois dernières semaines m'avaient fait du bien. Il était vrai que nous étions tous très proches et ils souffraient de notre éloignement géographique régulier. Voilà pourquoi, dès que je le pouvais, je passais quelques jours à Seattle pour leur rendre visite.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Alice, dit ma mère au bout d'un moment.

- Ah oui, comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je.

- Bien... Elle m'a confirmé que tu repartais à New-York jeudi.

- Oui, la tournée promotionnelle de l'album va commencer dans les jours à venir et ensuite, nous allons directement enchaîner avec la tournée.

- Par où commencez-vous ? m'interrogea Esmé, curieuse.

- Et bien... Pour la promo, cela sera intense et va durer environ un mois. Il nous faudra faire le tour des plus importantes villes histoire de promouvoir l'album. New-York et Los Angeles pour les USA... Ensuite des grandes villes d'Europe dont Londres et Paris... Puis le Japon et l'Australie tout ça en un court laps de temps. Puis nous reviendront mi-avril pour un tour des USA, ensuite l'Europe à nouveau, l'Asie et l'Océanie puis une série de concert en Amérique latine avant de revenir aux USA en fin d'année.

- Et bien, c'est un véritable tour du monde.

- En effet, admis-je songeur.

- Vous m'écrirez, n'est-ce pas ? quémanda-t-elle, imitant à la perfection la mère surprotectrice.

- Bien sûr... On ne te laissera pas sans nouvelles, la rassurai-je, amusé.

Esmé me sourit à son tour. Je savais qu'elle et Carlisle étaient ravis pour nous. Eux aussi avaient eu du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il nous était arrivé.... Mais jamais ils ne nous avaient tourné le dos et jamais nous ne les avions oublié dans tout ce tourbillon inhérant au succès. Nos parents nous avaient toujours poussé à vivre nos rêves, à tout donner pour les accomplir... Et cela nous avait aidé, nous donnant la force de résister aux portes qui s'étaient fermés devant nous, dans les premiers temps de l'histoire du groupe.

Le silence reprit finalement ses droits entre ma mère et moi et je repris ma lecture du journal pendant qu'elle poursuivait son travail. Je m'éclipsais ensuite pour prendre ma douche et partageai le reste de ma journée entre les préparatifs de mon départ et la salle de musique.

Dans quatre jours, je serai à New-York.

xxx

POV Bella

- Je te dis que les Mariners vont écraser les Yankees, vous allez vous prendre la raclée de votre vie !

- Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre Emmett. Les Mariners ne sont qu'une bande de femmelette et c'est vous qui allez vous faire écrasez...

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Regarder Emmett et Rosalie échanger des joutes verbales étaient comme assister à une finale de l'US Open entre Nadal et Federer. On regardait la balle passer d'un camp à l'autre... Ca ressemblait vraiment à un match de tennis sauf que le terrain était le salon de notre appartement et que la balle était remplacée par de tendres douceurs que s'échangeaient ma soeur et son adversaire. Ca me rappelait un peu ses échanges avec Jacob.... Sauf que, pour une fois, Jacob était de son côté.... Le sport réunissait tout le monde, impossible d'en douter.

Tout le monde était réunis dans notre appartement à Rosalie et moi, en l'occasion du match de base-ball opposant les Mariners de Seattle aux Yankees de New-York. Vous comprenez que tous les esprits étaient un peu échauffés. Entre les Cullen qui défendaient Seattle tant bien que mal face à nous.... Oui, parce que je participais à toute cette euphorie pré-match, là où même les plus féministes d'entre nous se transforment en véritables mecs pour défendre leur équipe. Seule Alice paraissait dépassée et je me souvenais encore du regard qu'elle m'avait jeté lorsqu'elle avait découvert que je faisais partie des supporters.... Un regard noir qui disait "non pas toi !". Sauf que quand vous avez grandi aux côtés de Rosalie Hale et Charlie Swan, vous êtes obligés d'aimez le base-ball.

- Tu sais Emmett, dis-je avec un sourire mielleux. Je serai toi je ne crierai pas trop sur les Yankees... Tu es en sous effectif.

- Nan, pas vrai Bells.... J'ai Jazz, Alice et Leah !

- Non alors tu ne me mêles pas à tes histoires de mecs ! se récria Alice.

- Allez Lily, solidarité frère-soeur, la supplia Emmett.

- N'y compte pas.

- Jazz, oblige-là ! ordonna Emmett à ce pauvre Jasper qui n'avait rien demander.

- Comment ça "oblige-là" ? demanda ce dernier.

- Et bien tu es son mari et elle te dois obéissance.

- Tu ne sais pas depuis le temps que l'on impose rien à Alice ? lui rappela Jasper.

- Mari soumis.

- Tu vois, on te renie même dans ton propre camp... Tu devrais abandonner, lui suggéra Rose.

- Même pas en rêve.

Rosalie lui jeta un regard de biais tandis que j'en échangeait un avec Leah, comme si nous nous accordions pour dire"ils sont irrécupérables. La complicité entre Rosalie et Emmett n'avait échappé à personne, si par complicité on entendait échange de vannes à chacune des conversations qu'ils avaient. Leah m'avait confié que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Emmett était totalement sous le charme de Rosalie. Malheureusement, l'attitude défensive que ma soeur adoptait avec tout membre du sexe opposé ne devait pas l'encourager à se comporter autrement avec elle. Malheureusement, je connaissais assez Rose pour savoir qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'engager avec quelqu'un... Et Emmett était plutôt du genre à changer de petite amie comme de chemise.... Vous me direz, ils auraient pu se contenter de passer une nuit ensemble. Mais quand j'avais soumis l'idée à Rose, elle m'avait répondu que par égard pour moi, elle ne le ferait pas... J'allais passer un an avec Emmett et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit "le gars qui avait un jour couché avec ma soeur"... C'était trop gentil de sa part... Mais j'avais déjà une situation ambigüe avec Edward, alors une de plus ou une de moins...

Edward...

Repenser à lui était étrange. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ et ce laps de temps aurait du me paraître suffisant pour réfléchir à notre situation. J'y avais songé , cela était sûr. Ca avait même occupé la plupart de mes nuits si bien que j'avais retrouvé mon rythme d'insomnie... Je ne comptais plus les fois où j'avais croisé Rosalie, qui se levait juste pour aller au toilettes ou boire quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par ne plus poser de questions. J'avais eu une longue période comme celle-là après ma rupture avec Lucas et je crois que Rosalie s'y était habituée à la longue.

Qu'avais-je tiré de mes réflexions intenses ? Malheureusement, pas grand chose de très neuf... J'avais réfléchi à ce que je ferais une fois Edward revenu et j'avais décidé de garder la ligne de conduite que je m'étais au départ fixé : ne plus laisser place aux sentiments qu'Edward m'inspirait, rester sur le droit chemin, ne plus faillir à la promesse que je m'étais faite aprés avoir quitté Lucas... Toutes ces choses que mon esprit se passait en boucle pour se persuader qu'il en était capable. Je pensais sincèrement avoir progresser en trois semaines... Malheureusement, seule une confrontation avec Edward pourrait me le dire. Je devais le voir pour parler. C'était l'une des conclusions que j'avais tiré de mes réflexions. Je devais parler à Edward, savoir comment lui envisageait les mois à venir pour calquer ma conduite sur la sienne. M'ignorerait-il ? Voudrait-il que l'on reparte à zéro ? Ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ? La dernière solution semblait improbable et la première me désolerait. La seconde apparaissait comme la plus acceptable, selon moi. Pourrions-nous faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu ? Difficile à dire. Je savais que je devais refouler l'attirance que j'avais pour lui et les sentiments qui étaient nés en moi et sur lesquels je ne voulais pas mettre de nom, ayant peur de les rendre trop réels.

- Hey Bella, tu viens voir les Yankees se prendre une raclée ?

Ce fut la voix d'Emmett m'interpellant depuis le salon qui me sortis de mes pensées. Je secouai la tête, pour revenir à la réalité et m'emparai du plateau pleins de bonbons, chocolats et autres friandises caloriques que j'avais préparé avant de rejoindre les autres.

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalité, c'est vous qui allez vous prendre une raclée, lançai-je à Emmett en déposant le plateau sur la table.

- Tss tss tss... Cesse de dire des bêtises, femme.

- Quel matcho, sifflai-je.

Emmett m'envoya un sourire radieux et tout le monde se concentra sur le match.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous nous mettions à pousser des cris d'encouragement aux Yankees ou à traîter les Mariners de noms inénarrables. Ce fut un match vraiment très drôle. Voir les visages d'Emmett, Jasper et Leah se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les Mariners de Seattle perdaient. Je crois que Rosalie jubilait totalement et je n'étais sans doute pas loin derrière eux. S'en prendre aux Yankees, s'était comme s'en prendre à nous personnellement. Les Yankees appartenaient à New-York et New-York était notre ville, nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer un tel affront.

Nous pestâmes contre les coupures pub, poussâmes des cris qui devaient nous faire ressembler à des mecs hystériques lorsque leur équipe fêtiche se faisait battre et qu'ils l'encourageaient comme si les joueurs pouvaient les entendre alors qu'ils étaient derrière la télé... C'était un comportement que j'avais toujours trouvé puéril, mais dans les occasions comme ça je ne pouvais pas vraiment y échapper. Il y a des choses dans la vie contre lesquelles il est vain de lutter.

Cette soirée fut donc animée. J'aimais les moments passés avec les CW et le fait que Rose et Jacob s'entendent aussi bien avec eux me plaisait. Depuis trois semaines, nous nous voyions régulièrement, même si les CW étaient appelés à droite à gauche pour donner des interviews. Alice avait été un soutien précieux pour moi et je crois que je l'avais aidé un peu en retour. L'absence d'Edward lui pesait, cela se voyait et je m'en sentais toujours coupable. Je culpabilisais aussi de passer autant de temps avec les Cullen. Après tout, il était injuste qu'Edward soit privé de sa famille et que je la vois tous les jours, ou presque.

Je me souvenais avec exactitude des mots d'Emmett lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de cela. Dans les premiers temps qui avaient suivi le départ d'Edward, j'avais refusé de les voir, me sentant coupable. J'avais inventé des excuses plus farfelues les unes que les autres jusqu'au jour où Emmett, aidé de Leah, Alice et Jasper avait découvert ma parade. Le batteur m'avait longuement fixé avant de déclarer :

- Nous éviterais-tu, Isabella Marie Swan ?

- Tu sais que tu ressemble à Alice quand tu m'appelles par mon nom complet, avais-je esquivé.

- Ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous voir ?

J'avais longuement hésité avant de lui répondre, puis je m'étais lancée, à contre coeur.

- Je ne juge pas juste de passer du temps avec vous alors que ça devrait être Edward qui devrait profiter de vous...

Emmett avait fait des grands yeux avant de lever les bras au ciel dans un geste théätral et de déclarer :

- C'est donc ça : la culpabilité ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et toi. Vous avez couchez ensemble un soir de beuvrie, tu lui as caché que c'était toi quand il t'a reconnu, okay t'a pas forcément opté pour le meilleur choix, je dis pas et c'est peut-être un peu normal qu'Ed' t'en veuilles. Mais pitié, j'ai déjà assez d'un frère qui s'auto-flagèle sans en plus que tu t'y mettes. Il est parti pour faire le point ? Et bah tant mieux pour lui, en attendant je veux te mettre une raclée à Mario Cart alors tu vas te prendre une raclée à Mario Cart. Si Edward veut revenir, je l'empêche pas... Mais tu vas arrêter d'inventer des excuses bidons du genre "j'ai un cours de finois" et accepter nos invitations, okay ?

Jamais je n'avais entendu Emmett Cullen dire autant de choses en si peu de temps. Suite à sa longue tyrade, Leah l'avait frappé en lui disant qu'il aurait du réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de faire preuve de plus de tacte - ce dont il semblait être dépourvu cela dit - mais Emmett avait contredit en disant qu'il avait de toute façon raison.

Sérieusement, j'avais eu peur ce jour-là. Quand un géant comme Emmett Cullen vous passe un savon, vous avez envie de vous transformer en petite souris et de disparaître dans un trou. J'étais restée de longues secondes interdite avant de finalement accepter la partie de Mario Cart... Partie au cours de laquelle je m'étais effectivement prise une raclée.

Depuis ce jour, je passais du temps avec le groupe assez régulièrement. Bien sûr, j'avais pris pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et préparer mon départ puisque nous partions bientôt pour la tournée et que je ne reviendrai pas à New-York avant un bon moment.

Désormais, j'attendais le retour d'Edward avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension. Je savais que la confrontation était inévitable et nécessaire mais je la redoutais autant que je l'espérais. De cette conversation dépendraient nos relations futures... Et ça me mettait une sacrée pression...

Dans quatre jours, il serait à New-York.

xxx

Le silence régnait dans la salle de détente du studio en ce jeudi soir. Je m'étais installée dans l'un des canapés, une des guitares d'Alice sur les genoux et laissais mes doigts former une mélodies dont je n'avais pas réellement conscience. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et je devais avoir l'air d'être complètement ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas foncièrement faux.

La journée que je venais d'avoir était étrange et semblait avoir passé comme dans un rêve. J'avais accompagner Alice pour donner une interview pour un magazine télévisé et nous avions ensuite flanné du côté de Battery Park. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de me traîner dans quelques magazins mais j'avais quand même réussi à aller chez mon disquaire, là où j'achetais tous mes CD sans exception depuis plusieurs années et dont je connaissais bien Ben, le propriétaire, qui n'était autre que le petit ami d'Angela. Nous avions ensuite rejoint les autres au studio pour y passer la soirée. Nous attendions tous le retour d'Edward, sans pour autant le formuler à haute voix.

C'était justement la perspective de son retour qui avait rendu cette journée étrange. A chaque instant, je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice reçut un coup de téléphone qui lui aurait indiqué le retour de son frère et, depuis que nous étions arrivés au studio, j'attendais que la porte s'ouvre et qu'il apparaisse.

Je n'étais pas sereine à l'idée de la conversation qui nous attendait mais quelque part j'avais hâte qu'elle eut lieu pour enfin savoir comment j'allais me comporter vis-à-vis d'Edward dans les mois à venir. Je voulais aussi voir ma réaction à sa vue, voir si j'avais bien fait mon travail et avais réussi à refouler ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je le trouverai toujours séduisant, c'était malheureusement inévitable, mais je devais refouler cette envie de le connaître, cette envie d'être avec lui et de ne plus être séparée de lui... Je devais enfouir tout ça au plus profond de moi. Ce n'était pas bon. J'avais une promesse à tenir, je n'étais pas prête à revivre tout ça... Et après ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait être lucide : Edward ne me faisait plus confiance et, s'il avait eu quelques sentiments que ce fut pour moi, ils avaient assurément disparu.

- Hey, Bella, tout va bien ?

Je sursautai en entendant une voix m'interpeller et arrêtai tout de suite de jouer. Je me redressai et regardai Jasper, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il m'observait, intrigué, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours entre la guitare d'Alice que j'avais à la main et moi.

- C'était toi qui jouait ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Euh... balbutiai-je rougissante.

- C'était "Who wants to live forever" de Queen, non ?

- Tu as une bonne oreille, souris-je, toujours gênée. Assez pour deviner la chanson que je jouait alors que ça devait ressembler à un massacre.

- C'était loin du massacre, m'assura Jasper. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais.

- Disons que j'ai fait de la guitare quand j'étais à la fac... éludai-je.

Ce que je ne voulais pas révéler à Jasper et ce que sa question avait éveillé en moi était que j'avais appris à jouer de la guitare grâce à Lucas. Où mes années laborieuses de solfège s'étaient soldées par un échec en ce qui concernait le piano, je m'en étais mieux sortie pour la guitare.... Et j'avais eu un excellent professeur.

- Et bien, tu n'as rien perdu depuis la fac, affirma Jasper.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça parce que c'est Queen et que tout ce qui concerne Queen est magnifique et sublime à tes yeux ?

- Je t'assure que non, rit-il. J'ai déjà entendu des reprises ratées de Queen et crois-moi j'avais plus envie de frapper les personnes responsables d'un tel blasphème que de les vénérer parce qu'ils jouaient du Queen.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Alice et Emmett ? tentai-je.

- Oui, l'an dernier pour les 25 ans d'Edward, ils étaient complètement ivres.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas, ris-je franchement.

Jasper se joignit à moi et un silence léger s'installa entre nous. J'appréciais vraiment Jasper. Il était d'un tempéramment plus posé que ceux d'Alice et Emmett. Bien sûr, il n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre son beau-frère à sa place, mais il semblait plus mature, plus réfléchi. Sa présence était également appaisante, comme si un calme se dégageait de lui pour venir vous affecter. Nous avions également beaucoup de conversations musicales pendant lesquelles nous ne tarrissions pas d'éloges sur Queen, notre plus grand point commun, parmi tant d'autres en ce qui concernait la musique.

- Bella, si je ne te connnaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu voudrais me voler Jazz, lança Alice, espiègle, en entrant dans la pièce, suivie des autres.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, Lily, affirmai-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Jasper est bien trop amoureux de Freddy pour que je ne puisse le séduire.

- Hey ! s'offusqua faussement l'intéressé.

- Ah, mon pauvre Jazz, tu es brimé par cette méchante Bella... le taquina Emmett.

Son beau-frère leva les yeux au ciel. Alice s'installa entre Jasper et moi sur le canapé alors que Leah et Emmett prenaient place dans un fauteuil chacun. Le batteur alluma la chaîne hi-fi et mit en route et l'album de Blur que nous écoutions depuis près d'une semaine - notre accord pour satisfaire les oreilles de tous - commença une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle conversation s'engagea en même temps et je la suivai distraitement. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer et même si cela m'agaçait, je n'arrivais pas à y remédier.

Ce fut un petit cri hystérique d'Alice qui me tira de ma rêverie. Je sursautai presque et je portai mon regard sur elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était levée. Elle se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée et lui sauter dessus. Lorsque je l'aperçus, mon coeur manqua un battement.

Edward se trouvait là, devant nous, son petit bout de soeur dans les bras. Il souriait et la serrait contre lui , heureux de la revoir, sûrement. Jasper, Emmett et Leah s'étaient également levé et vinrent le saluer chacun leur tour. Alice sautait sur place, surexcitée. Et moi, je restai là. Complètement figée, incapable de bouger...

Le regard d'Edward se porta ensuite sur moi et mon coeur se pinça. Inévitablement, je plongeai dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux et une chose s'imposa à moi : je n'avais pas réussi. Les sentiments revinrent au grand galop, m'enserrant la gorge. Je le trouvai toujours aussi beau et, en le voyant là, je pris aussi conscience d'une chose...

Il m'avait manqué...

xxx

POV Edward

- Leah Clearwater à l'appareil ?

- Salut Leah, c'est Edward.

- Oh, Ed', tu vas bien ? Tu es arrivé à New-York ?

Je me trouvai à cet instant dans un taxi, venant tout juste de quitter l'aéroport JFK.J'avais atterri quelques temps auparavant et avais joint Leah pour savoir où elle et les autres se trouvaient.

- Oui, je suis dans un taxi, l'informai-je. Où êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes tous au studio, répondit mon amie. Tu nous rejoints ou nous attends à l'hôtel ?

- Non, je vais vous rejoindre.

- D'accord.

- Leah... Ne dis pas aux autres que j'arrive, je veux leur faire la surprise.

- Pas de soucis, à tout de suite.

- Oui, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et indiquai notre destination au chauffeur avant de reporter mon attention sur New-York qui défilait derrière la vitre. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais exactement, peut-être à ce que la ville eut changé en mon absence... Mais il n'en était rien, la Big Apple était toujours fidèle à elle-même. La neige qui subsistait avant mon départ avait disparu et les décorations de Noël aussi... A part ça, aucun changement.

J'étais vraiment heureux de revenir ici. Il me hâtait de revoir ma famille car ils m'avaient manqué, même si j'avais délibérément choisi de partir. J'allais revoir Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Leah et ça me faisait réellement plaisir.

Une question s'était cependant sournoisement insinué en moi. Lorsque Leah avait dit qu'ils étaient tous au studio, cela incluait-il Bella ? Serait-elle présente lorsque j'arriverais ? J'avais envisagé toutes les possibilités durant mon voyage et m'étais préparé à la voir le plus tôt possible. Pourtant, mes certitudes étaient quelque peu ébranlées.... Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, sinon il serait dur de suivre la ligne de conduite que je m'étais dessiné et à laquelle je ne devais manquer.

Le trajet se passa plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu et le taxi s'arrêta devant le studio. Je sortis de mes pensées et payai la courses, avant de sortir du véhicule qui s'éloigna bien vite, m'hôtant toute possibilité de fuite.

"Allez Edward, tu peux y arriver !" tentai-je de me persuader.

Je regardai longuement la porte d'entrée du studio, interdit, avant de prendre une inspiration et d'entrer dans le bâtiments. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne mis pas longtemps à localiser ma famille, des éclats de voix et de la musique provenaient de la salle de détente. J'écoutais tout en m'approchant, essayant de distinguer les voix.

Quand je reconnus celle de Bella, je me figeai au milieu du couloir. J'avais désormais une réponse à ma question : elle était là. Que devais-je faire ? Alle rles rejoindre, bien sûr, je n'allais pas m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays... Je l'avais déjà fait une fois. Mais devais-je provoquer la conversation avec Bella dès ce soir ? Accepterait-elle de me parler ?

Pour la première question, la réponse était relativement simple : plus vite ça serait fait, mieux ça serait pour nous tous. J'en avais besoin, malgré mes craintes. Quant à ma seconde interrogation... Le seul moyen d'y répondre était d'allée le demander à la principale intéressée.

A nouveau, je pris une inspiration et me lançai. De toute façon , il ne servait à rien d'attendre à part me torturer davantage.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Apeine eus-je mis un pied dans la salle de détente qu'un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre, interrompant la conversation.

- Edward ! s'exclama Alice, qui s'était rapidement levée et qui se précipitai sur moi.

- Salut Lily, souris-je en la réceptionnant.

Ma soeur se serra contre moi et je me m'aperçus qu'elle m'avait réellement manqué pendant ces trois semaines, même si je lui en avais voulu pendant quelques tmeps. C'était fini maintenant.

Jasper, Leah et Emmett vinrent me saluer à leur tour. J'échangeais une acollade chaleureuse avec mon frère et mon ami et prit également Leah dans mes bras. Celle-ci me rendit mon étreinte tant bien que mal, peu à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection.

Une fois toutes ces salutations faites, mon regard se porta instinctivement sur Bella. Elle s'était levée du canapé mais était jusque là restée en retrait. Elle me fixait, silencieuse et lorsque je la regardai, ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rouge et je vis de l'embarras dans ses yeux chocolat...

Ses yeux...

Quelle erreur ne fis-je pas en plongeant mon regard dans ses prunelles. A cette vision, mon coeur se serra douloureusement et je pris conscience d'une chose.

Elle m'avait manqué.

- Salut, dis-je, brisant le silence installé.

- Salut, répondit-elle timidement.

- On va... Peut-être vous laisser... hasarda Alice, mal à l'aise comme chacun de nous.

- Et bien... commença Bella, alertée. Edward vient juste d'arriver... Peut-être que je devrais...

- Non, Alice a raison, la coupai-je gentiment. Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions marler tout de suite ?

Je la vis fixer à nouveau ses yeux bruns sur moi. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre, avant d'acquiescer d'un hôchement de tête.

Ma famille partit et je me retrouvai seul avec Bella, face à face. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous et je ne savais lequel de nous devait parler le premier. C'était sans doute moi... Car même si elle était l'origine du trouble qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était à moi de parler. Sûrement attendait-elle de voir comment j'allais agir avec elle pour calquer son comportement sur le mien.

- Tu sais... commençai-je, lui faisant relever les yeux. La situation est un peu compliquée.

- Je suppose, sourit-elle faiblement.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces trois dernières semaines, me lançai-je finalement. Je suis partagé entre plusieurs sentiments et il faut que je prenne en compte ce que je ressens, ce que toi tu ressens mais également l'incidence que tout ça pourrait avoir sur notre entourage commun.

Bella baissa à nouveau les yeux. Mon coeur ce pinça à cette vision et je me rendis compte qu'elle se sentait vraiment coupable. La partie de moi qui lui en voulait encore jubila une fraction de seconde tandis que l'autre, celle qui ressentait quelque chose pour elle - car je ne voulais pas employer un autre mot pour la nommer - en fut touché. Je fus tiraillé entre l'envie de m'enfuir et celle de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je restai stoïque et immobile, tentant de ne rien montrer de mon trouble.

- J'avoue que j'ai essayé de comprendre, repris-je alors. J'ai essayé de trouver des raisons à ce que tu as fait.... Puis je me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné... Je crois qu'il faudra un peu plus de temps pour cela. Et ça ne veut pas non plus dire que je te fais confiance.... Pour ça aussi , il faudra du temps.

Bella releva à nouveau les yeux vers moi et je pus déceler une lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles chocolat. Elle m'adressai un pauvre sourire à nouveau. Elle semblait comprendre et accepter mes paroles. Même si cela la blessait, elle les comprenait. Elle devait s'y être préparée et je devais avouer que sa réaction me laissait septique. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre... Bella m'avait paru avoir du caractère... Mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de se battre contre moi ou cette histoire l'avait autant blessée que moi, même si je considérais qu'elle en était l'instigatrice. Se pouvait-il qu'elle aussi ressente quelque chose pour.... Non ! Je ne dvais pas penser à cela. J'avais promis d'enfouir ces émotions au fond de moi et j'allais m'y ateler du mieux possible.

- Que va-t-on faire ? me demanda alors Bella.

Je sortis de mes réflexions et me rendis compte que j'étais resté longtemps silencieux. Je me reconnectai donc avec la réalité et repris :

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse s'ignorer. ou faire comme si de rien était, ces deux solutions me semblent impossibles. Comme je te l'ai dit, il me faudra du temps pour te pardonner donc je ne peux pas vraiment effacer ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir. Pourtant, j'ai envie que tout se passe bien car nous allons travailler ensemble pendant encore plusieurs mois et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher tout cela... Après tout, j'ai conscience que pour toi c'est un travail important et je ne veux pas que tu perdes le plaisir que tu prends à être avec Alice, Jasper, Leah et même Emmett. Je propose donc qu'on reparte de zéro et qu'on se laisse du temps... Qu'en penses-tu?

A nouveau, le regard de Bella s'encra au mien et cette fois le sourire qu'elle m'adressa était plus sincère, plus chaleureux. Je compris alors que c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle n'avait pas attendu que je lui pardonne et avait peut-être redouté que je ne la rejette totalement. Je devinai du soulagement en elle et cela me rassura.

- Amis alors ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

- Amis, oui, approuvai-je.

Elle me tendis la main, comme pour conclure notre accord et je la serrai sans vraiment réfléchir. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fit frissonner mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. Bien vite, les autres nous rejoignirent et les conversations reprirent.

Comme avant...

Bella et moi avions passer une sorte de marché et avions posé la limite, dessinant la ligne de conduite que j'attendais. Nous n'avions pas échangé de grandes tyrades mais il semblait que nous nous étions compris à demi-mot. J'étais désormais plus rassuré sur l'avenir.

Au cours de la soirée, nous abordâmes les évênements qui allaient avoir lieu dans les jours à venir. Je vis le visage d'Alice s'illuminer à la mention de la soirée de lancement du nouvel album. C'était une tradition dans notre métier, chaque sortie d'un disque était précédée d'une soirée où étaient invités les représentants de la maisons de disques, les partenaires publicitaires, quelques journalistes et d'autres personnes, parmi lesquelles quelqu'uns de nos proches amis. C'était à la fois un peu stressant mais aussi plaisant de voir des personnes qu'on avait pas l'occasion de croiser souvent. C'était d'ordinaire un comité dd'évênements qui s'occupait de tout ça mais Alice y mettait toujours son grain de sel. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Plus Leah énumérait ce qu'avait prévu le comité d'organisation de la soirée, plus Alice trépignait sur le canapé. Elle finit par se lever et retint difficilement un cri de frustration.

- Ca ne va pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. Ils veulent nous faire passer pour une bande de gosses de riches arrogants ou quoi ? Non mais vous avez vu tout cet étalage ? C'est austentatoire !

Je devais reconnaître que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec ma soeur. Ce qu'avait prévu le comité d'organisation relevait plus d'une réception princière que du lancement d'un album d'un groupe de rock. Si même Alice le reconnaissait cela devait être vraiment exagéré.

- Tu sais Alice, ces gens savent se qu'ils font... essaya de la tempérer Leah, sans grande conviction.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire au Plazza Atene ? Et pourqoi une fontaine de champagne ? Du champagne, d'accord, mais pas une fontaine ! Et le groupe qu'ils ont choisi pour animer la soirée... A quoi bon embaucher un groupe ? On va demander à un de nos amis s'il ne veut pas se charger de mixer pour nous le temps de la réception et ça finira forcément en concert improvisé, surtout avec les Denallis dans les parages... Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Leah, donne-moi les coordonnées de ces incapables.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas les appeler tout de suite ? redouta notre manager.

- Bien sûr que non, je vais réfléchir à ce que je veux et je les harcèlerai demain dès la première heure, sourit Alice.

- Okay, céda Leah.

Alice sautilla littéralement sur place pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à échafauder des plans à voix hautes.

- Bon déjà, il faut gérer la liste des invités... Ensuite le lieu, je vois bien un club ou un endroit sympa.... Ensuite il faut penser au thème, à la musique et à la nourriture oh mais j'oublie le plus important ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous et nous regarda tour à tour avant d'attarder son regard sur Bella. Celle-ci la scruta, interrogative et Alice se précipita vers elle en lançant :

- Il va falloir qu'on te trouve une robe Bella... On va aller faire du shopping !

Je vis Bella pâlir à vue d'oeil et cela me fit sourire. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le shopping avec Alice de ce que j'avais pu comprendre... J'abondais dans son sens cela dit. J'adorais ma soeur, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements elle était incontrôlable.

- Ha-ha, pauvre Bells, tu vas subir la Diablesse Alice en pleine crise ! rit Emmett en mettant un coup de coude à Bella.

Bella lui jeta un regard noirs , ce qui redoubla le fou rire de mon frère et agrandi mon sourire.

- Je serai toi, Emmett Cullen, je ne parlerais pas si vite ! affirma notre soeur. Quant à toi Edward, ravale ton sourire gauguenard. Je compte bien m'occuper de votre cas après avoir aidé Bella à choisir une robe... Vous n'y échapperez pas, messieurs.

Je vis Emmett blémir à son tour et mon sourire s'effaça instantanément. Bella nous jaugea, hilare et adressa un sourire triomphant à Emmett. Puis, Alice et elle échangèrent un regard complices et cette vision me fit chaud au coeur. J'avais remarqué que toutes les deux s'étaient rapprochées. Peut-être aurais-je du en être jaloux, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, cela renforça mon envie d'arranger les choses avec Bella. Elle était l'amie d'Alice et pour cela, je ne voulais pas que nos relations viennent assombrir cette complicité naissante. Tout allait bien se dérouler, je l'espérai vraiment. L'ombre de ce qu'il s'était passé plannerait au dessus de nous quelques temps mais les choses allaient reprendre leur place.

Comme avant...

_xxx_

_Alors, votre avis ? _


	10. Ghossip Radio

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_** Je sais , encore une fois chapitre a mis longtemps à venir. Encore la fac, malheureusement et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. Jsuq'au 20 avril environ je vais avoir des examens et des devoirs quasiment toutes les semaines et je ferai tout pour essayer de trouver le temps pour écrire.**_

_** Je poste ce nouveau chapitre alors qu'il est à peine terminer. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et je suis désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews anonymes. Cuand aux reviews des inscrits promis, j'y répondrai demain mais là je voulais vous poster le chapitre et, comme cela semble être une habitude, il est relativement tard et je suis épuisée j'ai écrit tout le chapitre d'une traite ayant enfin un peu de temps de libre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive toujours et ça ne prend pas longtemps, je pense aussi aux gens qui m'ont ajouté en alert, cela me fait très plaisir mais avoir votre avis plus précis sur l'histoire pourrait être sympa aussi, merci d'avance.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous,**_

_**Lily.**_

_**xxxde**_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Gossip Radio**

POV Bella

- Hors de question que je porte une chose pareille, déclarai-je, sans appel.

- Mais Bella, c'est la douzième robe que tu refuses ! s'exaspéra Alice, en levant les bras dans un geste théâtral, comme si elle demandait au ciel de lui venir en aide.

- Choisis des choses moins austentatoires et je tâcherai de me montrer plus coopérative.

Mon amie me lança un regard de biais et repartit dans les rayons du magasin alors que je me laissai nonchalemment aller contre le mur de ma cabine d'essayage. Je me massai les tempes en fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer mon agacement. D'ordinaire, je ne détestais pas le shopping, sans compter qu'avec Alice et Rosalie dans les parages, il ne vallait mieux pas. Le problème se situait sur le choix des vêtements d'Alice... Des robes de soirée plus élégantes, luxueuses et chères les unes que les autres. Elle n'avait pas forcément porter son choix sur des robes aux couleurs et aux coupes suspectes, c'était juste que porter une robe Gucci me faisait mal rien que d'y pensée... J'aurais trop peur de l'abimer, trop peur de ne pas en être digne....

Oui, je sais, je me rabaissais encore... J'allais devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas finir au trente-sixième dessous... Donnez-moi une pelle, je m'enterrerai moi-même.

Je me trouvais en cet instant dans un grand magasin de la 5ème Avenue, dont j'avais avalé le nom, afin de choisir une robe... Ou plutôt afin qu'Alice ne me choisisse une robe, pour la soirée de lancement du nouvel album des CW. Il était déjà seize heures et nous arpentions les sols des grandes boutiques de mode depuis le matin. Alice avait trouvé sa tenue, ce qui avait déjà pris pas mal de temps et ça avait ensuite été mon tour. En pensant qu'il nous restait encore les chaussures et tous les accessoires à dénicher, cela me fichait la frousse. Passer autant d'heures dans les magasins étaient un réel concept pour moi... Du moins, avant de faire la connaissance d'Alice Cullen.

Je repensai alors à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler depuis qu'Edward était rentré de Seattle. Une fois tout le groupe réuni, les choses avaient sérieusement repris et ils enchaînaient les interviews pour les grandes chaînes de télé, les grands journaux et les radios ici et même au Canada. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de réunions pour régler les derniers détails de la sortie de l'album et de la tournée. Je les suivais dans chacun de leurs déplacements, presque comme une ombre. C'était la mission que l'on m'avait confié après tout : écrire le maximum de choses, de la génèse de l'album en passant par sa sortie pour en arriver à la promos. Je commençais déjà à avoir des idées sur la façon dont j'allais structurer mon numéro. Bien sûr, il me restai encore dix mois à passer avec le groupe et autant dire que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Ma relation avec Edward s'était stabilisée, comme cela était prévisible. Ce n'était pas comme avant sans pourtant être diamétralement différent. Inconsciemment, ou par instinct de survie, nous évitions de nous retrouver seuls dans la même pièceNous nous adressions la parole mais n'avions plus nos conversations d'avant, celles qui pouvaient durer des heures... C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, je me réhabituais à sa présence et pouvais espérer un jour oublier tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour retrouver ma petite vie tranquille, loin de toute tentation masculine... Et bien oui, ça me manquait d'être une féministe cynique!

Alice revint à cet instant avec de nouvelles robes et notre petit manège reprit là où nous nous étions stoppées le temps que mon amie aille se ravitailler en tenue de soirée.

- Tiens, essaie ça.

Je pris la robe qu'Alice me tendais et la regardais attentivement. En voyant sa forme et sa couleur, quelque chose me dit qu'elle allait me plaire. Je la passai et la remit en place avant de sortir pour affronter le nouvel avis d'Alice. Quand celle-ci me vit, alors qu'elle discutait avec la vendeuse, son regard s'illumina.

- On l'a ! s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse. Et cette fois, Bella, ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te plaît pas !

Je me retournai vers le grand miroir en pied présent dans l'espace essayage et étudiai mon reflet avec attention. La robe possédait une coupe empire, juste resserrée sous la poitrine, épousant celle-ci avec harmonie. Le fin tissu vaporeux de mousseline sable retombait élégamment un peu au-dessus de mes genoux, mettant mes jambes en valeur. Je devais avouer qu'elle était simple, mais je fus tout de suite séduite.

- Tu es superbe Bells ! s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix de Rosalie et me retrouvai effectivement face à ma soeur, installée dans l'une des méridiennes de velours crème, mises à la disposition des clients.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je.

- Alice a réussi à m'avoir une invitation de dernière minute pour la soirée de lancement, m'informa ma soeur. Je suis donc venue choisir ma tenue.

- Tu viens à la soirée ?

- Oui, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvégnants, répondit Alice à la place de Rose.

- Non au contraire, c'est super. Merci Lily.

- Mais je t'en prie... Alors, elle te va cette robe ?

- Elle est parfaite, acquiesçai-je.

- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, soupira mon amie. Bon, Rose, à ton tour maintenant... Bella, pendant ce temps on va essayer de te trouver des chaussures.

Je souris et me rendis dans la cabine afin de me rhabiller et de laisser ma place à Rose, qui avait déjà fait une sélection de robes. Alice et moi nous rendîmes au niveau supérieur du magasin, un niveau entier de près de mille mètres carrés, réservé exclusivement aux chaussures et qu'Alice appela "le Paradis".

Après plusieurs essayages nous nous arrêtâmes sur une paire d'escarpin dorées, la couleur me laissant d'abord circonspecte mais je dus reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un doré brillant et kitchissime, c'était une couleur matte qui se mariait parfaitement bien à ma robe. Les chaussures complétés de lannières venant entourer mes chevilles et mon mollet. Au départ, j'avais trouvé ça assez inconfortable mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elles étaient magnifiques.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Rosalie, que nous retrouvâmes vêtue d'une robe fourreau noire lui allant à merveille, faisant ressortir la blondeur de sa chevelure. Alice lui lança un clin d'oeil appréciateur et Rose affirma qu'elle optait pour cette robe. Elle n'eut pas besoin de choisir de chaussures, affirmant à Alice qu'elle possédait déjà une paire d'escarpins qui iraient à merveilles avec la robe. Nous passâmes ensuite à la caisse où je me battis encore avec Alice pour payer et celle-ci ne me céda que les chaussures avant de quitter le magasin pour entrer dans un autre, nous consacrant cette fois aux accessoires.

xxx

Nous étions désormais samedi soir et la fête de lancement commenceraient dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je me trouvait dans la loge d'Alice, qui finissait de me coiffer tout en discutant. La soirée avait lieu dans un club privé de Manhattan, un endroit chic sans pour autant en être austhentatoire et qu'Alice, aidée de Leah, avait réussi à réserver.

- Tu es superbe, Bells, affirma mon amie, appréciative de son travail. Tous les hommes présents ce soir vont tomber à tes pieds !

- Je n'irai peut-être pas jusque là, ris-je en me levant afin d'admirer mon reflet.

- Tu rigoles, j'ai fait de l'excellant boulot te concernant ! affirma-t-elle. J'en connais un que ça ne va pas laisser indifférent.

- Alice, marmonnai-je.

- Oh quoi Bella ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Ca fait deux mois que votre soirée coucherie intempestive est passée... Edward et toi pourriez quand même passer l'éponge.

- Tu devrais le crier plus fort encore ! la réprimandai-je en me jetant sur la porte entrouverte.

- Okay, je lâche l'affaire... pour ce soir.

Je poussai un soupir mêlant soulagement et agacement. Depuis quelques jours, l'attitude d'Alice vis-à-vis d'Edward et moi avait changé pour passer de la gêne à une sorte de machiavélisme malsein . Apparemment, le lutin avait décidé de jouer les entremetteuses, ce qui n'était pas pour me faciliter la tâche, alors que j'avais déjà bien du mal à me contenter de l'amitié avec Edward. Alice savait pourtant que je n'étais vraiment pas prête pour une relation sérieuse et mon amie avait tout simplement répondu que ça n'avait pas besoin d'être forcément sérieux.

- Edward non plus ne veut pas d'une relation sérieuse, m'avait-elle dit. Justement, ça s'accorde plutôt bien. Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, vous n'avez qu'à.. je ne sais pas moi, devenir friends with benefite.

En gros, Alice m'incitait fortement à coucher avec son frère "en toute amitié" comme elle disait. Bien sûr, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je devais avouer que la proposition d'Alice m'avait faite réfléchir mais... Non, c'était impossible. Je ne pourrais pas avoir de relations physiques avec Edward "en toute amitié". Tout simplement parce que j'étais déjà impliquée sentimentalement et que les friends with benefite impliquaient une absence d'engagement.... C'était donc une très mauvaise idée.

Je décidai de mettre mes pensées de côté pour le moment, afin de profiter de la soirée qui s'annonçait. C'était l'une des dernières que je passais à New-York et donc, en compagnie de Rosalie. Je voulais profiter de ce temps avec elle à fond, car je savais pertinamment qu'elle allait me manquer durant ces mois d'absence. J'avais l'esprit plutôt serein et je ne voulais pas gâcher cette tranquilité intérieure avec des questionnements métaphysiques sur le statut de ma relation avec Edward. Surtout que ce genre de réflexions ne menaient à rien.

- Bon, et si on y allait ? proposa Alice, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Je te suis, approuvai-je.

Nous sortîmes de la loge et longeâmes le couloir qui menait à la salle principale, le coeur léger et parée à faire la fête.

Ni Alice ni moi n'avions vu les deux silhouettes derrière notre porte qui n'avaient rien manquer de notre conversation....

xxx

POV Edward

- Bonsoir Tanya, souris-je alors que mon amie entrait dans le club, vêtue d'une jolie robe de soirée bleu nuit.

- "Salut Ed', tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

- Oui, tout à l'air de se passer pour le mieux, affirmai-je.

- Excité par la sortie du nouvel album ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui mais surtout par la tournée, répondis-je en me saisissant d'une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur nous tendait.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce boulot, confirma Tanya.

Je lui souris à nouveau et bus une gorgée de ma coupe de champagne, jetant un coup d'oeil à Irina et Kate, déjà en pleine conversation avec Emmett et Jasper. Il était vingt heures passées et la plupart de nos invités étaient déjà présents, en tout une petite quarantaine de personnes. Les haut-parleurs du club diffusaient "Just another girl" de Pete Yorn, rendant l'atmosphère tamisé et conviviale. La fête était pour le moment calme mais avec la soirée avançant et l'heure tournant, lorsque les invités "formels" seraient partis, nous mettrions la musique plus fort et monterions sûrement sur scène, accompagnés des Denallis.

Je parcourus distraitement la foule d'invités du regard et je tombais inévitablement sur Bella, en pleine conversation avec Rosalie, Alice et Leah. Elle était tout simplement radieuse ce soir, même si ça me pinçait le coeur de l'avouer. Sa robe de mousseline couleur sable lui allait à ravir et ses boucles brunes avaient été remontées dans un chignon un peu brouillon, sur lequel, je le savais, Alice avait passé une bonne heure. Son regard avait été habillé de poudre mordorée, faisant ressortir la couleur chocolat de ses iris. J'étais contemplatif, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Qui est-ce ? m'interrogea Tanya, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Euh... Isabella Swan, répondis-je distraitement.

- La journaliste qui va vous suivre durant la tournée ?

- C'est ça, approuvai-je.

- On dirait bien qu'elle te plaît, me taquina Tanya.

- Pas du tout, certifiai-je en détournant mes yeux de Bella.

- Tu sais Edward, ce n'est pas interdit, me rassura mon amie. Tu as le droit de trouver une autre femme jolie.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, concédai-je. Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis.

- Si tu le dis. Tu me présentes ?

- Bien sûr, viens.

Tanya et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le groupe que formaient Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Leah et je fis les présentations. Je vis Bella rougir légèrement lorsqu'elle serra la main de Tanya. Je savais, de part les conversations que j'avais eu avec elle, qu'elle aimait beaucoup les Denallis et leur musique. Je la comprenais, toute amitié mise à part, j'appréciais également beaucoup les chansons de Tanya et ses soeurs.

La soirée se poursuivit donc ainsi, sans anicroche ou autre incident. Les conversations allaient bon train et tout se passa pour le mieux. Alors que minuit approchait à grands pas et que les représentants de notre maison de disque et les journalistes que nous ne connaissions pas plus que ça furent partis, Emmett monta le son de la musique et nous nous mîmes tous à danser et à chanter. Le champagne coulait à flot et aidait peut-être à notre euphorie.

Je me trouvai à cet instant assis sur l'un des canapés au milieu d'une discussion sport avec Rosalie. J'appréciais vraiment la soeur de Bella, elle avait un franc parlé et un caractère fort, c'était vrai, mais une fois qu'elle vous appréciait vous pouviez être sûrs que c'était pour longtemps. Au départ, je devais avouer qu'elle m'avait un peu effrayé. Elle avait un talent pour remettre les gens à leur place qui était assez dissuasif, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle renvoyait pêtre Emmett. Même si c'était assez drôle, il était évident qu'il vallait mieux avoir Rosalie comme amie que comme ennemie.

Nous fûmes justement interrompus par Emmett qui se dirigeait vers nous. Je remarquai alors que la musique avait changé pour laisser place à "All Kind Of Time" des Fountain Of Wayne.

-Est-ce que tu danses, Rose ? demanda mon frère en se tournant vers la belle blonde.

Je la vis le jauger un instant, dubitative et m'attendais à ce qu'elle le renvoie balader mais, à ma grande surprise, elle sourit en hôchant de la tête et accepta. Je les regardai se diriger vers la piste de danse toujours un peu étonné puis un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple.

- Edward ?

Je me retournai à l'entente d'une voix féminine m'interpelant et mon coeur manqua presque un battement lorsque je vis Bella devant moi. Elle était debout, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, liant et déliant ses doigts, les yeux baissés. Elle paraissait embarassée et je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de relever les yeux vers moi et de demander :

- Est-ce que... tu veux bien... danser avec moi ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr hien, rien de tendancieux, bredouilla-t-elle.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et baissai les yeux à mon tour, réfléchissant à toute allure. Pouvais-je accepter une danse avec Bella ? N'était-ce pas aux antipodes de toutes mes bonnes résolutions ?

'Allez Ed', tu en meurs d'envie....' me soufflait une petite voix dans ma tête.

Puis, après tout... Ce n'était qu'une danse.

- Bien sûr, approuvai-je.

Bella me sourit timidement et je lui tendis la main. Elle la prit et je ne pus retenir un frisson lorsque ma peau frôla la sienne. Je fis abstraction de cela et conduisit Bella sur la piste de danse, au milieu des autres couples déjà formés. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et elle passa les siens autour de mes épaules, nous maintenant à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre sans pour autant limiter le contact.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de ma cavalière et elle me sourit légèrement. La lumière tamisée du club dessinait des ombres sur son visage, le rendant angélique. Mon coeur se serra tant elle était belle et je sus une chose à cet instant précis.

Cette proximité était la seule à laquelle je pouvais espérer avant longtemps. Elle était acceptable pour deux amis, même si mon corps en réclammait plus. Il était vrai que je désirais toujours Bella et c'était sans doute ce qui rendait les choses aussi difficiles. Mon coeur lui, me disait d'être prudent car il n'était pas encore prêt à souffrir. Il me conseillait de faire les choses en douceur.... De prendre mon temps et de bien évaluer les risques avant de l'exposer à nouveau.

Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, prendre mon temps. Pour le moment, Bella et moi allions être amis et je devrais vivre avec cela... Pour le reste, l'avenir nous le dirait.... Mais les choses allaient demeurer les mêmes pour quelques temps encore....

Je profitai donc de cet instant de complicité, savourant la douce chaleur dont iradiait tout mon corps. La gêne disparut petit à petit pour laisser place à une complicité retrouvée. Mais malgré l'attraction que je ressentais, j'étais heureux. Bella faisait tout de même partie de ma vie sans pour autant que je ne m'expose à de nouvelles et hypothétiques souffrances.

Tout s'était finalement mis en place.

xxx

POV Bella

Le lundi suivant la soirée de promo, je me rendis au studio ou le déménagement du matériel était bien entammé. Les CW quittaient officiellement les lieux demain midi et nous partions pour la tournée promotionnelle le mercredi suivant, autant dire que tous les esprits étaient impatients et échauffés. Dès que je pénétrai dans le studio, je sentis les regards des roadies attachés à la tournée se poser sur moi.

Ils étaient tous là pour donner un coup de main pour le déménagement du matériel et, avec eux, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric et Tyler, des gens avec qui j'avais appris à faire connaissance puisque j'allais passé les mois suivants avec eux. Voilà pourquoi toute cette attention centrée sur moi m'étonna. Qu'avais-je donc ? Avais-je mis mon pull à l'envers ? Ou avais-je encore du dentifrice sur le coin de la bouche ? Pas très glamour, je sais, mais ça arrivait à tout le monde, non ?

Je vis Jessica et Lauren échanger des messes basses et se mettre à glousser, comme des dindes. D'accord, je ne les portais pas dans mon coeur, mais elles me le rendaient bien. Jessica avait bien essayer de jouer l'hypocrite avec moi mais j'avais tout de suite cerner son petit manège et m'étais montrée intantinet froide avec elle.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'une des salles d'enregistrement pour rejoindre les CW, je sentis quelqu'un me saisir par le bras et m'entraîner dans l'une des pièces bordant le couloir. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester que la porte se refermait derrière moi. Je me retournai viment pour voir qui m'avait 'kidnappé" et je fus surprise de tomber sur Edward.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? lui demandai-je, détestant être prise par surprise.

- Il faut que je te parle, me déclara-t-il simplement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a des bruits qui courent.

- Des bruits ? Mais quels bruits ? Pourrais-tu m'éclairer s'il te plaît car je ne suis pas vraiment disposée à jouer aux devinettes.

- Quelqu'un à découvert que nous avons couché ensemble.

Je restai bouche bée à sa déclaration. Que... que quoi ?

- Comment ça, quelqu'un a découvert que nous avons couché ensemble ? balbutiai-je.

- Ce matin, quand je suis arrivée au studio quelques uns des membres de l'équipe technique étaient déjà là, m'expliqua Edward. Et Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Mike Newton comme quoi j'aurais passé la nuit avec toi.

A nouveau, je ne pus rien répondre et le silence s'instaura de lui-même. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure... Non, non , non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

- Qui.... ? commençai-je.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Edward. La question est surtout de savoir comment il ou elle l'a appris.

Il me scruta suspicieusement et j'en fus à nouveau bouche bée... Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi.... Il ne pensait tout de même pas que....

Je sentis la colère monter tout à coup en moi et je m'exclamai :

- Quoi ! Tu penses que c'est moi ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il.

- Ton regard suspicieux parle pour toi, répliquai-je. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je ne suis pas du genre à me venter de mes prouesses sexuelles, surtout pas quand elle me mettent dans l'embarras.

- Et moi, tu ne crois pas que ça me met aussi dans l'embarrras ?

- Cessons-là les accusations infondées, ça ne nous mènera à rien.... Tu vois quelqu'un qui aurait intérêt à faire circuler une telle rumeur ?

- Non, personne, m'avoua Edward. Je ne peux pas croire une seconde que ça soit Alice, Leah ou l'un d'entre nous. Il faudrait qu'une tierse personne l'est appris par inadvertance.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir intansément, faisant les cent pas. Qui pouvait avoir surpris une conversation litigieuse et surtout quand ? Nous nous appliquions chacun de notre côté à ne pas parler de ce fâcheux incident... A moins que.... Mais oui bien sûr :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? me demanda Edward qui avait du percevoir mon changement d'expression.

- L'autre soir, avant la fête Alice a fait une allusion peu équivoque à notre nuit lorsque nous nous préparions dans sa loge... Et la porte était entrouverte.

Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux en signe de nervosité.

- Ca ne nous dit pas qui l'a entendu, cependant, soupira-t-il. Je crois que la seule chose que nous avons à faire c'est d'y retourner et de faire comme si de rien était.

- Comme si de rien était ? Mais jamais je ne pourrais regarder ces gens en face alors qu'ils savent ! blémis-je.

Ca c'était hors de question. Je n'imaginais même pas la honte qui allait s'abattre sur moi pour le reste de la tournée. Je serais la fille avec une pancarte autour du coup indiquant "J'ai couché avec Edward Cullen un soir de beuvrie"... Mon Dieu mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? N'avais-je donc pas assez payer de mes erreurs ?

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais il va le falloir pourtant.... On ne peut pas rester enfermer ici indéfiniement.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Bella....

- Okay, j'ai compris. Mais il faut que l'on trouve d'où provient cette rumeur avant que les vautours de la presse people ne s'emparent de l'affaire.

- Tu sais que c'est vautours sont journalistes, comme toi ?

- Non, je n'appelle pas ça du journalisme, ripostai-je. Bon on y va ?

- D'accord, on y va.

Je me retournai vers la porte et pris une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Edward me suivit et nous rejoignïmes les autres membres du groupe dans la salle voisine. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arrivés, Jasper, Emmett et Leah se précipitèrent sur nous.

- Vous avez entendu... commença Alice.

- Oui, on sait Lily, la coupa Edward.

- Vous avez une idée d'où ça peut venir ? leur demandai-je à voix basse pour ne pas que les autres personnes présentes nous entendent.

Je vis Leah et Alice échanger un regard de conivence avant de déclarer d'une même voix :

- Radio ragôt.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, soupira Edward en se tapant le front de la main.

Je les regardai tour à tour, incrédule. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

- Radio Ragôts.... Vous m'éclairez ?

- Tu vois Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory ? me demanda Leah.

- Oui, les dindes.

- C'est ça, les dindes, confirma Alice, les poings serrés. Ce sont les commères du staff, dès qu'il y a un truc à ne pas savoir tu peux être sûre qu'elles finisent par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Alors elles ont du entendre notre conversation de samedi soir, quand on était dans ta loge au club, indiquai-je.

- Merde ! jura Alice en blémissant. J'aurais du me taire, je le savais, je le savais !

- Ne te blâme pas, Lily, la rassura Edward. Ca aurait pu être toi comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Il faut vite qu'on les arrête avant qu'elles ne propagent la rumeur hors de notre cercle, déclarai-je.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas les accuser sans preuves, soupira Leah.

- Mais on peut les prendre à leur propre piège, affirma Alice, songeuse. Leah, je pense que tu es la plus proche des membres du staff... Peut-être que tu pourrais faire mine de les interroger non ?

- Je peux tenter ça, oui, confirma Leah. Laissez-moi juste le temps de me retrouver seule avec elle, histoire de ne pas agraver la situation.

- Okay, on fait ça et après on avisera, confirma Edward.

J'approuvai d'un signe de la tête et chacun se remit au travail. Je sentis une main sur mon bras et relevai la tête pour croiser le regard d'Edward. Il avait du percevoir ma nervosité et je lui souris faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va s'arranger, me rassura-t-il.

Comme j'espérait qu'il eut raison....

xxx

Nous étions réunis, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett et moi, dans l'une des salles du studio. Nous attendions Leah, qui avait réussi à coincer Jessica et Lauren. Elle nous avait raconté les avoir croiser aux toilettes pour femmes et avait lancé mine de rien si elles avaient entendu parler des rumeurs nous concernant, Edward et moi, et les deux commères s'étaient empressé d'acquiescer, revendiquant haut et fort qu'elles étaient à l'origine de ce bruit de couloir et elles avaient même raconter à Leah les moindres détails de la conversation qu'elles avaient surpris entre Alice et moi. Ces pauvres tâches ne s'étaient même pas rendues compte que leur vanité avaient causé leur perte. Les dindes sont si faciles à apprivoiser parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ? Oui, j'étais cynique mais j'espérais qu'elles allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et je me composais un visage détaché, à la limite de la désinvolture. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward et un petit sourire en coin machiavélique et diablement sexy étira ses lèvres. Lui aussi ttendait la sentance avec impatience.

Lorsque Jessica et Lauren entrèrent, elles n'avaient pas l'air fier mais quand elles nous virent tous réunis en congrès extraordinaire, elles perdirent le peu de couleur qu'ils leur restait. Mouhaha, j'allais me délecter de voir Leah les descendre comme on amène un condamné à la potence sur la place publique. Vous croyiez que si je me procuerai des tomates bien mûres pour les bombarder ça rajouterait à la dimension dramatique ? Okay, j'allais me contenter de regards noirs et d'une petite joute verbale bien cinglante. Tant pis.

- Bien, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici, déclara Leah qui s'était placée entre Edward et moi, faisant face à Lauren et Jessica.

- On peut tout vous expliquer, commença vainement celle-ci.

Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas ça pathétique ? On aurait dit une gosse de cinq ans qui essayait de justifier une bêtise... Ahah, j'adorai ça !

- Il n'y a rien a expliqué, les coupa Edward d'un ton froid. Vous avez proférer un fait dont vous n'avez aucune certitude et dont vous n'avez pas mesurer les conséquences. Il semble que vos comérages soient plus importants que l'image du groupe et de toute l'équipe.

- Bien sûr que non ! se récria Lauren.

- Les faits parlent d'eux-même, poursuivit Leah, faisant fit de son intervention. Vous avez de la chance que nous soyions à deux jours de la tournée et que nous ne puissions nous permettre de nous séparer de vous.

- Prenez-le comme un dernier avertissement mais encore un écart de ce genre et je me chargerai personnellement de vous renvoyer, appuya Edward.

Je le regardai, subjuguée. Dieu qu'il était sexy quand il prenait ce ton autoritaire.... Je voulais bien qu'il me donne un dernier avertissement à moi aussi...

'Stop Bella ! Tu t'égares ! Garde ton air de mafieux cicilien !'

Je fustigeai mon esprit d'avoir pu penser une tel chose et imitai à la perfection l'air sadique de Don Vito Corleone. J'avais définitivement d'excellantes références cinématographiques.

Les deux commères baissèrent les yeux coupables, et je jubilais intérieurement. Jessica, cependant, posa son regard sur Edward et je pus voir dans ses yeux des... larmes ? Oh non elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ? Et puis pourquoi elle fixait Edward comme ça..... Et pourquoi j'étais jalouse moi ? Vraiment, mon cerveau déraillait aujourd'hui, c'était toute cette nervosité ça me montait à la tête.

Je repensai alors à la première fois que j'avais croiser Jessica et Lauren ce matin-là dans l'ascenseur des bâtiments de Pacific Music Records. Je me souvins de leur discussion, Jessica afirmant avec un air hautain qu'elle ne laisserait pas les nouvelles se mettre en travers de son chemin, qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé touts ce temps auprès des CW pour rien. Je compris alors. Elle voulait mettre Edward dans son lit ! Quelque part, j'étais plutôt fière de l'avoir devancer sur ce coup-là. Je paraissais pour un véritable mec avec mon territorialisme mais... franchement, comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant qu'Edward puisse s'intéresser à une cruche comme elle ? Pardonnez-moi là, mais reconnaissez que c'est risible non ?

Je vis d'ailleurs Jessica me jeter un regard noir et je lui adressai mon sourire Colgate le plus éclatant. Leah les congédia sans prendre de gants et une fois que la porte ce fut refermer sur les deux pintades, elle déclara.

- Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faîte.

- Comment peut-on être sûrs qu'elles n'iront pas le répéter à la presse pour se venger ? demanda justement Alice.

- Si elles ont un peu de jugeote, elles ne le feront pas, affirma Leah. Au pire on les attaquera pour diffamation et elles seront humiliées.

Oh oui, un procès pour diffamation quelle bonne bonne idée..... Arrête Bella, ça suffit !

Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête pour hôter toutes ces envies de poursuites judiciaires de mon esprit et je suivis les membres des CW qui sortaient de la pièce. On avait encore du boulot.

xxx

Nous étions à présent mardi soir et je quittais New-York le lendemain matin. Pour notre dernière soirée ici, nous avions décidé de la passer au Black, me permettant ainsi de voir Jacob, Rosalie et Angela pour la dernière fois avant plusieurs mois.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures et j'étais installée au comptoir avec Rosalie, autour d'un Bloody-Mary. Nous regardions les CW jouer au billard. Angela avait du partir plus tôt, travaillant tôt le lendemain matin. Je lui avais dit au revoir avec émotion et désormais, Rose et moi avions décidé d'un commun-accord de nous souler pour fêter mon départ. Pas très recommandé, je sais, mais je dormirai dans l'avion qui nous mènerait à Los Angeles demain matin.

J'avais remarqué depuis le début de la soirée, le malaise de Rosalie. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse d'être là mais je la sentais ailleurs, comme si son esprit était accaparé par autre chose. Et elle dut deviner mon interrogation puisqu'elle déclara mine de rien :

- J'ai couché avec Emmett samedi soir, après la soirée de lancement.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon cocktail dont j'avais pris une gorgée. Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas au moins pu attendre que je n'ai rien près de moi susceptible de me tuer ?

- Tu as quoi ? demandai-je finalement, pas bien sûre d'avoir entendu.

- J'ai couché avec Emmett, répéta-t-elle.

- Oh, fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire.

Je tentai de me rappeler de la soirée du samedi précédent pour trouver le moment où Emmett et ma soeur avaient pu s'éclipser. Cela dit, je n'avais pas eu les yeux collés sur Rose toute la soirée - quoi, je n'y pouvais rien moi si Edward était sexy en diable ce soir-là - et j'étais rentrée seule, pensant que Rosalie avait pris un taxi. Ce n'était pas impossible, nous rentrions rarement ensemble en soirée.

C'était donc avec Emmett que ma soeur avait fini la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me surprenait, après tout j'avai remarqué l'attirance qui les liait...

- C'est ça qui te tracasse, lui demandai-je ?

- Oui, reconnut ma soeur.

- Tu sais, si c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes.... Emmett n'a fait aucune remarque salace pour une fois et ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais....

Je vis Rosalie hésiter puis boire une gorgée de son bloody-mary avant de poursuivre :

- Je crois qu'il me plaît, Bells.

Cette révélation me laissa sans voix. Emmett plaisait à Rose ? Ma soeur, l'insensible et féministe Rosalie Hale s'était laissé séduire ? Je pouvais affirmer presque avec certitude que jamais elle ne m'avait dit qu'un homme lui plaisait. Pas dans le sens où elle l'entendait en cet instant, du moins. Rosalie enchâinait les coups d'un soir car elle était contre toute forme d'engagement émotionnel envers les membres du sex opposé. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance et cachait cela derrière une argne féministe que même moi, je n'égalais pas. Alors l'entendre dire qu'Emmett lui plaisait, je ne sus quoi répondre.

- Je sais que c'est stupide et je suis presque sûre que ce n'est qu'une passade, reprit Rosalie. Après tout, il va partir demain et je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais. Je sais que, d'ordinaire, c'est ce genre de relation que je cherche mais là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, il m'a tapé dans l'oeil et j'ai... Envie de plus qu'une nuit, et ça m'effraie.

Je posai une main sur son bras, incapable de trouver des mots. Que pouvais-je dire à cela ? Lorsque je regardais Rose en cet instant, j'avais l'impression de voir une petite fille apeurée. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça auparavant et ça devait sans doute l'effrayer.

- Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose qu'il parte, finalement, déclarai-je. Ca te permettra de te remettre les idées en place, non ?

- Oui,tu as sûrement raison, me sourit faiblement Rosalie. Quand vous reviendrez, près d'un an aura passé et ces sentiments stupides auront disparus.

Je lui souris doucement et je la vis poser son regard sur Emmett. Elle était songeuse et je n'aimais pas la savoir comme ça. D'abitude, c'était Rose la femme forte dans notre relation fraternelle. Elle qui bottait les fesses aux problèmes et les faisait sortir de sa vie avec brillot. Les rôles étaient très rarement inversés et cela me faisait toujours bizarre.

Elle se recomposa un masque sarcastique lorsque les CW revinrent à notre auteur pour prendre un nouveau verre. Elle lança même une pique à Emmett sur le fait qu'il s'était fait battre au billard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans que Rosalie et moi ne reparlâmes d'Emmett et nous quittâmes les CW aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Nous finîmes la soirée chez nous, ayant besoin de nous retrouver entre soeurs et ce fut vers près de cinq heures du matin que nous nous endormîmes, assomées par l'abus de Vodka et devant un énième visionnage d'Autant en Emporte le Vent.

Demain, je quittais New-York.


	11. Everything'll be allright

Salut tout le monde !

Et bien, voilà un nouveau chapitre de "Love and others disasters". Comme je l'avais dit lors de mon précédent post, il a mis un peu de temps à arriver puisque j'étais dans une période d'examens. Désormais, les choses se sont un peu clamé mais, comme je n'aime pas faire de promesses en l'air, je préfère ne pas vous donner de délai pour le prochain chapitre. Cependant, vu que je n'ai plus à me soucier des cours pour le moment - sauf si je vais au rattrapage ce que je n'espère pas - je pense que les choses vont aller en s'améliorant.

Pas grand chose à dire cependant, sur ce nouveau chapitre. Pour l'instant, les choses n'avancent pas très vite entre Bella et Edward, mais en vue de leur situation respective je ne peux pas non plus faire avancer les choses trop vite, sinon ça serait incohérant et ça serait dommage, non ? Cela dit, ils avancent petit pas par petit pas, comme on dit, petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid.

Je voulais à nouveau vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je sais que ça n'est pas très original mais merci tout de même, ça m'aide vraiment dans l'écriture. Je remercie aussi à nouveau tout ceux qui m'ajoutent en favorite ou alerts, je reçois beaucoup de mails comme ceux-là à chaque nouveaux chapitres et c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire plaît. Si vous avez le temps, cependant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir, vive le petit bouton vert en bas tout en bas =).

Je voulais aussi faire un remerciment spécial à Dex-DaZz, qui tient le blog répertoire Starbucks Twilight et qui a choisi de répertorier cette fic sur son joli blog. Je lui fais un remerciement tout particulier et vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil sur son blog.

Je suis désolée aussi pour l'absence de réponse individuelles aux reviews. J'ai du changer d'ordinateur après que le mien ne m'a lâché en plein milieu de ma période de révision, super hein ? Du coup j'ai perdu tous les mails avec les alerts reviews... Bref, ça devrait être mieux pour ce chapitre-ci puisque j'ai de nouveau un laptop qui marche mais pour les reviews du chapitre 10, je les mets à la fin de ce blabla introductif.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaîter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et vos théories pour la suite ! J'adore lire vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire et ça pourrait même me donner de nouvelles idées, qui sait.

Je vous rappelle juste le lien de la playlist, avec de nouvelles chansons pour ce chapitre... En enlevant les espaces of course =).

http : // www. mixpod .com / playlist / 41986800

A présent place aux réponses aux reviews et bon chapitre !

xxx

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 10 :

sianacat (Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, woaw tu as lu en une journée ! Et bien je suis flattée, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur l'histoire et ce que tu envisages pour la suite.)

aude77, (Merci :))

25lilou27 (Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus. Pour Rose et Emmett, on en apprendra plus dans le chapitre 12, j'ai prévu une petite scène ou ils se rencontrent à nouveau mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chap.)

Butterflied75 (Merci pour ta longue review et les remarque que tu as faite :) Pour Edward, s'est vrai qu'il se voile la face mais malheureusement, plus ça va plus il se bute a faire que Bella et lui soient amis... Quoiqu'il y a peut-être un petit, mais alors tout petit mieux dans ce chapitre. Quand à Emmett et Rose et bien oui, il semble que Rosalie ait le béguin pour lui mais c'est aussi une tête de mûle alors ça ne sera pas facile pour eux non plus. Pour l'avenir d'Edward et Bella et bien disons que c'est le calme avant une nouvelle tempête... mais je n'en dirais pas plus sinon je vais briser le suspense pour la suite lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite =))

colinelou, bellardtwilight, yayalia (Merci)

midsum : (Comme tu dis, bien fait pour les dindes lol. Pour la tournée, ça commence un peu ici et les choses se poursuivront dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça te plaira, merci pour tes encouragements)

Domi2a, Ice-Cream-L (Merci à vous et voilà la suite).

xxx

Chapitre 10 :

Everything'll be allright

2 mars 2009, New York

POV Bella

Le réveil fut dur, ce matin-là. Aussitôt mes yeux ouverts, je sentis les effets de la gueule de bois et regrettai instantanément d'avoir autant bu la veille. Je savais que c'était pour fêter mon départ de New-York mais quand même, je n'avais pas lésiner sur la dose.

Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal des couvertures et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. L'eau chaude de la douche me fis un bien fou et, une fois que j'en fus sortie, je m'empressai de m'habiller, il était sept heures trente.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, je sentis une odeur de toasts et de café, me signalant que Rose était déjà debout. Je la trouvais effectivement au comptoir en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, lisant le journal qu'on avait du déposer sur notre pallier.

- Salut Bells ! me lança-t-elle toute sourire.

- Pourquoi la gueule de bois n'a aucun effet sur toi ? marmonnai-je en me saisissant de la cafetière sur le plan de travail.

- Un seul mot pour répondre à ta question, aspirine, sourit-elle.

Elle me tendit alors un tube de médicamment et je la remerciai. Je pris l'un des cachets et m'assis en face d'elle pour prendre à mon tour mon premier repas de la journée.

- Alors, prête pour le grand départ ? m'interrogea ma sœur.

- Oui, tout semble être prêt, affirmai-je. Je dois rejoindre les autres à l'aéroports JFK pour neuf heures.

- Ca va, tu es large, constata Rosalie en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge digital du micro-ondes.

- Tu sais ce que l'on dit, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

- C'est vrai, avec les embouteillages qu'il va y avoir il vaut mieux que tu prennes de l'avance.

J'acquiesçai d'un haussement d'épaules puis Rosalie reprit la lecture de son journal pendant que je plongeai mon attention sur ma tasse de café. Ca y était, j'allais quitté New-York pour un an. Jamais je ne m'étais autant éloignée de ma ville natale et surtout pour une aussi longue période. Le travail m'avait déjà conduit à plusieurs endroit hors de l'état mais jamais au-delà des frontières de notre pays, c'était une grande expérience pour moi et j'en frémissais d'impatience.

Ce fut cependant avec une boule dans la gorge que je vis les minutes me séparant de mon départ défiler. Après le petit déjeuner, je passai une fois de plus dans la salle de bain et fis un rapide checking de mes affaires. Je n'avais qu'une seule valise, une partie de l'équipe de tournée étant passé prendre mes affaires la veille dans la journée. Je n'avais sur moi que le strict minimum et retrouverais bien vite le reste de mes effets personnels. Notre première étape était Los Angeles, une interview dans une émission musicale le soir même et un concert au Hollywood Bowl le lendemain. Les deux mois qui allaient suivre allaient être consacrés à la promotion de l'album, durant laquelle le groupe allait enchaîner les interventions radio, télé et les concerts dans des petites salles afin de présenter au public leur dernier bijou.

J'avais eu le droit à une écoute exclusive de l'album, en contre-partie de mon silence à ce sujet. Je ne devais écrire aucun article dessus avant que mes confrères ne puissent également le faire afin de ne pas me favoriser vis-à-vis d'eux. Je devais avouer que j'avais beaucoup aimé ce que j'avais entendu. Ressortait de l'album une impression d'ensemble que je n'avais jamais trouvé aussi présente dans un album des CW. Il y avait une sorte de fil conducteur, autant dans le travail instrumental que dans les paroles, une sorte de ligne de route que suivait chacune des chanson. La dernière piste cachée apportait encore plus à cette cohésion déjà bien présente, reprenant le même fond musical que la première, comme si la boucle était bouclée. J'avais désormais hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner en live.

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour Rosalie et moi de partir, elle devant se rendre au journal et moi à l'aéroport. Nos au revoirs ne furent pas vraiment une démonstration de grands sentiments, Rose n'ayant jamais été de nature expensive. Elle me serra brièvement contre elle cependant, me faisant promettre de faire attention à moi et de la tenir le plus au courrant possible de mon périple autour du monde. Ce fut l'estomac noué que je la regardai s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa voiture, tandis que je quittai notre résidence afin de trouver un taxi qui me conduirait à l'aéroport.

Tout au long du trajet, je regardai New-York défiler derrière la vitre. Je me rendis une nouvelle fois compte à quel point j'aimais ma ville et cela m'arracha un sourire. Ce n'était pas un adieu, j'allais revenir très bientôt, je le savais. J'arrivai bien vite à l'aéroport JFK et payai le chauffeur après avoir récupéré ma valise dans le coffre. Je regardai s'éloigner le véhicule jaune avec nostalgie. Il était temps d'y aller maintenant.

Je fus prise d'une nouvelle excitation et d'une nouvelle impatience lorsque je parcourus le tableau des avions au départ. J'allais partir autour du monde avec un groupe génial, avec lequel je m'entendais très bien, on m'offrait la possibilité de leur consacrer tout un numéro hors série et il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre : c'était le boulot de ma vie, merde !

Ce fut toute joyeuse que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'embarquement pour les passagers à destination de la Californie. Je montrai ma carte d'embarquement à l'hôtesse qui me souhaîta un bon voyage avec un sourire ultra-bright et m'empressai de passer les contrôles de sécurité. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils sont bien trop paranos dans les aéroports de nos jours. Ca prend un temps fou de se faire contrôler et parfois vous pouvez même vous retrouver obligé de vous mettre nu devant des inconnus. Bon, heureusement ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et je trouve ça assez dégradant. Je sais bien que c'est pour notre sécurité mais ça me blase un peu.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la zone d'embarquement, je repérai vite les CW, accompagnés de Leah. Ils attendaient déjà l'avion, essayant de passer incognito, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Je souris à leur vue et me dirigeai vers eux.

Je quittais New-York.

xxx

POV Edward.

C'était avec une excitation non feinte que nous nous étions tous éveillés ce matin là. Le réveil avait sonné sur les coups de sept heures et nous savions ce que cela signifiait , le début de la tournée. C'était un moment que nous attendions tous avec impatience, sûrement la partie de notre travail que nous préférions. Parcourir le monde à la rencontre d'un public chaque soir différent était un rêve de gosse que nous avions vu se réaliser et que nous savourions à sa juste valeur.

Alice était montée sur ressort aujourd'hui. Pas que cela sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire mais sa bonne humeur était encore plus décuplée. Elle ne marchait pas, elle sautillait, parlant encore plus vite que d'habitude et s'exclamant sur tout un tas de choses. Nous étions ne nature plus calme mais nous ressentions la même impatience à l'idée de reprendre la route. La simple vue de ma soeur me donnait le sourire, elle extériorisait ce que chacun de nous ressentait.

Nous avions quitté le Tribeca Grant Hotel sous les coups de huit heures afin de nous rendre à l'aéroport international JFK pour prendre notre vol à destination de Los Angeles. Par chance, le trafic avait été assez fluide et nous avions pu arriver à destination sans retard.

J'étais présentement assis sur l'une des chaises en métal de la salle d'attenre entre Leah et Emmett. Jasper était aussi non loin et Donovan, notre garde du corps , faisait le guet, au cas où. Alice, elle, passait d'une boutique à l'autre, achetant magazines et souvenirs de New-York, "pour ne pas oublier d'où on vient." avait-elle préciser.

- Lily, pourquoi tu achètes tous ces trucs ? demanda cependant Emmett, pour qui le concept n'était pas vraiment assimilé.

- Pour te rappeler que tu es américain, Emmett Cullen, répéta notre soeur pour la centième fois. Au cas où tu t'amouraches d'une russe, une italienne, une australienne ou je ne sais quelle nationalité exotique encore.

- Mais tu sais qu'on part à Los Angeles, lui rappela Emmett. C'est aussi l'Amérique là-bas.

- Arrête de la contredire, Em', lui conseilla Jasper sans relever les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait. De toute façon, tu sais qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Je vis Alice adresser un regard noir à son mari et celui-ci lui sourit, innocent. Ils furent interrompus par Leah qui déclara :

- Hey regardez, voilà Bella.

Je tournai instantanément la tête vers la direction qu'elle indiquait et vis effectivement Bella se diriger vers nous avec un sourire aux lèvres. A peine l'eut-elle aperçu qu'Alice se précipita vers elle, en sautillant encore plus.

- Salut Bella ! Te voilà enfin, alors comment tu te sens juste avant ce grand départ ?

- Bonjour Alice, grimaça Bella devant tant d'enthousiasme. Je dois dire que je suis assez impatiente.

- Comme nous tous alors, sourit ma soeur. Tu as bien pris les vêtements et les chaussures que je t'avais recommandé n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé hier, lui rappela Bella. Et ça n'a pas changé, oui j'ai bien suivi tes conseils. Cela dit, si ça n'avait pas été le cas il serait un peu trop tard pour y remédier.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt ! affirma Alice. Surtout que tu vas avoir besoin d'une tenue de soirée plus tôt que prévu.

- Comment ça ? pâlit Bella.

- Nous avons un petit changement de programme, intervint Leah. Nous venons juste d'avoir la confirmation mais nous allons faire un détour par Londres après le concert de Los Angeles, pour la cérémonie des Brits Awards en tant qu'invité exceptionnel.

- Les Brits Awards ? demanda Bella, qui n'avait l'air de pas y croire.

- Oui ça aurait pu être les Grammy, ajouta Emmett, mais on a fini l'enregistrement de l'album trop tard.

- Et quand trouverons-nous le temps de nous rendre à Londres ? questionna justement Bella. J'ai étudié le plan de tournée et il faut dire qu'il ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

- Notre session d'enregistrement pour la radio de Toronto a été reporté, expliqua Leah. Nous ferons l'aller retour à Londres juste pour la soirée, ce n'était pas prévu mais on ne peut pas vraiment refuser une telle invitation.

- Oui, je comprends, certifia Bella. Ca ne me laissera pas le temps de revoir Londres.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, on y passe toute une semaine début Avril, lui rappela Alice. On aura tout le temps de parcourir les boutiques d'Oxford Street.

- N'y a-t-il donc que le shopping qui t'intéresse ? la taquina Bella.

- Et bien quoi, les boutiques d'Oxford Street sont vraiment supers ! se défendit ma soeur.

- Oh mais je te crois.

Alice tira la langue à Bella et cet échange me fit sourire. Même si Leah était là et plutôt proche de nous, Alice manquait parfois de présence féminine dans les périodes de tournées. Notre manager était souvent bien trop occupée dans ces moments-là et Alice se retrouvait souvent seule pour faire les boutiques. Bien sûr, Bella n'était pas aussi acharnée de shopping que ma soeur mais au moins elle pourrait lui tenir compagnie et leur complicité me confortait dans cette idée.

Les passagers du vol à destination de Los Angeles furent invités à se présenter à la dernière étape de l'embarquement afin de monter dans l'avion. Nous nous levâmes donc, Leah passant devant nous et Donovan fermant la marche. Nous arrivâmes bien vite sur le tarmac et montèrent ensuite dans l'avion, l'hôtesse nous plaçant en première classe. Je me retrouvai à côté de Bella qui avait choisi la place près du hublot, Alice et Jasper non loin de nous. Je la vis regarder par la vitre, apparemment nostalgique.

- Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je.

- Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de quitter New-York pour aussi longtemps.

Je restai silencieux à ses paroles. Il était vrai que j'avais tendance à oublier qu'en quittant New-York, c'était sa ville que Bella laissait derrière elle. Sa ville, son père, sa soeur et ses amis. Nous, nous avions quitté Seattle depuis longtemps déjà et à part nos parents il ne nous restait plus grand monde là-bas. Nous avions nos amis et notre famille toujours avec nous, puisque Jasper était mon meilleur ami et Alice et Emmett ma famille. Nous n'avions plus réellement d'encrage géographique car, même si nous demeurions à Seattle entre deux tournées, il nous arrivait rarement de rester plus de quelques semaines sans bouger. Bella était d'une nature plus sédentaire et je savais qu'elle aimait vraiment sa ville natale alors sa mélancolie me sembla justifiée.

- Tu vas voir, les périodes de tournées sont les meilleures, assurai-je.

- Je m'en doute, approuva-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un petit passage à vide avant le départ mais j'avoue que je suis impatiente à l'idée de tous ces voyages.

- Même si ce n'est pas la première fois, je le suis aussi. Chaque tournée est une redécouverte du monde.

- J'ai hâte de voir le monde, me sourit-elle.

Je répondis à son sourire par un autre. La lueur d'excitation qui brillait dans ses iris chocolat était enfantine, comme un gamin devant le sapin de Noël à la perspective d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sûrement Bella considérait-elle cette opportunité professionnelle comme un cadeau et elle allait le savourer à fond, je le savais.

Et je serais avec elle pour cette expérience. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas censé avoir ce genre de pensées mais je ne pouvais réellement m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Lorsque je songeais aux mois qui allaient suivre, je sentais une impatience nouvelle s'emparer de moi, différente de celle de la tournée. Elle venait du fait que j'allais passer tous ces mois avec Bella, que j'allais apprendre à la connaître. Et la partie de moi qui éprouvait quelque chose pour elle - chose que je me refusais toujours à nommer - en était ravi. L'autre partie, plus rationnelle, la mettait en garde, lui disant de faire attention... On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le bruit des moteurs de l'avion qui annonçait le décollage. J'aurais bien le temps de repenser à tout ça, je devais resté encré dans la réalité pour vivre le moment présent, comme je me l'étais promis.

Et j'allais essayer de tenir cette promesse.

xxx

Los Angeles

POV Bella

C'était l'une des premières fois que je me trouvais sur un plateau télé et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais choisi la presse écrite. En fait, la seule et unique fois où je m'étais retrouvée à travailler pour la télévision, c'était à l'occasion d'un stage lors de mes études de journalisme et je n'avais pas vraiment aimer l'ambiance qui régnait sur les plateaux. Tout ce monde qui courrait partout, le producteur de l'émission qui criait sur tout le monde en leur disant de "se bouger un peu l'arrière train s'ils voulaient être à l'heure" - et encore, c'est la version censurée sans les magnifiques vulgarités qu'imposent notre très belle langue - et la pression qui montait au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait. Dans la presse écrite, nous avions du temps pour rendre nos articles, surtout lorsqu'on travaillait pour un mensuel comme je le faisais et on pouvait se relire et retravailler notre texte afin de rendre quelque chose de potable. Presse télé-radio contre presse écrite, un combat qui dure depuis que le journalisme moderne existe.

C'était dans ce genre d'ambiance que je me trouvais à cet instant. Nous avions atterri à Los Angeles en fin de matinée, merci le décallage horaire, et avions eu à peine le temps de passer à notre hôtel avant de filer directement pour les studios de la chaîne de télévision pour laquelle les CW donnaient une interview. Autant dire que tout ce que j'avais vu de Los Angeles pour le moment était ce que m'avaient permis d'observer les vitres de la voiture qui nous avait conduit ici.

Je me sentais un peu de trop, là, au milieu de tous ces psychopathes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Les membres du groupe étaient au maquillage et Leah discutaient avec le producteur, celui-ci lui laissant en placer une entre deux engueulades à ses assistants. Autant dire que moi, je ne servais à rien.

- Hey Bell's ! s'exclama alors la voix d'Emmett, tandis qu'Edward, Jasper et lui me rejoignaient.

- Où est Alice, demandai-je surprise de ne pas voir mon amie.

- Elle est en train de se battre avec la coiffeuse, m'informa Edward avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle, souris-je à mon tour.

Emmett rit mais il s'arrêta aussitôt, son attention semblant être attirée par quelque chose. Je vis également qu'Edward et Jasper se retournaient dans la même direction et j'en fis de même pour apercevoir la cause de leur mutisme.

Et je la vis se diriger vers nous d'une démarche aguicheuse. Elle avait tou de la californienne typique : grande blonde, regard clair, bronzage parfait, un sourire en coin qui laissait entrevoir une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Oh my God, ça existe encore des filles comme ça ? Moi qui pensais qu'on ne les voyait que dans "Lerte à Malibu" ou "Beverly Hills" et bien je m'étais trompé. Ne croyez pas que j'étais jalouse de cette fille. Franchement, je préfère avoir mon physique banal plutôt que sa beauté plastifiée. Sincèrement, quelle crédibilité journalistique pensait-elle avoir en ressemblant à une poupée Barbie ?

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle d'un ton haut-perché, adressant un sourire rayonnant à mes trois compagnons, sans jamais me regarder moi. Vous devez être les CW, je suis Penny Reed, ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Mais nous de même, affirma Emmett avec son ton charmeur.

Je vis Barbie saluer tour à tour les membres des CW et elle afficha même son air racolleur devant Jasper. Il vallait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne fasse pas ça devant Alice si elle tenait à son intégrité physique. Quoique ça me ferait bien plaisir de voir mon amie lui démonter la tête. Et non, je ne suis pas ja-lou-se.

- C'est vraiment super de vous avoir sur notre plateau ce soir ! certifia Barbie avec l'enthousiasme surfait qu'on tous les journalistes télé. Je suis votre carrière depuis le début et, tout professionnalisme mis à part, je suis l'une de vos grandes fans.

Tout professionnalisme mis à part, tu parles ouais. On avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de convaincre les CW de son "fanatisme" comme si elle tentait de leur faire acheter un produit au télé achat. Cette fille devait avoir son métier tellement dans la peau que même dans la vraie vie, elle parlait comme si elle annonçait le scoop du siècle.

- Oh et j'ai écouté votre album, il est génial, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup aimé 'Leaving Earth" précisa-t-elle à l'adresse d'Edward avec un clin d'oeil.

Oh super, une groupie. Bah quoi, c'était écrit sur la pochette du CD que cette chanson avait été écrite et composée par Edward. C'était d'ailleurs une très belle ballade piano-voix qui faisait partie de mes préférées. Et ça me mettait encore plus en rogne que Barbie l'aime aussi. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait même pas saisi la subtilité et l'intensité des paroles avec son QI de bulot. Et puis la façon dont elle regardait Edward ça me donner envie de... Oh non et en plus il répondait à sa technique de drague pas subtil pour un sous.

Grrr, il fallait que je me calme. Que m'arrivait-il ? D'accord, j'avais tendance à vite... constater - et pas critiquer hein - sur autrui mais avec toutes les insultes mentales que j'avais proféré à son égard, elle était rhabillée pour les trois hivers suivants.

"Tu es jalouse parce qu'elle reluque Edward comme une friandise." me soufflait la petite voix dans ma tête.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison, cette petite voix. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward regarde cette fille comme il le faisait. Je voulais qu'il me regarde moi et moi seule... Oh non, catastrophe j'avais encore manqué à ma résolution. Une chose était sûre : Edward Cullen allait me rendre chèvre.

Alice finit par revenir, en pestant contre la coiffeuse et ses idées débiles, selon ses propres mots et je remerciaient cette intervention de sa part. Je me sentais désormais moins seule fasse à Miss Californie. Le plus drôle, était que lorsqu'Alice arriva, Barbie était en train de parler avec Jasper en battant des cils comme une folle... Lily l'avait vite calculé et s'était empressée de passer un bras possessif autour de la taille de son mari en lançant un "Bonsoir je suis Alice Whitlock, heureuse de vous connaître" Elle avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle portait le même nom que Jasper sous les yeux de ce dernier qui n'avait bien sûr rien remarqué. Ah, les mecs.

L'émission commença bientôt et j'observais tout cela derrière la caméra. Toutau long de l'interview, Barbie - ou Penny si ça peut vous faire plaisir - garda son regard aguicheur et son ton pas professionnel pour deux sous, on aurait dit l'envoyée d'un journal de lycée qui interrogerait sa star préféré. Pff, dire qu'elle se prétendait journaliste.

Nous quittâmes le studio au bout de trois longues heures interminables afin de rejoindre les voitures qui nous attendaient à l'extérieur.

- Quelle pétasse cette fille ! lâcha Alice de but en blanc.

- Bah enfin, Lily ! s'exclama Edward, presque choquée.

- Oh ça va, fais pas ta chochote Ed', lui répondit sa soeur. Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle a passé toute l'interview à vous chauffer les un après les autres ? Même Jasper n'y a pas échappé.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! se récria son mari.

- Dis leur toi Bella, me supplia Alice en me mêlant à la conversation.

Je restai silencieuse suite à sa question et tous les regards se portèrent sur moi.

- Alice a raison, une vraie pétasse.

- Ah, vous voyez !

- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes jalouses, affirma Emmett.

- Jalouse ? Alors là, même pas en rêve ! s'offusqua Alice. Allez viens Bella, on quitte cette bande de débiles congénitaux avant que je n'en prenne un pour taper sur les deux autres.

Je ris franchement alors qu'Alice me prenait par le bras pour m'entraîner vers les voitures. Ca faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de soutien féminin. Nous partîmes ensuite rapidement vers l'hôtel où nous passerions la soirée à nous reposer.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, j'avais pris une douche et avait enfilé quelque chose de plus confortable. On avait beau être en Mars, il faisait déjà chaud en Californie. Du moins, chaud en comparaison de New-York. Je pris ensuite quelques minutes pour appeler Rosalie, comme je lui avais promis.

- Alors, ta première journée de star ? me demanda-t-elle après notre échange de banalités inhérentes à une conversation téléphonique.

- Ca a été, affirmai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Hormis que la journaliste de la télé était une espèce de blondasse, ça m'aurait presque donné envie d elui fiche des baffes.

- Hey ! se récria Rose, se sentant offenser par le mot "blondasse".

- Non, pas comme toi Rose, la rassurai-je. Je te jure, on aurait dit une poupée Barbie sur pattes. Tu imagines qu'elle a même essayé de refourguer son numéro de téléphone à Edward ?

- Toi, tu es jalouse.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ! me récriai-je avec la plus évidente mauvaise foi.

- Me la fais pas à moi Bells.

- Bon okay je suis peut-être un peu jalouse, cédai-je. Mais je ne devrais pas être jalouse.

- Pourquoi ? On sait toutes les deux que tu as le béguin pour Edward, remarqua ma soeur.

- Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Edward ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas avoir le béguin pour Edward. D'accord, j'admets qu'il m'attire mais ça s'arrête là.

- Oui oui, bien sûr.

- Bon et si on changeait de sujet avant que je ne m'énerve contre toi aussi ?

Rosalie rit et elle me raconta ensuite le dernier sujet d'article qu'elle avait eu pour ce mois-ci, un dossier consacré à la F1, sa plus grande passion. Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant que je la laisse, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, une grosse journée m'attendant encore le lendemain. Je fermais mon cellulaire et allai ensuite me coucher, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

xxx

7 mars, Londres

A peine une semaine que la tournée promotionnelle avait commencé et j'étais déjà épuisée. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à un tel rythme de vie et là où les membres du groupe avaient encore une forme olympique, je trainais des pieds et devais me doper à la caféine pour les suivre.

Nous étions en Angleterre à présent, pour la cérémonie des Brits Awards. J'avais passé l'aprés-midi en compagnie d'Alice, afin de nous préparer pour la grande soirée. Une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse professionnelles étaient même passées à notre hôtel afin d'achever les préparatifs. Je me trouvais à présent dans la suite d'Alice alors qu'elle s'affairait partout à chercher je ne savais quoi.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans le miroir pour examiner mon reflet. Je devais reconnaître que celles qui s'étaient occupé de moi avaient fait du très bon travail. J'avais cependant du les tempérer sur certaines choses, leur rappelant que ce n'était pas moi qui monterait sur scène mais Alice.

Je portais une des robes que mon amie et moi avions acheté lors de l'une de nos scéances shopping à New-York. C'était une robe d'un tissu léger et vaporeux d'une jolie couleur pourpre, une robe sans bretelles a taille empire dont le tissu frôlait mes genoux. Mes cheveux avaient été bouclés, retombant en grandes anglaises sur mes épaules, j'aimais assez le résultat que cela donnait, au final.

Alice, elle, portait un peu le même style de robe que la mienne, sauf que la sienne était d'un joli vert émeraude, se mariant parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était perchée sur des talons d'une dizaine de centimètres mais trouvait toujours le moyen de courrir partout. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle y parvenait.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa course lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Alice donna la permission à la personne d'entrée, ce que cette dernière fit, révélant Leah.

- Ah ça y est les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? nous demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on peut y aller, affirmai-je en me levant.

- Ca tombe bien, la voiture nous attend.

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un hôchement de tête et la suivîmes à l'extérieur de la suite. Nous nous trouvions au plein coeur du quartier londonnien de Marylebone et avions quelques kilomètres à parcourir en voiture.

En arrivant dans le hall, nous retrouvâmes les autres et prîmes ensuite la direction de l'extérieur où nous attendait... Une limousine. En apercevant le véhicule noir, j'eus un temps d'arrêt.

- "Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ? me demanda Edward qui se trouvait près de moi.

- Non c'est juste que... une limousine.

- Et oui, c'est le genre de véhicules règlementaires dans ce genre de soirée, me répondit-il.

- Allez Bell's tu vas voir c'est géant ! m'encourragea Emmett un peu plus loin.

Je lui souris et finis par monter dans la limousine avec les autres. Le trajet dura environ une dizaine de minutes et nous nous rangeâmes dans la file de voitures qui attendaient déjà pour laisser descendre leurs passagers.

Au-delà des vitres teintées de notre véhicule, je pouvais entendre les exclamations de la foule et les flashs des photographes. Je fus alors prise de panique, me rendant compte que j'allais remonter le tapis rouge en compagnie des CW. Moi qui aimais tant la discrétion, c'était loupé. Edward, assis à ma droite, dut remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il posa une main réconfortante sur la mienne. Le contact de sa peau me fit frissonner mais je lui adressais tout de même un regard reconnaissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, m'assura-t-il. Ce n'est que quelques pas à faire sur un tapis, tu lances un ou deux sourires aux photographes et ça sera dans la poche.

Oui, c'était facile à dire pour lui, il en avait l'habitude. Pourtant je savais que je me devais de faire un effort, je ne voulais pas être "la fille inconnue qui boude" derrière les membres du groupe, ça serait assez dévalorisant comme image, non ? Surtout que ça ne serait pas ma seule apparition publique cette année, j'allais devoir m'y faire.

Notre tour arriva vite et avant d'ouvrir la porte, Leah nous adressa un sourire d'encourragements. Puis, il fut temps de nous jeter dans la fausses.

Le bruit et les flashs des appareils photo m'étourdirent dès que j'eus mis un pied dehors. Alice et Jasper ouvraient la marche, suivis d'Emmett, d'Edward et enfin de moi. Je fis comme ce dernier m'avait dit, adressant quelques regards et sourires aux paparazzi, même si j'avais l'impression que tout ça sonnait faux. C'était le côté paillettes de la vie des CW et étant un groupe mondialement reconnu, il ne pouvaient pas y déroger. Etant donné que mon travail était de les suivre et de vivre la tournée avec eux, je devais me laisser prendre au jeu.

Comme l'avait prédi Edward, l'avancée sur le tapis rouge ne dura pas plus d'une minute et nous entrâmes enfin dans la salle de concert. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire wdxward. Ensuite, nous suivîmes les indications de l'une des organisatrices de la soirée qui nous servait de guide. Elle nous conduisit dans le carré VIP, là où seraient installés tous les artistes participants à la cérémonie, ainsi que les personnes qui les accompagnaient. Elle nous désigna nos place et s'éclipsa ensuite, nous laissant nous installer.

Je fus la première à prendre place au milieu de la rangée, le groupe devant se tenir au plus près de la sortie lorsqu'il serait temps pour eux de monter sur scène. Alice s'installa à côté de moi et je parcourais les lieux du regard tandis que les autres s'asseyaient à leur tour.

C'était la première fois que je me rendais à une cérémonie de ce genre et j'étais émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entourait,on aurait pu croire une enfant de cinq ans devant les vitrines de Noël de la 5ème Avenue. J'avais été cette enfant, lorsque Charlie m'avait amené pour la première fois voir ce spectacle magique qu'offrait Manhattan à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'années. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus cinq ans mais vingt-six, sauf que je gardais toujours cet émerveillement. Cette tournée serait pleines de premières fois pour moi, je le savais et je me réjouissais de chacun des spectacles qui s'offraient à moi.

J'aperçus plusieurs artistes mondialement connus, manquant même de faire une attaque lorsque j'aperçus Chris Martin et les autres membres de Coldplay à seulement quelques mètres de nous.

- Oh oh Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

Ce fut la voix d'Alice qui me sortis de ma contemplation et je rougis, prise sur le fait. Mon amie regarda dans la même direction que moi et sourit.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas leur parler ? me demanda-t-elle alors, mine de rien.

- Hein de quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Mais tu es folle Alice, je ne vais pas aller leur parler.

- C'est l'un de tes groupes préférés, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche.

- Et tu veux que je leur dise quoi, exactement ? "Salut les gars, on se connaît pas mais j'adore ce que vous faîtes."

- Et bien oui pourquoi pas, affirma-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

- Oui... ou pas.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, blasée et reporta son attention sur la scène. J'en fis de même laissant mon regard se perdre dans le vague un instant. Je fus à nouveau sortie de mes pensées lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

- Bella ? Bella, c'est bien toi ?

A l'entente de cette voix, je me figeai. Mon coeur s'arrêta quelques instants avant de repartir frénétiquement. J'avais reconnu cette voix... Comment ne l'aurais-je pas pu ? Je l'avais entendu tant de fois, me murmurer à l'oreille ou au cours de nos échanges de conversations. Je devais bouger, faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu m'appeler. Je pris donc une inspiration que j'espérais discrète et relevai la tête pour croiser un regard océan.

A cette vue, une violente douleur enserra mon coeur. Ce regard, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près d'un an. Je m'étais plongé tant de fois dans ses yeux que j'aurais pu décrire leur couleur exacte. Toute la douleur et le manque accumulés se rappelèrent à moi et me plantèrent un poignard dans le dos.

- Lucas, soufflai-je d'une voix blanche.

Lucas me sourit, semblant gêné. Oui, c'était bien Lucas que j'avais devant moi. Lucas que je n'avais pas revu depuis notre séparation l'été précédent, cet être que j'avais brisé et pour qui je me refusais à être heureuse aujourd'hui.

- Ca alors, c'est... je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, lâcha-t-il maladroitement.

- Moi non plus, affirmai-je. Tu... participes à la soirée ?

- Oui, je suis là avec les autres, m'informa-t-il. On est nomminés pour un Brit.

- Oh, c'est génial ! assurai-je, sincère.

Et sincère, je l'étais. Depuis que j'avais quitté Lucas, j'avais tout de même été amenée à suivre l'actualité de son groupe, en tant que nom de la scène international. Leur dernier album leur avait ouvert bien des portes et ce n'était finalement pas si surprenant que ça de le voir ici, ce soir.

- Et toi, que fais-tu à Londres ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oh et bien... Je suis là pour le boulot, répondis-je. J'accompagne les CW. J'ai été chargée de suivre leur tournée.

- Ah, un job comme tu en rêvais, sourit-il.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et je me sentis rougir. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise face à Lucas. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment reparlé depuis notre dernière nuit... Comment étais-je censée me sentir face à lui ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien cependant mais j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il savait, comme moi, cacher ses troubles.

- Hey Bell's, tu nous présente ? lança Emmett, venant interrompre le fil de mes pensées.

Je me tournai précipitemment vers les CW pour me rendre compte que tous quatre nous fixaient avec attention... Surtout Edward.

"Non arrête Bella, tu te fais des film." me souffla la petite voix.

- Euh oui bien sûr... Lucas, je te présente Alice et Jasper Whitlock et Edward et Emmett Cullen. Les gars - regard réprobateur d'Alice - je vous présente Lucas Morrison, c'est le leader de the Whisperers.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, affirma Emmett avec sa bonne humeur naturelle.

- De même, certifia Lucas.

Je croisais alors le regard d'Alice et lut sur ses lèvres "c'est le Lucas" qu'elle prononça muettement afin que je ne fus la seule à l'entendre. J'acquiesçai d'un hôchement de tête imperceptible et elle m'adressa un sourire contrit.

Lucas s'excusa auprès de moi, devant rejoindre son agent et les membres du groupe. Je le regardai s'éloigner, le coeur serré. Cette rencontre avait été brève mais elle faisait remonter en moi tellement de sentiments que ça me bouleversait totalement.

- Ca va ? me demanda doucement Alice.

- Je crois, oui, assurai-je.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et ne nous attardâmes pas plus sur mon état d'eprit. Il était bien trop flou pour que je ne puisse déjà en parler.

Les minutes d'attente se poursuivirent puis vingt-et-une heures arriva et la cérémonie débuta vraiment. Il y avait une ambiance de folie, même dans notre coin et je décidai d'oublier Lucas pour le moment.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent comme dans un rêves. Plusieurs moments furent particulièrement intenses et je retenais parmi eux l'interprêtation de "Viva la vida" de Coldplay ainsi que le moment où, le groupe de Lucas avait reçu l'award pour lequel il était nomminé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté, même si je savais qu'elle était parfaitement déplacée. C'était tout simplement plus fort que moi, Lucas avait fait parti de ma vie pendant plus de quatre ans, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si cela ne me touchait pas.

Nous finîmes par quitter la salle où avait lieu la cérémonie et nous rendîmes à une fête organisée par je ne savais plus qui mais à laquelle il faisait bon se montrer. Le trajet dans la limousine fut animé entre Alice et Emmett qui débattait sur un quelconque artiste qui avait - ou non - mérité un award.

Nous arrivâmes à la fameuse fête qui avait lieu dans un club près de Leicester Square. Nous parvîmes à y entrer au bout de quelques minutes d'attente et une fois à l'intérieur, la musique hurlante et la chaleur nous enveloppèrent. Je suivis consciencieusement les CW afin de ne pas les perdre, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je fis comme eux et commandai un verre avant de m'accouder au comptoir pour me masser les tempes. Le bruit ambiant m'étourdissait et j'avais un grand besoin de prendre l'air, même si j'étais dehors encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dont j'avais surtout besoin était de me retrouver seule un moment afin de remettre mes pensées au clair.

Je m'excusais donc auprès du groupe et partis avec mon verre histoire de me trouver un coin tranquille. Il y avait un petit jardin intérieur, sûrement une salle qui devait servir de terrasse l'été venu, faite toute en verre. Le bruit de la musique y était atténué et j'y serai bien. Je pris place sur l'une des banquette en cuir et fut soulagée de ne trouver personne,.

(Joshua Radin - Everything'll be allright)

_Way down, in New York town, thinking about the way she loved me (Ici-bas, New-York, je repense à la façon dont elle m'aimait)_

_There's a hole in my pocket, That's about her size (Il y a un trou dans ma vie, il est a peu près de sa taille)_

_But I think everything is gonna be alright (Mais je crois que tout ira bien)_

Je repensai alors à ma rencontre avec Lucas. Sa vue avait fait remonter en moi une multitude d'émotions et, aussi étrange que cela put paraître après plus de neuf mois passés sans le voir, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il m'avait manqué. C'était assez ironique lorsqu'on savait que c'était moi qui avait mis fin à notre relation mais, même si j'étais l'instigatrice de tout ce gâchis, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir tout cela. Je n'avais pas repensé à notre rupture depuis longtemps, bien trop occupée par les préparatifs de la tournée et notre départ.

Ma promesse me revint alors et j'eus un sourire amer. Je m'étais ce soir-là juré de ne plus être heureuse avant longtemps. Du moins, plus heureuse en amour. J'étais, d'un point de vu général, plutôt heureuse ces derniers temps et cela était sûrement dû à la présence des CW dans ma vie. Plus qu'un travail, c'était avec des amis que j'entreprenais ce long voyage autour du monde. J'avais réussi à m'intégrer dans ce cercle très fermé et j'étais heureuse de cela.

Je partageais une amitié et une complicité nouvelle avec Alice. Nous nous étions très vite attaché l'une à l'autre, c'était vrai, je la connaissais depuis seulement deux mois après tout. Mais c'était une personne attachante dont la bonne humeur semblait être toujours au rendez-vous. Avec Jasper, j'échangeais des conversations passionnées sur la musique, c'était moins flagrant qu'avec Alice et nous n'étions peut-être pas encore de véritables amis mais je savais que cela pouvait arriver. Avec Emmett.. Et bien les choses étaient sensiblement les même. Nous passions notre temps à nous envoyer des boutades et je ne comptais plus le nombre de parties de Mario Cart que nous avions échangé. Quant à Edward... Avec lui, les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées. J'étais partagée entre mon attirance pour lui, les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait et sur lesquel je n'osais pas mettre de mot et ma réserve à m'attacher à lui, de part ma promesse envers Lucas d'une part mais aussi devant la crainte de souffrir un nouveau. Aimer, c'était prendre des risques et mon coeur n'était pas encore près à subir de nouvelles souffrances.

Je sursautai légèrement en entendant la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je me retournai afin de voir qui venait troubler mes sombres pensées et je fus surprise de trouver Edward face à moi. Je sentis un imperceptible frisson et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit où, devant le studio, nous nous étions embrassés et où il avait percé mon secret.

- Hey, me sourit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je peux m'assoir ?

- Bien sûr, approuvai-je. Cette banquette ne m'est pas exclusivement réservée.

Il sourit à ma remarque et prit place à côté de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux avant que je ne demande :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oh oui, pourquoi ? m'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

- C'est juste que... Tes frères et soeurs sont à l'intérieur en train de faire la fête, je pensais que tu voudrais rester avec eux.

- C'est vrai mais j'aime bien m'isoler de temps en temps, me répondit-il. La fête, la musique c'est bien mais parfois j'ai besoin de souffler.

J'opinai de la tête, compréhensive. J'étais pareil que lui à ce niveau là. J'aimais aussi être entourée de mes amis sauf que, parfois, la solitude avait des bien fait que même la fête ne pouvait apporter. Un nouveau silence s'était installé entre Edward et moi mais ce fut lui qui le brisa cette fois.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Lucas Morrison ?

Je me retournai vers lui, surprise. Un pincement à mon coeur fit son apparition à la mension du nom de mon ex fiancé et je souris faiblement. C'était plutôt normal qu'Edward me pose cette question, après tout. Je n'avais pas vraiment été locace lors des présentations, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il me sembla alors étrange de parler de Lucas avec Edward. Parler de votre ex avec l'homme dont vous essayiez de ne pas tomber amoureuse était une situation plutôt tordue, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais n'étions-nous pas amis ? Aussi difficile que cela puisse être entre Edward et moi, nous partagions quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'amitié, et les amis parlaient d'eux, parfois. Je me rendis alors compte que nous n'e conaissions presque rien l'un de l'autre et soudain ,je n'eus plus peur. J'avais envie de me confier à Edward, envie qu'il me connaisse d'avantage. C'était une étrange envie mais elle était belle et bien présente, désormais.

Alors pourquoi pas ?

xxx

POV Edward

J'étais sorti pour m'isoler un peu de toute l'agitation de la fête, désirant trouver refuge dans le calme. J'avais vu Bella s'éclipser quelques minutes avant moi et je décidai de la rejoindre. Je me doutais qu'elle avait pris la direction du petit jardin d'hiver que j'avais aperçu en entrant et je m'y dirigeai à mon tour.

Je la trouvai assise, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. J'avais remarqué que, depuis notre départ de la cérémonie, elle avait cet air songeur sur le visage, comme si quelque chose la préoccupait. Autour de nous il n'y avait que le silence, bercé par les gouttes de pluie venant mourir sur les vitres qui formaient l'ensemble de la pièce.

_The rain in New Orleans, forgot to end, But the mouths of the people are dry (La pluie à LlaNouvelle Orléans a oublié de s'arrêter mais la bouche des gens est asséchée) _

_And we watch and wait and do nothing but sigh (Nous ne pouvons que regarder et attendre, ne rien faire d'autres que de soupirer)_

_And hope everything is gonna turn alright (Et espérer que tout ira bien)_

Nous avions ensuite échangé quelques banalités, avant que je ne lui demande d'où elle connaissait Lucas Morrison. Etant dans le milieu de la musique depuis plus de six ans maintenant, j'avais déjà entendu parler de son groupe, les Whisperers mais il semblait que Bella et lui se connaissaient bien. Il appartenait à son passé, à un passé dont je ne savais rien et que j'avais envie de connaître. Une part de moi avait été stupidement jalouse de voir le regard qu'ils avaient échangé, un regard qui semblait portait bien plus d'émotions que n'auraient pu le faire des mots.

Je la vis hésiter suite à ma question, il semblait que j'avais touché un point sensible. Je m'en voulus aussi tôt, ayant peur de lui avoir fait repenser à de mauvais souvenirs mais elle finit par me répondre.

- En fait, je connais Lucas depuis plusieurs années maintenant, expliqua-t-elle, son regard se faisant lointain. Nous étions à la fac ensemble et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré... Il étudiait la musicologie et moi le journalisme et nous avons... Etait ensemble pendant plus de quatre ans.

J'assimilais la nouvelle tant bien que mal, la révélation de Bella ayant été comme un coup à l'estomac. Je ne sus pourquoi mais ce sentiment de jalousie fit son apparition à nouveau. C'était tout à fait déplacé, Bella et moi étions amis, je ne devais pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Je choisis de rester silencieux cependant, de peur de la voir se refermer si elle devinait ma réaction.

- Notre histoire s'est fini il y a quelques mois et... C'est un assez mauvais souvenirs.

- C'est toi ou lui qui... demandai-je alors.

Je m'interrompis au milieu de ma question, me rendant bien compte de son indiscrétion. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui demander cela ? C'était la première fois que Bella se confiait réellement à moi et je m'étais les pieds dans le plat comme un idiot.

"Ah bravo Edward, quel tact !" me maurigénai-je mentalement.

Pourtant, à la simple idée que ce Lucas ait pu faire souffrir Bella, j'étais révolté. Comment pouvait-on quitter une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle ? Je savais que c'était la partie ressentant plus que de l'amitié pour elle qui parlait en cet instant mais il me parut impensable qu'on puisse la faire souffrir volontairement. Elle était belle, drôle, intelligeante et charmante. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable pour moi.

- C'est moi, répondit simplement Bella après une longue hésitation. Nous... Nous n'avions pas les mêmes projets et il est arrivé un moment où la nécessité de nous arrêter là s'est présentée.

Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers moi, jaugeant mon expression et ce que je vis dans ses yeux chocolats me fendit le coeur. C'était la même lueur que j'avais vu, quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de ce fameux soir au studio où j'avais découvert son secret. Ce moment où, après la chanson de Ronan Keating qu'elle nous avait interprété, elle était sortie pour prendre l'air. Peut-être que cette chanson avait un rapport avec Lucas, je ne faisait que supposé, seulement.

Je compris alors une chose : Bella était un coeur meurtri. Elle souffrait encore de sa rupture, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, cet instant où elle m'apparaissait plus vulnérable que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusque là mais c'était un coeur éprouvé, comme le mien. Eprouvé par les souffrances d'une histoire encore récente et que le temps n'avait pas encore estompé. Comme moi, elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Je fus pris d'une violente envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la bercer et de lui dire que tout irait bien pour elle. Je fus touché de la tristesse que je voyais dans ses yeux et je sus alors qu'il nétait définitivement pas temps que nous ne soyions plus que des amis. D'une part parce qu'il y avait toujours mes réticences de m'engager à nouveau et d'autre part parce que Bella aussi était en convalescence. Son coeur avait été meurtri comme le mien et il fallait leur laisser un peu de répis.

Je posai néanmoins ma main sur la sienne, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je mesurais parfaitement ce par quoi elle était passé, ce qu'elle endurait encore aujourd'hui. Notre regard se prolongea et Bella m'adressa un faible sourire avant d'exercer une légère pression sur ma main dans la sienne. Je frissonnai à ce contact et souris à mon tour.

Nous étions tous deux des âmes blessées, cherchant à se protéger de tous les risques auxquels nous aurions pu être exposés. Pour la première fois, je crus sincèrement que Bella et moi pouvions être amis. Deux amis attirés l'un par l'autre, deux amis qui finiraient peut-être par devenir plus, si le temps et la vie le leur permettaient. Mais j'avais confiance en l'avenir et savais que Bella en ferait partie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous avions encore besoin de temps pour penser nos plaies, c'était vrai.

Mais tout irait bien, je le savais.

_ I know everything'll be allright..._

sss

Alors, que dîtes-vous de ce nouveau moment de complicité entre Bella et Edward ? Je vous invite à appuyer sur le bouton vert pour me le dire. En attendant, je vous dis au prochain chapitre.

Lily.


	12. On Tour

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de cette fic que vous lisez. Je crois qu'aucune série d'excuses ne serait suffisante pour pardonner mon retard... Presque dix mois quand j'y pense j'en ai honte._

_Pour être toute à fait honnête, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration concernant cette fic et les fanfictions en général, j'ai même eu un gros black out concernant la lecture à laquelle je ne me suis remise qu'il y a quelques semaines alors que pourtant j'adore ça. J'avais pris une direction avec cette histoire qui, après avoir pris du recul, ne me plaisait pas du tout et sur un coup de tête j'ai effacé tout ce que j'avais écrit... Pas très mâlin je sais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé ma ligne directrice si je peux dire et je sais maintenant où je vais avec cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si cela facilitera la publication ou non mais c'est déjà un grand pas parce qu'il y a quelques temps j'avais perdu goût à écrire cette histoire. Alors même si l'inspiration me fait encore parfois cruellement défaut je sais où je vais. Je suis aussi désolée de l'absence de signe de vie de ma part, j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à poster une petite note pour vous informer, ce qui aurait sans doute été la moindre des choses. Après un certain temps cependant je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux attendre d'avoir quelque chose à publier pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs lors de la réception d'une alert. A tort ou à raison, je l'ignore._

_Concernant ce chapitre... Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose pour ainsi dire... J'ai commencé le chapitre 12 et je peux vous dire qu'on en apprendra plus sur le passé d'Edward si ça peut vous intéresser. Je ne sais pas quand je le publierai mais en tout cas il est en court._

_Je voudrais remercier les gens qui au cours de tous ces mois m'ont l'aissé des reviews et m'ont ajouté en alert ou favorite ça me touche toujours autant. Je ne sais pas s'il restera encore quelqu'un après ce gros trou dans la publication mais si jamais c'est le cas merci à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. J'espère qu emon écriture n'aura pas trop souffert de cette absence d'inspiration. _

Bonne lecture,

Lily.

_xxxxx_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**On Tour**

_De : Isabella Swan_

_A : Rosalie Hale_

_Date : 06-06-2009_

_Objet : En direct d'Ecosse_

_ Salut Rose,_

_ Je t'écris d'Ecosse, de Glasgow plus précisément, où nous avons atterri il y a quelques heures à peine. Passer du Danemark au Royaume-Uni est toutefois moins dépaysant que de passer du Japon à Paris, comme cela a été le cas il y a deux semaines. Nous sommes désormais dans la partie européenne de la tournée, où nous allons restés pour plus d'un mois puisque le groupe participera à quelques grands festivals très connus ici._

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à cultiver les clichés mais à l'instant où je t'écris ce mail, il pleut. On a souvent de l'Ecosse une image d'un pays tout le temps sous les nuages, où les habitants ont un accent terribles et où la boisson traditionnelle et la bière. De ce que j'en ai vu pour le moment, il semble que mes apriori se confirment. Il va sans doute faire beau demain et nous avons prévu une ballade dans la campagne près de Glasgow puisque le concert n'a lieu que dans deux jours. Un peu de détente dans ce rythme infernal n'est pas de refus et puisque nous voyageons dans le monde entier, autant profiter du temps qu'il nous ai donné pour visiter. Je pense que les paysages vont être magnifiques, je prendrai des photos pour te montrer tout ça._

_ Ce soir, nous avons eu le droit à un repas typique, du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris des paroles du restaurateur. Il faut avouer que le fait que les écossais roulent les "r" est un peu perturbant au début mais je pense que je finirai par m'y habituer. Puis j'aime bien, ça a un petit côté rustique. Pour en revenir au repas, nous avons eu le droit à la spécialité du chef : de la pense de brebis mariné dans la menthe. Non non, tu n'as pas mal lu et il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part. Je dois t'avouer que l'expérience a été assez... particulière. C'était un test culinaire de première pour moi et jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais la nourriture américaine me manque. D'accord, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs en matière de gastronomie mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon cheese burger !_

_ Sinon, l'écriture de mon numéro avance doucement mais sûrement. J'ai eu le droit aux recommandations d'Emmett qui me conseillait de raconter toutes les bêtises qu'il dit ou tout ce qui arrive d'un peu drôle sur la tournée. J'avoue qu'il en arrive de belles avec la fine équipe que nous avons là, mais Leah lui a rappelé que s'il voulait détruire leur crédibilité, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen. Peut-être que je suivrais son conseil... Pas au point de mettre tout ce qui se passe ou de remplir mon numéro de ça Mais puisque ma mission est de faire partager aux lecteurs mon expérience avec les CW, cela pourrait être une idée, comme une sorte de bêtisier à la fin d'un film, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_ Autrement, quoi de nouveau sous le soleil de New-York ? Ton suivi de la saison de Formule 1 se passe-t-il toujours pour le mieux ? J'avoue que je regarde avec moins d'aciduité, bien que je ne rate pas un Grand Prix, je ne m'attarde pas jusqu'à des heures impossibles pour suivre les Friday practice et les qualifications je ne les suis aussi que de très loin. Déjà que je pique une crise lorsqu'ils me font rater un GP alors imagine la tête qu'ils feraient si je devais suivre toutes les étapes !_

_ Bien, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Ne manque pas de passer le bonjour à Charlie, Angela et Jacob pour moi,_

_ A bientôt,_

_Bella._

xxx

_18 juin 2009, Londres_

POV Bella

(Mumford and sons - the cave)

Parfois, le hasard faisait bien les choses et c'était un fait dont j'avais pu me rendre compte lorsque j'avais appris que Rosalie serait à Londres en même temps que moi. En effet, le "NY Culture" l'avait envoyée suivre le Grand Prix de Formule 1 de Silverstone en Angleterre, ce qui nous offrait la possibilité de passer un week-end ensemble. Emmett n'avait eu de cesse de me taquiner toute la semaine, sur le fait que j'avais l'air d'un gamin à qui on a promis un jour dans un parc d'attraction. Il avait en parti raison, j'éh tais vraiment impatiente de revoir Rose. Après tout, nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis que j'avais quitté New-York, près de quatre mois plus tôt. Il était donc normal que je sois surexcitée à l'idée de revoir ma soeur, non ?

La tournée avec les CW avait poursuivi sa course folle et j'avais pris le rythme des voyages incessant et du décalage horaire dont nous étions la proie. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas dire qu'une routine s'était installée. Comment aurais-je pu connaître la routine alors que je parcourais le monde aux côtés d'un groupe de musique génial ? Cependant, j'avais réussi à me faire au rythme de vie érintant des concerts. Parfois, je regrettais de ne pas rester dans un pays suffisamment longtemps pour avoir la possibilité de le visiter. Seulement, je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'avais un job de rêve, bossais avec des personnes géniales et vivais de plus près cette vie de star de la musique que je n'avais fait qu'imaginer étant petite.

C'était donc impatiente que je faisais le pied de grue dans le hall de l'hôtel où nous étions descendus. Rosalie était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant seulement et nous nous étions fixé rendez-vous ici afin de lui laisser le temps de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Je trépignais littéralement, n'ayant de cesse de regarder la foule de clients qui se pressaient dans l'atrium du Landmark London Hotel. Je finis par apercevoir ma soeur, sortant tout juste des ascenseurs et je me dirigeai vers elle, tentant de ne pas sautiller. Je sais, j'avais l'air d'une gamine mais je m'en moquais.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Rosalie, je lui sautai littéralement dans les bras. Heureusement qu'elle m'avait aperçu, sinon elle en aurait probablement fait une attaque. Elle me rendit mon étreinte tant bien que mal mais je l'écourtai vite, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avant que ma soeur ne déclare :

- Et bien, tu as l'air en forme, ça te réussis la vie de rock-star on dirait !

- Gnia gnia gnia, pipai-je, telle une enfant boudeuse. Toi aussi tu as l'air en forme, tu es venues sur le Vieux Continent pour reluquer des pilotes sans peur et sans reproche ?

Arrête, tu sais bien que je suis là pour les voitures !

- Oui bien sûr... Tu ne me la feras pas à moi.

Rose me tira la langue et je me demandai alors où était passée notre image de journaliste carriériste féministe à ce moment-là. Cela dit, ce n'était pas nouveau pour ma soeur et moi de nous comporter comme des enfants. Cependant, il n'y avait bien qu'entre nous que nous laissions exprimer cette part immature de notre personnalité. Nous avions tout de même une réputation à préserver.

Je proposai à Rose d'aller boire quelque chose au bar de l'hôtel, ce qu'elle accepta. Nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi vers le "Winter Garden", restaurant du Landmark tout en discutant du voyage de Rosalie, cinq heures d'avion qu'elle avait effectué entre la porte des toilettes et un voisin ronflant comme une moissonneuse-batteuse. Nous commandâmes toutes deux un café et prîmes place à une petite table.

- Quand dois-tu te rendre à Silverstone ? demandai-je alors, poursuivant la conversation.

- Pas avant demain matin pour les essais libres, m'informa Rose. J'ai donc toute une journée à te consacrer.

- Quel honneur ! ris-je. Tu veux que l'on se promène dans Londres au hasard des rues où que l'on se fasse une journée touriste ?

- Etant donné que nous ne sommes là que pour quelques jours et que c'est ma première fois ici... Je dirais une journée touriste, répondit-elle. On aura bien l'occasion de revenir pour faire une visite plus poussée de la ville.

- On fait ça alors, j'ai vu que l'hôtel offrait des guides sur les attractions touristiques, on pourrait y jeter un oeil.

Rosalie acquiesça et nous poursuivîmes notre conversation. Nous fûmes bientôt rejointe par Alice, qui fut apparemment ravie de revoir ma soeur et elle se joignit à nous pour le petit déjeuner.

- On pourrait se faire une virée shopping à Bond Street ? proposa Alice au bout d'un moment.

- Avec Bella, on pensait plutôt visiter les attractions touristiques, répondit Rose. C'est ma seule journée de libre du week-end alors on aimerait en profiter.

- Oui, je comprends, soupira tristement Alice.

- Tu es la bienvenue cela dit, ajoutai-je. Tu as sûrement déjà fait tout ce que nous avons prévu mais si ça te dis, tu peux te joindre à nous.

- C'est vrai ? Merci les filles ! s'enthousiasma Alice. Bon, pour fêter ça je paye ma tournée, que voulez-vous boire ?

Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard de conivence avant de répondre à Alice. Cette dernière approuva et nous quitta quelques instants pour aller passer commande au bar. Je vis Rosalie la suivre des yeux avant qu'elle ne dise :

- J'ai croisé Emmett dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure.

Je restai un instant circonspecte à sa déclaration. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas oublié la confidence de ma soeur avant mon départ de New-York début Mars, sur son béguin pour Emmett. Elle m'avait assuré que cela passerait et je l'avais aussi cru. Cependant, si elle venait à m'en parler c'était que quelque chose s'était passé, elle n'aurait pas mentionné ce fait s'il s'était agit d'une chose anodine.

- Et.. Que s'est-il passé ? finis-je par demander, prudemment.

- En substance, rien de bien intéressant, m'informa Rosalie, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je pensais que le revoir ne me ferait rien puisque j'avais réussi à me persuader que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'avait pas de raison d'être.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, sa vue ma troublée. Au début, c'était de la gêne puis j'ai eu envie d'entammer la conversation. Nous avons seulement échangé des banalités affligentes. Il semblait gêné lui aussi mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Sûrement à cause des circonstances de notre dernière rencontre.

- La nuit que vous avez passé ensemble ?

- C'est ça.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- La même chose que la dernière fois, laisser couler.

Je regardais longuement Rosalie, songeuse. Si elle était encore troublée à la vue d'Emmett, cela signifiait que ses sentiments étaient plus forts que ce qu'elle n'avait cru. Seulement, pouvais-je lui reprocher de ne prendre aucune initiative ? Après tout, Emmett et elle se connaissaient depuis quelques semaines et surtout, ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près de quatre mois. Quant à Emmett, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était pour lui. Il était vrai que je l'avais vu moins souvent avec une fille, ces derniers temps. Depuis le début de la tournée, en fait, je n'avais pas eu souvenir de l'avoir vu rentrer avec quelqu'un. J'avais mis cela sur le compte du rythme infernal de la tournée mais... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit aussi tombé sous le charme de Rosalie ?

Notre conversation fut interrompue par le retour d'Alice et elle ne reprit pas, un accord tacite entre Rose et moi. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, il devait déjà être dur de se confier à moi alors à Alice. Bien sûr, elles s'appréciaient beaucoup toutes deux mais il y avait une différence entre l'affection mutuelle qu'elles partageaient et la confiance établie entre Rose et moi depuis longtemps. La discussion reprit donc et Alice et moi fîmes part à Rosalie des dernières anegdotes concernant notre vie sur les routes.

Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes à nouveau interrompues par l'arrivée d'une quatrième personne. Une voix nazillarde s'éleva derrière Rose et moi et à son entente, je me figeai.

- Ca alors, Swan, Hale, c'est une bonne surprise!

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la personne à laquelle je pensais ! J'échangeai un regard avec Rosalie dont la mine troublée confirma mes doutes. Pourquoi sur les centaines de pays que comptait cette planète, nous devions nous retrouver dans le même que Jane Volturi ?

- Jane, quel plaisir, finit par déclarer Rosalie en se retournant vers elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là.

- Enfin, Rosies chérie, tu te doute que je suis là pour le Grand Prix, affirma Jane de sa voix la plus doucereuse. Au fait les filles, je tenais à vous présenter à quelqu'un, bien que je pense que les présentations pour vous ne soient pas nécessaire.

Je vis en effet que Jane était au bras d'un homme que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. En reconnaissant son "compagnon" je grimaçai intérieurement. Il n'était autre que l'un des pilotes courrant pour le Grand Prix de Silverstone, plutôt bien placé sur la grille à l'occasion de la dernière course. Je ne dirais pas son nom pour garder intact le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait après avoir été pris dans les filet de la fille Volturi. Quelque part, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise de voir ce qui se jouait devant moi. Ca n'était pas la première fois que Jane usait de ses charmes auprès des sportifs de haut niveau afin d'obtenir des informations privilégiées. Généralement, lorsqu'une photo d'elle avec une nouvelle conquête était publiée dans la presse people, j'avais le droit à une tirade féministe de Rosalie, affirmant qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner si les journalistes sportifs féminins n'avaient aucune crédibilité. Il fallait reconnaître que Rose n'avait pas tort, il était dur d'être une femme dans ce milieu composé à 99% d'hommes, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer la hargne féministe de ma soeur, sûrement.

A nouveau, j'échangeai un regard avec Rosalie et je pus voir son dégoût. Nous nous contentâmes d'adresser un sourire faussement hypocrite à Jane et son... compagnon, avant que tous deux ne s'en aillent, devant sûrement juger notre compagnie inintéressante. Cela dit, je n'allais pas les retenir, au contraire.

Le regard curieux d'Alice fut la première chose que nous vîmes lorsque nous nous retournâmes. Elle nous demanda de qui il s'agissait et Rosalie entreprit de lui raconter sa grande histoire d'amour avec l'héritière des Volturi. Alice écouta attentivement et finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Rose, compatissante. Je m'étais toujours demandée d'où était née la haine entre Jane et Rose, cela remontait à l'université et s'était sûrement par esprit de compétition qu'elles avaient commencé à se haïr. Elles visaient toutes les deux la même profession et les places dans le domaine du journalisme étaient chères. Pour ma part, j'avais toujours trouver l'attitude hautaine et méprisante de Jane tout à fait agaçante et j'avais choisi de la haïr à mon tour, par soutient sororal pour Rosalie. De toute évidence, Jane me le rendait bien.

Après cet "incident" et notre petit déjeuner fini, Alice, Rosalie et moi décidâmes de nous mettre en route. Il était déjà dix heures et si nous voulions pouvoir faire un maximum de choses, nous ne devions pas tarder. Nous avions élaborer un plan de route et désirions en faire le maximum. Nous savions également que la fin d'aprés-midi de Dimanche, après la course, serait un nouveau temps libre avant que nous ne repartions et nous choisîmes de retarder notre visite à Trafalgare Square et Westminster Abbey.

Nous quittâmes donc le quartier de Marylebone afin de nous rendre - après plusieurs correspondance - à la station de métro Waterloo. La première étape de notre périple était le London Eye, cette grande roue offrant une vue panoramique de Londres. C'était ainsi un moyen de voir tous les grands monnuments emblématiques tels que Big Ben ou le London Bridge. Nous allâmes ensuite voir le film 3D que proposait l'attraction et prîmes quelques photos des unes des autres avec les sublimes lunettes 3D avec lesquelles, même une beauté fatale comme Rose avait l'air ridicule. Nous filâmes ensuite en direction de Picadilly Circus avant de finir sur Abbey Road, Rosalie et moi désirant faire la mythique photo des Beatles marchant sur le passage piétons. Nous avions même poussé le cliché jusqu'au bout en nous mettant pied nus, heureusement qu'un radieux soleil d'été brillait ce jour-là.

La journée fut bercée de conversations et d'éclat de rires. C'était comme si, toutes les trois, nous nous étions toujours connu. J'aimais cette complicité naturelle qui s'était petit à petit installée entre nous et j'étais sûre d'une chose. Une fois la tournée finit, les CW feraient toujours partie de ma vie. Du moins était-ce sûr pour Alice.

Mon coeur se demandait ce qu'il en serait d'Edward. Notre relation avait retrouvé cet équilibre précaire des premières semaines, nos longues conversations au sujet de la musique ou de la vie de manière générale, les moments ou nous nous liguions pour faire tourner Emmett en bourrique, les regards et les sourires échangés à la volée. Que se passerait-il entre Edward et moi après la tournée ? Reprendrions-nous chacun notre route ou resterions nous amis ? Il s'agissait de questions récurantes dans mon esprit et aucune ne trouvait de réponse. Peu importait, finalement, il me restait encore un peu plus de cinq mois à passer avec le groupe, j'avais bien le temps de penser à l'après.

Une partie de moi pourtant, espérait que tout ne s'arrêterait pas avec la fin de la tournée. Que quoiqu'il arrive, les CW - et peut-être Edward en particulier - feraient partie de ma vie...

Seul le temps m'apporterait une réponse...

xxx

20 juin, Londres

POV Edward

Le hall du Landmark London Hotel était presque désert alors que minuit était passé depuis quelques temps déjà. J'avais quitté ma chambre afin d'aller boire quelque chose au bar, un cahier sous le bras, afin d'écrire les paroles qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis le matin. C'était une chose assez habituelle pour moi, j'aurais sûrement pu passer ma vie à écrire. Il y avait parfois des jours où je ne faisais que ça, noircissant des pages et des pages, extériorisant les mots qui flottaient dans mon esprit. C'était un besoin vital, lorsqu'une idée me trottait dans la tête, je devais la coucher sur le papier afin de l'exorciser, telle une catharsis. Tant que je n'écrivais pas, les paroles me restaient dans la tête, se transformant petit à petit en lithanie entêtante. J'avais parfois l'impression de jouer aux artistes torturé mais les choses étaient ainsi.

J'étais donc l'un des seuls clients encore debout lorsque je pénétrai dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes, leurs conversations à mi-voix bercée par la douce musique flottant dans l'air. En parcourant les lieux du regard, je fus surpris de trouver Emmett, assis sur l'un des tabouret du bar, un verre à la main et le regard perdu dans le vague. Après notre concert de ce soir, j'avais pensé qu'il irait directement dans sa chambre mais je m'étais apparemment trompé.

Voire mon frère ainsi me laissa perplexe. Il n'avait pas seulement l'air songeur, il était préoccupé et c'était très rare de sa part. Je n'entendais pas par là qu'Emmett n'avait jamais de préoccupations, tout être humain en avait. Seulement, il était plutôt du genre à vivre l'instant présent, pensant aux conséquences de ses actes seulement une fois ceci effectuées. C'était pour cette raison que son humeur maussade et son air inquiet me surprenaient. Je décidai donc d'aller le rejoindre pour savoir de quoi il était question.

- Hey Em', salut ! l'interpelai-je.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire forcé. J epris place à ses côtés et fit signe au serveur avant de lui demander un verre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là . interrogeai-je mon frère.

- Je prenais un verre avant d'aller dormir, répondit-il simplement. Et toi, une idée en tête ?

- Oui, effectivement, souris-je.

Le barman m'apporta ma commande et un silence s'installa entre Emmett et moi. Je prêtai l'oreille à la chanson diffusée dans le bar et reconnus "Better together" de Jack Johnson. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Emmett, reparti dans ses réflexions.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demandai-je finalement.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et hésita un instant avant de soupirer.

- Il y a cette fille... commença-t-il, guettant ma réaction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ça faisait longtemps qu'une fille ne m'avait pas fait tourner la tête comme ça.

Je le regardai, d'abord interdit. Une fille ? Je ne comprenais pas exactement de quoi mon frère était en train de me parler. Son discours était confus, autant qu'il semblait l'être en cet instant. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'Emmett m'est un jour parler d'une femme. Au début de notre "célébrité", il s'était souvent venté de ses prouesses sexuelles, à notre grand dame. Ce n'était généralement que pour évoquer ses performances au lit ou un point notable de son physique qu'Emmett parlait d'une femme. Il pouvait être pris pour un courreur de jupon de bas étages mais je savais qu'il avait ses raisons. Alors l'entendre parler d'une femme qui le troublait autant été quasiment inédit.

- Calme-toi Em' et raconte-moi tout, l'incitai-je posément.

- Ok, tu te souviens de la nuit que j'ai passé avec Rosalie avant notre départ de New-York ?

- Oui je me souviens mais...

Je m'interrompis en faisant le rapprochement avec la précédente déclaration de mon frère. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce matin, avant notre départ, où il m'avait avoué avoir passé la nuit avec Rosalie. J'avais effectivement remarqué l'alchimie qui opérait entre ces deux-là. Lorsqu'Emmett m'en avait parlé, je m'étais dit que Rosalie n'était "qu'une fille de plus" puisqu'elle semblait être aussi du genre à enchaîner les histoires d'un soir. Du moins, c'était ce que m'avait appris Bella lors de l'une de nos nombreuses conversations. Je pensais que l'aventure entre Rosalie et Emmett n'aurait duré qu'une nuit mais il semblait que je m'étais une nouvelle fois trompé.

- C'est Rosalie, c'est ça ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, c'est Rosalie, confirma Emmett en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je sais que c'est ridicule parce qu'elle et moi on est pas du genre à tomber amoureux ou à avoir une histoire sérieuse... Je pensais que ça passerait avec les semaines loin d'elle. Sauf que quand je l'ai vu jeudi dans l'ascenseur. Tout m'est revenu comme une grande claque et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle... me plaisait vraiment.

Je restai à nouveau muet aux révélation d'Emmett. Ainsi donc, il était amoureux de Rosalie Hale, ou du moins, souhaitait-il avec elle plus que l'aventure d'une nuit. C'était une chose que je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire mais quelque part, cela ne me surprenait qu'à moitié. Une réelle alchimie opérait entre Rosalie et mon frère. Ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des piques et de se chercher, Rose aimait faire passer Emmett pour un grand monogamme en série et il aimait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une féministe pure. Leurs échanges pouvaient s'apparenter à un match de tennis, nous faisant souvent rire.

- Le pire c'est que je pense n'avoir aucune chance, déclara alors mon frère, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? m'étonnai-je franchement.

- Enfin Edward, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle ne voudra jamais s'engager, elle respire la méprise des hommes !

- Tu ne t'aies jamais dit que c'était une façade ? Qu'elle cachait sans doute une peur de s'engager émotionnellement ?

- Oh si, j'y ai pensé... Et justement, si elle est morte de trouille autant que je le suis, elle va me renvoyer paître, soupira Emmett.

- Tu devrais quand même essayer de lui parler, dis-je alors. Tu n'as pas grand chose à perdre après tout , non ?

Emmett me fixa un instant, méfiant.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, "Monsieur-je-fantasme-sur-Bella" ?

- Hey, ce n'est pas vrai ! me récriai-je.

Je savais pertinament qu'il ne me croyait pas, je ne me croyait pas moi-même. Le fait été que les mois avaient beau passer, mon attirance pour Bella et ce que je ressentais pour elle n'en démordait pas. J'avais cependant pris la décision de ne rien tenter envers Bella. Les trois derniers mois m'avaient montré que je n'étais pas prêt à sacrifier l'amitié que je partageais avec elle , je préférais laisser les choses évoluer d'elles-même.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer mon histoire avec Bella à celle que tu as avec Rosalie, repris-je plus calmement.

- Une histoire ? On a passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble, me rappela Emmett.

- Peut-être mais, je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et je sus que la discussion était close. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous avant qu'Emmett ne déclare :

- Les filles Swan et Hale sont diaboliques.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il avait probablement raison, d'une certaine façon.

- Au fait, Jazz t'as parlé de ce qu'Alice et lui on prévu lors de notre tournée américaine ?

Je regardai Emmett, soudain intéressé.

- Non, quoi donc ?

- Figure-toi qu'Alice et lui veulent renouveler leurs voeux de mariages, m'annonça mon frère.

Je souris à sa déclaration. Cela faisait aujourd'hui cinq ans qu'Alice et Jasper étaient mariés. Ils s'étaient connus au lycée et étaient très vite tombés amoureux, certaines personnes avaient affirmé qu'ils s'étaient mariés trop tôt, ils n'avaient pas vingt-et-un ans à l'époque. Seulement, pour avoir vu naître leur histoire, jamais je n'avais douté de sa longévité. Ce qu'il y avait entre Jasper et Alice, chacun de nous espérait le trouver un jour.

- C'est encore pour faire la fête, ça, affirma Emmett.

- Tu sais où ils vont vouloir faire ça ?

- Non, Jazz m'a juste dit qu'ils en avaient parlé... Ca se trouve, ils ne le feront même pas.

Je haussai les épaules avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre. Ma soeur et mon beau-frère étaient bien loin des préoccupations qu'Emmett et moi pouvions avoir. J'osais espérer qu'un jour, je trouverai aussi cette plénitude dans une histoire, qu'à nouveau je serai prêt à faire confiance et à offrir mon coeur à quelqu'un?. Mon coeur me souffla le nom de Bella et je ne cherchais pas à le faire taire. Peut-être cette petite voix avait-elle raison, peut-être que cette personne que je cherchais tant était Bella.

Mais ça, seul le temps me le dirait...


	13. Life Goes On

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Premièrement, je vous souhaîte une bonne et heureuse année 2012 ! La santé, le bonheur, la réussite, l'amour... enfin tout ce que vous pouvez désirer, j'espère que cette année vous l'apportera !

Près d'un an que je n'ai pas publié... Je sais, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Les raisons sont toujours les mêmes mais malgré ce que l'on pourrait pensé, cette fiction aura une fin, j'ai juste besoin de me motiver un bon coup. Je ne vous promets donc rien pour le prochain chapitre, même si je l'ai déjà commencé... J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver et puis il y a deux jours, j'ai mis le point final à ce douzième chapitre. Un petit tour par la relecture (je remercie Tiftouff pour ça d'ailleurs, pour sa patience et son aide pour la correction de ce chapitre et les failles orthographiques de la synthèses vocale) et le voilà ici. Il est long, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. Il est centré sur Edward et son passé et il se finit... non ça je préfère pas le dire.

Je ne sais pas s'il restera encore des gens pour lire cette suite mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, malgré tout il restait encore des gens... en Février dernier. un grand merci à Bellaandedwardamour, Lorena13 (désolée pour la torture de l'attente et je n'ai pas été plus clémente avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te plaira), Melanie Pattinson, EstL (heureuse que le 11 ait été à la hauteur, esperons que le 12 le sera aussi!), Joeymalia42 (Merci beaucoup pour ta confiance et ta fidélité! Oui les choses entre bella et Edward se font doucement mais sûrement mais un évènement viendra perturber tout ça, pas tout de suite ais ça arrive. J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira, encore merci d'être fidèle), lena -lna933, Dex-DaZzLinG, yayalia (voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira), Butterflied75 (oh oui le renouvellement des voeux d'Alice et Jasper va amener du remu-ménage mais ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre... j'espère que la suite te plaira merci toi aussi pour ta fidélité!), lyli13 (ravie que ma fiction t'ait plu, c'est toujours un grand bonheur de voir que ce que l'on écrit plaît; je suis désolée encore une fois pour le retard mais voilà ce chapitre), mmccg, littlemissbelly (merci merci beaucoup!), Ezhra-June (voilà la suite)

Je vous souhaîte une bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Amitiés,

Lily.

xxx

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Life goes on**

3 Juillet 2009

Berlin, Allemagne

POV Bella

(Albert Hammond Jr - Cartoon Music for Superheroes)

Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin-là, les rayons du soleil entraient en abondance par la baie vitrée de ma chambre d'hôtel. Nous nous trouvions à Berlin depuis quelques jours maintenant, ayant le droit à une petite pause entre deux concerts, ce qui nous permettait de passer quelques jours à visiter la ville. J'avais toujours imaginé Berlin comme une ville grise et froide mais il n'en était rien. Comme le montrait le temps magnifique qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, l'été était là aussi et faisait naître une certaine effervescence dans les rues de la capitale allemande.

Nous nous trouvions pour ces quelques jours dans un hôtel du quartier de Friedrichshain qui était, selon le guide que j'avais trouvé dans ma chambre, l'un des "nouveaux quartiers à la mode." J'avais en effet pu remarquer par moi-même qu'il y avait beaucoup de coins animés, des magasins, des cafés, des clubs, qui rendaient l'endroit très accueillant. La veille, Alice, Jasper et moi - apparemment les plus grands amateurs de tourisme dans notre petite bande - avions fait un tour historique du centre de Berlin, voyant tous les célèbres monuments : la Porte de Brandenburg, le Reichstag, la Bebel Platz et j'en passe. On était mignons avec nos appareils photo et notre guide à la main... Mais bon on est touristes ou on ne l'est pas.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Edward avait fait son tour de son côté, se rendant au musée d'histoire naturelle sur l'Île au Musée alors qu'Emmett était tranquillement resté à l'hôtel pour profiter de la piscine et du satellite qu'offrait la télé de sa chambre. Chacun gérait son temps de repos comme il le désirait après tout. Je comprenais qu'Emmett ait envie de faire sa loque, il faisait une chaleur pas possible et les concerts étaient toujours aussi épuisants. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose si ce voyage n'avait pas été ma seule opportunité de voir le monde. Dès que je le pouvais, je prenais ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux pour découvrir la ville où nous nous arrêtions le temps de quelques heures. J'avais rempli mon disque dur de photos diverses et variées et je redoutais le moment où je devrai les trier.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant les cloches de l'église la plus proche retentir, annonçant dix heures, il était temps de me lever. Je repoussai les couvertures et me dirigeai directement vers ma salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Je tournai le robinet d'eau froide en premier dans le but de me rafraîchir car la chaleur était déjà présente dans l'air. Je poussai un cri de surprise en sentant l'eau gelée me couler dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être cruche parfois quand même. Je jurai intérieurement avant de trouver une température plus supportable et d'entreprendre de me laver.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette à la recherche d'une tenue. Je fouillai dans ma valise et m'emparai d'un pantacourt en jean et d'une tunique légère, aux imprimés couleur violine, que j'enfilai à la hâte. Je coiffai mes cheveux, les entortillant dans une pince afin de laisser ma nuque dégagée et de limiter les dégâts de la chaleur. J'enfilai ensuite une paire de tongs et pris mon sac avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Au restaurant de l'hôtel, je demandais un croissant, un jus d'orange et un café avant de me mettre à la recherche d'une table. Je savais parfaitement qu'il faisait déjà plus de trente degrés mais j'avais besoin de ma dose de caféine matinale, quelque fut le temps. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver Alice et Jasper, déjà attablés et apparemment en grande conversation autour du guide touristique qui ne nous quittait jamais depuis notre arrivée ici. Je me dirigeai vers eux et pris finalement place à côté d'Alice, face à Jasper.

- Salut Bella ! m'accueillit le lutin avec un sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Ca peut aller oui... Même si j'ai encore souffert de la chaleur, grimaçai-je.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait vraiment chaud, approuva Jasper.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faudrait pas trop tarder si l'on veut visiter un peu avant que la chaleur soit au plus fort, expliqua Alice. Jazz et moi en avons déjà parlé et nous pensions aller nous promener du côté de la Gendarmenmarkt Platz, il paraît que c'est l'un des plus beaux endroits de Berlin. Ensuite nous pourrions trouver un endroit pour manger et aller passer le début de l'après-midi dans un parc ou un Biergarten pour profiter de l'ombre des arbres.

- Ca me semble être un bon plan, approuvai-je alors qu'un serveur m'apportait mon petit déjeuner.

- Oh Bells, du café par cette température ? s'exclama Alice, blasée.

- C'est ça ou je suis de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, à toi de choisir.

Elle m'adressa une grimace avant que j'échange un regard complice avec Jasper. Les taquineries entre Alice, Emmett et moi étaient coutumières désormais et Jazz, Edward et Leah regardaient souvent nos échanges comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis... Ou des vaches qui regarderaient les voitures défiler sur une autoroutes, choisissez l'image qui vous parle le plus. Généralement, leurs yeux passaient d'Alice, Emmet ou moi à notre adversaire du moment et ils avaient abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de nous réprimander ou de faire un commentaire sur cette attitude purement puérile. Je savais que c'était profondément immature mais j'aimais bien trop ça pour arrêter.

Alice, Jasper et moi fûmes bientôt rejoints par Emmet qui s'installa à notre table avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Le serveur apporta son petit déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard et je retins un commentaire devant la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait devant lui.

Alice lui parla alors de nos projets pour la journée et l'invita à se joindre à nous. Dès qu'Emmett entendit que nous allions devoir marcher sous un soleil de plomb, il déclina l'offre d'e sa soeur, assurant qu'il se contenterait sans doute d'aller faire un tour dans les alentours ou alors de tout simplement passer sa journée autour de la piscine... Sacré Emmett.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, alors qu'Alice, Jazz et moi étions sur le point de quitter la table, nous vîmes Edward se diriger vers nous. Il portait un short, un t-shirt et une paire de tennis, les écouteurs de son iPod autour du cou, indiquant qu'il revenait juste de son jogging matinal. Il nous salua mais j'avais l'impression que le coeur n'y était pas. Il semblait ailleurs, presque triste, sûrement plongé dans d'intenses pensées puisqu'il nous remarqua à peine. Alice lui proposa de s'assoir avec nous, ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre d'eau et de souffler cinq minutes mais Edward refusa gentiment en désignant sa bouteille d'eau, montrant qu'il allait juste monter dans sa chambre. Sans ajouter un mot, il se détourna de nous et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

Je le regardai partir, perplexe. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait causer une telle morosité chez Edward. Tout semblait aller bien pourtant. Il faisait beau, nous avions une semaine de vacances et toute une ville s'offrait à nous pour être découverte. Apparemment, aucune de ces choses ne semblaient l'émouvoir et je me retournai donc vers Alice pour quémander des informations.

- Quelque chose ne va pas pour Edward ? demandai-je nonchalamment.

Alice, Jasper et Emmett se regardèrent, hésitant apparemment à me dire de quoi il en retournait. Je soulevais les sourcils, interrogative avant que Lily ne prenne la parole.

- C'est un jour assez difficile pour lui, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas s'il voudrait que l'on t'en parle mais bon, tu as bien le droit de savoir.

- Je t'écoute, l'enjoignis-je à poursuivre.

- En fait... Aujourd'hui et la date anniversaire de son histoire avec Rébecca, cela ferait cinq ans s'ils étaient toujours ensemble... Et je suppose qu'Edward est assez nostalgique.

Je restai silencieuse aux paroles d'Alice. Rébecca, bien sûr. J'avais parfois tendance à oublier son existence. Il fallait avouer que cela faisait plus de six mois qu'Edward et elle étaient séparés et il n'en parlait jamais, comme un sujet taboo à éviter. Je ne lui avais jamais posé la question car cela m'avait paru indiscret. Egalement, je devais le reconnaître, parce que parler de son ex avec Edward m'aurait fait me sentir mal à l'aise, surtout en vue de l'ambivalence de mes sentiments. Je ne savais pas encore où j'en étais exactement, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé mais c'était quelque part entre l'amitié et l'amour, sûrement. Alors parler de Rébecca avec lui m'aurait paru étrange. C'était comme si je lui avais parlé en détails de mon histoire avec Lucas... Vraiment bizarre.

- Je vois, dis-je simplement, ne sachant qu'ajouter.

- Il sera sûrement grognon aujourd'hui mais les choses reviendront à la normale demain, me rassura Emmett en me donnant un coup de coude amical.

Je faillis lancer une remarque du genre "Edward peut bien faire ce qu'il veut concernant son ex" mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que cet état des choses m'affectait et que ça me gênait qu'il se sente encore déprimé par cette histoire. C'était plutôt malvenu de ma part de dire quelque chose comme ça alors que je ressentais encore parfois des remords, même si ça allait bientôt faire un an... Le 17 Août pour être précise. Mais bref.

Le sujet Edward fut vite oublié avant que Jasper et Emmett ne se mettent à parler de leurs plans pour la fin d'après-midi. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

- Oui Bella sera avec Alice alors on aura tout le temps pour que je te mette une raclée à PES, affirma Emmett.

- Comment ça je serai avec Alice ? m'étonnai-je.

- Bah oui, pour la séance shopping, répondit Emmett comme si c'était évident.

- Une séance shopping ? m'exclamai-je.

Je me retournai vers Alice pour lui jeter un regard à la fois furieux et inquisiteur. Elle soutint mon regard et m'adressa un immense sourire.

- Oui après le Biergarten, Jasper rejoindra Emmett pendant que nous irons faire un tour dans les magasin de la Alexander Platz.

- Oh non Alice pas encore du shopping... Et pas par trente-cinq degrès. par pitié !

- Allez Bells, il y a même un grand magasin où tu pourras acheter des disques !

Alors là cétait vraiment cruel de sa part. Alice savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas refuser d'aller chez un disquaire, c'était contre mes principes de décliner une telle invitation. Sauf qu'Alice en pleine séance de shopping dans des magasins jamais explorés... Il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir dingue.

- Je te jure qu'un jour tu me revaudras toutes tes séances de torture, marmonnai-je.

- Oh ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu aimes bien ça le shopping !

- Oui mais pas quand ça se transforme en marathon.

- Il faut savoir être pragmatique, c'est tout.

Je préférai ne pas répondre à ça, sachant parfaitement que cette discussion était stérile. Je bus la dernière gorgée de mon jus d'orange et il fut temps pour nous de partir, une longue journée nous attendait.

xxx

POV Edward

(R.E.M. - Bad Day)

Je me trouvais en cet instant en haut de la colline dominant tout Victoria Park près de notre hôtel à Berlin. J'étais venu courir ici après m'être réveillé d'une nuit au cours de laquelle je n'avais que peu dormi. Je savais précisément quel jour nous étions et mon inconscient aussi apparemment puisque des pensées et des rêves que j'aurais préféré occulter s'étaient rappelés à moi alors que j'essayais de trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière. Je n'en revenais pas que le temps ait filé à une telle vitesse. Cela aurait fait cinq ans aujourd'hui...

Depuis sept mois à présent, je vivais avec le fantôme de cette histoire qui avait été la plus marquante de ma vie amoureuse. J'avais bien sûr eu une ou deux petites amies au lycée mais Rébecca avait été ma première vraie histoire d'amour, celle qui avait duré le plus longtemps et celle dans laquelle je m'étais le plus investi. Où en étais-je aujourd'hui ? Etais-je toujours amoureux d'elle ? Souffrais-je encore ? Probablement, il est dur de tourner la page après une histoire si importante, surtout lorsque vous n'êtes pas l'instigateur de sa fin.

Je savais pourtant que j'avais fait des progrès, que malgré toute la souffrance que j'avais pu ressentir j'avais avancé. Je ne me refermais plus sur moi-même et j'avais cessé de me complaire dans les aventures d'un soir.

J'avais parfaitement conscience que Bella était en partie responsable de ce changement. Bien sûr, ma famille et mes amis proches - dont Leah et Tanya - avaient été d'un grand soutien même s'ils n'en avaient probablement pas conscience. Pourtant, Bella avait apporté quelque chose de plus. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'elle était la première femme à laquelle je m'intéressais depuis ma rupture avec Beck's, la première qui avait fait vaciller ma volonté de rester seul pour permettre à mon coeur de s'en remettre. Bien sûr, je n'envisageais pas encore une histoire sérieuse avec Bella mais le simple fait que cette pensée ait effleuré mon esprit montrait que j'avais réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau depuis quelques temps.

Le visage de mon ex-petite amie apparut derrière mes paupières closes et je me rendis compte que cela était moins douloureux désormais, j'arrivais à penser à elle sans avoir cette boule qui obstruait ma gorge. Et ce fut tout naturellement que les souvenirs revinrent. En ce jour anniversaire je voulais me souvenir. Et j'espérai un instant que cela ne serait pas avec amertume...

xxx

Juillet 2004

Siège de PM Record, Seattle

- Maintenant que l'aspect promotionnel du lancement de votre premier album a été mis en place, nous allons achever l'organisation de la tournée. Cependant, je pense que nous pourrons attendre la semaine prochaine, vous avez bien mérité quelques jours de vacances après ces derniers mois d'enregistrement intenses.

Je vis Gareth - notre producteur - échanger un regard de connivence avec Leah avant de nous sourire. Je me trouvais avec Alice, Jasper et Emmett au siège de Pacific Music Record à Seattle, afin de discuter des semaines qui allaient suivre au cours desquelles nous allions promouvoir notre premier bébé. Nous avions déjà sorti un EP quelques mois plus tôt, dont l'un des titres avait été diffusé à la radio, nous donnant la renommée nécessaire pour signer un contrat avec un label à portée internationale. Là, ce n'était pas pareil. Il s'agissait de notre premier album et la pression de la maison de disques et des médias avait été forte. Gareth avait tenté de faire barrière entre ses patrons en attente de profit et nous, pour que nous puissions enregistrer dans les meilleures conditions. Cependant, nous n'étions pas idiots et savions que tous nous attendaient au tournant, ce qui rendait cette histoire aussi angoissante qu'excitante.

- J'avoue que des vacances ne seraient pas de refus, affirma Emmett à ma droite, brisant le silence instauré. Je ne rêve que de grasses matinées et de journées devant la télé.

- Mais quelle feignasse ! s'exclama Alice, taquine, en lui mettant un coup de coude. Dis qu'enregistrer un album est une corvée !

- Non mais se lever tous les matins à six heures pendant plus de quatre mois en est une, grimaça notre frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupira Alice.

- Tout le monde n'est pas monté sur ressort comme toi Lily, intervins-je.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses, Cullen. me prévint-elle, me pointant d'un index menaçant.

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition, ma soeur pouvait vraiment être flippante parfois et je ne voulait pas me retrouver traîné de force dans l'une de ses séances shopping - ou plutôt séances de torture, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Je ne manquai pas le regard indulgent qu'échangèrent Gareth et Leah et je me dis qu'ils avaient bien du courage de nous supporter toute la journée. Je savais que nous n'étions qu'une bande de grands gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescence. En même temps, je n'avais qu'à peine vingt-et-un ans alors on pouvait sans doute me pardonner mon attitude immâture. Puis c'était le lot de toute fratrie que de se taquiner et s'envoyer des piques à longueur de temps, même si nous excellions particulièrement dans ce domaine. Les gens qui travaillaient avec nous - surtout notre manager et notre producteur - devaient parfois avoir l'impression de faire double-emploi et de devoir jouer les baby-sitters.

Gareth se leva alors, marquant la fin de la réunion et nous l'imitâmes. Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et nous salua chaleureusement, nous donnant rendez-vous pour la fin de semaine suivante. Une fois que nous lui avions tous serré la main, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir pour nous diriger vers la sortie.

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire de ces dix jours de vacances ? demanda Alice tandis que nous rejoignions l'ascenseur.

- Passer un peu de temps avec Papa et Maman, proposai-je. Si nous partons en tournée pendant plusieurs semaines nous n'allons pas les voir pendant un moment.

- Oui, on pourrait passer le week-end là-bas, acquiesça Emmett. Puis il fait un temps superbe on pourra profiter de la piscine.

- Bonne idée, approuva Alice.

Nous fûmes coupés dans notre conversation par des éclats de voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent et ce bruit nous stoppa dans notre avancée.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un tortionnaire ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter les délais que vous m'imposez et vous me mettez la pression encore plus, comment voulez-vous que j'écrive des chansons potables après ça ?

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Mademoiselle Stevens, je suis votre producteur je vous le rappelle ! répondit une voix masculine.

- Vu l'attitude que vous avez avec moi, j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'esclavagisme. Il y a plusieurs autres producteurs dans cette boîte et croyez-moi que je vais aller voir le grand patron.

- Faites donc, j'ai plein d'autres artistes beaucoup moins capricieux que vous avec qui travailler.

- Soit, je les plains cela dit. Alors je vous dis adieu et à jamais, je ne m'en porterai que mieux.

C'est à cet instant qu'une jeune femme blonde sortit du couloir, l'air furieux et passa devant nous sans même nous adresser un regard. Nous la suivîmes des yeux et la vîmes se diriger vers les ascenseurs d'un pas pressé. J'échangeai un regard avec mes frères et soeurs, tous avaient l'air aussi ahuris que moi.

- Et bah, il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver celle-là! remarqua Emmett, circonspect.

- Tu m'étonnes, approuva Jasper.

- Finalement, je préfère m'occuper de grands gamins comme vous, ajouta Leah avec un demi-sourire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, imité par Jazz et Alice puis nous prîmes la direction de la sortie à notre tour. L'ascenseur nous conduisit au hall d'entrée où nous décidâmes de faire un arrêt à la machine à café. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise d'y trouver cette jeune femme blonde, la même qui était sortie du couloir comme une furie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait l'air de se battre contre la machine, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

J'en profitai pour la détailler et dus reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Elle devait faire environ un mètre soixante-cinq et ses grandes boucles blondes cascadaient dans son dos. Elle portait un jean délavé et un chemisier blanc qui laissait deviner ses formes.

- Hey Ed, arrête de baver ! me charria Emmett en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je détournai les yeux de la jeune femme et adressai un regard noir à mon frère qui se dirigeai déjà vers la machine à café. Je lui emboîtai le pas et me plaçai à côté d'Alice pour attendre notre tour. La blondinette galérait toujours apparemment et je décidai de lui venir en aide. Je m'approchai d'elle et glissai une pièce de 50 cents avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour choisir un café. La jeune femme releva sur moi de grands yeux verts et je lui adressai mon sourire le plus aimable.

- Je pense que ça ira mieux comme ça, assurai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle me regarda un instant, pantoise, avant de fixer la machine puis moi à nouveau. Elle poussa un soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de m'adresser un sourire contrit.

- Désolée, mauvaise journée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, on en a tous.

Un bip se fit entendre, indiquant que le café était prêt Je m'emparai du gobelet, prenant garde à ne pas le renverser et lui tendis.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en se saisissant de la boisson fumante. Je vous dois combien ?

- Laissez, c'est pour moi.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

- De rien. Au fait, je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen, me présentai-je en lui tendant la main.

- Rébecca Stevens, répondit-elle en la serrant. Vous travaillez chez PM Records vous aussi ?

- Oui... En fait je fais parti d'un groupe, indiquai-je. Voilà d'ailleurs les autres membres.

Je lui désignai ma famille qui nous regardait d'un air suspicieux - surtout moi en fait - et je sus que j'allais me faire charrier pour les semaines à venir. Tant pis.

- Les gars, commençai-je, voici Rébecca. Et voici ma soeur Alice, son mari Jasper, mon frère Emmett et notre manager, Leah.

- Ravie de vous connaître, sourit Rébecca alors que ma famille lui adressait des sourires et des signes de tête.

- Il est bon votre café ? demanda Emmett, pas subtil pour deux sous, m'adressant une oeillade moqueuse.

- Il est surtout le bienvenue, répondit Rébecca.

- Mauvaise journée, remarqua Alice. On vous a croisé dans le couloir à la sortie du bureau de votre producteur, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard étonné de Rébecca.

Je vis cette dernière grimacer avant de confirmer :

- Oui, lui et moi on ne s'est jamais bien entendu, affirma-t-elle.

- Ces gens-là sont souvent des tortionnaires, acquiesça Emmett. C'est comme les managers ça.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Leah.

- Mais non pas toi enfin ! se rattrapa mon frère en lui lançant un sourire angélique.

- Mouais, fais gaffe à toi Emmett Cullen.

Nous échangeâmes tous un sourire et finîmes par prendre un café à notre tour. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Rébecca et engageai la conversation sur notre maison de disque commune, le travail, le premier sujet pour engager une discussion. Elle répondit favorablement et nous parlâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'Alice et Jasper roucoulaient et que Leah et Emmett discutaient de je ne savais quoi.

Ma conversation avec Rébecca fut agréable et je dus avouer que j'étais complètement charmé. Elle était jolie, c'était vrai mais semblait également avoir un caractère bien trempé, ce qui ne gâchait rien bien au contraire. Nous en arrivâmes à parler musique et nous nous découvrîmes de nombreux points commun, notamment en matière de compositeurs classiques, elle était également pianiste.

Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes interrompus par Alice qui vint nous voir en indiquant :

- On va déjeuner quelque part, l'estomac d'Emmett crie famine.

- Il a toujours faim de toute façon, grimaçai-je.

- Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas là, indiqua Rébecca en désignant la porte de sortie d'un signe de tête.

- Tu ne nous accompagne pas ? s'étonna ma soeur.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Tu ne déranges absolument pas! lui assura Alice en battant l'air de sa main. N'est-ce pas Edward ? me demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, exaspéré par les sous-entendus peu subtils de ma soeur. Cependant, je me tournai vers Rébecca et lui adressai un sourire :

- Ca me ferait plaisir que tu vienne, assurai-je.

Elle m'étudia un moment, hésitante avant de me sourire.

- Ok, va pour un déjeuner, accepta-t-elle.

xxx

_Janvier 2005_

_Aéroport International de Seattle_

Je me trouvai en cet instant dans la zone de débarquement de l'aéroport de Seattle, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus venus comme moi attendre quelqu'un. Les vols en provenance et à destination du monde entier partaient et arrivaient sans cesse, déversant des centaines de passagers venus de partout. J'avais dû me vêtir d'un accoutrement que je trouvais ridicule mais qui pourtant me permettait d'évoluer dans l'anonymat. Ces derniers mois avaient grandement changé notre vie à tous et il n'était désormais pas rare que l'on nous reconnaisse dans la rue ou dans tout lieu publique où nous nous rendions. J'avais donc mis une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, que j'avais fini par enlever en entrant dans l'aéroport... Le but était d'être discret et un mec se baladant avec des lunettes de soleil en plein milieu du mois de Janvier dans un lieu fermé n'était pas la chose la plus discrète qui soit.

Je regardai ma montre avec impatience et relevai une énième fois les yeux sur le panneau d'affichage des vols à la rrivée au terminal 4. L'avion en provenance de Los Angeles était annoncé à 16h30 et il était déjà quarante-cinq. Dire que je trépignais comme un gamin impatient aurait été un doux euphémisme, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je savais pourtant qu'il fallait le temps de descendre de l'avion et de récupérer les bagages mais il y avait des situations où la patience n'était vraiment pas l'une de mes vertues.

Un nouveau flot de passagers arriva à cet instant et je relevai les yeux, fouillant la foule à la recherche d'un visage bien particulier. Je perdis presque espoir lorsque je le vis soudain, ce visage aux yeux verts entourés de boucles blondes. Je ne réfléchis alors plus et avançai d'un pas rapide dans sa direction, tentant d'éviter les personnes qui se mettaient sur mon passage.

Elle avait dû me voir puisque dès que je fus à sa portée, elle lâcha sa valise sans ménagement et me sauta au cou. Je la serrai contre moi en fermant les yeux et plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux pour en respirer l'odeur. Je sentis alors un grand vide se combler en moi.

Six semaines...

Nous restâmes là pendant un long moment, enlacés, profitant juste du sentiment d'avoir retrouver l'autre après une si longue séparation. Rébecca était serrée contre moi et je ne voulais plus la laisser partir désormais.

Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que nous étions ensemble elle et moi et je pouvais affirmer sans aucune prétention que j'étais heureux. Du côté de ma carrière, tout marchait à merveille, le groupe et moi avions rencontré un franc succès avec notre premier album et nous avions effectué une tournée à travers tous les Etats-Unis et même au Canada. Il était à présent question de sortir l'album en Australie et en Europe et à cette simple perspective mon excitation redoublait. J'étais également heureux dans ma vie personnelle, m'entendant toujours à merveille avec ma famille et pour compléter ce tableau déjà plus qu'enviable, j'avais Rébecca dans ma vie.

Notre histoire avait commencé doucement, sans anicroches et se poursuivait ainsi depuis l'été précédent. Evidemment, ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout à cause de nos métiers qui occupaient une place plus qu'importante dans notre emploi du temps. Beck's avait sorti son album à l'automne et elle aussi était désormais en tournée ce qui l'éloignait géographiquement de moi très souvent. Pourtant, nous avions convenu qu'il en serait ainsi car nos carrières étaient importantes pour nous deux, essentielles même. Nous nous appelions tous les soirs, quite à tuer nos forfaits téléphoniques et nous nous voyions le plus régulièrement possible. J'étais en pause pour quelques semaines encore avant de repartir en tournée avec le reste du groupe. C'était également le cas de ma petite amie qui faisait une pause dans ses concerts, nous offrant du temps ensemble jusqu'à la fin du mois de février. Le rêve.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Rébecca dans mon cou alors que je la tenais toujours dans mes bras.

- Toi aussi, répondis-je en la détachant un peu de moi.

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement, savourant ce contact retrouvé. Elle répondit à mon baiser et je dus y mettre un terme avant que nous n'allions plus loin. Je me séparai d'elle mais gardais tout de même un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle reprenait sa valise et que nous nous mettions en route vers la sortie. Nous nous rendîmes à la station de taxis et trouvâmes rapidement une voiture. Rébecca indiqua l'adresse de son appartement et nous nous mîmes en route.

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes, l'heure de pointe n'étant pas encore là, le trafic était fluide dans les rues de Seattle. Beck's me parla des derniers concerts qu'elle avait effectué dans le Sud du pays et elle aborda plus longuement Los Angeles où elle était restée pendant près d'une semaine. Elle m'assura cependant que le climat du Nord lui avait manqué, la neige surtout, ce qui m'amusa. Elle était née ici, à Seattle et y avait toujours vécu. Je la savais très attachée à cette ville et je la comprenais.

Nous arrivâmes chez Rébecca quelques minutes plus tard et j'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte de son appartement que ma petite amie me sauta littéralement dessus pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je répondis positivement à son baiser, celui-ci devenant vite fiévreux. Les semaines de séparation se rappelèrent à moi et mon envie d'elle se réveilla instantanément. Ce fut étroitement enlacés que nous rejoignîmes sa chambre pour nous retrouver seuls, loin du monde qui n'importait plus en cet instant.

Nous passâmes la fin de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin de combler le manque que ces semaines de séparation avaient laissé derrière elle. Il était près de vingt heures lorsque nous ressortîmes de la chambre de Rébecca, après avoir pris une douche qui s'était éternisée. Nous décidâmes de commander quelque chose à manger et je la laissai faire alors que je mettais le couvert sur la table basse du salon et choisissais un disque à écouter parmi son impressionnante collection.

J'étais désormais assis dans le canapé alors que la voix de KT Tunstall chantait 'Universe and U.' Rébecca était assise sur l'épais tapis du salon, à même le sol et lisait un des magazines musicaux auquel elle était abonnée et qu'elle avait reçu pendant son absence. J'aimais ces moments de tranquilité que nous avions parfois, bien loin de l'agitation perpétuelle des concerts et de la promo. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait que nous et je profitais de sa présence à mes côtés. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et cette sorte de routine tranquille me convenait parfaitement.

- Je pensais à quelque chose, dit alors Rébecca, brisant la quiétude qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Quoi donc ? l'interrogeai-je, posant mon livre sur mes genoux pour lui accorder toute mon attention.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure nerveusement avant de mettre son magazine de côté et de se lever pour s'approcher de moi. Je repliai mes jambes pour lui faire de la place. Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, curieux, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Voilà... Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder ça alors je vais éviter de tourner autour du pot. Je me demandais si ça te dirais... qu'on vive ensemble ? C'est vrai que nous sommes souvent absents de Seattle mais lorsque nous rentrons nous passons toujours notre temps entre ton appartement et le mien, éparpillant nos affaires à droite à gauche. Et j'aime assez l'idée d'un 'chez nous.'

Je restai un instant perplexe à la question de ma compagne. Que l'on vive ensemble ? Je devais avouer que cela m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais avec la vie que nous menions et le rythme de ces dernières semaines je n'y avais plus vraiment songé Je regardai longuement Rébecca avant de lui sourire. Il était vrai que l'idée d'un appartement qui serait le nôtre était assez tentante. Je tenais sincèrement à elle et je voulais que notre relation continue et évolue. Vivre ensemble me semblait être un bon premier pas et cette idée me ravissait.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, répondis-je. J'avoue que l'idée me plaît assez.

Le sourire qu'elle me lança à cet instant fit s'accélérer les battements de mon coeur et je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser dura un peu et nous finîmes par nous séparer, souriant tous deux.

- Tu voudrais que l'on vive chez toi ou chez moi ? demandai-je alors qu'elle se blotissait dans mes bras.

– Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi pas choisir un appartement qui serait à nous deux ? Nous avons sept semaines devant nous pour choisir, ça pourrait être le moment non ?

– - Un appartement à toi et à moi, confirmai-je, pensif.

- Exactement.

- Tu sais que ma mère et Alice vont vouloir mettre leur nez là-dedans ? soupirai-je alors, faussement exaspéré à cette pensée.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elles, acquiesça Rébecca. Quelque part, ça ne serait pas un mal je suis affreusement nulle en matière de déco.

- Moi aussi, certifiai-je. Ma mère ne m'a pas transmis ce gène là malheureusement.

- Disons qu'on peut leur demander conseil tout en réfreinant leurs ardeurs, proposa ma petite amie.

- Ce n'est pas tant ma mère qui me fait peur. Il s'agit de son métier, elle a l'expérience et la maturité que ça implique... Mais je crois que nous n'échapperons pas à la pendaison de crémaillère made in Alice.

- Ca nous fera du travail en moins, plaisanta Rébecca.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses, approuvai-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Je t'aime, Beck's, soufflai-je à son oreille.

- Moi aussi Edward, me répondit-elle.

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous, nullement oppressant. Des images d'un appartement commencèrent à faire leur apparition dans mon esprit et je nous voyais ainsi, dans notre salon quelques semaines plus tard, Rébecca installée à la table en train d'écrire dans son éternel cahier à spirales et moi assis au piano en train de composer. Et cette vision de l'avenir me plu. Pour la première fois dans ma vie amoureuse, j'avais un futur avec quelqu'un et c'était grisant.

xxx

_Avril 2007_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

Il était neuf heures en ce matin d'Avril lorsque je descendis dans le hall du Boston Harbor Hotel afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Rébecca avait quitté notre chambre depuis près d'une heure déjà, ayant rendez-vous avec l'une de ses cousines vivant à Boston pour un café. Je rejoignais donc ma famille pour en faire de même, un peu dans le coltar je devais le reconnaître.

Nous avions commencé notre deuxième tournée il y avait de cela trois semaines et notre second album était prévu pour le mois de Juin. Nous avions repris les concerts tout de suite après l'enregistrement, désireux de présenter notre nouveau bébé au public. C'était une sorte de tournée promotionnelle avant la véritable tournée qui commencerait mi-Juin et qui nous emmenerait cette fois jusqu'en Europe. Autant dire que nous étions tous impatients à cette perspective.

J'arrivai dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et commandai mon petit déjeuner avant de chercher ma famille du regard. Je les trouvais tous trois attablés avec Leah, apparemment en grande discussion. Je me dirigeai alors vers eux pour les rejoindre.

- Bonjour ! lançai-je avec un petit sourire en prenant place à côté de notre manager.

Ce fut le silence qui me répondit et quatre paires d'yeux se levèrent vers moi. Ils échangèrent un regard et je me rendis compte que j'avais interrompu leur conversation.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? leur demandai-je, suspicieux.

- De rien, s'empressèrent de répondre Alice et Emmett d'une même voix.

J'haussai les sourcils, l'air de dire "à d'autres" et je vis mon frère et ma soeur baisser les yeux. Ils me cachaient quelque chose, c'était évident. Leur réponse bien trop rapide et les regards embarrassés qu'ils échangeaient les avaient trahis.

- Mais encore ? questionnai-je.

- En fait... commença Jasper. Nous parlions... de toi.

- De moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Un nouveau silence suivit et mes quatre interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient m'agacer quand ils faisaient ça !

- Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? dis-je, agacé.

Leah poussa un soupir et me tendis un magazine que je n'avais pas vu jusque là. Je m'en emparai en fronçant les sourcils et posai mes yeux sur la page où il était ouvert. C'était l'un de ces tabloïds que je ne lisais jamais et que nous redoutions assez de manière générale. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu inventer cette fois encore ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et je me mis donc à lire l'article en question, m'attendant au pire.

_"Edward Cullen et Rébecca Stevens : leur couple battrait-il de l'aile ?_

_ Le charismatique et séduisant leader des CW, Edward Cullen et sa petite amie la chanteuse Rébecca Stevens auraient apparemment des problèmes de couple et il semblerait que ceux-ci soient plus graves qu'il n'y paraît._

_ Tout est parti d'une série de photos prises il y a quelques jours à New-York, là où les CW faisaient escale pour deux dates de leur tournée Nord-Américaine. Edward Cullen a été vu au bras de Tanya Denali, également chanteuse et que l'on sait être une très bonne amie de Cullen. Sur les photos, ils apparaissent souriants et complices, Tanya accrochée au bras d'Edward et arborant un ventre bien arrondi, signe d'une grossesse avancée. Edward, qui entretient depuis près de trois ans une histoire d'amour avec la chanteuse Rébecca Stevens avec qui il vit à Seattle, apparaît lui aussi souriant et heureux, donnant avec Tanya l'image d'un couple épanoui. Se pourrait-il que le chanteur des CW fasse des infidélités à sa fiancée ? Tout en sachant également que l'identité du père du bébé de Tanya Denalli est inconnue ?_

_ "Edward et Tanya sont très proches." nous rapportait une source proche des deux groupes il y a quelques semaines. "Ils sont amis depuis plusieurs années et partagent un lien très fort, il n'est pas rare de se sentir exclu lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dans la même pièce. Edward a été très présent pour Tanya lorsqu'elle a appris sa grossesse accidentelle."_

_ Reste à savoir si l'image que l'on a vu est celle de deux amis ou d'un couple illégitime mais apparemment ravis à l'approche de la venue d'un futur évènement. Le couple Cullen-Stevens - qui fait partie des couples du monde de la musique les plus appréciés du grand public - connaîtrait-il des heures sombres ? Des réponses à toutes ces questions dans les prochains jours, nous menons l'enquête."_

Je restai bouche-bée à la lecture de cette article, relisant plusieurs fois les quelques paragraphes qui le formaient. Une fois la surprise passée, le premier sentiment qui m'assaillit fut une colère sourde. Je serrai les poings pour me retenir de jeter le magazine et le posai doucement sur la table, tentant de garder mon calme. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. N'avaient-ils donc rien d'autre à faire que de pourrir la vie des gens ?

Je me souvenai de ces quelques jours que j'avais passé à New-York, la semaine précédente. J'y avais retrouvé Tanya, désormais enceinte de sept mois, qui attendait une petite fille pour le mois de Juin. Cela avait été très dur pour elle car sa grossesse n'était pas prévue et que le père du bébé - son ex-petit ami - l'avait tout simplement largué, fuyant ses responsabilités. Par chance, Tanya n'était pas dans le besoin mais cet abandon l'avait blessé, alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Elle allait se retrouver seule à élever cet enfant et j'avais été aussi présent qu'un ami se doit de l'être dans de telles circonstances.

Sauf qu'apparemment, ces vautours de la presse people avaient interprété tout ça à leur sauce, nous pondant une histoire digne d'un scénario de soap opera. Moi, en couple avec Tanya ? Il était vrai que ça avait été le cas, pendant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi notre rencontre il y avait de cela quatre ans. Mais bien vite, nous avions convenu que nous étions plus des amis que des amants et tout s'était arrêté là. Je ne connaissais même pas Rébecca à l'époque.

Rébecca... Qu'allait-elle penser si elle tombait sur cet article ? D'ordinaire, la presse people se contentait de parler de nous en bien, publiant la plupart du temps des clichés qui montraient parfois des images de notre vie privée - nos vacances ou nos sorties - mais rien de compromettant ou d'embarrassant. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait.

Je relevai ensuite les yeux vers ma famille et Leah qui me fixaient attendant probablement ma réaction. Je fermai un instant les yeux, comme pour réfreiner toutes les vulgarités qui traversaient mon esprit à ce moment-là et demandai :

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- C'est la question que l'on se posait, m'avoua Leah. On peut bien sûr porter plainte pour que ces photos ne soient plus diffusées et que l'auteur ou les auteurs de cet article soient condamnés pour difamation.

- Faudra-t-il faire une conférence de presse pour un démenti ?

- Ca, je pense qu'il faut que tu en parles avec Tanya, m'informa-t-elle. J'ai prévu de contacter Eleazar dans la journée pour voir si elle veut parler au sujet des photos mais vous devriez en discuter entre vous d'abord, vous êtes les premiers concernés.

- Bien, j'appellerai Tanya, dis-je. Mais d'abord je dois parler à Rébecca.

- Oui, je comprends, me sourit faiblement Leah.

Un silence pesant s'installa et je baissais les yeux sur la tasse de café que le serveur m'avait apporté entre temps. J'avais l'estomac noué à la fois par une colère sourde et par l'angoisse de la réaction de ma petite amie si bien que la simple odeur de café me retourna l'estomac. Je repoussai la tasse et finis par m'excuser auprès de ma famille. Il fallait que je me retrouve seul pour mettre tout au clair dans mon esprit. Je rejoignis ma chambre au sixième étage mais me stoppai net lorsque j'entendis des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Je restai un moment silencieux afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait et reconnus les voix de Rébecca et de sa manager, Melissa.

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'entre dans cette pièce et que Beck's et moi ayions une explication au sujet de l'article et des photos. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que Melissa et elle se disaient. Il fallait que je pousse cette porte. Allez Edward, courage, tu peux le faire. Je pris une grande inspiration et passai la carte magnétique dans la serrure de la porte qui émit un "bip" avant de s'ouvrir.

J'entrai dans la chambre où je trouvai donc Rébecca et Melissa qui s'étaient interrompues au milieu de leur conversation lorsque j'étais entré.

(The Corrs - Everybody hurts)

Instantanément, mes yeux se posèrent sur Rébecca et mon regard rencontra ses grands iris verts qu'elle détourna presque aussitôt. J'avais pu y voir quelque chose ressemblant à de la tristesse mais aussi de la peur. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux, juste de grands doutes. De quoi doutait-elle ? De moi ? De ma fidélité ? Pensait-elle vraiment que j'étais avec Tanya, que je l'avais trompé ? C'était tout simplement impossible, elle ne pouvait pas croire ça... Elle savait la relation que j'avais avec Tanya, elle était ma meilleure amie, rien de plus. La tristesse dans son regard avait planté un poignard dans mon dos, me coupant la respiration un moment. S'il y avait bien une chose difficile en ce monde c'était de voir la femme que vous aimiez pleurer. D'autant plus lorsque c'était à cause de vous.

Le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce et je pouvais sentir le regard de Melissa sur moi. Elle était l'agent de Beck's depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Une femme ferme et intraitable qui faisait un travail exemplaire mais qui manquait parfois de souplesse. Et je pouvais sentir rien qu'au poids de son regard sur moi qu'elle m'en voulait, qu'elle me réprimandait même. Que ce regard silencieux signifiait "mon pauvre Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?" C'était pire que des mots, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle s'indigne de mon manque de prudence envers les paparazzi. Elle n'en fit rien. Melissa ne s'énervait jamais, si ce n'était d'une colère glaciale à vous filer des sueurs froides. Et j'en avais, croyez-moi.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle alors, ses paroles brisant le silence comme un coup de tonnerre dans la nuit.

Son ton avait été neutre mais ferme et j'eus du mal à déglutir. Elle jeta un regard radoucis à Rébecca avant de m'assassiner une nouvelle fois de ses yeux couleur acier et sortit de la chambre, nous laissant seuls .

Je reportai mon attention sur elle pour voir qu'elle avait toujours le regard baissé. Elle tenait entre les mains le même magazine que m'avait montré Leah quelques minutes plus tôt et je sentis une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me traverser. Ma petite amie restait obstinément silencieuse et cela me stressait encore plus. J'allais donc m'assoir à côté d'elle au bout du lit mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Mes yeux se posèrent à leur tour sur le magazine, le titre criard de l'article,les photos de Tanya et moi à New-York, son ventre arrondi, nos sourires. La complicité de deux amis qui n'ont pas conscience d'être épiés. Je relevai ensuite mon regard vers le profil de Rébecca. Des mèches blondes tombaient devant son visage et je pus voir que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. J'eus une soudaine envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais n'en fis rien pourtant, ignorant comment agir.

- Beck's... commençai-je, ne supportant plus le silence. Dis quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? me demanda-t-elle en relevant finalement ses yeux vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi qui n'est pas vrai ?

Je serrai les poings devant son obstination à me laisser ramer comme un pauvre imbécile. Je ne devais pas m'énerver contre elle, elle n'y était pour rien.

- Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que cette histoire entre Tanya et moi est vraie ?

- Les choses entre toi et Tanya ont toujours été obscures pour moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton las. Depuis toutes ces années.

- C'est mon amie, rien de plus. Tu le sais pourtant. Je suis allé la voir à New-York parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle est dans une situation difficile en ce moment.

- Je sais mais... Ces photos, vous avez l'air si... proches.

Le dernier mot avait été dur à prononcer pour elle, je l'avais senti dans les tremblements de sa voix. A cet instant, je haïs les gens qui avaient fait circuler cette rumeur, ceux qui avaient pris ces photos. Se rendaient-ils compte du mal qu'ils faisaient autour d'eux en lançant de telles inepties ? A mon avis, ils n'en avaient absolument rien à faire... L'argent était bien plus important que la prise en considération des autres. Je leur en voulais car je devais me justifier auprès de ma petite amie, qu'ils l'avaient fait douter.

- Tu doutes de moi ? demandai-je alors, réalisant ce que tout cela impliquait. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Beck's au bout de plusieurs secondes. C'est juste que...

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je la regardai, dans l'expectative, me demandant ce qui allait suivre. Si ce n'était pas une question de confiance en Tanya ou en moi, de quoi s'agissait-il alors ?

- Parle-moi, Beck's, quémandai-je en me levant pour prendre ses mains entre les miennes. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui ne va pas si tu ne m'expliques pas.

Elle encra son regard vert au mien, plein d'incertitudes et j'eus à nouveau envie de la serrer contre moi, de la protéger de tout ce monde qui nous blessait, qui nous faisait douter. Je la vis hésiter encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne une nouvelle fois le regard pour le porter sur le magazine qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.

- C'est l'image qu'on donne ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Celle d'un couple déchiré ?

Je baissai les yeux sur le magazine à mon tour où s'affichaient les photos de Tanya et moi. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre les doutes de Rébecca. Depuis quand l'image que l'on donnait de nous dans la presse lui importait tant ? N'étions-nous pas d'accord pour dire qu'ils pouvaient bien médire autant qu'ils le voulaient sur nous, jamais cela ne nous atteindrait ?

- C'est cela qui te préoccupe, notre image dans les médias ?

- Si de telles rumeurs sont nées, c'est que quelque part il y a un problème, commença Rébecca. Les gens croient-ils que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas si bien que tu dois aller voir ailleurs pour être heureux ?

- Tu... penses que tu n'es pas assez bien pour me rendre heureux ? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est l'image que l'on donne apparemment, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire amer.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ses doutes étaient donc si graves que cela ? Je savais qu'elle manquait parfois cruellement de confiance en elle, comme cela nous arrivait à tous. Mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point. Comment pouvait-elle douter de mes sentiments pour elle ? Je l'aimais, sincèrement et profondément. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là, elle à douter, moi à devoir la rassurer ?

Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains et fis se rencontrer nos regards. Les doutes que j'y vis me firent mal mais je devais être fort, pour elle. pour nous. J'encrai mes yeux aux siens et pris quelques instants pour bien réfléchir aux mots que j'allais employer, tentant d'y mettre toute ma sincérité. J'avais conscience que je devais absolument la rassurer car ce qui semblait être une évidence pour moi ne l'était apparemment pas pour ma petite amie.

- Je t'aime, dis-je alors. Je sais que ma relation avec Tanya t'a toujours laissé perplexe, je sais tout de même que tu as confiance en moi... et j'ai confiance en toi aussi. Il n'y a que toi, Beck's et je serai près à organiser une conférence de presse devant les télés du monde entier et de répéter chacun de ces mots pour prouver à tous et à toi que c'est bien vrai. Ces gens, ils sont juste là pour se faire de l'argent sur notre dos, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça les amuse qui sait. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi. Et je taime, répétai-je une dernière fois.

Je vis les larmes au coin de ses yeux et mon pouce vint automatiquement essuyer l'une d'elles qui s'étaient échappé sans crier gare. Rébecca me regardait, semblant assimiler mes mots. Puis, soudain, elle plongea son visage dans mon épaule et se serra contre moi comme si ça vie en dépendait. Je lui rendis son étreinte, tentant de lui faire oublier le monde autour de nous. Lui montrer que comme je l'avais dit, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Je la sentis être secouée de sanglots et je l'entendis murmurer "je suis désolée, désolée d'avoir douté." Je renforçai mon étreinte et lui murmurai des mots de réconforts à l'oreillle. C'était dur pour moi de la voir ainsi fragile dans mes bras mais l'envie de la protéger et de la soutenir était plus forte que tout.

Et c'était pour cela que j'étais là et que je le serais toujours. Parce que je l'aimais, quoiqu'ils puissent en dire.

xxx

Novembre 2008, Seattle

- Quand rentres-tu ? interrogeai-je Rébecca, alors que nous étions au téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes à présent.

- Je ne sais pas encore, Melissa m'a dit que d'autres villes avaient proposé des dates de concert alors il se pourrait que je ne rentre pas avant Décembre.

- Décembre ? m'étonnai-je. Et... notre voyage à Paris ?

Un silence me répondit et je sus ce que cela signifiait. Ca faisait trois mois que Beck's était repartie en tournée et que j'étais pour ma part en cours d'enregistrement du troisième album avec le groupe. Du moins, nous tentions d'enregistrer un album car l'inspiration nous faisait cruellement défaut depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

- Tu as oublié, soupirai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était déjà là.

- Nous partons le 16 Novembre.

- Je suis à Toronto le 16 Novembre, souffla-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ne pas m'énerver. J'avais offert ce voyage d'une semaine à Paris à Rébecca pour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire quelques semaines plus tôt. Nous devions partir du 16 au 23 Novembre et j'avais vraiment attendu ce départ avec impatience. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour Rébecca puisqu'elle l'avait oublié.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que les choses avaient quelque peu changé entre elle et moi. Son deuxième album était sorti au cours de l'été précédent et elle avait tout de suite enchaîné avec une tournée qui l'avait conduit dans tous les Etats-Unis mais également en Europe à l'occasion de quelques dates. J'étais heureux pour elle, sa carrière décollait et elle avait enfin eu la renommée qu'elle espérait tant obtenir depuis le début. Le problème était que nous ne passions presque plus de temps ensemble et notre relation en pâtissait. Cela faisait à présent deux mois que je n'avais pas passé ne serait-ce qu'une journée en tête à tête avec elle. Elle était revenue à Seattle le temps de quelques jours mais elle s'était en partie reposée et avait donné quelques interviews avant de repartir. Je ne lui faisais pas de reproches car nous avions toujours décidé que nos carrières respectives passaient avant tout. Cependant, je commençais réellement à souffrir de cet éloignement et j'avais des doutes concernant l'avenir et c'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait avec Beck's.

- Je suis désolée Edward, s'excusa-t-elle alors d'un ton qui semblait sincère. Mais je ne peux pas annuler ces dates de concerts, les salles sont combles et les gens attendent que je vienne.

- Oui, je comprends.

Et je comprenais, je savais qu'annuler des dates aussi proches était impossible ou alors il fallait vouloir perdre des fans. Je ne savais pas si c'était la période difficile que je traversais avec le groupe qui me faisait en vouloir à Rébecca de ses absences répétées mais c'était un fait. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que nous étions ensemble et depuis que nous avions emménagé dans notre appartement de Seattle trois ans plus tôt, rien ne s'était passé. Nous restions un couple, bien sûr mais j'avais des envies et des projets que ma petite amie ne semblait pas partager. Je ne demandais pas encore le mariage ou les enfants - bien que ça m'ait déjà traversé l'esprit - mais nous avions parlé de voyager ensemble, de découvrir le monde maintenant que nous en avions les moyens. Une collaboration au niveau artistique entre nous avait même été envisagée, un soir tard lors d'une discussion. Rébecca m'avait dit qu'elle y avait réfléchi et qu'elle en avait parlé avec Melissa pour en venir à la conclusion que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Nous étions déjà un couple à la ville et selon sa manager, l'être à la scène n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Je n'avais pas bien compris en quoi mais je n'avais pas bronché.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir retarder notre départ pour Paris alors, dis-je finalement.

- Oui, il semblerait, affirma tristement ma petite amie. Ecoute, je dois te laisser, le concert va bientôt commencer mais on en reparle d'accord ?

- Oui... à plus tard, conclus-je simplement avant de raccrocher.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et coupai la communication avant de poser mon téléphone sur la table basse devant moi. Je passai une main sur mon visage, dépité et jetai un regard circulaire au salon de notre appartement. Je ne parvenais pas à m'habituer au silence et au vide perpétuel qui y régnait depuis trois mois. Nous avions pris cet appartement pour y vivre tous les deux et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'y passai du temps, j'étais seul.

(Damien Rice - The animals were gone)

J'allais me poster devant la grande baie vitrée du salon qui dominait tout Seattle dont les immeubles étaient illuminés, se découpant dans la nuit. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, ne laissant filtrer ni les étoiles ni la lune. D'ordinaire, cette vue m'apaisait mais ce soir, il n'en était rien. La nuit était aussi opaque que mes pensées et que l'avenir que je tentais d'apercevoir. Se pouvait-il que tout ça ne fut qu'une mauvaise période à passer ? Que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre lorsque Rébecca rentrerait de tournée ? Sauf qu'après ces dates il y en aurait d'autres et après ça serait sûrement à mon tour de partir. Moi qui avait cru que cela me conviendrait, il semblait que non. Ce n'était pas que j'avais une profonde envie de fonder une famille ou de me marier mais je voulais juste passer plus de temps avec ma petite amie... Y avait-il un mal à cela ? Et Rébecca qui semblait oublier mon existence... Je savais bien que le monde ne tournait pas autour de ma petite personne mais il y avait une différence entre l'égocentrisme exacerbé et l'envie - que je pensais légitime - de vouloir passer du temps avec la personne qui partageait ma vie.

Je fus coupé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me fit sursauter. Je me demandai alors qui pouvait bien m'appeler et me saisis finalement de l'appareil toujours posé sur la table basse.

- Allô ?

- Ed ? C'est Alice.

- Hey salut Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Ca va et toi ? Tu as une petite voix.

Je souris malgré moi à la déclaration de ma soeur. Alice pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, même au téléphone, ce qui était parfois déconcertant.

- Ca peut aller, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais encore ?

Je pris place dans le canapé, me demandant si je pouvais me confier à ma soeur. Il était vrai que parler à quelqu'un me ferait du bien et Alice était ma soeur, ça n'était pas la première venue. Je lui racontai donc ma conversation avec Rébecca, son oubli de notre voyage à Paris et mes doutes.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste car on a toujours dit qu'on ferait passer nos carrières avant tout mais... elle me manque, terminai-je.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit égoïste, Edward. Tu as juste envie de passer du temps avec elle et d'avancer, une envie que toute personne en couple ressent à un moment ou un autre.

- Oui mais je ne vais pas lui demander d'arrêter sa carrière pour moi... Je ne le ferais pas non plus si j'étais elle.

- Non bien sûr mais je peux comprendre que votre situation soit difficile, tu ne la vois presque jamais et elle te manque... C'est la preuve que tu l'aimes.

- Sauf que j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit plus, à chaque fois que je lui en parle je me heurte à un mur. Elle n'a pas l'impression que quelque chose cloche puisque il en a toujours été ainsi.

- Je sais que tu as déjà dû le faire mais il faut que vous en parliez posément pour voir... si vous voulez tous les deux la même chose.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demandai-je, inquiet.

Alice marqua une pause qui voulait tout dire pour moi. Si deux personnes ne veulent pas la même choses dans une relation, il y a peu de chances que cela marche. C'était une chose que je savais. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre Rébecca.

- Tu as raison, je vais attendre qu'elle rentre pour en parler avec elle... et annuler notre voyage pour Paris.

- Et si tu partais quand même ? suggéra Alice.

- Quoi tout seul ? Ca fait un peu looser non ?

- Amène quelqu'un... Tanya par exemple.

- Il y a Eva...

- Pas faux... Mais je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir quand même. Ca te ferait du bien de bouger un peu.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- C'est ce que je fais de mieux. Bon et sinon, ça te dirais de venir manger un truc chez Jazz et moi demain midi ? Il y aura aussi Emmett.

- Pourquoi pas, je viendrais.

- Super. Je vais te laisser, Ed.

- Pas de problème... et merci Lily.

- C'est normal, je suis là pour toi. Je t'aime petit frère.

- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Alice.

Je raccrochai et posai à nouveau le téléphone sur la table me laissant retomber dans le fond du canapé. Je fermai un instant les yeux et tentais de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, sans succès. Je décidai donc d'allumer la télé pour me distraire et tombai sur un match de baseball. Je commandais une pizza et commençai à regarder le jeu pour une nouvelle soirée en célibataire...

xxx

Décembre 2008, Seattle

- Entrez mes chéris ! s'exclama Esmé à peine la porte de la villa ouverte.

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de ma mère que j'étais content de retrouver. Je me trouvais sur le seuil de la maison familiale des Cullen aux côtés de Rébecca. En ce soir de Décembre, mes parents nous avaient invité ainsi qu'Emmett, Alice, mon oncle Eleazar, le frère de Carlisle et sa femme Carmen. Puisque nous passerions Noël séparément cette année, ma mère avait tenu à organiser ce repas, même si nous n'étions qu'au tout début du mois de Décembre.

Beck's et moi entrâmes dans la maison à la suite de ma mère qui referma la porte derrière nous. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos manteaux et écharpes avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. J'embrassai un instant la pièce du regard, j'aimais cet endroit qui était pour moi synonyme de tant de souvenirs. Sans compter que ma mère l'avait décoré avec goût, ce qui ajoutait à son charme, surtout à cette époque de l'année alors que les décorations de Noël habillaient la majorité des pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Tous les membres du clan Cullen nous saluèrent chaleureusement ainsi qu'Eleazar et Carmen. Rébecca prit place dans le seul fauteuil disponible qu'il restait et je m'installai sur l'accoudoir, passant un bras autour des épaules de ma petite amie qui laissa aller sa tête contre moi. J'avais bon espoir que cette soirée passée en famille nous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Bek's adorait ma famille et c'était réciproque.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa tournée, soit près d'une semaine, nous avions passé le maximum de temps ensemble. Elle m'avait manqué et j'avais toujours en travers de la gorge l'annulation de notre voyage à Paris. J'avais fini par y aller avec Emmett et ce qui devait au départ être une escapade romantique s'était transformé en vacances entre frangins. Ca m'avait fait du bien de passer du temps avec Em', cela faisait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dit que j'aurais préféré partir avec Rébecca car il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible avec mon frère aîné mais j'avais attendu ces vacances avec impatience alors j'avais été un peu triste de les voir s'annuler.

Depuis une semaine, donc, je profitais au maximum de ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne reparte sur les routes. Nous allions également passer les fêtes de Noël chez ses grand-parents dans le Montana, en pleine campagne et je pensais que nous éloigner un peu de l'agitation de la ville ne pourrait que nous faire le plus grand bien. J'imaginais déjà les longues promenades dans la campagne enneigée pour après se réchauffer autour d'un feu de cheminée en buvant un chocolat chaud maison préparé par la grand-mère de Beck's.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque Carlisle m'interpella pour savoir ce que je désirais boire pour l'appéritif.

- Une bière s'il te plaît, répondis-je voyant qu'Emmett en avait une devant lui.

- Bien, je t'apporte ça, approuva mon père.

- Alors Rébecca, comment s'est passée ta tournée autour des Etats-Unis ? demanda ma mère pour entammer la conversation

- Très bien, sourit ma petite amie. C'est érintant mais j'aime toujours autant faire de la scène et rencontrer le public est quelque chose de génial, il y a vraiment des gens bien partout.

- Ah, la scène ça me manque ! soupira Alice.

- Moi aussi, reconnus-je. Mais bon, on est sur une bonne lancée je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver.

- Votre album avance ? questionna mon père.

- Oui mais on attend de partir à New-York pour vraiment nous y mettre à fond, l'informa Emmett.

- Vous partez quand ?

- A la fin du mois... Nous avons reçu une invitation de la part du patron de la maison de disque pour la soirée du Nouvel An à NYC et on enchaînera directement après, déclara Alice.

- Tu es invitée aussi Rébecca ? interrogea Esmé.

- Oui mais je donne un concert à Las Vegas pour le Nouvel An, je ne pourrais donc pas y être, répondit Rébecca d'une toute petite voix.

Je baissai sur elle un regard étonnée. Un concert, le soir du Nouvel An à Las Vegas , Je croisai un instant son regard vert embarrassé mais elle détourna vite la tête. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce concert, elle ne m'en avait pas informé et je me demandai pourquoi . Avait-elle eu peur de ma réaction ? Du fait que je pourrais lui faire un reproche devant cette nouvelle absence ? Bien sûr, j'étais déçu... mais c'était sa carrière, c'était un accord entre nous que ça passait toujours avant tout... Même si ces derniers temps j'avais du mal à respecter cet accord.

Je décidai de ne faire aucune remarque sur l'omission de Rébecca, ne voulant pas la mettre dans l'embarras et avoir ce genre de conversation devant le reste de ma famille. La discussion rebondit ensuite sur les vacances que mes parents allaient passer en République Dominicaine pour un Noël ensoleillé, ce qui déboucha sur une bataille entre Alice - qui assurait qu'un Noël sans neige n'était pas un vrai Noël - et Emmett qui lui aurait bien passé la fin de l'année sous les tropics.

- Pas sûr que le vieux barbu viendra t'apporter tes cadeaux jusque là, en conclut Alice d'un ton très sérieux.

Emmett lui avait tiré la langue et nous avions tous échangé un regard amusé. Esmé indiqua par la suite que nous pouvions aller nous installer pour le dîner et tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table de la salle à manger.

Le repas préparé par ma mère fut succulent et les conversations allèrent bon train, sous les chamailleries d'Emmett et Alice, les blagues vaseuses de mon frère et ma mère qui le réprimandait en lui disant qu'il ne savait décidément pas se tenir. Les réunions de famille chez les Cullen étaient toujours animées et celle-là ne fit pas exception.

Tout au long de la soirée, je remarquais cependant que Rébecca ne prenait que très peu part aux discussions. Elle répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait, souriait aux blagues d'Emmett mais je la trouvais... éteinte, comme si ses pensées étaient occupées par autre chose. Je décidai de lui en toucher deux mots lorsque nous rentrerions. Je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression mais ces incertitudes commençaient à me peser.

Nous en étions à présent au dessert, un gâteau au chocolat et à la poire qui était une spécialité de ma mère et que nous avions l'habitude de dévorer, Alice, Emmett et moi... Et mon père non plus ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Et comment va Tanya ? m'interrogea Esmé après une discussion sur le derniers match des Mariners de Seatle.

- Elle va bien, répondis-je. Irina, Kate et elle sont rentrées aux Etats-Unis et finissent leur tournée dans quelques jours. Nous les verrons pour le premier de l'An d'ailleurs.

- Il faudra que tu lui passes notre bonjour, affirma Carlisle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Et comment va la petite Eva ? s'enquit ma mère.

- Très bien aussi, elle a quinze mois maintenant et des dernières photos que Tanya m'a envoyé, elle est trop mignone, souris-je à la pensée de la fille de ma meilleure ami.

- Les enfants sont adorables à cet âge-là, soupira Esmé avec nostalgie.

Je savais que ma mère aurait voulu un quatrième enfant. Mon père et elle l'avait prévu mais après ma naissance, Esmé n'avait pas pu retomber enceinte. Bien sûr, ils étaient heureux de nous avoir tous les trois et savaient qu'ils avaient de la chance en comparaison de certains couples qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants du tout. Seulement, je savais que ma mère gardait toujours un regret au fond d'elle.

- Peut-être qu'il y aura bientôt un bébé dans la famille ! s'exclama Alice toute sourire.

- Quoi ! s'égosilla Emmett. Lily ne me dis pas que tu... tu es... enceinte ! Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma soeur ?

- Hey Em', calme-toi, je ne suis pas enceinte, soupira Alice. Et puis tu te doutes bien qu'après plus de six ans passés ensemble, Jazz et moi ne faisons pas que jouer au Scrabble.

- Non, je refuse d'imaginer que ma petite soeur chérie a une vie sexuelle, rétorqua Emmett.

- C'est trop mignon cette naïveté, ironisai-je.

- oh tais-toi Eddy parce que je te signale que toi aussi tu es en mesure de te reproduire ! lança mon frère.

Ce fut à moi de manquer de m'étouffer et Alice, assise à ma droite, me tapa dans le dos comme si cela pouvait m'aider d'une quelconque façon. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et lui fit une grimace avant de me tourner pour voir la réaction de Rébecca, m'attendant à ce qu'elle envoie une pique à Emmett comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle était crispée et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Avoir des enfants ? Le sujet n'avait jamais vraiment été abordé. Comme le mariage, nous remettions toujours à plus tard, toujours à cause de nos carrières. Et comme le mariage, ça faisait partie des choses dont j'avais envie. Mon petit doigt me disait cependant que ce n'était pas le cas de ma petite amie.

- C'est vrai ça, vous pourriez avoir un bébé, renchérit Esmé, ne se doutant pas qu'elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie plus q'autre chose.

- C'est qu'avec le travail... commença maladroitement Beck's.

- Je sais, chérie, lui dit doucement ma mère. Mais vous travaillez peut-être trop, il faudrait un peu penser à votre couple aussi.

- Et on aimerait bien avoir des petits-enfants avant d'être séniles ! rajouta Carlisle avec humour.

- On a le temps alors, ça n'est pas pour tout de suite ! essayai-je de plaisanter histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard et je croisais ensuite celui de ma mère. Elle dût voir quelque chose dans mes yeux qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas trop le moment d'aborder ce sujet et elle se leva donc pour resservir du dessert.

L'incident ne fut pas oublié mais nous n'en reparlâmes pas. Après ça, nous bûmes le café et discutâmes encore un peu jusqu'à ce que l'horloge du salon ne sonne les douze coups de minuit. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer et Rébecca approuva ma décision. Nous salûames tout le monde longuement avant de regagner ma Volvo et de prendre la direction du centre de Seattle où se trouvait notre apparteent.

Le trajet fut silencieux, un silence pesant comme chargé de non-dits. L'humeur de Beck's semblait toujours aussi taciturne et elle semblait à des années lumières de moi. A la fois proche mais hors de ma portée, un sentiment qui était devenu bien trop récurrent pour que je ne m'en inquiète pas. Fallait-il avoir cette fameuse discussion ? Sûrement. nous ne pouvions pas rester comme ça.

Je pouvais deviner que Beck's s'en voulait de me laisser de côté ainsi. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots pour nous comprendre et je savais qu'elle n'était pas totalement heureuse de me savoir en arrière. Seulement, sa passion avait toujours pris le pas sur tout... Se pouvait-il aussi qu'elle prit le pas sur notre histoire ? Qu'elle allait réaliser que j'étais moins important que ça carrière ? Que si un choix était à faire... Il était déjà fait, même inconsciemment ?

Cette perspective me serrait le coeur. Je savais que Rébecca m'aimait, malgré tout, malgré le fait que notre situation était difficile en ce moment. Peut-être qu'une fois que j'aurais moi-même repris l'enregistrement et ensuite les concerts, les choses iraient mieux. J'avais eu le moral dans les chaussettes par le manque d'inspiration qui me faisait me sentir profondément inutile et le fait que j'avais traversé cette période tout seul n'avait pas dû aider. J'avais peut-être besoin de retrouver une activité professionnelle plus intense.

Et après ça, qu'allait-il se passer ? Ca serait au tour de Rébecca d'être en pause entre deux tournées, les absences continueraient, se prolongeraient... C'était toujours la même rengaine, une sorte de cercle vicieux duquel il était impossible de s'extirper à moins que l'un d'entre nous ne mette fin à sa carrière... Et encore, le problème resterait entier, à moins de suivre l'autre sur les routes. C'était impensable, jamais Rébecca n'abandonnerait sa carrière et moi non plus. Je serais peut-être près à ralentir si nous avions des enfants dont il fallait s'occuper, pour leur accorder du temps, à ce moment-là oui. Mais je ne me voyais pas arrêter la musique pour suivre Beck's sur les route. La frustration n'en serait que trop grande et les reproches viendraient ensuite, jusqu'à détruire notre couple. C'était un présage bien funeste mais il fallait être réaliste. Quelle solution avions-nous au final ?

L'habitacle de la Volvo était toujours silencieux lorsque je garais ma voiture dans le parking souterrain de notre immeuble. Je coupais le contact et nous sortîmes tous les deux avant de nous diriger vers l'ascenseur. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ni même alors que nous entrions dans notre appartement. Je ne sus pourquoi mais ma gorge se serra lorsque je refermai la porte derière moi, comme si j'avais conscience que quelque chose allait se jouer ce soir.

Je vis Rébecca se débarrasser de son manteau et de son sac à main avant de se diriger dans le salon sans m'adresser un regard. Elle ne m'ignorait pas mais me fuyait plutôt. Elle aussi avait dû sentir que le moment tant redouté d'avoir une conversation était venu et que cette conversation allait être décisive. Je décidai de faire un détour par la salle de bain, histoire de m'éclaircir les idées en me passant de l'eau sur le visage mais ça n'eut pas le succès esconté. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir était celui d'un visage soucieux. Et soucieux, je l'étais.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, je pouvais entendre des notes au piano et je compris que c'était Rébecca qui jouait. Je restai un long moment dans l'entrebaillement de la porte à la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je savais qu'elle tentait d'oublier ce qui pouvait la préoccuper. La musique nous avait toujours fait cet effet là et la mélancolie de la mélodie que jouait ma petite amie ne disait rien qui vaille quant à la teneur de ses pensées. Je me dirigeai alors vers la baie vitrée du salon, laissant mon attention se perdre dans la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

La neige tombait doucement sur la ville endormie de Seattle, le vent faisant virevolter les flocons. les lumières des gratte-ciel se détachaient dans le bleu sombre de la nuit, que je devinais glaciale. Les rues en bas de l'immeuble étaient désertes et la nuit semblait silencieuse; j'aurais voulu ressentir le même calme intérieur, qu'un instant mes inquiétudes arrêtent de me torturer l'esprit.

J'avais bien conscience que je devais entamer la discussion avec Rébecca. A plusieurs reprises ce soir, j'avais eu envie de la questionner : d'abord au sujet de ce concert à Las Vegas pour la nuit du 31 Décembre, ensuite... La question des enfants que ma mère avait abordé au détour d'une blague d'Emmett. Nous n'allions probablement pas décider oui ou non d'avoir des enfants ce soir mais c'était l'idée de faire des projets, de parler d'avenir. Y avait-il d'ailleurs toujours un avenir possible entre nous ? J'avais si peur que ça ne fut plus le cas...

(30 Seconds To Mars - Alibi)

_No warning sign, no alibi _(Pas de signal d'alarme, pas d'alibi)

_We're fading faster than the speed of light _(Nous disparaissons plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière)

_Took our chance, crashed and burned _(Nous avons saisi notre chance, écrasés et brulés)

_No we'll never ever learn _(Non nous n'apprendrons jamais)

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce concert à Las Vegas ? demandai-je alors, brisant le silence.

La mélodie au piano s'interrompit brusquement et je sus que je l'avais prise au dépourvu. J'aurais sans doute pu commencer la discussion avec plus de tact mais je n'en avais pas vraiment et j'avais préféré dire la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Apparemment, Rébecca ne s'attendait pas à ce que je commence par là et je n'osais pas tourner mon regard vers elle.

- J'avais prévu de t'en parler, répondit-elle alors, la voix cassée. Mais je ne l'ai appris que cet après-midi et après nous sommes allés dîner chez tes parents...

Ce n'était même pas de la mauvaise foi, il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu dans la journée avant le dîner, je pouvais donc concevoir que c'était la vérité.

Je me tournai finalement dans sa direction et vit qu'elle me regardait silencieusement. Je croisais ses yeux verts où je m'étais perdu tant de fois si bien que j'aurais pu en décrire la couleur exacte. La lueur que j'y vis, cependant, me serra le coeur. Il y avait de la crainte, peut-être de me décevoir à nouveau ou devant la discussion qui se profilait, je n'aurais su le dire. Mais il y avait autre chose, Un sentiment qui ressemblait à une infinie tristesse et autre chose de plus subtil... Mon coeur manqua un battement à ce moment. Non j'avais dû mal voir, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, elle ne pouvai t pas ressentir ça, pas quelque chose d'aussi définitif.

Pourtant, c'était bien ce que j'avais perçu dans ses yeux et cela m'apparut alors possible. C'était de la résignation que j'avais vu dans son regard. Elle avait abandonné ? Nous, notre histoire... S'y était-elle résigné pour de bon, à cette fin que je ne voulais pas voir arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soupirai-je alors en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Je sais que tu es déçu, affirma Rébecca en faisant un pas vers moi. Tu ne peux pas le nier, il y a d'abord eu Paris, puis Noël et maintenant ça. Je sais que tu as traversé une période difficile et je n'étais même pas là pour toi.

Je restai silencieux suite à sa déclaration. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle mentait, tout ce qu'elle disait été vrai. Et ça aurait été moi le menteur si je lui avais dit que non, elle ne m'avait pas déçu, que non, je ne lui en voulais pas, que non, ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'on ne se voit plus... Que je comprenais que son métier était plus important que nous. je le comprenais... Avant. Alors démentir n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'est que nous engluer encore plus dans ces non-dits.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne suis pas déçu, je ne veux pas te mentir, commençai-je alors. Cette situation dure depuis des semaines maintenant et je sais que ma période de creux au niveau de la musique n'a pas aidé à la rendre plus facile. Je comprends aussi que ça soit pour la musique que tu fasses tout ça, que c'est ta passion et que ça passe avant tout.

- Mais tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce n'est pas contre toi, pour te fuir ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis loin, c'est vrai mais je t'aime.

Je pouvais entendre les trémolos dans sa voix et quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas avoir l'air plus assuré qu'elle. Je savais bien qu'elle m'aimait, je n'en avais jamais vraiment douté en fait, sauf peut-être lorsque j'avais été en colère contre elle, les courts instants qui avaient suivi les fois où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle serait absente ou qu'elle avait annulé quelque chose que nous avions planifié depuis plusieurs mois.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, dis-je alors. Mais je sais aussi qu'on a toujours dit qu'on ferait passer nos carrières avant tout, qu'on avait trop galéré pour en arriver là et que c'était notre rêve de gosse.

- Sauf que ça ne suffit plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai... des envies, des projets, affirmai-je.

- Quand ta mère a parlé d'enfants tout à l'heure... Ca fait partie de tes envies ? me demanda Rébecca en allant s'assoir dans le canapé.

Je la suivis et minstallai à côté d' restai pensif un instant avant de répondre. Il vallait mieux que je sois honnête avec elle, ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était même peut-être le moment de lui dire.

- J'y ai pensé, pour être honnête, finis-je par déclarer. Je ne dis pas que nous devons en avoir maintenant, nous n'avons que vingt-six ans donc nous avons le temps... Mais j'ai conscience qu'avec la vie que nous menons aujourd'hui, c'est impossible.

- je ne savais pas que fonder une famille était si important pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une famille qui est si essentiel, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas toujours eu une envie vicérale d'avoir des enfants... Ce qui me séduit, c'est l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec toi, dis-je, sincère.

Mon regard était encré dans le sien et je pus voir qu'elle semblait songeuse suite à mes paroles. J'essayais d'être le plus honnête avec elle en cet instant même si j'avais conscience d'être complètement fleur bleue, pas très viril pour un mec.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, déclara finalement Beck's. Je pense que si notre vie avait été autre, cette idée aurait pu me séduire aussi. Mais comme tu l'as dit, avoir une famille maintenant, ça serait difficile. Bien sûr, nous ne serions pas le premier couple "célèbre" à avoir des enfants, d'autres l'ont très bien fait avant nous...

- ... Mais tu ne voudrais pas que nos enfants soient élevés par des baby-sitters et que nous ne les voyions qu'une fois tous les trois mois entre deux concerts, terminai-je.

Rébecca acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et je pus voir que malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, bien malgré nous, nous réussissions toujours à nous comprendre. Seulement, je savais que cette complicité et cet amour ne suffisaient plus, c'était devenu bien trop compliqué. Des choix, des sacrifices devaient être fait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ressortirions indemnes.

_We both could see, crystal clear _(Nous avons pu voir, tous les deux, clair comme de l'eau de roche)

_That the inevitable end was near _(Que la fin inévitable était proche)

_Made our choice, trial by fire _(nous avons fait notre choix, le baptême du feu)

_To battle is the only way we feel alive _(Se battre est le seul moyen de nous sentir en vie)

Le silence était de retour, encore plus pesant qu'avant. Plus nous avancions dans notre discussion, plus j'y pensais et plus l'issue de cette conversation me semblait funeste. Je savais que Rébecca ne sacrifierait pas sa carrière et que je refuserais d'en faire de même avec la mienne si elle ne voulait pas faire de compromis. Nous aurions pu continuer ainsi mais la distance se serait imissée entre nous, de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement nous séparer pour de bon.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda alors Beck's d'une voix éteinte, comme en écho à mes pensées. Si tu as des envies mais que je ne suis pas prête à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour toi ?

- Nous séparer, répondis-je soudain.

C'était sorti comme ça, de je ne savais trop où. C'était la seule solution et je le savais, définitive, brutale, douloureuse mais la seule viable à long terme... Du moins la plus viable possible puisque poursuivre ma vie sans elle à mes côtés me semblait être une abberation. Me séparer de Rébecca... Ces mots assemblés me paraissaient idiots, comme sortis d'une mauvaise blague. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution et je le savais.

Je sentis Beck's prendre ma main et je relevai une nouvelle fois la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux baignés de larmes. Ma gorge se noua, la voir pleurer m'avaist toujours été difficile, encore plus en cet instant.

- C'est tellement... définitif, souffla-t-elle alors.

- Je sais et je t'avoue que je trouverais presque ça stupide, ris-je jaune. Je t'aime Beck's et crois-moi que s'il y avait une autre solution, je ferais tout pour la trouver mais nous devons regarder la vérité en face.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et mon coeur se brisa. Je trouvais ça injuste quelque part, qu'elle pleurait et que je devais lui expliquer pourquoi je pensais que la quitter était la meilleure chose à faire alors que je voulais l'avoir dans ma vie pour encore longtemps. Je ne voulais pas lui accorder tous les torts dans cette histoire mais c'était elle qui voulait mettre sa carrière en avant, elle qui ne voulait pas avoir de famille. Alors je trouvais ça injuste qu'elle sous-entende que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Je ne veux pas être dur avec toi Beck's et je sais que depuis le début on s'était promis que notre travail passait avant tout le reste. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus capable de tenir cette promesse et tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas prête à sacrifier ta carrière.

Elle pleurait à présent et je ne pus m'empêcher de la tenir dans mes bras. Chacune de mes paroles meurtrissait mon propre coeur, c'était une torture de les dire mais je devais le faire. Lui faire comprendre qu'au point où nous en étions, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. J'avais envie de fonder une famille, elle ne le voulais pas. Nos chemins semblaient se séparer d'eux-mêmes.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi et Rébecca ne dit rien, pleurant en silence alors que je restais à la serrer contre moi, complètement apathique. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler que j'étais en train de quitter la femme que j'aimais et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Puis elle se calma et elle se détâcha de moi. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment et elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je sais que tu as raison, souffla-t-elle difficilement. je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu voudrais ... et ce que tu mérites.

- Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu respecter notre promesse, souris-je faiblement.

Elle répondit malgré elle à mon pauvre sourire et elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avec la force du désespoir. Je répondis à son baiser, sachant parfaitement que c'était le dernier. Je passai une main dans ses boucles blondes et bientôt nos langues se mêlèrent, se battant comme nos coeurs se battaient pour ne pas se briser en mille morceaux. Un ultime baiser qui venait clore l'histoire la plus belle de ma vie.

And i fell apart (Et je m'écroule)

And I fell appart (Et je m'écroule)

xxx

_Berlin, Juillet 2009_

(Noah And the Whale - L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N)

Je passai une main sur mon visage alors que les dernières bribes de souvenirs s'effaçaient de derrière mes paupières closes. Après cela, Rébecca était partie, me laissant seul dans l'appartement. Les choses avaient été très vite ensuite, j'étais retourné vivre chez mes parents et Rébecca chez sa meilleure amie, laissant le soin à une société de déménagement de vider notre appartement de ses meubles. Faire les cartons de mes affaires avait presque été insupportable. Les semaines qui avaient suivi, j'avais tenté par tous les moyens d'oublier ma rupture avec Beck's. D'abord j'étais resté cloitré chez moi puis j'avais découvert que la fête, l'alcool et les aventures d'un soir me permettaient d'oublier. J'avais ressenti de la rancoeur envers Rébecca aussi.

Et maintenant je me trouvais là, sept mois plus tard, au coeur d'une nouvelle tournée. J'étais toujours debout, j'avais surmonté cette épreuve même si mon coeur en restait encore affaibli. Aujourd'hui, la musique avait repris sa place dans ma vie, je m'étais rapproché de ma famille et de mes amis et... et il y avait Bella.

_She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips _(C'est une survivante fan de rock-n'roll avec des hanches qui se balancent)

_She's got deep brown eyes _(Elle a des yeux bruns profonds)

_That've seen it all _(Qui ont tout vu)

Bella... Oui, j'avais pensé à elle, inévitablement. C'était étrange car je savais que je n'étais pas encore prêt pour me replonger dans une histoire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de visualiser Bella dans mon avenir et pas forcément que comme une amie. Si elle restait avec nous après la tournée, peut-être que le temps nous permettrait de construire quelque chose. Elle était là, je l'appréciais de plus en plus et la vie, le temps feraient le reste. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter, je préférais vivre au jour el jour.

Car malgré tout, la vie continuait.

Life goes on(La vie continue)

What you don't have now will come back again (Ce que tu n'as pas maintenant reviendra un jour)

Je me levai finalement et décidai de quitter le parc pour rejoindre l'hôtel. j'étais mélancolique lorsque je franchis les portes du hall, encore éprouvé de ma rétrospective de mon histoire avec Rébecca. Mais je savais que j'avais avancé et qu'il me restait encore un long chemin à parcourir.

En passant devant le restaurant, je vis ma famille attablée autour du petit déjeuner. Je vis qu'Emmett et Jazz étaient en grande discussion, tout comme Bella et Alice qui riaient. Mon regard s'attarda sur Bella, son visage, son sourire que j'aimais temps... et mon coeur se serra mais pas de chagrin cette fois.

Oui, la vie continuait.

xxx

_2 août 2009_

POV Bella

Il ya des choses dans la vie qui sont une certitudes. Le fait que la Terre tourne, que la gravité est ce qui nous maintient sur Terre ou encore que toute chose a un commencement, un milieu et une fin, comme le temps qui file. Ce sont des incertitudes que rien ne viendra jamais troubler, des faits scientifiquement établis à l'aide de chiffres, des éléments que personne n'osera jamais remettre en cause. Il s'agit souvent d'une acquisition de connaissances empiriques, nos expériences, d'autant plus si elles sont répétées, nous confirment les certitudes que d'autres ont affirmé avant nous.

Puis il y a des choses moins certaines, que seuls vos choix, vos décisions pourront déterminer. Je ne sais pas si le destin ou ce genre de choses existent, je pense sincèrement que nous pouvons façonner notre existence comme nous l'entendons. Bien sûr, il y a des facteurs externes qui peuvent venir entraver nos projets mais tout ne peut pas être une certitudes. Parfois aussi, vous pouvez avoir des intuitions sur un événement futur, une sorte de pressentiment que quelque chose va arriver sans pouvoir déterminer quoi exactement.

La vie est ainsi faite, certitudes et incertitudes s'entremêlent pour former notre quotidien, le fil ininterrompu de notre vie.

La première certitude qui me frappa ce matin là se manifesta sous la forme d'une violente douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne. Pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était due à une surconsommation d'alcool.

La seconde certitude fut que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre, comme je pus m'en rendre compte en ouvrant les paupières. Une fois que mes yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, j'avais pu remarquer que la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était trop spacieuse pour être la mienne.

Ma troisième certitude fut que je me trouvais dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit inconnu, avec une personne inconnue à mes côtés.

Il s'agissait là de mes seules certitudes, le reste n'était que brouillard. Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi avais-je bu autant d'alcool alors que je savais que cela me faisait perdre le contrôle ? Où étais-je, qui était cet inconnu à mes côtés ? Je ne parvenais pas à mettre mes idées au clair, sûrement était-ce dû au brouillard qui les obscurcissait, je n'aurais su le dire.

Et enfin, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne m'arrivait que très rarement, ou alors je n'y faisais pas attention, préférant attendre que les choses se passent au lieu de faire des suppositions sans aucun fondement rationnel. Seulement là, cette intuition était si forte que je ne pouvais l'ignorer. Au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose en rapport avec mon mal de tête et ma présence dans cette chambre inconnue.

Quelque chose dont je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir mais qui, je le sentais, avait changé ma vie de manière irréfutable.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?


	14. Note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous,

Avant tout, je voulais m'excuser du "faux suspens" causé par l'alert que vous recevrez, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, pourtant j'aurais bien voulu, croyez-moi.

Je pense que j'aurais dû faire ceci depuis longtemps. J'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai décidé de mettre "Love And Other Disasters" en pause. Je ne peux pas continuer à poster une fois par an quand l'inspiration décide de se pointer. Je pensais savoir où aller avec cette fiction et je me suis rendu compte que non, la suite ne me satisfaisait absolument pas, c'était plutôt cliché et je souhaite mieux à cette histoire. L'inspiration n'est pas revenue pour cette histoire alors que j'arrive à écrire une autre fiction sur Twilight ou même d'autres histoires.

Ca sonnera peut-être la fin de cette fiction pour vous, peut-être lassés de mes longues absenses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrai avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que je recommancerai à publier quand je l'aurais totalement terminée pour cesser ma publication éparse. J'espère que vous comprendez.

En tout cas, je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, cela me touche toujours autant et pour vous je ferai de mon mieux pour terminer cette fiction et vous poster une suite.

J'ai trouvé plus convenable envers vous de poster cette petite note. Je suis bloquée sur le chapitre 13 depuis trois mois maintenant alors cela vaut peut-être mieux.

Merci de votre compréhension et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour terminer cette histoire.

Un grand merci une nouvelle fois,

Affectueusement,

XXX

Lily.


End file.
